Mõtted hõbedases udus
by Ymberpanija
Summary: Mis see on, mille Hermione kinni püüdis, kui ta Huilgavas Hurtsikus Snape'i mõttekiudude jaoks pudeli võlus? Esialgu pole Harry selles päris kindel, aga igatahes on ta otsustanud seda säilitada. Rannaro "Reflections in the Silver Mist" tõlge eesti keelde.
1. Chapter 1

Kolmapäev, 6. jaanuar 1999

Harry Potter vaatas oma kontori aknast välja ja ohkas. See oli sügav rahulolematu ohe, sest esiteks ei olnud see tegelikult tema kontor, vaid pigem nurgake ruumis, mida ta jagas viie teise võluriga, ja teiseks sellepärast, et ta tundis igavust masendust. _Kes oleks uskunud, et ma ainult kaheksa kuud pärast võitu Voldemorti üle seda aega tagasi igatsen? Midagi on minuga valesti!_ Harry heitis pilgu kontori kellale, lootuses, et see juba viis saaks, et saaks minema minna. Kümme minutit. Merlin tänatud, ainult kümme minutit veel.

Need olid tema elu kõige aeglasemad kümme minutit. Minuti eest viis hakkas Harry asju sahtlitesse ja kartoteekidesse tagasi panema – tint ja sulg, arveraamatud, rekvireerimise vormid, ülesandevormid – kõik see vastik paberitöö, mida ta pidi tegema õppima, et oleks eales lootust osaleda autorite välitreeningus.

„Juba lähed minema?" ütles Mark Savage irvitades. „Nojah, pärast Võlumaailma Päästjaks olemist on auroriks olemine muidugi igav nagu nõudepesuvesi." Savage oli Harry ülemus.

„Ei, see on tõepoolest suurepärane töö," vastas Harry üsna lamedalt. „Vajalik töö. Väärtuslik. Mis auror ma oleks, kui ma lihtsate asjadega hakkama ei saaks?"

"Suurepärane suhtumine, Potter. Jää selle juurde! Ma pean kolme nädala pärast sinu kohta iseloomustuse esitama, ja me ju mõlemad tahame, et see oleks hea iseloomustus, kas pole?"

„Just nii," polnud Harryl muud öelda ja ta lahkus kontorist fuajee liftide suunas. Selle asemel, et floo-võrgu kaudu koju minna, läks ta välja tänavale. Tal polnud kuhugi kiiret. Kodus polnud niikuinii midagi teha.

Pärast ministeeriumist väljumist mõtles Harry, kuidas minna sinna pansionaati, kus ta elas. Mõne kuu eest oli ta otsustanud pigem Londonis omaette elada kui Weasley perele koormaks olla ja juba tükk aega ta kahetses seda otsust. Aga tagasi minna kah ei saa. See tähendaks kaotust tunnistada, tunnistada, et ta on neist sõltuv. Ta vaatas natuke aega ringi, siis otsustas metrooga minna.

Probleem oli selles, et tal polnud kellegagi rääkida, kellegagi koos olla. Ginny ja Luna olid seitsmendat aastat Sigatüükas – nad olid jõuluvaheajal kokku saanud ja ei näe enne kui Lihavõtteks, kui ta just veebruari Siganurme ekskursiooni ajaks sinna ei lähe. Ron oli George'il abis Diagoni alleel ja oli muutumas päris ärimeheks, töötades mõnikord 12-tunniseid päevi ja nautides raha, mida tal lõpuks ometi teenida õnnestus. Hermione oli alustanud oma juriidilist haridust ja veetis kõik oma õhtud toimikute kallal ja Neville oli Sigatüükas ja valmistus oma lõpueksamiteks, selleks et asuda tööle ministeeriumi ülemaailmses programmis ohustatud maagiliste taimeliikide kirjeldamise, süstematiseerimise ja säilitamise alal.

Harry täitis formulare ja osutas teenuseid autorite osakonnale ja ta vihkas seda tööd. Harry unustas end oma mossitavasse unelemisse ja sõitis oma peatusest mööda, hüpates istmelt püsti ja sööstes sulguvate uste vahele ainult selleks, et need uuesti lahti sundida ja läks maga Bondi tänava peatuses Mayfairi juures. Väljas avastas ta, et sajab lund ja tõstis mantlikrae üles. Pärast lühikest jalutuskäiku enam-vähem edela suunas jõudis ta kitsale ainult jalakäijatele mõeldud tänavale, mis oli ääristatud moekate kauplustega. Sissepääs Harry majja oli kalli itaalia kingapoe ja ilusalongi vahel. Poeomanikud olid mugud. Harry maja kuulus vanaldasele nõiale.

„Tere õhtust, härra Potter! Loodetavasti läks päev ministeeriumis hästi," teretas majahoidja, kui ta fuajeesse sisenes – fuajeesse, mis oli palju suurem kui kahe poe vahele pitsitatud ukseava.

„Tere õhtust, proua Purdy," vastas Harry. „Sama nagu alati."

„No siis on hästi," ütles proua Purdy, kel polnud aimugi millega Harry ministeeriumis tegeles. "Õhtusöök on kell 6:30. Rostbiif täna õhtul."

Harry korter asus neljandal korrusel, majas kõige kõrgemal. Ta oli ainuke üürnik kellel oli terve korrus enda päralt ja see koosnes kolmest suurest õhulisest ruumist. Teistel nõidadel ja võluritel, kes seal elasid, polnud Harry rahalisi vahendeid, niisiis ei meeldinud talle oma rahaga kekutada. Ta sõi koos nendega pansioni sööklas, elas tagasihoidlikult, ja tülitas teisi inimesi nii vähe kui võimalik. Teised elanikud olid tunduvalt vanemad kui Harry ja polnud seetõttu ülearu vaimustuses tema armist või hiljutisest minevikust, kuigi kõik olid seda meelt et ta tundus olevat väga tore poiss.

Pomisenud ukseavamisloitsu, astus Harry esikusse, võttis mantli maha ja riputas selle ukse kõrvale nagisse. Ta võttis ka kingad jalast, sest need olid lumekirmest märjad. Siis paterdas ta sokkide väel magamistuppa.

Riidekapi ukse alt nirises välja õhuke hõbedane udu. Harry jõllitas mõne sekundi seda sutsust hallikat riba ja ei osanud kuidagi arvata, millega võiks tegu olla. Siis tõmbas ta taskust võlukepi ja hoidis seda valmis, lähenedes ettevaatlikult kapiuksele ja avas selle aeglaselt.

Kapi põhja kogunes pisike lomp sätendavat udu, mis nirises kusagilt riiete vahelt alla. Kiiresti liigutades lükkas Harry riided kõrvale ja leidis jaki, mis oli selle segaduse allikaks. Taskus kobades tõmbas ta välja klaaspudeli, mis oli täis hõbedasi niresid. Selle kork oli lahti, nii et too kummituslik sisu immitses välja.

Paanika teravdas Harry reflekse. Loits, mida siin tarvis oli, tuli kohe meelde. _"Contineo in ampullam!"_ hüüdis ta ja ilmus esimesest suurem pudel, mis imes endasse vanema, laguneva mahuti sisu ja samuti maha voolanud osa. Kui iga tükike udu oli uues pudelis, pani Harry korgi peale. Esialgne pudel kadus võlukepiviipega.

Süda tagus rinnus ebaloomulikult kõvasti ja Harry tõi pudeli elutuppa ning asetas selle keset tuba olevale lauale. Siis keetis ta endale tassi teed ja istus pudeli juurde maha, et mõtteid koondada ja rahuneda.

_Kuidas ma sain nii loll olla, et selle jaki niiviisi kappi jätsin? See polnud isegi mitte muundatud mahuti, see oli paljast õhust võlutud. Mis siis kui ma oleks otsustanud kinno minna või Weasleytele külla? Selleks ajaks kui ma oleks koju jõudnud…_ Harry ei tahtnud mõeldagi, mis ta oleks leidnud, kui oleks isegi tund aega hiljem jõudnud.

Nüüd teed rüübates ja lõõgastudes vaatles Harry pöörlevat hõbedast udu enda ees. See oli õigupoolest täitsa ilus, pöörlevad ja põimuvad nired moodustasid pidevalt muutuvaid mustreid. Täitsa lummav. _Imelik, et midagi nii ilusat sai tulla selliselt koledalt tüübilt._

Aga see oli vale asi mõelda, sest see tuletas meelde vimmast korda, kui Harry nägi seda meest, kelle mõtted väänlesid pudelis tema laual. Severus Snape oli surnud Harry riietest kinni haarates ja praktiliselt Harry käte vahel, jõllitades meeleheitlikult talle otse silmi. Harry meenutas hetke kui valgus tumedate silmade taga tuhmus ja kustus ja klomp tõusis kurku.

_Läinud,_ mõtles ta. _Nad on kõik läinud. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Vänderjas, Snape. Kõik inimesed, kes võiks mulle rääkida midagi minu minevikust, minu vanematest, on läinud ja mul tuleb kogu ülejäänud elu elada teadmatuses…_

See polnud küll muidugimõista päris tõsi. Hagrid teadis üht-teist, samuti teised õpetajad nagu McGonagall ja Flitwick. Tädi Petunial oli ikkagi veel mälestusi, mida Harryl ehk õnnestuks temalt välja meelitada. Aga see polnud seesama. See polnud nõnda kui rääkida oma isa sõpradega.

Harry põrnitses pudelit. Mitte küll nagu rääkida oma isa sõpradega, aga tal oli ikka veel juurdepääs ühele oma ema sõpradest. Talle polnud meeldinud sellest mõelda – et tema ema oli olnud sõber kellegagi, keda tema nõnda palju vihkas – aga kas polnud ikka veel võimalik, et neist pilvedest paistaks vikerkaar? Harry teadis, et sel ööl, kui Snape suri, polnud tal aega vaadata isegi murdosa sellest, mis Hermione oli pudelisse püüdnud. Kõige tähtsamad asjad olid pinnale kerkinud, et Harry saaks oma missiooni täita, ja siis oli ta selle kõik jaki taskusse toppinud ja jätnud kuudeks kappi rippuma.

_See uus pudel on samuti _ex nihilo. _See laguneb samamoodi nagu Hermione omagi ja ma kaotan nad kõik. See juhtub isegi kiiremini, sest ma pole nii osav võlur kui Hermione. Ma pean nii ruttu kui võimalik leidma neile korraliku anuma._

Harry tõusis püsti ja kõndis ukse juurde, pani kingad jalga ja mantli selga. _Diagoni põiktänavasse. Kindlasti on seal keegi kes teab, kuidas säilitada mälestusi. Ma otsin suurema pudeli ja mõttesõela._

Harry võttis pudeli ja kolistas seda käes hoides trepist alla. „Proua Purdy, ma pean väljas käima ja mul võib tükk aega minna. Mis te arvate, kas saaksite mulle natuke õhtusööki soojas hoida?"

„Aga muidugi, kullake," naeratas emalik majahoidja. „Ja kui sa väga hiljaks jääd, ootan ma köögis. Tagauksest?"

„Jah, proua," ütles Harry ja läks proua Purdy lauast mööda varjatud avaramasse kohta, kust saaks ilmuda. Hoides pudelist kõvasti kinni ta keskendus ja ilmus Diagoni põiktänavasse.

See oli raskem kui ta oli arvanud. Apteekripoodides ei tahtnud keegi puudutada ei pudelit, mida Harry neile näitas, ega selle sisu. Kaks apteekrit ütlesid talle lihtsalt et nad pole selles küsimuses pädevad. Kolmas oli otsekohesem. „Need on kellegi mõtted. Koguse järgi paistab, et kellegi kõik mõtted üleüldse. Inimesed ei anna sulle kõiki oma mõtteid, nad ei saa ilma nendeta elada. Niisiis kõneleme me siin surmast. Parem oleks kui sa selle kraami siit minema koristaks. Või peaks ma ministeeriumiga ühendust võtma?"

Harry lasi jalga. Siis, hakates end jälle masendunult tundma, otsustas ta vastumeelselt Knockturni põiktänavat proovida. Vähemasti on seal vähem tõenäoline, et keegi üritaks ministeeriumit kutsuda.

Teie pood, mida Harry Knockturni tänaval proovis oli nimega 'Lõpused ja Valmistooted'. Apteeker uuris Harry pudelit hoolikalt. „Nende eest pole hästi hoolitsetud," ütles ta. „Nad on kõik puntras, nagu oleks kõik välja valatud äkki, nagu vägivaldselt, kui sa mu tähendusest aru saad. Ei tea, kas neid on üldse võimalik puntrast lahti saada. Mul oleks vaja päev või paar, et neid üldse ühest pudelist teise tõsta ilma mõttelõngu lõhkumata ja pole mingit garantiid et nad poleks kõik ristirästi ja segamini."

Midagi muud polnud teha. Harry oli nõus ja leppis selle mehega kokku, et tuleb reede õhtul tagasi. Ta veetis järgmised kaks päeva, segaduses, mures ja ootusärevuses.

Reedel pärast tööd läks Harry otse Diagoni põiktänavasse, kus ta ostis väikse, aga väga kalli mõttesõela, enne kui uuesti 'Lõpustesse ja Valmistoodetesse' läks.

Uue pudel, suurem kui see, mille Harry oli sinna jätnud, polnud see, mida Harry oli oodanud. See oli tehtud rohelisest kristallist, oli kandiline õhukeste külgedega, pudeli õlad laotusid kaela juurest laiali ja kitsenesid põhja suunas. See nägi välja nagu väike roheline klaaskirst. Apteeker kõõritas Harry ehmunud näo peale. „See on surnud mehele, kas pole?" ütles ta. „Roheline Slytherinile pealegi."

Harry ei vastanud. Ta maksis küsitud raha, võttis pudeli ja ilmus Mayfairi.

„Seal ta ongi!" hüüatas härra Upton kui Harry sisenes ilmumise õuest pansionaadi fuajeesse. „Kas ma võiks sult midagi küsida? See ei võta rohkem aega kui minut."

Harry naeratas. Desmond Upton teise korruse tagumisest otsast oli leiutaja – vähemalt nõnda ütles ta igaühele, kes viitsis teda kuulata. Kuigi ta oli alles kuuekümnendates aastates, oli tal uskumatult kehv mälu, sest ta küsis Harrylt pidevalt samu küsimusi Võlukunsti Ministeeriumis patentide vormistamise korra kohta. Harry arvas endamisi, et see oli tal vaid kaval plaan selleks et pidevalt oma leiutajaseisusest juttu teha. Harry meelest polnud põhjust härra Uptoni kavalust paljastada, sest et küsimused tõepoolest võtsidki ainult minuti aega.

„Kohe tulen, härra," hõikas ta vastu. „Tere õhtust, proua Purdy," ütles ta siis majahoidjale. „Ilus päev, kas pole?"

„Jaanuari kohta," vastas ta ja naeris. „Sa poiskene mõtled juba nädalavahetuse peale, eksole? Saad kaua magada ja puha? Igatahes õhtusöök on kell 6:30. Tänaseks on hautatud lõhe."

Harry käks härra Uptoni juurde fuajee istumisnurgas, kus too ajas juttu härra Whitbeckiga (kunstnik kolmanda korruse tagumisest otsast). Pärast Uptoni patendiküsimustele vastamist, läks Harry trepist üles oma neljanda korruse korterisse kaks astet korraga.

Märkimisväärselt elevil pakkis ta oma uue mõttesõela lahti ja asetas selle elutoas lauale. Selle kõrvale asetas ta rohelise kirstukujulise pudeli. Otsustanud teekeetmisega natuke oodata istus ta pudeli ette ja võttis oma võlukepi välja. Keerlevaid mälulõngu oli kristallkirstus nõnda palju – kuidas oleks siit üldse võimalik õiget leida? Lootuses näha kasvõi silmapilgukski mälestust vähemalt ühest oma vanematest või hetke Dumbledorest, korkis Harry pudeli lahti, õngitses lühikese mälestuskiu võlukepi otsa otsa ja tõstis selle mõttesõela. Siis, hinge kinni hoides kummardus ta hõbedase udu kohale ja kukutas ennast sisse…

Harry leidis end väiksest elutoast väga vanas tööliste elamus. Aknad olid mustad, vaip narmendas, diivan ja toolid olid kulunud. Oli nähtavasti suvi ja ruum oli suhteliselt valge – õnneks, sest seal toas oli ainult üks lamp. Keset tuba oli madal laud tee või kohvi serveerimiseks ja põrandal laua kõrval istus väike laps pehmete mustade juustega, mis keerdusid titejuuste pehmetes käharates ta kitsa teravate joontega näo ümber. Ta paistis olevat umbes viieaastane.

See polnud midagi sellist, mida Harry oli lootnud või oodanud. Ta lähenes kohvilauale ja pani tähele, et poiss joonistas pliiatsiga ajaleheservale pilti. Tal olid seljas pruunid pesusametist tunked ja sinine särk, mõlemad tema jaoks liiga suured ja sokid ta sussideta jalgade otsas oleks hädasti nõelumist vajanud. Vaadates üle lapse õla nägi Harry kohmakat pilti erepunasest päikesest rohelises taevas, mille all seisid imelikud kriipsujukud mehest ja naisest, mõlemad pruunide riiete ja purpurpunaste juuste ja silmadega.

Harry norsatas naerda ja kõndis keskendunult hõivatud ilmega kunstnikule näkku vaatama. Lõpetanud mehe pükstele pruunide triipude kritseldamise, pani laps pliiatsi käest ja sirutas teise järele ja alles siis nägi Harry, et seal oligi ainult neli pliiatsit – punane, roheline, pruun ja purpurpunane, mis kõik olid kas katkised või lühikesteks junnideks kulunud.

Ülemiselt korruselt kostis mingi hääl ja poiss tõstis pea. Harry jõllitas otse kandilisse kahvatusse näkku mustade juuste raamis ja pani õudusega tähele, et süsimustad silmad olid sama suletud, sama külmad ja tühjad, nagu need olid olnud, kui ta neid viimati Huilgavas Hurtsikus nägi.

Enne kui Harryl oli võimalust selle üle järele mõelda, ilmus trepimademele tumedapäine kõhnapoolne naine põlle ja koidest söödud tolmuharjaga. „Su isa tuli varem koju. Ruttu, köögi uksest välja, enne kui me teame kuidas temaga on." Ta hääl oli tugeva Ida- Lancashire aktsendiga.

Poiss oli hetkega jalul ja jooksis läbi köögi tagauksest välja väiksesse kividega sillutatud hoovi. Harry kõhkles, siis tundis päästmatut tõmmet mõttesõelalt ja järgnes lapsele. Läbi suletud köögiukse kostis jutuajamine elutoas.

„Toby! Sa said varem koju. Ega midagi kehvasti ole?"

„Kõik on korras nigu Norras, 'Leeni-tibi. Mõtsin et tulen õige oma tütarlapatsi juurde. Sul ikka on aega vana veskipoisi jaoks? Kusse poiske on?"

„Väljas mängib," vastas naine natuke kõvema häälega. „Õhtusöögini on veel nats aega. Ma arvan et ta on üks pool tundi või nats rohkem veel väljas."

Mees itsitas. „Pool tundi on hästi. Rohkem on isegi parem. Missa ütled kui koliks õige üles tuppa?" Hääled jäid vakka ja trepil oli kuulda samme, mis kostsid läbi tagaukse summutatuna.

Harry pöördus vaatama poisi poole, kelle nägu oli ikka veel sama keskendunud nagu joonistades. Siis pööras ta ukse juurest ära ja kõndis sillutatud ala taga oleva vahekäigu poole, aga jäik korraga seisma ja vaatas oma sokke. Ta oli liiga ruttu pidanud toast välja jooksma et kingade peale isegi mõelda. Rahulikult istus ta alumisele trepiastmele ja võttis sokid jalast. Neid taskusse toppides kõndis ta paljajalu kivise tühermaa poole, mis ulatus peaaegu tema maja otsani, ronis suure lameda kivi otsa ja istus seal raba ja päikest vaadates, püüdes ilmselgelt hinnata, kui kaua see võiks aega võtta kui pool tundi läbi saab.

Harry liikus jälle sellisesse asendisse, kus ta sai poisile näkku vaadata. See jäi täiesti ilmetuks, kuigi tumedad silmad visklesid igas suunas, pannes tähele iga heli ja liikumist.

Korraga hüüdis poisi taga heatahtlik ja emalik hääl, „Õhtust, Russ. Mis sa siin väljas teed?"

„Ah, näie jänni, provva 'Anson!" hüüdis poiss, libistades ennast kivilt maha ja talle vastu joostes, ja ta hääl oli nii täiesti teistsugune võrreldes sellega mida Harry oli oodanud, nii noor ja kõrge, nii läbiimbunud kohalikust murdest nagu täiskasvanutegi oma, et võttis tükk aega, enne kui aru said, mida ta õigupoolest öelnud oli – jänese kohta, keda ta just näinud oli.

„Sa ei loobi ju neid jäneseid kividega nagu teised poisid, eksole kullake?" küsis proua Hanson rangelt.

„Ei, prvv," ütles väike Russ. „Ma'i oskagi."

„Kui kaua sa pead ootama?"

„Pool tundi."

„Kui palju sellest poolest tunnist juba möödas on?"

Russ vaatas maha. „Ei tea," tunnistas ta.

„Kas tahad minu poole tulla moosisaiale ja piimale?"

Esimest korda libises noorele näole rõõmus ilme. „Oh, jah," ütles ta, aga siis lisas äkki, „Ma'i saa."

„Miks mitte, kallike?"

Vastuse asemel astus Russ sammu ette ja osutas oma paljastele jalgadele.

Proa Hanson naeris. „Mida iganes oled sa oma kingadega teinud, lapsuke?"

Russ näitas näpuga maja poole.

„Tead mis teeme. Mina seisan siin ukse juures, sina poed tuppa vaikselt kui hiir, haarad kingad ja poed tagasi välja. Mis sa sellest arvad?"

Poiss noogutas hoogsalt ja nad kahekesi hiilisid eesõue, kus naine hoidis ust lahti, kuni poiss hiilis sisse, leidis oma kingad ja hiilis tagasi välja. Siis istus ta trepi peale, tõmbas sokid jalga ja vaatas kuidas naine sidus ta kingapaelu. Sellega korras, ulatas proua talle käe, poiss võttis käest kinni ja nad kõndisid vanast majast eemale ning poiss hakkas jutustama sellest pildist, mida ta just oli joonistanud…

Pilt läks korraga ähmaseks ja hüppas. Harry vaatas enda ümber, kuidas vormid ja värvid välkusid ja luksusid. Ta arutles endamisi, et arvatavasti tuleb see sellest, et mõttelõng on viga saanud ja ootas, mis edasi juhtub. Kui pilt uuesti selgeks muutus, võis valguse järgi öelda, et aeg oli õhtul hiljem. Poisi ema seisis maja taga ja hüüdis vaikselt. „Russ! Kussa ometigi oled, laps? Russ?"

„Siinsamas, 'Leen. Su poiss on minuga." Proa Hanson lähenes pehmelt, ikka veel Russi käest kinni hoides. „Me jõime koos teed."

„Aitäh, Kate! Ma olin nii mures. Ma oleks pidanud teadma, et hoiad tal silma peal."

„Ta oleks nagu mu oma laps. Tead ju küll. Kõik korras kodurindel?"

„Korras nagu Norras. Tule, Russ. Õhtusöök ootab."

Russ jooksis ema juurde, kes põlvitas maha ja kallistas teda. Harry seisis ema selja taga ja nägi poisi nägu kui nad kokku said. Midagi tumedate silmade taga avanes nagu aiavärav ja ühtäkki oli tühi külmus täis hüplevat soojust. Ema ja poeg kallistasid ja jagasid oma päevasündmusi teineteisega sõna lausumata üksteisele silma vaadates. Siis võttis 'Leen pojal käest kinni ja viis ta kööki, kus õhtusöök ootas…

Harry nõjatus vastu tooli seljatuge, jõllitades mõttesõela, kus õhkõrn mäluniit veel hõljus. See polnud mingil juhul see, mida ta oli ette kujutanud. Ta oli Snape'i väikse lapsena näinud enne ka, kägaras nurgas nutmas, kui ta ema värises jõhkardist abikaasa ees. Too oli olnud terav, lihtne pilt. See siin oli kihiline, keeruline ja selle üle oli tarvis järele mõelda. Alumiselt korruselt kuulis ta, et keegi hüüab tema nime.

„Härra Potter? Õhtusöök on valmis. Kas tuled praegu alla või panen osa kõrvale ja hoian sulle soojas?"

Harry ajas ennast püsti ja läks ukse juurde. Tulen kohe alla, proua Purdy. Aitäh!" Ta läks tagasi laua juurde, peatus korraks, siis pani mälestuse tagasi pudelisse. Ta ei teadnud, kas tal õnnestuks kunagi sedasama uuesti leida nõnda paljude sadade hulgast, aga sel polnud tähtsust. Ta juba teadis, et arvatavasti mõtleb ta praegu nähtu üle kogu ülejäänud õhtu ja otsapidi nädalavahetusse.

Õhtusöök oli sel õhtul pansionis nagu tavaliselt. Proua Nokes, asutuse omanik istus laua otsas ja kirjanik härra Ashbrook teises otsas, sest tema oli kõige vanem meessoost asukate hulgas. Harry istus Dowdi õdede vahel paremal pool. Vestlus varieerus harva ja koosnes tavaliselt päeva väikeste asjade loetelust. Tavaliselt Harry kuulas viisakalt ja lisas mõne kommentaari. Talle meeldisid õhtusöögid. Oleks nagu elanud meeldivas sõbralikus perekonnas, kus ise oled noorem laps.

Sel õhtul mõtles ta inimestest enda ümber teistmoodi. Kas Ashbrook kribas oma koolivihikutesse jutukesi kirjutada selle asemel et tunnis õpetajatele tähelepanu pöörata? Kas Whitbeck alustas oma karjääri kohmakate kriipsujukudega tavaliste laste värvipliiatsitega ajaleheserval? Igaüks neist alustas elu ilmsüütu lapsena. Mis see oli mis tõukas neid just sellisele eluteele, ja mis see oli, mis tõi nad kõik siia kokku? Harry soovis, et tal oleks pähe tulnud oma surnud sõpradele küsimusi esitada kui tal veel oli see võimalus. Tal teadis küll natuke, aga mitte piisavalt. Ta ei teadnud isegi oma vanavanemate nimesid.

Hiljem sel õhtul jälle üksinda oma korteris vaatas Harry mälestuslõngade liikumist rohelises pudelis. Osa temast sai sest väiksest poisist – Russist – väga hästi aru. Igaühe teelt kõrvale hoida. Russ oli jooksnud tagaukse poole nagu oleks isa teelt kõrvale hoidmine igapäevane nähtus, automaatne refleks. Ta läks välja, sest maja oli nii väike. Harry läks trepialusesse konkusse samal põhjusel. Milmist see meelest.

_Ja pole ime, et ta arvas et ma olin nii loll occlumencia koha pealt. Tema oskas seda lapsest saati. Mina käitun mõnes mõttes samamoodi inimestega, kes ei oska luuaga sõita. Ma imestasin varem, et miks ma olin nii osav luuasõidus. Aga sellepärast, et mu isa õpetas mind kui ma olin väga väike. Vean kihla, et ma ei teinud kolm kuud muud midagi kui sõitsin selle luua seljas, mille ma sain oma esimeseks sünnipäevaks. Niipea kui Sigatüükas luua selga sain, tuli see iseenesest tagasi._

Kell oli 8:00. Harry tõmbas sügavalt hinge ja võttis võlukepi kätte. Ta tahtis ikka veel näha midagi oma vanematest või Dumbledorest, aga nüüd oli ta valmis nägema ka muid asju. Ta oli Voldemortile öelnud, et Snape oli Dumbledore'i poolt sellest peale kui Voldemort tappis Harry ema, aga nüüd polnud ta enam nii kindel. Kogu lugu võis olla palju keerulisem kui see. Samuti nagu see stseen, mida ta oli enne vaadanud, oli palju mitmekihilisem kui ta varasem pilguheit.

Harry avas pudeli ja eemaldas veel ühe mälestustüki, tõstis selle mõttesõela ja sukeldus sisse…

Õpetaja Snape seisis seitsmenda korruse uksevalvuri ees, vaadates kuidas see kõrvale astus, et võimaldada talle juurdepääsu direktori kabinetti. Tegu oli trepist üles roniva palju noorema õpetajaga kui Harry oli tundnud – ta paistis olevat varastes kahekümnendates. Ta oli kirsaste õlgadega ja väga sale, tal oli seljas vööga koolirüü, aga polnud mantlit ega keepi. Ta paistis olevat närviline. Vähemasti tõlgendas Harry nõnda seda viisi, kuidas ta silmad hüplesid ringi olukorda hinnates.

Veel enne kui Snape jõudis kabineti ukseni, kuulis Harry seest hääli, millest üks oli vihaselt kõrgendatud ja teine, Dumbledore'i oma, rahulik ja rahustav.

„See on ennekuulmatu! Ennekuulmatu! Viis aastat haridust ja see on siis tulemus! Kas te teate kui palju olen ma investeerinud tema karjääri? Kõik hävitatud ebakompetentsete õpetajate pärast! Ma ütlen sulle, Dumbledore…"

„Jah, Horatio, ma kuulen, et sa ütled. Ja ma saan aru sinu pettumusest ja pahameelest. Aga eksameid viiakse läbi kõige…"

„Miks teda korralikult eksamiteks ette ei valmistatud? Miks meil lasti uskuda…."

Snape, valgus tema silmis suletud ja valvatud, asetas käe ukselingile ja sisenes ruumi. Dumbledore istus oma laua taga ja suurt kasvu õhetava näoga mees seisis tema ees, hoides peaaegu ähvardavasse asendisse tõstetud käes pärgamendirulli. Dumbledore tõusis püsti, kui Snape ruumi astus.

„Aa, Severus. Tule palun sisse. Horatio, see on õpetaja Snape, Ambrose'i nõiajookide juhendaja. Severus, see on Horatio Camberwell. Horatio kuulub kooli hoolekogusse. Tal on mõningaid kahtlusi Ambrose'i eksamite suhtes…"

„Kahtlusi! Ma tahan et ta seda mulle seletaks!" Camberwell viskas pärgamendirulli lauale, kus Snape sai seda vaadata – pärgamendi, milles Harry tundis ära ametlikud eksamitulemused.

Snape astus laua juurde ja keeras rulli lahti. Kui midagi, siis tema kahvatu nägu muutus veel kahvatumaks. „Mitterahuldav nõiajookide eksamil? Ma ei saa aru? Härra Camberwell on alati…"

Horatio Camberwell astus üle toa, ta oli nii suur ja ähvardav, et Snape astus mitu sammu tagasi.

„Just! Sina vilets vabandus nõiajookide õpetamise teemal! Tal läheb alati hästi, kas pole!" Camberwell hüppas Dumbledore'i poole. „Kui me oleks teadnud, et tal on nõiajookidega probleeme, me oleks abiõpetajaid palganud, oleks leidnud talle lisatoetust, just nagu me tegime muundamise puhul. Tal oli seal probleeme, aga me leidsime abiõpetaja ja ta töötas nii et saba alt käis tuul läbi ja sai hindeks 'hea'. Aga niipea kui Slughorn lahkus, tema hinded nõiajookides paranesid ja me arvasime, et sellega on kõik korras."

„Severus?" küsis Dumbledore „Kas härra Camberwell tuli tunnis oma tööga hästi toime?"

„Muidugi tuli, härra direktor," hüüatas Snape. Tema kodutööd olid head, ta kontrolltööd rahuldavad ja praktiline töö enam kui rahuldav. Ma arvasin, et ta saab eksamil vähemalt 'hea'. Ma ei saa aru…"

„Mina saan aru!" möirgas Camberwell, sirutades oma näo Snape'i omast vaevu sentimeetri kaudusele, kes paistis tema ees kössi tõmbuvat. „Sa oled ebakompetentne! Hinded sinu klassides on tähtsusetud! Küll ma korraldan, et nad su Sigatüükast lahti lasevad!"

„Rahune, Horatio," ütles Dumbledore vaikselt, „Mina oleksin sellele vastu. Nende kahe aasta jooksul kui Severus on siin töötanud, on eksamid edukalt läbinud õpilaste arv kasvanud, samuti nagu on kasvanud 'suurepärase' hindeks saanute arv. See on küll vaevalt ebakompetentse õpetaja näitaja."

„Siis seleta, kuidas saab ta panna häid hindeid õpilasele, kes ei suuda eksamil 'rahuldavat' välja pigistada?"

Dumbledore ohkas. „Sigatüüka Ekspress on juba kohale jõudnud. Õpilased kogunevad saalis. Võib-olla tules meil Ambrose'ile endale see küsimus esitada."

Nad kolmekesi lahkusid kabinetist ja kõndisid pikkadest treppidest alla, Dumbledore ees ja Snape häbelikult sabas. McGonagall ootas vestibüülis esmakursuslasi. „Minerva, kas sa oled juhtunud juba Ambrose Camberwelli nägema?" küsis Dumbledore. „Me tahaks temaga nõiajookide klassiruumis kohtuda, kui sa pahaks ei pane."

„Aga muidugi, härra direktor," vastas McGonagall, heites uudishimuliku pilgu Snape'ile, kes niheles ebamugavusest. Ta läks saali samal ajal kui mehed kõndisid keldritrepist alla nõiajookide kabineti suunas. Ambrose, pikka kasvu, tugeva kehaehitusega, hea välimusega poiss ühines nendega mõne minuti pärast.

„Härra Camberwell," ütles Dumbledore üle oma priolliäärte piiludes, „sinu isa tuli täna meiega sinu eksamitulemustest rääkima."

„Nojah." Poiss kehitas õlgu. „Ju mul siis ei läinud nõiajookides eriti hästi."

„Miks see nõnda juhtus?"

„Ju ma siis ei pingutanud piisavalt."

„Sa ju teadsid kui tähtsad eksamitulemused on, kas pole? See küll polnud paras hetk ennast longu lasta."

Ambrose paistis veel rohkem piinlikkust tundvat. „Ma arvasin, et vean välja. Nähtavasti arvasin valesti."

„Aga härra Camberwell," ütles Snape, „Sa oleks olnud võimeline välja vedama. Ma oleks võinud selle peale vanduda. Sa teed klassis väga head tööd. Sa said maksimumhinde oma viimase Rahutõmmise eest…"

Ambrose katkestas teda naeruhaugatusega. „Ei, õpetaja. Ma sain maksimumhinde Mandy Twinklebine'i Rahutõmmise eest. Ta kontrollis kõike, mida ma tegin. Ma ise ei pidanud millegi peale mõtlema. Tegin ainult kõik, mis ta mul teha käskis. Sellepärast mul ei olnudki eksami ajal enam midagi meeles."

Ruumis valitses täielik vaikus. Siis kokutas Snape, „Kes… aitas sinud su… kodutöödega?"

„Erinevad inimesed. Ma olin mures, et te saate aru, sest mu kontrolltööde hinded polnud päris sama head kui kodutööde omad, aga te ei saanud aru."

„Mõned inimesed lihtsalt närvitsevad kontrolltööde ajal," sosistas Snape.

„Närvitsevad!" plahvatas härra Camberwell. „Sa lasid ta kaks aastat järjest nõiajookide praktilises osas läbi kellegi teise töö põhjal! Sa lasid tal kodutööd teiste pealt maha kirjutada ja ei pannud tähele! Mis õpetaja sa selline oled? Dumbledore, ma nõuan, et see isik vallandataks jalamaid… Ta rikkus mu poja karjääri!"

„Rahu, rahu, Horatio," ütles Dumbledore. „Vaadakem seda asja erapooletult. Lõppkokkuvõttes oli Severuse suurim viga liiga suur usaldus sinu poja usinuse ja aususe suhtes. Ta on unustanud, et vanuses viisteist või kuusteist arvavad paljud õpilased endiselt, et nende eemärk, see tähendab hea hinne, on tähtsam kui viis, kuidas seda eesmärki saavutada. Neil on muud prioriteedid kui kogu oma aeg raamatute seltsis veeta. Sina ja mina teame teisiti, aga lapsed veel ei tea. Severus ei osanud lihtsalt sellele probleemile sama palju tähelepanu pöörata kui kogenumad õpetajad seda teevad. Ma olen kindel, et edaspidi ta enam niisuguseid vigu ei tee."

„Ja mis Ambrose'ist saab?" Camberwell rahunes küll veidike maha, kuigi see pilk mis oli ta poja poole suunatud, ei tõotanud küll midagi head poisi lähiaja enesetunde suhtes.

„Kui Ambrose on sel kuuendal aastal nõus – kuidas te seda sõnastasitegi? – töötama nõnda et tuul saba alt läbi käib, andma oma parima kõigis tundides ja töötama abiõpetajatega keda te olete nõus palkama, oleks kool nõus lubama tal korrata oma viienda aasta nõiajookide klassi ja sooritada juunikuus eksam uuesti. Niisuguseid pretsedente on olnud. Kas see oleks sulle vastuvõetav lahendus, Severus?"

„Aga muidugi, härra direktor."

Ka Camberwell oli nõus ja väike grupp läks laiali, et osaleda vastuvõtu-pidusöömingul ja vaadata sõõlamist…

Juba jälle läks Harry trepist alla, aga seekord ei ilmunud ta Diagoni põiktänavale. „Proua Purdy," hingeldas ta majahoidjale, „Kas teil juhtub olema mingit purki või mingit muud klaasanumat väga tiheda korgiga?"

„Sinu õnneks on mul neid mitmesuguseid, härra Potter," ütles naine. „Võin sulle vabalt laenata. Tule aga kööki ja vaata järele."

Köök oli kõrge laega ja vanaaegne, kolle teises seinas ja Harry arvas teadvat, et see on floovõrgustikku ühendatud. Proua Purdy tõstis välja valiku kaante ja korkidega purke ja pudeleid ja Harry valis ühe väikse umber rohupudeli suuruse. Proua Purdy pühkis selle hoolega puhtaks ja ulatas talle.

Pärast kiiret „Suur tänu, proua," tormas Harry tagasi trepist üles.

_Seda ei tohi ma ära kaotada_, mõtles ta, kui asetas pudeli mõttesõela kõrvale, kus mälestus ikka alles ringi hõljus. _Neville peab seda nägema. Hermione peab seda nägema. Kui ma panen selle teiste hulka tagasi, ei leia ma teda enam kunagi kätte. See ei seleta küll kõike, aga nüüd on mul vähemalt natuke aimu, mis ta meiega niiviisi käitus._

Hoolikalt tõstis Harry mälestuslõnga mõttesõelast ja pistis purki ja korkis selle kõvasti kinni.

_Kas mul on aega veel ühte vaadata_? Järgmine päev oli laupäev ja proua Purdyl oli õigus – hommikul võis kaua magada. Harry vaatles kirstupudelit natuke aega, siis valis ühe pika mälulõnga ja asetas selle mõttesõela…

Snape ronis jällegi mööda spiraalset treppi üles Dumbledore'i kabinetti, aga seekord oli see Snape nagu Harry teda tundis. Nüüd, kolmekümnendate keskpaigas oli õpetaja näos peaaegu püsiv kulmukortsutus, ta silmad olid rasked ja küünilised, ta liigutused kontrollitud ja enesekindlad. Uks avanes tema ees ja taas tõusis Dumbledore tervitades laua tagant.

„Severus! Tule sisse, võta istet. Tuleb öelda, et sa pole juba ammu aega seda kabinetti oma kohalolekuga ja mind oma seltskonnaga austanud. Las ma kallas sulle klaasikese midagi. Mõdu? Tuliviskit? Millega olen su rõõmustava visiidi ära teeninud?"

„Vaevalt sa selle üle rõõmustad, härra direktor. Ma tulin rääkima pidevast ohtlikust olekust, mida koolile ja härra Potterile põhjustab jätkuvalt siinviibiv…"

„Severus, me oleme sellest rääkinud kordi ja kordi augustikuust saadik. Ma ei saa muud teha kui ennast korrata. Remus ei ole siin selleks, et Harryt kahjustada. Ta ei aita Siriust mitte mingil moel. Sulle tuleks kasuks natuke maha rahuneda. Sa hakkad mõnevõrra sapiseks muutuma. Palun, istu maha. Võta lonks tuliviskit. Kui sa istud minuga kamina ees ja võtad klaasikese või kaks su enda tervise huvides, siis luban, et kuulan ära, mis sul öelda on."

„Tõesti?" kostis Snape, sarkasm tema hääles kõikumas. „Ja sa ka tegutsed selle põhjal, mis mul öelda on?"

„See oleneb sellest, mida sa ütled, Severus." Dumbledore ulatas käe suure klaasitäie tuliviskiga. Snape vaatas seda natuke aega, siis võttis klaasi ja istus maha.

„Härra direktor," alustas ta, „Millal Black põgenes Azkabanist?"

„Väga lihtne küsimus. 31. juuli varahommikul."

„Millal avaldati teade põgenemise kohta?"

„Samal päeval."

„Millal esitas Lupin avalduse mustade jõudude õpetajaks kandideerimiseks?"

„Järgmisel päeval."

„Just, ja tal kulus terve kuu selleks et siia kohale jõuda. Terve kuu, mille jooksul tal oli võimalus Blackiga kontaktis olla. Miks ei tulnud ta Sigatüükasse augustis nagu me kõik ülejäänud? Silmnähtavalt abistab ta Blacki, et see saaks Potteri kinni püüda ja maha tappa."

„Võib-olla on ta tõepoolest siin Siriuse pärast, ainult et selleks et Harryt kaitsta, mitte talle halba teha. Kas pole see samavõrra võimalik seletus?"

„See oleks olnud kunagi võimalik seletus, aga pärast hingedepäeva sündmusi…"

„Ma olen sulle ennegi öelnud, Severus – ma ei usu, et Remus laskis sel õhtul Siriuse kooli sisse."

„Aga kes siis laskis? Kas sa süüdistaksid mind või mõnda muud kooli töötajat?"

„Muidugi mitte!"

„Aga kes siis? Sigatüügas on öösiti kaitstud kõige tugevamate loitsudega ja nüüd pealegi ümbritsetud dementoritega. Blackil poleks võimalik olnud omal käel sisse saada."

„Ma pean tunnistama, et ma ei tea, Severus. Aga see polnud Remus Lupin."

Snape rüüpas oma tuliviskit. „Lupin," ütles ta vaikselt, „on proovinud Potterit koolist välja meelitada, et teda oleks võimalik lihtsamalt rünnata."

Dumbledore kergitas kulme, aga ei öelnud midagi.

„Ta on pidevalt proovinud poisi usaldust võita. Esimesel Siganurme ekskursiooni päeval – hingedepäeval, eksole – kui Potter ei saanud minna, kutsus Lupin ta oma kabinetti. 'Juttu ajama!'"

„Kuidas sa seda tead?" küsis Dumbledore.

„Nad olid mõlemad seal kui läksin Lupinile tema käokinga tinktuuri viima. Nad jäid vait, kui ma sisse astusin, ja siis seletas Lupin mulle mingit jama näkkide kohta, järelikult püüdis ta silmnähtavalt midagi varjata… Muide, kas tead, et ta ei võta oma rohtu enam minu juuresolekul?"

„Kas sa kahtlustad, et ta ei võta seda üldse?"

„Oh, võtab küll. Aga mis siis kui see on osa nende plaanist, et mõnel tulevasel korral jätab ta selle võtmata, et ta oleks täiskuu ajal oma jõu ja võimu kõige kõrgemal tasemel? Meil poleks mingit võimalust niisugust asja ette teada, enne kui on hilja."

„Sa ei arva ometi…"

„Ta on korraldanud Potteriga personaalseid kohtumisi muul ajal samuti. Kas pole natuke liiga sõbramehelik õpetaja-õpilase suhte kohta, mis sa arvad?"

„Severus…"

„Kas mäletad, eelmisel nädalal? Lendluudpalli mäng Ravenclaw ja Gryffindori vahel?"

Dumbledore itsitas. „Libadementorirünnak."

„Kus oli Lupin?"

„Ta oli seal. Ma nägin teda pärast matši Harryga rääkimas."

„Kas sa nägid teda matši alguses? Kas keegi pani teda vaatajate hulgas tähele matši alguses, kui loss oli tühi… Härra direktor, sel ööl oli Black Gryffindori magalas…"

„Kus ta öeldakse Ronald Weasleyt rünnanud olevat, mitte Harry Potterit."

„Kus ta ründas õpilast! Sissetungija magalas, rünnak õpilase vastu, on põhjus häiret anda! Pealegi, seal oli pime. Kust ta olekski teadnud, millises voodis on Potter? Ja siis muidugi see tänane juhtum."

„Ahaa, see, mille pärast sa minuga rääkima tulid." Dumbledore ohkas ja see häälitsus tundus Snape'i kohutavalt ärritavat, sest ta pitsitas oma klaasi nii kõvasti, et osa tuliviskit loksus ta käe peale. Dumbledore tõusis püsti ja kallas klaasi uuesti täis.

„Potter," ütles Snape, klaasi käest pannes ja kätt taskurätikuga kuivaks pühkides, „ oli täna Siganurmes."

Dumbledore kortsutas kulmu. „Harry ei pääse Siganurme."

„Aga ta oli seal sellegipoolest. Malfoy nägi teda, või õigupoolest osa temast, sest tal oli seljas see paganama nähtamatuks tegev keep…"

„Kas Harryl on nähtamatuks tegev keep?"

Snape põrnitses Dumbledoret. „Ma oletan, et see on seesama, mis ta isal oli. Kas sa ei teadnud midagi mis koolis toimus sel ajal kui meie õpilased olime? Igatahes, selle asemel et püsida turvaliselt küla piirides, läks Potter Huilgava Hurtsiku juurde. Õnneks ei suutnud ta vastu panna kiusatusele Malfoyd varitseda ja laskis keebi kapuutsil maha libiseda. Sel hetkel ei jäänud tal muud üle kui ruttu Sigatüükasse tagasi tulla, kus ma ta kätte sain."

„Koos nähtamatuks tegeva keebiga?"

„Ei. Millegi veel hullemaga. Nõiutud pärgamenditükiga, mis niipea, kui ma proovisin selle sisu tuvastada, solvas mind kasutades nelja erinevat identiteeti, mille hulgas üks oli Päntajalg. Kas tunned selle nime ära, härra direktor? Selle nimega kutsus Potteri isa alati oma parimat sõpra. See oli kooliaegu Blacki hüüdnimi. Potter lahkus koolist mähituna nähtamatukstegevasse keepi koos esemega, mis oli pärit Sirius Blackilt!"

„Kas sul on see pärgament?" Nüüd nägi Dumbledore murelik välja.

„Ei. Ma järgisin kooli protseduurireegleid. Kontakteerusin mustade jõudude õpetajaga. Ja mida tegi Lupin? Ta tegi näo, et ei tunne Blacki hüüdnime ära, ütles, et pärgament on arvatavasti pärit Zonko pilapoest ja siis konfiskeeris selle, nii et ma ei saanud seda lähemalt uurida. Härra direktor, Sirius Bläck püüab Potterit Sigatüükast eemale meelitada ja maha lüüa ja Reemus Lupin on tema kambamees!"

Dumbledore tõusis püsti ja hakkas mööda tuba edasi-tagasi tammuma, kuni Snape istus vaikselt ja rüüpas oma jooki. „Ei," ütles Dumbledore lõpuks. „Miski siin ei klapi. Tegelikult pole kunagi klappinud. Miks ometi võiks Sirius või Remus Jamesi pojale halba soovida? Nad olid nii head sõbrad. Ma ei suutnud kuidagi aru saada, miks ometi võiks Sirius ka Jamesile halba soovida. Kogu see värk on üks suur mõistatus. Selleks polnud mingit põhjust…. Polnud mingit motiivi…"

„Oli küll motiiv, härra direktor. Kättemaks. Kättemaksuhimu ületab sõpruse igal juhul."

„Kättemaks?" küsis Dumbledore uskumatult, pöördudes Snape'i poole, kelle silmad sätendasid intensiivselt. „Kättemaks mille eest?"

„Tema venna surma eest. Arvatavasti planeeris ta seda juba pikka aega, aga Potterid olid liiga hästi kaitstud. Siis andis Fideliuse loits talle võimaluse, aga ainult sel juhul kui ta oli saladusehoidja. Black ja tema vend Regulus olid viimased meessoost isikud, et perekonnanime edasi kanda. Pärast seda kui James tappis Reguluse, oli Blacki suguvõsa otsas – Black teadis ilmselt, et ta ise ei saa kunagi… Mis oleks parem kättemaks Blacki soo hävitamise eest kui kõikehõlmav Potteri soo häving? Sellepärast on poiss talle nõnda tähtis."

Dumbledore tõstis tooli nõnda, et ta saaks Snape'iga näost näkku istuda. „Severus," ütles ta, „James Potter ei tapnud Regulus Blacki. Regulus Blacki tapsid surmasööjad."

„See on vale. Mitte keegi peakorteris ei teadnud, mis temast sai. Me otsisime teda, tema laipa, nädalaid. Meie kontaktid ministeeriumis ütlesid, et teda ei tapnud ka aurorid, järelikult pidi see olema keegi ordust. Seda ei saanud liiga avalikult teha, sest Regulus oli Blacki vend – see oleks võinud teda kurvastada. Siis avastas Black, et Potter oli mõrtsukas ja ta murdus. Ta korraldas nende kõigi surma – Potter, tema naine ja poeg sellisel viisil, et see jätaks talle endale veel tegevusvabaduse. Ainult et see plaan läks luhta ja ta sattus Azkabani, aga nüüd tuli ta tagasi oma tööd lõpule viima."

„Kust sa seda kõike tead? Kes sulle ütles?"

„Keegi ei öelnud mulle. Kellelgi polnud tarvis öelda. Ma veetsin suure osa oma kooliajast Blacki poksikotina ja tean, et mitte miski ei suudaks teda märatsevaks hullumeelseks muuta kiiremini kui teadmine, et keegi ähvardas Reggie't. Nüüd on Reggie läinud ja viimane Black püüab maa pealt pühkida viimast Potterit, ja ma kavatsen ta peatada."

Dumbledore uuris Snape'i nägu, pea küljele kallutatud. „Pisut kummaline on kuulda, et sina, Severus, hoolid vanadest võluriperekondadest."

„Hoolin! Mitte ei hooli! Perekonnad surevad välja, maailma asjad lihtsalt käivad niiviisi, nii võlurite kui muude puhul. Mina olen viimane Snape ja viimane Prince, aga sa ei näe mind selle pärast vesistamas. Black ja Lupin tahavad potterit tappa, sest tema on kõik, mis on Jamesist alles, ja kui asi olekski ainult sellest, poleks mul midagi sinu sõna kuulamise vastu ja ma hoiaks ennast kogu sellest värgist kõrvale, aga ta on ka kõik, mis on alles Lilyst, ja kui sa käsid mul kõrvale hoida, hakkan ma sulle vastu."

„Meil tuleb järelikult su otsustavus proovile panna, Severus, sest ma käsin sul Lupin rahule jätta."

„Mis siis, kui mul on ümberlükkamatud tõendid, et Lupin sind petab?"

„Sel juhul tule ja räägi neist mulle."

„Ja juhul kui tõestuse näol on tegu märatseva libahundiga?"

Dumbledore oli vait. Snape tühjendas oma klaasi tuliviskist, tõusis püsti ja astus ukse juurde. Sellal kui ta trepist alla kõndis, mälestus tuhmus….

Harry istus mõttesõela jõllitades kaua aega, üritades mingit korda luua tema peas möllavate mõtete hulgas. Kell oli juba üksjagu üle südaöö, aga ta ei pannud seda tähele. Kellaaeg polnud tähtis.

_Kõik see aeg, kogu see aeg mõtlesin ma, et ta oli lihtsalt väiklane ja kättemaksuhimuline millegi pärast, mis juhtus palju aastaid tagasi, aga tal tõepoolest olid omad põhjused. Üsna head põhjused, pealsegi. Kõik see kokku võis tema jaoks paista nagu kohutav õudusunenägu – Sirius meelitas tema Huilgavasse Hurtsikusse, selleks et Lupin saaks ta tappa, ja Sirius meelitas mind samuti Huilgavasse Hurtsikusse, et Lupin saaks mu tappa. Miks unustas Lupin just sel õhtul rohtu võtta? Sellepärast Snape oligi nii kindel, et tal oli tema suhtes õigus…_ Harry pani käed risti lauale ja toetas pea kätele…


	2. Chapter 2

Laupäev, 9. jaanuar 1999

Äkki nõksatusega ärgates leidis Harry end järgmisel hommikul endiselt laua taga istumas. Ta pilgutas silmi, hinnates ereda päiksevalguse järgi, et kell oli arvatavasti kusagil 8:00 paiku. Ta ringutas ja haigutas ja siis tuli talle mõttesõel meelde. Mõttesõel mille ta oli terveks ööks välja jätnud lahtise mälestusega…

Sellel polnud häda midagi. Mälestus keerles kahjustamata mõttesõelas. Harry tõstis selle võlukepiga üles ja tõstis proua Purdy pudelisse, siis läks trepist alla hommikusöögile. Tal oli tarvis kellegagi rääkida. Tal oli vaja rääkida Roni ja Hermionega, kes olid koos temaga tol õhtul Huilgavas Hurtsikus. Proua Purdy oli köögis.

„Tere hommikust, proua," ütles Harry viisakalt. „Kas ma tohiks öökulliga paar sõnumit saata?"

Proua Nokesi öökull oli paksuke kohev väikseke erakordselt lameda laubaga. Ta oli põhja-vöötkakk mustate triipudega pea külgedel, pistrikukujuliste tiibadega ja pikemapoolse sabaga. Ta nimi oli Archimedes ja nagu suurem osa tema liigist, eelistas ta pigem päeva ajal jahti pidada kui öösel – see harjumus viis teda tihtipeale kokku turistidega Hyde pargis.

Harry kritseldas ruttu kaks sõnumit paberiplokki, mida proua Nokes hoidis tagaukse kõrval, siis astus väiksesse sillutatud õue, et Archimedest vilistada. Ta maksis linnule tema viis knutti – rohkem polnud tarvis, sest mõlemad aadressid asusid Londonis – ja vaatas kuidas öökull laugles läbi õhu. Siis läks ta söögituppa hommikusöögile.

Hommikusöök oli buffee stiilis ja kodumaine. Harry viis piima, mahla ja kohvi lauale, siis läks tagasi, et laduda taldrikule vorstikesed, röstsai, munapuder, praetud seened ja väike kausitäis helbeid. Ta oli maha istumas, kui Deirdre Dowd lehvitas talle laua teisest otsast.

„Tule minu juurde, härra Potter," kutsus ta. „Arwella on on täna hommikul tüütu. Ära karda, see on ainult hommikusöök."

„Mida ma kartma peaks, preili Deirdre?" naeris Harry, kui ta liigutas oma nõud tema kõrvale. „Minu meelest on teie jutud alati vaimustavad."

Dowdi õed olid seitsmekümnendates ja kui neile lähedalt otsa ei vaadanud, oli võimatu ära arvata, et nad olid identsed kaksikud. Nähtavasti olid nad kogu kaksikluse idee vastu väga noores eas võidelnud ja olid nõnda erinevad kui identsed kaksikud vähegi olla saavad. Arwella oli traditsiooniline ja naiselik. Ta kandis juukseid lahtises prantsuse krunnis ning eelistas siidipluuse ja kandis hästi palju ehteid. Deirdre oli aktiivsem, nautis sporti nagu tennist ja golfi, tema juuksed olid lühikesed praktilise lõikusega ja ta kandis sinna juurde pükse ja sviitreid. Kumbki neist ei näinud Londoni tänava jaoks kohatu välja ja nende seltsis hakkas Harry aru saama, kui kitsas tema tutvus võlurimaailmaga õigupoolest oli.

„Ainult vaata teda," noogutas Deirdre oma õe poole. „Peab päevikut nagu mõni 19. Sajandi koolitüdruk. Teda tabas 'inspiratsioon' alla hommikusöögile tulles ja nüüd tuleb inimolenditel sisse võtta teine koht märkmiku ja sule järel."

„Ma olen alati tahtnud, et mul jätkuks püsivust päevikut pidada," ütles Harry. „Oleks ju tore tagasi vaadata ja oma mõtteid ja tundeid uuesti läbi elada."

„Näed siis!" hüüatas Arwella, oma kirjutamise juurest üles vaadates. „Vähemalt tema saab aru."

„Ja mineviku taaselamise nimel ignoreerid sa olevikku," ütles Deirdre. Ta kummardus Harryle lähemale, toksides rõhutades sõrmega lauale. „Pane mu sõnu tähele, ta veel kahetseb seda endale vabandusi otsivat ekshibitsionismi. Oota ainult kuni ta siit ilmast lahkub. Need päevikud ilmuvad kõik „Nõidade Nädalalehes". Nad nimetavad selle veel 'Kaheksakümneaastase konfessioonideks'. Vat siis on tal kahju, et ta ignoreeris mind hommikusöögi ajal."

„Vabandust, proua," ütles Harry naeratades, „aga kuidas te saate päevikut ekshibitsionismiks nimetada?"

„Päevik on eksponaat. Ta on teinud endast selle eksponaadi atraktsiooni number üks. Ekshibitsionism!" Deirdre pilgutas Harryle silma.

„Sa tead küll," ütles Arwella, „et mitte keegi peale minu enda ei loe kunagi neid päevikuid."

„Seda sa ütled praegu, kullake, aga mis juhtub siis, kui sind enam pole? Las ma ütlen sulle, mis juhtub. Odavad kõmulehed kukuvad tagurpidi ümber, et mahlaste minevikudetailidega meeli erutada."

„Ma ei kirjuta mitte midagi mahlast!" kinnitas Arwella.

„Tõesti? Kas seal on midagi selle kohta, kuidas Fauntleroy Frobisher suudleb?"

Harryl oli raskusi tõsist nägu hoida. Pärast väikest pausi läks Arwella näost tulipunaseks. „Keegi ei trükiks kunagi midagi sellist ära," ütles ta. „See on liiga isiklik. See on isiklik asi."

„Mitte miski pole isiklik pärast seda kui sa surnud oled, 'Wella. Küsi kasvõi sellesama noore mehe käest siin. Ta töötab ministeeriumis. Kas on midagi isiklikku pärast seda kui sa surnud oled, härra Potter?"

Harry naeris nüüd juba kõva häälega. „Ei, proua. Ma arvan, et midagi pole enam isiklik pärast seda kui sa surnud oled. Kui sa sellele just Suttee loitsu peale ei pane."

„Misasi see Suttee loits on?" küsis Arwella natuke liiga kiiresti.

„See kindlustab, et kui keegi sureb, siis kõik tema isiklikud paberis hävitavad end otsekohe. See kaitseb surnute eraelu."

Harry ja õed arutlesid veel Suttee loitsu puudusi ja voorusi lõbusas tujus kogu ülejäänud hommikusöögi aja ja siis läks Harry üles, et oma öökullisõnumitele vastuseid oodata. Pilk rohelisele pudelile ja mõttesõelale laual passiivselt tema tagasitulekut ootamas, peatas ta hoo pealt.

_Mida ma ometi teen?_ Mõtles Harry._ Sellega on sama lugu nagu preili Arwella päevikuga. Mis õigust on mul sel moel puurida teise inimese ellu? Siiamaani pole ma veel midagi liiga isiklikku leidnud, kui siis ehk see esimene, aga mis siis kui ma leian? Kas ma üldse tohiks neid mälestusi niiviisi vaadata. See pole see mille jaoks ta nad mulle andis._

Harry istus liikuvate mälestustega pudeli ees._ Miks ta andis mulle oma mälestused? Miks kõik korraga?_ Ta meenutas seda ööd Huilgavas Hurtsikus, Snape lamamas põrandal, elu temast kiiresti välja voolamas… _Tal oli vaja mulle Dumbledore'i juhtnöörid edasi anda, aga selleks ajaks oli ta juba nõnda kaugel minekul, et polnud enam võimeline välja noppima ja valima, niisiis andis ta mulle kõik korraga. Aga see ei tähenda, et ta oleks tahtnud, et ma neid ka vaatan._

Püsti tõustes, et endale tass teed teha, jätkas Harry oma mõtisklust_. Need asjad, mis mõttesõelas Dumbledore'i kabinetis välja tulid, oli tema mõtete pealmine kiht, kõige tugevamad mõtted, mis tal parajasti olid – minu emast, mida ta oli teinud, et ta kaotas ja kuidas ta oli püüdnud oma patte kahetseda – see oli see, millest ta kõige viimati mõtles. Aga mälestusi minu emast peaks rohkem olema! Kõik sellest ajast kui nad olid veel sõbrad… Kas ta ei tahaks, et ma neid vaataks, et ma teaks, et oli ka häid aegu halbade kõrval?_

Ta oli just teetegemise lõpetanud kui Archimedes lehvitas akna taga. Harry avas akna ja võttis kirja. See oli Ronilt.

_Harry,_

_Hermione on siin, nii et aitab ühest kirjast kahe peale. Kas midagi on kehvasti? Me tuleme mõlemad niipea kui saame, aga sa pead meile kas järele tulema või ütlema, kuidas sinu poole saab. Kas sul on flooühendus?_

_Ron_

Harry pani paberile: 'Flooaadress on Avery Row,' andis selle Archimedesele koos kaheknutise jootrahaga ja kiirustas alla kööki, et seal olla, kui ta sõbrad kohale jõuavad. Söögitoast möödudes küsis ta äkilise mõtte ajel Dowdi õdedelt, „Vabandage, aga kas te võiksite mulle öelda, millal teie Sigatüükas käisite?"

„Oh, sellest on juba üksjagu aega möödas," vastas Arwella. „Me pole just kevadised tibukesed, kas tead." (Deidre norsatas 'kevadiste tibukeste' fraasi peale.) „Me alustasime Sigatüükas septembris 1942 ja lõpetasime juunis 1949."

„Aitäh," ütles Harry ja kõndis kööki edasi. „Ma ootan külalisi, proua Purdy," ütles ta majahoidjale, kes töötas ka kokana. „Nüüd kohe varsti."

„Aitäh hoiatamast," ütles proua Purdy ja tõstis laua peal kolde lähedal jahtumas olnud piruka eemale. „Siin ei käi eriti tihti külalisi."

Kaks minutit hiljem viskus ruumi Ron, libisedes tolmupilves põrandale. Hermione tuli kohe pärast teda, aga suutis püsti püsida, kuigi koperdas Harryle otsa. „Ma vihkan floo kaudu liikumist," ütles ta oma rüüd puhtaks kloppides.

„Proua Purdy," pöördus harry naise poole, kes nüüd tegeles munade kloppimisega, võlukepp visplit pidevas liikumises hoidmas. „Proua Purdy, need on minu sõbrad Hermione Granger ja Ronald Weasley." Hermionele ja Ronile ütles ta, „Proua Purdy on kogu maja eest vastutav ja ta on suurepärane kokk."

Pärast viisakuste vahetamist viis Harry oma sõbrad üles, peatudes, et neid vaid tee peal Dowdi õdedele tutvustada. Kui uks sai nende taga kinni, puhkes Ron Harry elutoas naerma. „Isver, Harry! Sa elad siin väikeste vanadaamide maailmas!"

"Ronald!" nähvas Hermione, aga Harry tõstis käe üles ja Hermione ei öelnud midagi rohkemat.

„Saad sa aru, Ron, vanapoiss, et need väiksed vanad daamid olid Voldemorti koolikaaslased."

„Nalja teed!"

„Tahaksid sa rohkem infot saada Saladuste Kambri kohta. See avanes nende teisel kooliaastal. Vean kihla, et nad tundsid Myrtlet enne tema surma."

„Vinge!" hüüatas Ron, silmad nüüd säramas soovist nende väikeste vanade daamidega juttu ajada.

„Harry, mis sul laua peal on?" küsis Hermione. Ta näitas näpuga rohelisele klaaskirstule. „Midagi liigub seal sees."

„Ah see," ütles Harry. „See ongi see, mille pärast ma teid siia kutsusin. Need on mälestused." Ta proovis rääkida tavalise häälega.

„Kelle mälestused?" küsis Hermione. Harry võis peaaegu kuulda tema peas hammasrattaid pöörlemas. Tema keskendunud ilme meenutas talle korraga viieaastast Snape'i. „Harry," jätkas ta, hääl omandamas süüdistavat alatooni, „need on professor Snape'i mälestused, eksole?"

„Snape'i?" küsis Ron lähemale nihkudes. „Vinge! Vaatame järgi, onju?"

„Ei!" kuulutas Hermione otsustavalt ja kargas Harryle kallale. „Sa pole ometi Snape'i isiklikus elus nuhkinud, või oled?"

Harry ei suutnud tema meelepahale vastu seista, seda enam et ta ütles välja samu mõtteid, mida Harry oli just ka ise mõelnud. Ta jõllitas selle asemel põrandat, tundis et ta punastab ja noogutas ta küsimusele vastuseks.

„Jäta nüüd, 'Mione!" hüüatas Ron. „Temal pole sellest enam midagi! Ta on surnud!"

Hermione pöördus aeglaselt ja kinnitas Roni oma salvava pilguga. „Kas sulle meeldiks kui inimesed uuriksid sinu elu mikroskoobi all pärast seda kui sa surnud oled? Mõtle, kuidas nad seisavad ümberringi ja kommenteerivad seda, mismoodi sa oma nina nokid."

„Ma ei noki oma nina!" põrnitses Ron talle vastu, vaadates kuidas ta varbaga vastu maad koputab ja tema vastust ootab. „Loomulikult ei taha ma seda praegu, aga ma võin sulle garanteerida, et pärast seda kui ma surnud olen on mul kama kaks. Mis sa arvad, kas Snape nokkis nina?"

„Ron," ütles Hermione väga ettevaatlikult, „iga inimolend on väärt väärikust ja austust. Öösiti nende magamistoa akendest sisse piiluda on ebaseaduslik ja nende ajudesse piiluda peaks samuti olema ebaseaduslik."

„Aga me ei saa talle enam midagi teha! Ta on surnud!"

„Seda enam põhjust on olla ettevaatlik." Hermione voltis oma kulmud kokku. „Ron, kas sa lööksid meest, kellel on käed selja taha seotud?"

„Muidugi mitte. Mis elukaks sa mind pead?"

„Miks mitte?"

„Sest seda ei lööda, kes ennast kaitsta ei saa."

„Just täpselt. Meile ei meeldinud professor Snape, aga ta kannatas sama idee nimel mille eest meie võitlesime. Võib-olla kui me oleks sellest varem aru saanud, oleks ta saanud Dumbledore'i juhtnöörid meile anda Sigatüükas ja tal poleks tarvis olnud surra. Aga nüüd on ta surnud ja ta on ära teeninud rohkem kui piilureid lõbustada. Ta ei saa ennast enam kaitsta, sellepärast peame meie olema eriti ettevaatlikud, sest et tema reputatsioon, tema au on meie kätes. See pole midagi sellist mida kergelt võtta."

Harry liigutas end ebakindlalt. „Ta ütles alati halvasti mu isa kohta ja tema on samuti surnud."

Hermione nägu pehmenes. „Millal oli esimene kord kui ta sulle su isa kohta midagi ütles?"

„Mitte enne kolmandat aastat. Seekord kui ma talle vahele jäin – või õigemini kui Dracole vahele jäin – ilma loata Siganurmes. Snape ütles, et ma olen just nagu mu isa, liiga ennast täis arvamaks, et reeglid kehtivad minu jaoks samamoodi kui teistele inimestele." Harry jäi vait. „Ta oli vihane. Ta arvas tõesti, et ma seadsin ennast Siganurme minekuga ohtu. Ta uskus, et Sirius ajas mind taga. Tal olid päris head põhjused."

„Kuidas sa seda tead?" küsis Hermione, ilmselgelt segaduses.

„Ma nägin seda. Mälestustes. Ta rääkis Dumbledore'ile minu käigust. Ta arvas… Kas sa ei saa aru, Hermione? Juba seda ühtainsat mälestust vaadata tähendas, et ma sain paremini aru millestki mida ma varem ei mõistnud. Nüüd ma tean, miks ta Lupinit ei usaldanud ja miks ta Siriust kahtlustas. Ma tean isegi seda, miks ta ei tahtnud, et sa Neville'it tema nõiajookidega aitaksid."

„Hei," ütles Ron äkki. „Mis sa arvad, kas ta valib neid mälestusi, mida sa vaatad, nagu ta tahaks, et sa aru saaksid?"

„No ausalt, Ron." Hermione pööritas silmi. „Ta on surnud."

„Ei!" hüüatas Harry, erutusest õhku ahmides. „Võib-olla on Ronil õigus. Ma olen näinud mälestuste asetamist mõttesõela. Dumbeldore kasutas seda. Sa võtas mälestuslõnga välja otse oma peast ühe mälestuse kaupa. Aga see polnud nii Snape'i puhul. Ta lihtsalt valas välja kõik oma mõtted, absoluutselt kõik suust, silmist… Sa olid seal, Hermione! Sa nägid seda! See pudel, mille sa võlusid kaotas stabiilsust, niisiis ma läksin Diagoni põiktänavasse otsima lahendust, kuidas neid mäluniite päästa. Üks apteekritest ütles, et inimene, kes annab ära nõnda palju mälestusi ei saa elada, aga Snape teadis, et ta sureb niikuinii. Mis siis, kui osa temast – tõepoolest temast endast on praegu selles pudelis?"

Hermione raputas pead. „Ma ei usu, et see on võimalik, Harry."

„Miks mitte? Kui ma panin tema mälestused Dumbledore'i mõttesõela, miks ma sattusin nägema täpselt õigeid, seda mida oli mul tarvis näha, et Snape'i usaldada ja siis neid mis andsid mulle juhiseid? Võib-olla see polnud ellepärast, et need olid tema kõige pindmised mõtted. Võib-olla olid need just need sellepärast, et ta ise neid planeeris."

„Sa ei saa seda tõestada."

„Ma võin proovida." Harry läks Ronist mööda ja korkis pudeli lahti. Ta tundis end seda tehes pisut kentsakalt, aga sellegipoolest kummardus ettepoole ja ütles pudelisse: „Ma tahan ainult teada, kas siin on mingi teadvus. Ma tahan teada, kas seal on midagi teadvel sellest mis toimub väljaspool, midagi niisugust, mis on rohkem kui mälestus." Siis eemaldas ta lühikese mäluniidi pudelist ja tõstis mõttesõela.

Harry seletas Ronile ja Hermionele kuidas mõttesõelamaailma siseneda ja läks siis ees, et ette näidata. Ta seisis räpase jõe kaldal tolles linnas kus Snape ja tema enda ema olid üles kasvanud. Otse jõe teisel kaldal majaderivi taga paistis tehasekorsten, tahmast mustaks tõmbunud telliskiviseinad rikkusid vaadet. Ilmselgelt oli talv, sest jõel oli kohati õhuke jääkate.

Hermione ja Ron kukkusid sellesse pilti ja Harry osutas puudesalu poole just nende ees, ühe puu all istus kõhn tumedapäine umbes üheksa-kümne aastane poiss põlved lõua all, värisedes oma lohmakas jakis, mis polnud külma vastu piisav. Tema ümbrust uurivad mustad silmad olid külmad ja tühjad.

„Ärge üllatuge," sosistas Harry, „kui nad kutsuvad teda Russiks. Nõnda kutsus teda tema ema."

„Vaata," ütles Hermione ja osutas puudest mööda. Umbes poisiga samavanune tüdruk lähenes. Ta oli külma vastu korralikult sisse pakitud, juuksed villase mütsi all. Neid piilus küllalt sealt välja, et näha, et need olid sügavat poleeritud punast värvi, aga Harryl polnud kinnitust tarvis. Ta oli oma ema juba ära tundnud.

„Mis juhtus?" oli esimene asi, mis Lily ütles, kui puu juurde jõudis.

„Midagi, mis siis?" vastas poiss.

„Severus Snape, sa valetad! Sa oled muutunud, muutunud nii… kaugeks ja kinniseks." Ta pühkis puhtaks koha tema kõrval ja istus maha.

„Ma olen alati kauge ja kinnine. Koolis pole kedagi, kelle pärast ennast käima lükata. Peale sinu muidugimõista."

„Kuidas su emal läheb?"

„Enam-vähem."

„Ja su isal?"

Russ ei vastanud. Selle asemel vaatas ta üle jõe. „Eks tal läheb kah enam-vähem," ütles ta natukese aja pärast.

„Kas nad kaklevad?"

„Nad tülitsevad tihti."

„Ära võta südamesse," ütles Lily ja küünitas taskusse. „Ma tõin sulle midagi." Ta tõmbas välja väikse kandilise pehme piparkoogi kreemiga, siis õngitses välja väikse osaliselt põlenud küünla. „Ma ei saa seda põlema panna, sest ma ei tohi tikke kasutada, aga sa võid mängida selle ärapuhumist. Ma tean, et täna on hilja." Ta pistis küünla kreemi sisse ja ulatas piparkoogi Russile. „Palju õnne kümnendaks sünnipäevaks," ütles ta.

Russ jõllitas väikest kandilist kingitust. Harry mõtles vaadates omaenda päris esimesest sünnipäevatordist, mis Hagrid talle tõi ja sai korraga aru, mis nüüd hakkab juhtuma ning astus ruttu Ronist mööda, nii et tal oli hea vaade Russi näole. „Aitäh," ütles Russ ja vaatas Lilyle otsa.

See oli samamoodi. Täpselt samamoodi nagu ta viieaastaselt vaatas emale silma. Kaugel pimeduse sügavuses avanes värav, ujutades tumedad silmad läikiva valgusega. Kauge tühjus oli kadunud. Siin oli poiss kes oskas naeratada ja naerda nagu iga teinegi.

„Kust sa… teadsid?" küsis Russ.

Lily itsitas. „Ei ütle," vastas ta. „See on saladus."

„Ma tean, et sinu oma on Jaanuari lõpus. Millal see on?"

„Seda kah ei ütle. Kuidas sa üldse tead?"

„Preili Wade'il oli eelmisel aastal nimekiri kuudest ja sünnipäevadest ja meie nimed olid järjest, aga ma ei näinud kuupäevi. Kuidas ma saan sulle õnne soovida kui ma ei … tea?"

Nüüd Lily juba naeris. „Siis oota kuni sa tead, et see on möödas, ja siis ütle, et vabanda, et hilja, aga palju õnne sünnipäevaks. Samamoodi nagu mina tegin. Näed siis. See ongi see saladus."

„Sa siis päriselt ei teadnud, et eile oli mu sünnipäev?" Russ küll ei naernud, aga ta naeratus oli päris lai.

„Wow. Ma tabasin siis päris lähedale, eksju?"

Maa oli liiga külm et sellel edasi istuda, niisiis tõusid nad puu kõrval püsti ja poolitasid piparkoogi. Põhiliselt rääkis Lily, jutustas oma jõuluvaheajast ja kohtadest, kus ta oli käinud. Russ ei rääkinud palju, ütles ainult vahele selliseid asju nagu, „Ma olin mõne päeva haige," ja „Eriti midagi. Nagu ikka. Päris igav tegelikult." Lily hakkas jutustama terveid seeriaid totakaid anekdoote ja varsti jõudsid mõlemad lapsed sellesse seisu, et itsitasid enam-vähem kõige peale.

Pärast seda pidi lily koju minema. Nad ütlesid, 'näeme koolis' ja leppisid kokku kohtumise järgmiseks nädalaks. Russ läks üle jõe, Harry ja ta sõbrad järgnesid talle. Nad möödusid äbarikust kioskist ja Harry jooksis selle juurde, et vaadata ajalehti. Kuupäev oli pühapäev, 10. jaanuar, 1970…

Pärast pinnaletõustmist tema elutoas koos Roni ja Hermionega, pöördus Harry nende poole, tema nägu õhetamas triumfist. „Näete!" kires ta. „Mis te sellest arvate! Pole võimalik, et see oleks puhas kokkusattumus!"

Mõlemad vaatasid teda sellise näoga, nagu oleks ta lolliks läinud. See oli huvitav kogemus, Harry" ütles Hermione, „aga minu meelest ei tõesta see midagi."

„Sest sa ei näinud ajalehte. See oli 10. jaanuar 1970."

„Ja see on oluline, sest…?"

„Merlin," ohkas Ron hämmeldunult. „Tal on õigus. See on täna."

„Millest te räägite?"

„Tema sünnipäev. Harry ütles, et see, mida me nägime, oli 10. jaanuar. Väike Snape ütles mälestuses, et eelmine päev, 9. jaanuar oli tema sünnipäev. Täna on 9. Jaanuar. Täna on Snape'i sünnipäev."

„Täna on üheksas?"

„No ausalt, Hermione, nii juhtub selle suure õppimisega. Sa hakkad reaalsustaju kaotama." Ron naeris ja togis Harryt küünarnukiga. „Tööta veel liiga palju, tütarlaps, varsti unustad ära, mis aasta meil parajasti on."

„Nojah," ütles Hermione, „mida see siis õigupoolest tähendab? Selles mõttes mis meisse puutub, mida see tähendab?"

Harry hakkas edasi-tagasi kõndima alateadlikult Dumbledore't jäljendades. „Ma polnud kindel, mida ma lootsin, aga tulemus oli päris hea. Ma küsisin mingit tõendust teadvelolekust ja selle me saime. Me ei saanud professor Snape'i hauast tõusmas, aha me saime mälestuse, mis viitas selgelt eksimatult tänasele kuupäevale. Minu meelest on see tähtis. Mingi teadvus on selles pudelis olemas."

„Kui sul on õigus," ütles Hermione aeglaselt, „ja ma tunnistan, et tõendid viitavad enamale kui kokkusattumusele, siis on osa meie dilemmast lahendatud. Kui pudel suudab valida, milliseid mälestusi meile näidata, siis suudab ta ka valida, milliseid peita. Niikaua kuni sa ei püüa järjest igat mälestust läbi vaadata, suudab see pudel professor Snapey privaatsust säilitada. Mind tuvita, mida tema tahab."

Ron raputas pead. "Võib-olla ei taha ta midagi. Ta ei tegelenud ju aastate viisi planeerimisega, mismoodi oma mälestusi Harryle edasi anda. Tal oli haav kaelas ja ta oli suremas. Ta kallas oma mälestused välja, sest tal oli sõnum talle enne surma edasi anda. Palju tal aega oli? Vast ainult poolt minutit, et otsustada? Kui sul on seal tükike teadvust, siis on see juhus mitte plaan."

„Sul on õigus," tunnistas Hermione. „Siin pole mingit saladust, mingit ülesannet, mida peaks täitma hakkama. Meil on siin pudelitäis mälestusi samalt inimeselt japaistab, et niisugune hulk on suuteline filtreerima, mida me näeme." Ta kortsutas kulme. „Mis sa arvad, kas ta suudaks ka kuidagi muuta, mida ta meile näitab?"

„Ma ei usu," ütles Harry. „Ma nägin ükskord mälestust, mida oli muudetud. See oli silmnähtavalt kokku klopsitud ja ebaühtlane, mitte nagu päris mälestus. Aga me võime alati kontrollida muidugi. Kui me leiame mõne mälestuse sündmuse kohta, mida me ise ka mäletame, siis saame alati võrrelda omaenda mälestustega. Kui nad on erinevad, siis teame, et need siin pudelis pole usaldusväärsed."

Nad kolmekesi otsustasid oodata usaldusväärsuse hindamisega, kuni leiavad midagi mille peal kontrollida. Nüüdseks oli juba lõuna aeg käes, nii et nad läksid koos alla. Nagu hommikusöök, oli ka lõuna vabas stiilis. Härrad Ashbrook ja Upton läksid oma söögiga näiteks alati oma tuppa, et nad saaks segamatult edasi kirjutada ja leiutada. Dowdi õed olid söögitoas, samuti oli majaproua, proua Nokes.

Harry tutvustas Hermionet ja Roni proua Nokes'ile ja küsis, kas nad võiks kõik koos siin lõunat süüa. Proua Nokes kutsus nad lauda ja osutas buffee suunas. Ron oli ettevaatlik, et mitte oma taldrikule liiga suurt hunnikut kuhjata ja nad kuuekesi istusid natuke aega vaikselt süües.

„Härra Potter," ütles Arwella kui oli suu salvrätikuga üle tupsutanud, „esitas ennist küsimusi meie Sigatüüka aastate kohta. Sina olid meist natuke eespool, eksole proua Nokes?"

„Mind sõõlati 1938 ja ma lõpetasin 1945," ütles proua Nokes kuningliku hoiakuga. Ta kandis prillide asemel monoklit ja kasutas seda efektiivselt.

„Kui te ei pane pahaks, kas tohiks küsida," ütles Hermione, „millistes majades te olite? Meie olime kõik Gryffindoris."

"Ah, Gryffindor," ohkas proua Nokes. „Nii energiline, aga nõnda ettearvamatu. Kuinagi ei saanud täpselt öelda, millises seisus sa mõne Gryffindori suhtes oled. Vabandage, aga minu päevil – ammu enne teie sündi, saati siis sõõlamist – Gryffindori õpilastel kohta öeldi, et nad väljendavad sügavaid emotsioone, mis aeg-ajalt varjutavad nende otsustusvõimet. Ma usun, et kaasaegne põlvkond on need kuulujutud kummutanud ja pühendunud mõistuspärasele ja kiiduväärsele vaprusele. Ma ise olin Slytherinis."

Harry, Ron ja Hermione vaatasid üksteisele otsa. Ron hakkas midagi Voldemorti kohta küsima, aga Harry nägi seda ette ja nügis ta vaikima. „Ma arvan et kool oli tol ajal väga teistsugune."

„Selles on sul õigus," ütles Deirdre. „Kas Sõõlamiskübar lahutab ikka veel kaksikuid? Mina olin Ravenclaw, aga 'Wella oli Hufflepuff, aga tegelikult polnud palju vahet, sest tollal olid majad omavahel sõbralikumates suhetes. Me käisime üksteisega rohkem läbi. Ma olen kuulnud, et tänapäeval eri majade rahvas vaevu vahetab mõne sõna teiste majade asukatega."

„Vabandust, proua Nokes," küsis Hermione, „aga kas see käib ka Slytherini kohta?"

„Muidugi, kullake. Meil olid küll majadevahelised võistlused, aga väljaspool tundide aega käisid inimesed üksteisega läbi. Olid klubid…"

„Ja kooli võistkonnad," lisas Deirdre. „See oli midagi niisugust, mis ühendas tervet kooli."

„Jah, tõesti," ohkas proua Nokes. „See oli kurb päev, kui koolidevahelised võistlused lõpetati. Mulle meeldis, kui Sigatüügas mängis lendluudpalli St. Taflani vastu. See oli muidugi väiksem kool kui Sigatüügas, nii et neil oligi ainult üks võistkond. Meil olid majade võistkonnad ja meie mängijatel oli rohkem võimalust tõsisteks võistlusteks, niisiis me tavaliselt võitsime, aga St. Taflan oli ainult poiste kool ja võistlejad olid üldiselt väga konkurentsivõimelised."

„Ja nägid head välja," ütles Arwella. „Ära seda unusta."

„Kas te muid mänge ka mängisite koolidevaheliselt?" küsis Hermione. „Ainus mäng mida me tänapäeval ametlikult mängime on lendluudpall, aga ma olen kuulnud, et neid oli vanasti rohkem."

„Oh issand, muidugi!" hüüatas Deirdre. „Olid võlurite maleturniirid. Kõige paremad olid võistkonnamängud, kus me mängisime paarides. Sigatüüka parimad võistkonnad olid Ravenclaw-Gryffindori segavõistkonnad. Ajud ja uljus üheskoos oli võitmatu kombinatsioon."

„Hufflepuff oli kõige parem neis mängudes, mis nõudsid oskusi ja täpsust," ütles Arwella. „Meie olime tavaliselt Goufbawis'e ja Gobstones'i meeskondade selgrooks."

„Ma arvan, et ma pole kunagi Goufbawis'e mängust kuulnud," ütles Ron.

„See on umbes nagu golf," seletas proua Nokes, „ ainult et aukude asemel on aknakesed õhus ja pallidele on lubatud üks iseseisev liigutus mängu vooru kohta. Minu meelest mängiti originaalis seda mängu siilidega."

„Kas Sigatüükal oli hea Gobstones'i meeskond?" küsis Harry hooletult.

„Minu ajal mitte," ütles proua Nokes.

„Sigatüügas hakkas võitma meie kuuendal aastal," ütles Deidre mälestust nautides. Meil oli kolmanda aasta Hufflepuffi tüdruk, kes oli selles meister. Ma pole näinud kedagi kes oleks olnud nii tugev kaitsja, ja ta suutis kuuli lennutada täpselt rõngaste keskele ja teised nii kenasti ringist välja lõigata et hoia ja keela. Hea on, et meil lubati Sigatüükas ainult tervikmängu mängida, muidu oleks ta olnud meil ainuke ringivalvur terve kooli peale. Ssellise võistluskirega nagu tal oli, oleks ta vabalt võinud Slytherinis olla."

"Eileen," vastas Arwella kohe kui Deirdre oli hingetõmbepausiks peatunud. „Puhketoas vaikne tüdruks, aga niipea kui kivikeste juurde pääses… puhas poeesia."

„Aga selleks ajaks," jätkas Deirdre, „hakkasid majad üksteisest juba võõranduma. Slytherin hoidis enam-vähem omaette juba meie kolmanda aasta paiku – pärast seda kui see vaene tüdruk leiti tualettruumist – ja selleks ajaks kui me kooli lõpetasime, võis juba harva näha majade omavahelist suhtlemist. Ma arvan, et Dippet hakkas tasapisi juba jõuetuks jääma, kuigi keegi ei märganud seda kuni '56 aastani, vaene mees."

„Nii, prouad ja härrad," teatas proua Nokes tooli lauast eemale tõugates. „Kahjuks on mul kohtumine raamatukaupmehega ja kuis ma seda jutuajamist ka ei naudiks, tuleb mul ikkagi liikuma hakata. Vabandage mind."

Ka Dowdi õdedel oli pärastlõunaks plaane ja lõunalaua seltskond lagunes laiali. Harry ja ta sõbrad läksid üles, et järele mõelda selle üle, mis nad teada olid saanud.

„Mis sind Gobstones'i kohta küsima pani?" küsis Ron kohe, kui nad olid tagasi Harry korteris. „See oli super! Ma tahtsin küsida Mis-Ta-Nimi-Nüüd-Oligi kohta. Miks sa mul ei lasknud?"

„Mul tuli meelde see artikkel, mille Hermione leidis – see kus öeldi, et Eileen Prince oli Sigatüüka Gobstones'i võistkonna kapten. Artikkel rääkis ka võistlustest teiste koolidega, aga kuidagi jäi see mul tookord kahe-silma-vahele. Huvitav, mis kõigi nende teiste koolidega juhtus."

„Hermione võib järgi uurida. Aga mis Voldemortist saab?"

Harry muutus väga tõsiseks. „Ma ei usu, et nad seostaks Voldemorti oma koolikaaslase Tom Riddle'iga. Kui teksib paras võimalus, siis ma küsin Riddle'i kohta. Ma kartsin, et sa prahvatad välja Voldemort või Tead-Küll-Kes ja ajad asjad segaseks."

„Ma olekski prahvatanud," tunnistas Ron. „hea, et sa mul ikka silma peal hoiad."

„Miks sa seda teed?" küsis Hermione äkki. Kui me püüaks ikka alles Voldemorti hävitada, oleks see arusaadav, aga Voldemort on läinud. Ta ei tule tagasi. Miks me seda teemat rahule ei jäta?"

„Ma ei oska öelda," kostis Harry temast eemale kõndides ja Hyde pargi suunas aknast välja vaadates. „Esiteks on mul pudelitäis mälestusi. Selle mehe mälestusi, keda ma seitse aastat vihkasin, kes minu silma ees mõrvati, ja siis sain ma teada, et ta oli hoopis keegi teine, keegi, kellega polnud mul kunagi võimalust kohtuda, minu ema sõber. Mida ma nende mälestustega tegema peaks, Hermione? Pistma tagasi kappi väikseksjäänud jaki taskusse? Merre kallama? Annetama selle pudeli muuseumile, et neid säilitada nagu muumiat järgmised paartuhat aastat?"

Ümber pöördudes nägi Harry, et Hermione silmad olid ehmatusest pärani. „Muidugi mitte!" hüüatas ta. „See oleks sama mis nad ära visata! Sa ei tohi…" Ta vaatas üksisilmi pudeli poole. „Mida me nendega peale hakkame?"

„Ja peale selle," jätkas Harry. „Ma ei tundnud kunagi oma vanemaid. Mul polnud kunagi kedagi, kellega oma vanematest rääkida – mingeid asju küll, jah, aga mitte kunagi põhjalikult. Nüüd mul on midagi. Täna hommikul ma kuulsin oma ema häält. Ma kuulsin teda naermas. Ma tean, et maailmas on palju inimesi, kes pole kunagi oma ema naermas kuulnud…"

„Voldemort näiteks," ütles Ron äkki.

Harry põrnitses talle vastu. „Millest sa räägid?"

„Mõtle ometi. Tema ema suri, kui ta sündis. Kas ta kunagi oma emast isegi pilti nägi? Ja kui ta esimest korda oma isa nägi, siis selleks et teda tappa. Ega tal kah polnud suurem asi pere-elu."

„Ron, ma ei arva, et Harryle oleks tarvis meelde tuletada sarnasusi tema ja Voldemorti vahel."

„Ei," kinnitas Harry. „On küll vaja. Natuke aega tagasi ei lasknud ma Ronil daamidele Voldemorti kohta küsimusi esitada. Kust ma teadsin, et ta kavatses seda teha? Ma sain sellest aru. Ma olen legilimens. Ma sain selle võime Voldemortilt samamoodi kui ussikeele oskuse. See ei kadunud ära, kui ta suri. Võib-olla suudan ma siiamaani madudega rääkida kah. Mul on tarvis teada, kui palju on Voldemortist ikka veel minus ja ma ei kavatse käest ära anda tööriista, mis mul seda teada saada aitab."

Kõik kolmekesi olid tükk aega vait, siis ütles Ron kahtleva häälega. „Mis te arvate, kas me peaks sünnipäevapeo korraldama?"

„Milline totter mõte!" ütles Hermione. „Ma ei oska professor Snape'i peol isegi ette kujutada."

„Võib-olla ongi paras aeg, et tal ometi üks pidu oleks," itsitas Harry. „Oodake nats." Ta jooksis alla ja tuli natukese aja pärast tagasi piparkookide ja kõrvitsamahlaga. Ta pani need lauale ja tegi pudeli lahti. „Ma tahaks veel ühte sünnipäeva näha," ütles ta ja eemaldas mälestuse…

Oli õhtune aeg ja väga noor professor Snape kõndis mööda nõiajookide kabinetti. Ta ei paistnud tegevat midagi erilist – korjas ainult sihitult asju üles ja pani tagasi. Iga natukese aja tagant vaatas ta oma kabineti selle külje poole, kus oli kamin. Harry läks sinnapoole, et asja uurida.

Kolde kõrvale oli topitud väike lauake. Sellel oli mustvalge foto mehest, naisest ja väiksest poisist Blackpooli promenaadil. Harry tundis nad kõik kolm ära esimese pudelimälestuse põhjal ja oma pilguheidust Snape'i mälestustesse tema occlumentia tundide ajal. Pildil nad kõik naeratasid. Oli selge, et täiskasvanud Snape oli saanud oma juuksed ja näokuju emalt, tema nina, silmad ja lõug olid isalt. Kahel pool seda pilti olid veel kaks pilti, mõlemad vanematest naisterahvastest. Üks oli mugu-foto lühikesest meeldiva välimusega naisterahvast riidest mantlis seismas väikse töölisklassi elamu ees. Teine oli kuninglikuma välimusega daam kuklas krunnis juustega, kes seisis aias. Viimane pilt oli võrurifoto ja see naine liikus ringi, hoolitsedes lillede ja taimede eest.

Nende piltide ees aukohal lebas väike paberitükk, millele oli kirjutatud paar sõna – _Täna järve ääres._ Harry tundis seda käekirja. Ta oli näinud seda kirjas, mis ta leidis Grimmauld Place'is pärast Dumbledore'i surma. See oli tema ema käekiri.

Snape jäi seisma. Jäi mulje, et ta oli viimaks ometi otsusele jõudnud, võttis ta nagist keebi, viskas selle oma rüü peale ja lahkus kabinetist. Harry ja tema sõbrad järgnesid. Nad läksid keldritrepist üles ja läbi vestibüüli – ei liiga ruttu ega liiga aeglaselt – ja Snape avas suured tammepuust uksed ja lipsas välja.

Hermione tõmbas õhku sisse, sest nad olid astunud pimestavasse keskööilma täiskuu ja valge lumega. See oli imeilus, vaikne ja tõsine, külm, ürgpuhas ja rahulik. Snape jäi seisma, et sügavalt hinge tõmmata ja enda ümber vaadata.

Kerge lumi õuel oli täis päeva jooksul õpilaste poolt sõkutud teeradu ja Snape, kolm sõpra tema järel, läks kõige laiemat rada mööda mäe jalamile, kus tee viis Siganurme värava poole, lendluudpalli väljaku ja Hagridi hurtsiku poole. Hagridi aknas oli valgus ja Harry nägi teda sees edasi-tagasi kõndimas.

Ümber pöörates tuli Snape tagasi, aga selle asemel, et tagasi lossi minna, pöördus ta vasakule kaljunuki suunas. Seal oli teerada, mis viis alla järve äärde, kuuvalgus muutis selle nähtavaks ja kergelt järgitavaks. Snape keris oma tee alla kitsale järvekaldale, peatudes korraks ja vaadates suure kivi poole, mis oli rannast natuke kaugemal, ja kõndides siis külmunud järvevee piirile. Jää oli täis keerduvaid ja risti-rästi uisujälgi, kuuvalgus sädelemas õpilaste uisutamise käigus lahti löödud kristallidel.

Snape seisis seal pikka aega, olgugi et oli ilmselgelt väga külm, siis pööras ümber ja kõndis kivi juurde. Selle asemel, et kivi peale istuda, pühkis ta lume ära lapikeselt kuivanud rohult ja istus kössitades kivi kõrvale, keepi enda ümber mähitud ja sõrmed käsivarte alla peidetud, et neid kõrvetava külma eest kaitsta. Mõne minuti pärast tõmbas ta välja võlukepi, viibutas seda ja ütles kergelt kareda häälega _"Incendio"_. Leek helendas tema jalgade ees, algul väga eredalt, siis kustudes pehmeteks sädemeteks. Snape vaatas tantsivat leeki ja ta pea vajus rinnale. Varsti ta juba tukkus ja lõpuks tuli kustus.

„Professor," ütles Hermione algul pehmelt. „Professor, ärka üles. Sa ei tohi siia jääda. Sa külmud surnuks."

„Ta ei kuule sind," tuletas Harry talle meelde. „Pole midagi mida me teha saaks. Pealegi, vaata kui noor ta on. See oli arvatavasti kümme aastat enne kui meie kooli tulime. Ilmselgelt jääb ta ellu."

„See on idiootlik," ütles Ron. „Milline terve mõistusega inimene läeb sellisel ööl välja istuma?"

„Ma arvan, et see oli tema ja minu ema kohtumiskoht. Tolle väikse laua peal oli kirjake mu ema käekirjaga. Naljakas, tal oli pilt oma vanematest ja need ülejäänud kaks olid arvatavasti tmea vanaemad või tädid, aga seal polnud pilti minu emast. Võib-olla tal polnudki minu emast pilti. Võib-olla sellepärast ta võttiski tolle sealt Siriuse toast."

Harry kõndis järve äärde. „Huvitav, millest nad tavaliselt omavahel rääkisid." Ta pöördus aeglaselt et imetleda sädelevat muinasjutumaailma enda ümber – jää ja lumi sätendamas vee kohal, puud, peksev paju, loss… Tema ja ta sõbrad ei tundnud külma, aga Snape ju tundis. Või äkki siis ei tunne külma, kui oled suremas. Harryt huvitas, kui kaua see aega võtab kuni Snape kas üles ärkab või keegi ta leiab.

Järsku vastas hüüe paju suunast tema küsimusele. „Misasja sa teed, poiskene? Sa ei tohi öö otsa siin väljas istuda! Ärka üles!" See oli Hagrid, kes tormas läbi külma ja lume järve äärde. Tema lähenedes ärkas Snape niipalju, et üks käsi üles tõsta, otsekui kaitseks pead järgneva löögi eest, siis juba Hagrid raputas teda, hõõrus ta randmeid ja käsi, peksis ta nägu ja tiris teda püsti.

„Mida kuradit sa teed siin väljas?" möirgas Hagrid kui Snape hakkas ta karmile kohtlemisele jõuetult vastu. „Liiguta ennast! Vaata et sa selle vere nüüd käima saad!" Hagrid tõmbas omaenda kasuka seljast ja mähkis Snape'i õlgade ümber. „Hakka astuma! Kõnni nüüd! Ma olen siinsamas. Me lähme ainult minu poole, seal on soe tuli ja kuum tee. Mulle tundus et ma nägin sind natuke aega tagasi mäe otsas ja siis seda välgatust kui sa tule süütasid. Kui tuli kustus, arvasin ma, et sa läksid tagasi sisse ja ära magama, aga miski ei andnud mulle rahu ja mõtlesin et tulen igaks juhuks vaatama. Ei istu maha! Veel mitte. Kõnni aga edasi!"

Snape koperdas läbi lume, Hagrid teda toetamas ja edasi kannustamas, siis läksid nad Hagridi hütti sisse. Hagrid pani ta tule ette istuma, mähkis teki sisse ja andis tassi teed kätte, niikaua kui Hagrid tal saapad jalast tiris, et jalad külmetuse koha pealt üle kontrollida.

„Sul on ikka väga vildakas arusaam tänulikkusest, seda ma sulle ütlen," jätkas Hagrid Snape'i varbaid, kõrvu ja sõrmi uurides. „Sääl on see Scrimgeour lossis, ainult istub ja ootab, et sa teeks midagi mis tõestaks, et Dumbledore on sinu suhtes eksinud, ja sina lähed ja pakud talle kandikul just täpselt seda mis tarvis…"

„Ma ei üritanud ennast ära tappa," ütles Snape äkitselt.

„No igatahes imiteerisid sa seda tegevust küll paganama hästi," nähvas Hagrid talle. „Misasja sa seal tegid?"

„Mul oli lihtsalt vaja välja saada ja … seal olla. Ma tahtsin tunda nagu ta oleks…" Snape jäi vait ja kössitas sügavamale tekkide sisse.

„Miks sa selleks nõnda kummalise aja valisid, kui sa mu küsimust pahaks ei pane?"

„Täna on minu sünnipäev. See algas südaööl. Tal oli alati meeles…"

„Ma tean seda, poiske… Ma tean, et ega see lihtne ole."

„Ta oli seal, Hagrid. Ta rääkis minuga. Just enne seda kui sa tulid ja mu üles ajasid."

Hagrid toetus kandadele. „Mis ta sulle ütles?" küsis ta.

„Mitte alla anda. Mitte lasta endale pähe istuda. Mul on ikka veel midagi tega, eesmärk edasi minna. Lubadused, ütles ta."

„Sa andsid lubadusi?"

„Dumbledore'ile. Ja talle ka. Nii et näed, mul polnud plaanis ennast ära tappa."

„Aga see oli üks igavene loll tegu ja sa oleks võinud sealsamas ikkagi ära surra. Sa pead ette vaatama. Tõuse nüüd püsti, ma saadan su tagasi sinu ruumidesse. Ja Dumbledore'ile räägime sellest ka."

Snape tõusis püsti ja läks koos Hagridiga lossi tagasi, ja Hagrid nägi välja nagu kanaema, nii et paistis, et ta oli ennegi samamoodi Snape'i eest hoolitsenud…

„See oli masendav!" ohkas Ron kaastundlikult niipea kui nad kolmekesi olid jõudnud hinge tõmmata.

„Minu meelest oli see väga kurb," ütles Hermione, „aga mitte masendav. Lihtsalt väga kurb."

„Ma olen idioot!" hüüatas Harry käega vastu otsaesist lüües, kui ülejäänud kaks tema poole vaatama pöördusid.

„Noh, see pole mingi uudis, semu," naeris Ron laialt. „Millist oma idiootsuse osa sa praegu mõtled?"

„Hagrid." Harry hakkas edasi-tagasi tammuma, harjumus, millega Ron ja Hermione hakkasid juba tuttavaks saama. „Ma ei oska arvutada. Kui ma oskaks arvutada, oleks ma ammu aru saanud. Hagrid visati Sigatüükast välja 1943. Võib-olla sellepärast et ta on hiiglane, aga ma ei oska mõelda Hagridist kui Voldemorti eakaaslasest, aga ta on, umbes sama vana. Ta ütles, et Dumbledore lasi tal edasi jääda majahoidjaks, aga Dumbledore polnud tollal isegi veel direktor. Ta sai direktoriks alles 1970. Vahet pole. Üks kahest, kas Dumbledore aitas tal tööd saada, kui Dippet oli alles direktor või juhtus see kohe pärast seda, kui Dumbledore sai direktoriks. Minu vanemad ja Snape ei alustanud kooli enne kui 1971."

Harri vaatas oma sõprade äraootavatesse nägudesse. „Kas te saate aru? Kui Hagrid korrutas meile kogu aeg, et Snape on usaldusväärne, et ta on Dumbledore'i poolel, arvasin ma, et ta tundis Snape'i sellest saati kui Snape sai õpetajaks 1981. Aga ta tundis Snape'i lapsest saati – üheteistaastasest just sõõlatud lapsest saati. Hagrid võis isegi teada, millal Snape läks Voldemorti poolelt Dumbledore'i poolele üle. Ta isegi ütles otse – selle kohta, et Scrimgeour tahtis tõestada, et Dumbledore eksib. Ja ta teadis minu ema kohta. Snape ei öelnud küll tema nime, aga Hagrid teadis, kellest ta rääkis."

„Õigus!" hüüatas Hermione. „Sellepärast ta näitas meile seda sünnipäeva! Sa küsisid sünnipäeva ja said ühe, aga see polnud valitud sellepärast, et meid talle kaasa tundma panna. See oli sellepärast et näidata, kui lähedased tema ja Hagrid olid. Mis tähendab, et veel keegi teab sulle su vanematest rääkida!"

„Aga miks ta siis varem ei rääkinud?" küsis Ron. „Me oleme Hagridit tundnud nüüd juba kaheksa aastat. Miks ta sellest varem ei rääkinud?"

„Ma saan sellest nüüd aru," ütles Harry. „Ta oleks sellega professor Snape'i usalduse reetnud. Professor ei tahtnud et ma teaksin, järelikult ei saanud ei Dumbledore ega Hagrid rääkida millestki, mis temaga seotud oli. Ma arvan et Hagrid oli vait lihtsalt sellepärast, et kui ta juba kord hakkab rääkima…"

„Siis ei saa ta enam pidama," naeris Ron. „Mis te piparkookidest arvate? Kui vanaks ta täna üldse saaks?"

„Lihtne arvutus," ütles Hermione. „Nad sündisid mõlemad 1960. aasta jaanuaris – Harry ja mina nägime seda ta ema hauakivil – niisiis on täna professori 39. Sünnipäev." Ta jäi vait. „Naljakas, et ma kunagi ei mõelnud, kui noor ta tegelikult on."

Harry kallas ja ulatas kõrvitsamahla klaasid ja jagas piparkoogi nende vahel ära. Ta tõstis klaasi. „Palju õnne sünnipäevaks, professor Snape," ütles ta.

„Palju õnne sünnipäevaks, professor Snape," ütlesid Ron ja Hermione kooris ja nad jõid terviseks.

„Nii," ütles Hermione. „Mis edasi saab? Kas meil on mingi eesmärk või võtame seda lihtsalt kerge meelelahutusena?"

„Minul on eesmärk," ütls Harry. „Nii palju kui võimalik oma vanemate ja omaenda minevikust teada saada. Ma tean, et see pole päris samaväärne võlurimaailma päästmisega, aga see on mulle tähtis."

„Kas Snape'i-vanal on peret?" küsis Ron.

„Ei usu," ütles Harry. „Kui ta rääkis Dumbledore'iga professor Lupinist, ütles ta, et on viimane Snape ja viimane Prince."

„See on kaks neljast," ütles Hermione. Kui Harry ja Ron vaatasid teda segaduses pilguga, ta jätkas. „Igaühel on neli vanavanemat. Paistab, et professor Snape'il polnud nõbusid Snape'i eha Prince'i poolel, aga tema vanaemade poolt? Nemad on ju pärit kahest muust perekonnast. Võib-olla on tal teise või kolmanda põlve nõbusid või keegi sealpool. Võib-olla kui me nad leiaks, saaks me professori mälestused neile anda."

„ma ei tea," ütles Harry. „Mis siis kui nad tegelikult ei tundnudki teda? Mis siis kui neil on ükskõik?"

„Aga ikkagi," ütles Hermione, „võiks see olla üks asi mida uurida. Me peaks välja uurima, mis oleks täpselt see õige asi, mida nende mälestustega teha."

„Võib-olla ta tahab et nad merre kallataks," pakkus Ron.

„See tulebki meil välja uurida," vastas Hermione.

„Hästi" ütles Harry. „Mina otsin infot oma vanemate kohta, me proovime välja uurida, kas on midagi, mida ta tahaks, et me nende mälestustega teeme, ja ma proovin ka välja uurida, kas seal on midagi Voldemorti kohta mille pärast me veel muretsema peaks. Ma räägin veel natuke proua Nokesi ja õdedega."

Ei Ronil ega Hermionel olnud rohkem aega töö ja õpingute juurest, niisiis lõpetasid nad söögi ja läksid ära lubadusega järgmisel laupäeval tagasi tulla. Mõlemad ütlesid pudelile ja Harryle viisakalt head aega ja mitte kellegi meelest polnud see sugugi imelik.

Sel õhtul õhtusöögil Harry ei tõstatanud Sigatüüka teemat, et mitte ära sõnuda. Dowdi õed aga tegid seda tema asemel.

„Härra Ashbrook," küsis Arwella, kui nad kõik parajasti suppi sõid, „teie käisite St. Taflani koolis, eksole?"

„'45. aasta lend," vastas kirjanik. „Suurepärane aasta. Grindelwald oli võidetud ja nõnda ka Sigatüügas."

„Kuidas palun?"

„Lendluudpall. Meie võitsime sel aastal. See oligi meie viimane võit. Pärast seda koolidevahelisi mänge enam ei peetud alates '56-'57. aastast."

„Miks neid enam ei peetud? Tundus olevat hea traditsioon?"

„Põhiliselt Sigatüüka pärast nagu ma aru saan. Direktor läks natuke naljakaks kätte ära ja asedirektor pidi tema asemele asuma. Oli üldse üks segane aeg. See pidi olema ajutine, aga teate ju küll kuidas need asjad käivad." Ashbrook pühendas oma tähelepanu supile ja ei tundnud huvi kümnete aastate taguse kooliajaloo vastu.

Harry püüdis mõelda, kuidas Tom Riddle'i teemat tõstatada, aga ebaõnnestunult. Siis mõtles ta Grindelwaldi kohta küsida, aga vestlus oli nihkunud ministeeriumi uuele poliitikale küsida oma töötajatelt detailset CV'd alates 1981. aastast ja selleks korraks oli tal võimalus kadunud. Ta lõpetas oma söögi viisakas vaikuses nagu tavaliselt ja läks tagasi üles oma korterisse.

Roheline pudel seisis laual. See oli nagu narkosõltuvus. Ainult üks veel, mõtles Harry. Siis on kõik, ainult üks veel…

Ta oli jälle Sigatüükas, seisis vestibüülis suure marmortrepi jalamil. Õpilaste hord tuli trepist alla ja nende haigutavate nägude järgi sai Harry aru, et on hommikusöögi aeg. Üks neist allatulijatest oli kahe sõbrannaga lobisev Harry ema. Ta paistis olevat umbes 12-aastane. Üks sõbrannadest müksas teda ja itsitas.

Harry pööras ümber. Kergelt ühe raudrüü taga eesukse kõrval seisis Severus. Ta paistis välja väiksem kui tavaliselt, justkui kahanedes iseendasse, et ta vähem tähelepanu ärataks. Ta vaatas Lilyt silmanurgast. Ilma sõna või pilguga märku andmata lahkus ta oma peidupaigast ja kõndis söögisaalist eemale, koridori teises otsas olevate klassiruumide poole ja siis külguksest välja siseõue. Harry polnud võimeline jääma sinna, kus Severust ennast enam polnud, ja järgnes talle.

Siseõues polnud kedagi peale poisi – ei midagi ebatavalist hommikusöögi ajal. Severus istus seina äärde katusega teeraja kaarestiku all ja jäi vaatama ust, millest ta ise just välja oli astunud. Viie minuti pärast ilmus Lily. Tal oli kaasas natuke toitu salvrätikute sees ja klaas kõrvitsamahla.

„Ma teadsin, et sul poleks meeles olnud hommikusööki kaasa võtta, niisiis tõin sulle ka natuke," ütles ta Severusele, asetades klaasi ja salvrätiku tema kõrvale pingile. „Süüa on küllalt, aga mahla tuleb meil jagada, ma ei saanud kahte klaasi korraga võtta."

„Mul pole… kõht tühi," ütles Severus. Ta ei vaadanud ei toidu ega Lily näo poole vaid maha kivisillutist.

Lily vaatas üksisilmi tema profiili. „Mis juhtus?" küsis ta. „Sa ei vaadanud minu poole ei eile õhtusöögil ega nõiajookide tunnis. Nüüd ei taha sa süüa."

„Midagi… ei juhtunud."

„Ära ole selline! Ma ei näinud sind suvi otsa ja nüüd sa oled jälle selline nagu vanasti, Kas sa oled mu peale vihane? Mina pole süüdi, et me Surreysse kolisime."

Severus vaatas tema poole. „Sinu peale… vihane? Ma poleks… kunagi… sinu peale vihane. Sa oled… mu… kõige parem sõber."

Lily ulatas talle tüki röstsaia, ta võttis vastu ja hammustas. „Nüüd," ütles Lily rangelt, „räägi mulle, mis Slytherinis juhtus."

„Midagi… ei juhtunud Slytherinis. Neile… meeldib… lihtsalt rääkida."

„Nojah. Nagu kõik mida su vanemad eales tegid, oli vaidlemine. Sa ei saa mind enam lolliks teha, Sev. Ma tean, et su isa peksab sind, niisiis ma ei usu, et kõik mida nad Slytherinis teevad, on rääkimine. Mis on lahti?"

„Ma suh…tlen valede… inimestega. Ma pean… oma majaga… kokku hoidma."

„Minu pärast, jah? Ma ei lase sul neile üksi vastu astuda. Me mõtleme midagi välja, nii et me ei jää neile vahele. Siis jätavad nad su rahule, onju?" Ta noogutas ja Lily jätkas. „Nii, nüüd räägi mulle oma suvest…"

Krabisev liikumine võlvkaare varjualuse taga temast paremal tõmbas korraga Harry tähelepanu. Kui ta pöördus vaatama, millega tegu, küsis tuttav sardooniline hääl, „Kas igatsed preili Weasley järele, Potter? Kas see teebki teiste inimeste omavaheloleku pealtvaatamise nii vaimustavaks?"

Mugavalt vastu ühe kaare sammast toetudes, käed rinnal risti volditud seisis professor Snape.

Harry koperad sammu tagasi. „Mida te siin teete?" kokutas ta.

„No tõesti, Potter, sinu nürimeelsuse püsikuulsus ulatub juba liiga kaugele. Ma usun, et sa oled märganud, et see siin on minu aju. Küsimus on, mida sina siin teed?"

„Te olete surnud!" hüüatas Harry, teadmata mida muud öelda.

Snape kergitas kulme. _"Cogito, ergo sum._ (Mõtlen, see tähendab olen olemas.) Ainuüksi see teadmine, et ma olen teadvel ola olemasolust, rääkimata sinu omast, on üsna veenev argument, et ma mitte ei ole surnud. Ma kordan, mida sina siin teed?"

„Ei, ma räägin tõsiselt, ee… härra. Te surite ära. Just enne oma surma te tahtsite mulle midagi öelda, niisiis andsite mulle oma mälestused. Hermione püüdis nad pudelisse kinni. Seda me siin teemegi. Me oleme mõttesõelas."

Snape sirutas ennast ja astus sambast eemale. „Sa oled väsitav, Potter. Ma arvan, et ma teaksin, kui ma oleksin surnud. Või pigem, ma ei teaks. Kui ma oleksin surnud ja sina jälgiksid mind mõttesõelas, oleks ma sinust täielikus teadmatuses. Õnnistatud olukord, ma kinnitan sulle, ja just niisugust olukorda igatsen ma praegusel hetkel kõigest hingest."

Harry mõtles kiiresti. „Mis siis, kui ma suudaks tõestada, et see on mõttesõel?"

„Ja kuidas sa seda teeksid?"

Pilguga üle õla näitas Harry kahe lapse poole, kes ikka veel oma suvest rääkisid. „Miks te neid vaatate?" küsis ta.

„Neid?" Snape'i silmad sätendasid vihaselt. „Ma vaatan iseennast. See siin juhtub olema minu mälestus. Ma meenutan. See on midagi niisugust, mida inimesed teevad."

„Mõtle mõnest muust mälestusest."

„Miks?"

„Proovige mõelda millestki muust. Astuge teise mälestusse. Jätke see mälestus maha ja astuge järgmisse."

Snape'i silmad kitsenesid nüüd kui ta põrnitses Harry poole, aga ta oli vait. Tüki aja pärast tõmbus ta kulm keskendunult kortsu. Siis astus ta veel ühe sammu Harry poole, tema võlukepp libisemas vasakust varrukast paremasse kätte. „Mida sa teed? Mis needus see on?"

„See mälestus on mõttesõelas. Teised on pudelis. Te saite varem nende vahel liikuda, sest te olite koos nendega pudelis, aga nüüd olete te isoleeritud mõttesõela ja ei pääse neid puudutama. Nüüd, vaadake mind."

Seda öelnud, lahkus Harry mälestusest ja tõusis pinnale omaenda elutoas. Ta vaatas tagasi mõttesõela poole, kus Snape'i mälestus liugles. Hõbedane hõõgniit oli muutunud tuhmpunast värvi. _Ma loodan et see tähendab lihtsalt seda, et ta on vihane_, mõtles Harry. _Loodetavasti ei tähenda see seda, et ma olen midagi ära lõhkunud._

Ta sukeldus uuesti mõttesõela. Taas oli ta söögisaalis ja vaatas kuis ta ema trepist alla tuli, taas järgnes ta noorele Severusele siseõue. Seekord aga, selle asemel, et poissi ja tüdrukut vaadata läks ta katusealuse juurde, kus Snape seisis. „Noh?" ütles ta.

„Sa kadusid," ütles Snape. „Mälestus hakkas otsast peale. See ei tõesta midagi."

„Proovige lahkuda. Proovige lahkuda nagu mina tegin."

Viha ja ärritus Snape'i näol muutusid sedamööda kui ta proovis tasapisi raevu ja hirmu seguks. Korraga tõstis ta oma võlukepi ja enne kui Harry aru sai, mida Snape teha kavatses, valmistus ta ka enda oma haarama. „Ei!" hüüatas Harry samal ajal kui Snape koha peal ümber pöördus ja kadus.

Või vähemasti proovis kaduda. Selle asemel, et teda kaduma panna, viskas loits ta nähtamatu barjääri vastu ning ta kukkus kentsaka kuhjakesena sillutisele tagasi. Harry jooksis lähemale, et ta jalule aidata, aga Snape tõukas ta eemale ja proovis uuesti kaduda – sama tulemusega.

_"Desino captivitatem!"_ hüüdis Snape võlukeppi lennutades. _"Abrumpo catenas! Tollo ergastulum!"_

Harry vaatas õuduse ja haledusega, kuis Snape lennutas end üha uuesti vastu nähtamatut kilpi, mis teda vangis hoidis, kuni istus viimaks väsinuna teekividele, pea põlvil puhkamas, võlukepp lõdvalt sõrmede vahel.

_„Tunnen kaasa,"_ ütles Harry.

Pärast pikka pausi küsid Snape, „Kes seda tegi?"

„Voldemort."

„Miks ma seda ei mäleta?"

„Ma ei tea."

Harry istus maha Snape'i kõrvale. „Mida te mäletate?" küsis ta.

„Ma magasin," ütles Snape kurnatult. „Või vähemalt… ma ärkasin üles. Ma meenutasin asju. Lihtsalt… meenutasin,"

„Kus te olite, kui te tegelesite selle meenutamisega?"

Snape jäi hetkeks mõttesse. „Ma ei tea," ütles ta viimaks. „Ma polnud õigupoolest mitte kusagil."

„Kas te arvate, et olete ärkvel olnud umbes kakskümmend neli tundi?"

„Pole aimugi."

„Kui te meenutasite, kas te mõtlesite ka mõne oma sünnipäeva peale?"

Snape raputas pead. „Miks sa küsid?"

„See oli see, mida mina vaatasin. Loomulikult, kui mina seda vaatasin ja teie polnud mõttesõelas, te poleks saanudki seda näha."

Siseõue teises servas oli liikumist, Lily ja Snape ütlesid seal head aega ja läksid oma puhketubade poole. Harry vaatas neid minemas ja siis pöördus Snape'i poole. Snape'i polnud kohal. Siseõue ponud kohal. Harry oli tagasi elutoas.

„Näh," ütles Harry neljale seinale. „See kestab ainult mälestuse pikkuselt."Ta vaatas kella – kell oli veerand üheksa. Pettunult kuid otsustavalt sukeldus Harry tagasi mõttesõela.

Snape ootas teda vestibüülis. „Paistab nii, et sinulgi pole olukorra üle kontrolli," ütles ta Harry kõrval, kui Harry pildi sisse kukkus. Mis seal väljas toimub? Sa ütlesid, et Must Isand tappis minu. Kus ta ise on?"

„Tema on ka surnud," vastas Harry. „Tänu teile. Ma olin peidus ja nägin kui ta teid ründas, aga ta lahkus, kui te olite veel elus. Vaevu. Te nägite mind ja andsite mulle oma mälestused. Hermione mõtles välja, kuidas neid kinni püüda. Ma panin need mõttesõela ja nägin Dumbledore'i teile seletamas, mida ma pean tegema, et Voldemortist jagu saada. Ma järgisin juhtnööre. Voldemort on surnud."

„Jumal tänatud," ütles Snape.

„Öelge mulle, härra, mida te mäletate?" küsis Harry.

See osutus keerukaks küsimuseks. Pärast tõsist mõttetegevust ütles Snape, „On mingid asjad, mida ma tean. Ma tean, kes on Voldemort, kes on Dumbledore ja Hermione, aga ma polnud neist teadlik niikaua kuni sa neid mainisid – ja siis korraga ma teadsin. Ma mäletan asju, mida ma olen näinud… hiljuti näinud."

„Kõiki?" küsis Harry. „Kas te võiksite mulle neist rääkida?"

„Põhiliselt Sigatüügas. Õpetamine ja muu taoline." Snape keskendus minutiks või paariks. „Ma ei mäleta üldse oma lapsepõlve. On asju, mida ma tean, nagu näiteks tänavanimi, kus ma elasin, aga ma ei mäleta seda tänavat."

"Kuule," hüüatas Harry, "kas teil on mingit kontrolli selle üle, mida te mäletate?"

„Ma ei tea. Enne sinu tulekut ma lihtsalt meenutasin. Ilma mingi süsteemita."

„Ma ei taha teid kaotada," seletas Harry, „aga ma ei saa teid ka mõttesõelas kinni hoida, sest… noh, see poleks lihtsalt õige ja pealegi poleks teil juurdepääsu sellele infole, mida ma otsin. Aga kui mul ei õnnestu teid enam üles leida või teil mind, siis… Me peaks ühte asja proovima."

„Ootan ettepanekuid," kuigi ta oli ilmselgelt ettevaatlik igasuguste Harrylt tulevate ettepanekute suhtes.

„Ma panen selle mälestuse tagasi pudelisse," ütles Harry, „ja siis proovin ma ta sealt uuesti kätte leida, Proovige, kas teil õnnestub seda teiste mälestuste pinnal hoida."

„Mul pole aimugi kuidas seda saavutada," ütles Snape. „Aga ma jään sellesse mälestusse kui võimalik ja keskendun sellele. Edu sulle!"

Harry lahkus mälestusest ja taas omil jalul olles tõstis ta selle kiu tagasi pudelisse. See keerles ja pöörles ja muutus teiste hulgas eristamatuks. Hinge kinni hoides võttis Harry oma võlukepi ja õngitses välja kõige pealmise mälestuse. Lihtsalt peale vaadates ei saanud ta aru, milline see on või kas see on seesama või mitte…

Snape ootas teda vestibüülis. „Paistab, et see toimib," ütles ta.

„Suurepärane!" leidis Harry. „Nüüd lähen ma uuesti välja. Leidke mingi muu mälestus ja keskenduge sellele. Vaatame, kas see läheb kõige pealmiseks."

Seekord ootas Harry peaaegu viis minutit oma toas, enne kui kõige pealmise mälestuslõnga pudelist mõttesõela tõstis. Pöialt hoides sukeldus ta sisse. Ta leidis end väikseid lapsi täis klassist, õpetaja kirjutas tahvlile liitmisülesandeid.

„Nii." Ütles Snape'i hääl tema kõrval, „Paistab, et seekord õnnestus samuti."

„Mis see on?" küsis Harry.

„Palun vabandust, Potter. Me oleme ilmselt sinu jaoks liiga kõrgele tasemele pürginud. See on kool."

Nüüd oli Harry kord silmad ärritusest vidukil Snape'i poole pöörduda. „Seda ma tean! Mida me siin teeme… Kas te käisite mugukoolis?"

„Bravo, Potter. Mõtlesidki välja. Muidugi käisin. Kui mu mälu mind ei peta, käisid sina samuti."

Harry raev kadus. „Kas minu ema on…"

„Ees. Vasakul pool." Snape istus tagumise laua otsa, mis oli joonistustarbeid täis laotatud ja Harry kõndis ettepoole Lilyt vaatama. Nagu teisedki tegi ta laiade joontega paberil oma arvutusülesandeid. Tema nägu oli keskendumisest liikumatu, punased juuksed näolt sinise peapaelaga kokku tõmmatud. Vaadanud mõne hetke, kuidas ta pliiats hoolikalt arvude jooni ja sõõre vormis, vaatas Harry teist last otsides ringi – pikkade tumedate juuksekardinatega poissi otsides.

Seda last polnud kohal. Harryl võttis õigupoolest minut-paar aega, et Severus üles leida, sest seekord olid Severusel lühemad, ainult kaeluseni ulatuvad juuksed ja tukk ulatus kenasti kulmudeni. Harry pani tähele, et paljudel poistel olid siin samasugused soengud. Selles klassiruumis istudes ja koolivormis nägi ta välja umbes nagu iga teinegi.

„Mis aasta see on?" küsis Harry Snape'ilt, tagumise laua juurde kõndides.

„Ma kujutan ette, et see võib olla umbes 1966 või sealkandis," vastas Snape. „Mitte just sädelev aasta." Ta liigutas ennast kui õpetaja käskis tööd ära anda, mis talle sõnakuulelikult tagant ette saadeti. Siis laskis ta õpilased veerand tunniks kooliõue mängima. Lily läks paari sõbraga koos välja. Severus läks üksi kooliõue kaugemasse külge.

„Teil pole sõpru?" küsis Harry ja Snape saatis lapsi pilguga ukseava ja ruumi vahel.

„Vale linnaosa," oli Snape'i vastus.

Harry pöördus tema poole. „Ma pean nüüd minema. On juba hilja ja ma peaks magama minema. Ma tõstan kõik tagasi pudelisse, nii et teil on kõik mälestused üheskoos. Ma tulen homme tagasi ja tõstan kõige pealmise mälestuse välja, nii et kui te ei taha mind näha…"

„Sel juhul olen hoolikas peitu pugema," lõpetas Snape tema eest. Ta ei öelnud midagi enamat. Ei 'head aega' ega 'head ööd' ega midagi. Harry noogutas ja lahkus mälestusest ja kallas selle hoolikalt pudelisse tagasi, niipea kui oli omaenda elutuppa jõudnud.


	3. Chapter 3

Pühapäev, 10. jaanuar 1999

Järgmisel hommikul pärast hommikusööki läks Harry kohe Diagoni põiktänavasse. Ron ja George olid poodi avamas ja Harryl õnnestus Ron kõrvale tõmmata ja talle juhtunust rääkida.

„Snape on pudelis?" Ron praktiliselt hüüatas läbi Harry kirjelduse. „Täitsa õudne!"

Harry sisistas ta vaikima. „Sa ei taha ju, et terve tänav saaks teada. Pealegi pole ma kindel, et ta on ikka päris tema ise."

„Ta pole kunagi täie aruga olnud," itsitas Ron.

„Tead küll, mida ma mõtlen. Ta ei mäleta asju, neid asju, mida ta pole jiljuti üle vaadanud. Ta teab asju, nagu loitse ja värki, aga tal pole peas neist mälestuspilte. Arvatavasti sellepärast, et need hõljuvad tema ümber ringi selle asemel et tema see olla. Ta meenutab – käib mälestusest mälestusse."

„Päris aeglase taipamisega siis," leidis Ron. „Tal on need mälestused olnud tervelt kaheksa kuud."

„Ma ei tea…" oli Harry tõsise näoga. „Ma leidsin talle uue pudeli eelmisel nädalal. Mitte keegi ei tahtnud puudutada pudelitäit mälestusi, välja arvatud üks apteeker Knockturni alleel. See oli nelikümmend kaheksa tundi tema käes, nii et võib-olla tegi tema midagi, et Snape üles äratada. Kui ta andis reedel mulle selle uue pudeli, siis ta teadis, kellega on tegu, kelle mälestused need on."

„Võib-olla me saaks tema käest mingit infot."

„Ma pole kindel, et ma tahaks sinna tagasi minna."

Ron leppis Hermionega kokku lõunakohtumise Diagoni tänaval ja tegeles siis ülejäänud hommiku kiire pühapäevase müügiga – Weasley WõluriWilede edukamad müügipäevad olid just nädalavahetuseti. Kui Hermione kohale jõudis, viis Harry oma sõbrad mugurestorani Lekkiva Katla läheduses, kus oli vähem karta pealtkuulamist kellegi poolt, kes võiks aru saada, millest jutt käib.

„Kas ma sain õigesti aru," küsis Hermione, kui Harry oli oma eelmise õhtu kogemusest jutustanud."Selles pudelis on keegi, kellega on võimalik rääkida, kes suudab sinuga suhelda ja kes näib olevat professor Snape, välja arvatud tema mälestused."

„Umbes nii jah," ütles Harry. „Mida me peaks sellega ette võtma?"

„Kõigepealt," seletas Hermione, „tuleb meil mingil moel kindlaks teha, et see ikka üldse on professor Snape. See võib vabalt mingi teisik olla, või kurja kaksiku versioon temast. Kes see apteeker oli, kes need mälestused üle kandis?"

„Poe nimi oli 'Lõpused ja Valmistooted'," vastas talle Harry. „Aga ta, Snape see tähendab, ei tundunud otseselt kuri. Ainult tema tavaliselt vastik olek."

„Kurjad teod ei õnnestu sellepärast et nende tegijad paistavad kurjad välja vaid just sellepärast et nad oskavad head nägu teha. Aga kui ta oma tavalisel moel vastik on, siis on see hea märk. Asi oleks kahtlasem kui ta kenasti käituks."

„Ma ei saa ikka aru, kuidas Snape saab pudelis olla," ütles Ron. „Ja miks ta ei teadnud, et ta on surnud."

„Sellest on lihtne aru saada, kui oletada, et tegu on tõepoolest Snape'iga," ütles Harmione. Ainus asi seal pudelis on tema mälestused, mis ta Huilgavas Hurtsikus Harryle andis. Aga ta andis need mälestused kui ta oli ise veel elus. See tähendab, ta ei surnud ju mälestuste andmise käigus, eksole? Nii et viimane mälestus – kõige lõppemisest – seda pole lihtsalt teiste mälestuste hulgas. Võib-olla leiab ta sealt mälestuse Nagini hammustusest, aga see lõpeb mälestuste äraandmisega mitte surmaga."

Harry raputas pead. „See teeb kõik palju keerulisemaks," ütles ta. „See tähendab, et meil on tegemist elusisikuga."

„Ma ei tea, kas kedagi ilma kehata saab ikka isikuks nimetada," juhtis Ron tähelepanu.

„Aga mis me muud oleme kui oma kogemuste summa?" küsis Hermione. „Ja kuidas muidu me kanname neid kogemusi endaga kui mitte mälestustena?" Ta pöördus Harry poole. „Kas sa mitte ei öelnud, et ta ise isegi ei teadnud, et ta pole… et tal pole enam keha?"

„Praktiliselt esimene asi mis ta ütles oli küsimus, et misasja ma tema ajus teen. Nagu ma oleks läbi viinud mingit erilist legilimency-uuringut või midagi taolist."

„See pole muidugi terve aju," jätkas Hermione. „Need osad, mis panevad südame põksuma või kopsud hingama on puudu. Aga mälestused on alles ja tal tundub olevat iseloom ja mõtlemisvõime. Kui see on Snape, kas see on siis tegelikult Snape või ainult tema vari… nagu vaataks filmi?"

„Misasi see on?"

„No ausalt, Ron. Nii, see tekitab meie jaoks tähtsama küsimuse. Kui see seal on päriselt ka professor Snape – oma mälestuste, terve oma isiksusega, ratsionaalse mõtlemisvõimega – sel juhul pudeli ja selle sisu hävitamine oleks sisuliselt mõrva rooritamine."

„Kas me saaks ta kehasse tagasi panna?" küsis Ron. „Siis oleks ta uuesti terviklik inimene."

„Nüüd ma tean, kes see naine oli!" hüüatas Harry äkki. Kui ülejäänud kaks talle otsa jõllitasid, ta seletas. „See esimene mälestus, mida ma vaatasin, siis kui ta oli viieaastane, seal oli üks naine, kes paistis olevat perekonnasõber. Ta oli palju noorem ja ma ei tundnud teda ära, aga ma arvan, et ta oli ta matustel kohal. Siis kui teda maeti."

„Ja see oli kaheksa kuud tagasi," ütles Hermione. „Me ei hakka siin detailselt seletama, mis juhtub laibaga kaheksa kuu jooksul. Kehasse tagasipanemine pole tõsiseltvõetav variant."

Harry hakkas kahvlisabaga lauale nähtamatuid mustreid sirgeldama. „Ta ise aevab, et ta on elus. _Cogito, ergo sum_, nõnda ta mulle ütles."

„Ma mõtlen, järelikult olen olemas," ohkas Hermione. „Ma ei tea, kas seda ütlust on kunagi kasutatud õigusliku tõestusena kehata aju eksistentsist. Igatahes ei tegele me siin lihtsalt pudelitäie mälestustega. Meil on mälestused ja lisaks sellele eraldiseisev teadvus, mis on enesest teadlik ja millel on isiksus. Meil on vaja välja uurida, millega täpselt on siin tegu ja kuidas see pudelisse sai. Harry, sa ikkagi peaksid selle Knockturni allee apteekriga rääkima."

„Mida ma peaks talle ütlema?"

Hermione ei osanud vastata ja oli vait.

Ron ei olnud vait. „Ära ütle talle midagi. Süüdista teda. Süüdista teda mälestuste rikkumises, nende varastamises. Pane ta kaitsepositsioonile. Astu sinna sisse karjudes ja lubadusega ministeerium talle kaela saata…mmm… ajaloolise arhiivi kahjustamie… või millegi sarnase eest."

Harry hakkas naerma. „Pole paha mõte. Tahad turvaks kaasa tulla?"

„Parem oleks kui George läheks. Tema suudab tõsist nägu hoida sellise mängu juures. Mina ei suuda."

„See tähendaks, et me peaks George'ile seletama, milles asi," ütles Harry. „Kui me liiga paljudele räägime, siis pole see varsti enam saladus."

„Kas see olekski nii paha asi?" küsis Hermione. „Sest et kui see tõesti on professor Snape, mis õigust on meil siis teda ainultendale hoida, nagu ta oleks mingi lemmikloom või mänguasi?"

Sellele küsimusele polnud hetkel keegi neist võimeline vastama. Hermione läks koju tagasi õppima ja Harry läks koos Roniga Weasley pilapoodi.

Umbes tunni aja pärast astusid Harry ja George Weasley Knockturni alleele ja seadsid sammud 'Lõpuste ja Valmistoodete' apteegi suunas. George'il oli tavalisest mõnevõrra ametlikum riietus seljas, just nii nagu sobis rollile, mida ta kohe mängima valmistus. Nii tema jässakas kehaehitus kui fakt, et ta oli lahingus kõrva kaotanud, andis talle võitleva ilme ja inimesed tänaval astusid talle teed andes kõrvale.

Apteegis oli kaks klienti kui Harry ja George sisenesid. Mõlemad maksid kiiresti ja väljusid. Apteeker naeratas süngelt. „Õhtust, Weasley. Kas ostate või…" ta vaatas Harry poole,"kas teil on mingi mure?"

„Õhtust, Grindstone," ütles George, näperdades näiduskaalasid. Apteeker tuli leti tagant välja, et see tal käest ära võtta ja riiulile tagasi panna.

„Mida te soovite, Weasley?"

„Ma olen täna siin juhtumisi oma isa esindajana," ütles George. „Te ju tunnete mu isa. Ministeerium? Esemete väärkasutus? Mõned haarangud siin-seal?"

„Jah. Küll ma teda tean. Mul pole siin midagi mugupäritoluga."

„Nojah," jätkas George ükskõikse näoga. „Sel juhul ei lähe teile mitte sugugi korda, et mu isa käib väga tihti lõunal Mafalda Hopkirki ja Johnson Pilliwickle'iga. Te ju tunnete neid samuti, eks ole. Võukunsti Kohatu Kasutamise Kontor. Võluvahendite Kontrolli Büroo…"

„Ma pole midagi kohatut teinud."

„Täpne tsitaat on, kui ma ei eksi, lõik 37, paragrahv 9, mis viitab kliendi omanduse rikkumisele või vargusele, mis on õiguspäraseks teeninduseks teie kätte toodud…"

„On teil ikka jultumust minu poodi niimoodi sisse tulla, Weasley. Ma pole mitte iial…"

„Mulle kohe meeldib, kui te muutute mul nõnda pahuraks, Grindstone. See teeb minu ülesande kohe palju lõbusamaks."

Apteeker jäi vait ja osutas siis peaga Harry suunas. „Ma andsin talle tema omanduse tagasi. Kas ta üldse ütles teile, mis see oli? Surnud mehe mälestused sorteerimiseks. Kõik mälestused. Küsige temalt, miks tal midagi niisugust üldse on."

„Kas te loete _Päevaprohvetit_? Ma olen kindel, et loete. Te teadsite, kelle mälestused need olid, ja te teate väga hästi, et sellel noormehel pole tema surmaga midagi tegemist."

„Miks ta nad siis minu kätte tõi? Siia? Miks te neid ministeeriumis ei sorteeri?"

George naeratas võidukalt. „Selleks on erilisi kogemusi tarvis. Ta oli teie klient, kas pole? Mitteametlikult muidugi. Pikka aega. Te vaatasite teda üles kasvamas, on ju nii? Noor õpilane, maomürki ostmas. Mõnevõrra vanem võlur ostmas surmakuulutaja verd. Täiskasvanud õpetaja harpüia südamekeeli üle vaatamas… Kui palju on neid võlureid, kes suudaks sorteerida terviklikku mälumahutit ja kes oleks teemaga piisavalt kursis, et need mälestused joonde seada?"

„Ma ei rikkunud neid kuidagi!"

„Aga muidugi rikkusite," ütles George. „See, mis sai kliendile tagastatud, oli oluliselt erinev sellest, mis teile parandamiseks anti. Minu ainus probleem on otsustada kas see tegevus oli ebaseaduslik või mitte."

Teine klient, jässakas vanem nõid harali juustega ja hiiglasliku tüükaga ninal, hakkas sel hetkel poodi sisse astuma. Grindstone kupatas ta rutu tagasi välja öeldes, „Tule tunni aja pärast tagasi," ja tõmbas akendele puuluugid ette, nii et pood muutus hämaraks.

„See ei olnud ebaseaduslik," sisistas ta George'ile. „Seal oli midagi rohkem kui mälestused. Kõik see värk oli üleni lõhki kärisenud, nagu oleks see puruks kistud ja hooletult hunnikusse visatud. See miski segas ja liigutas kõike – me nimetame seda õhutamiseks – nii et ma ei suutnud seda korralikult maha jahutada. Mul kulus terve neljapäev selle peale ja mul oli valda, kas tööst hoopis loobuda või see substants eraldada. Teadmata, millega on tegu, proovisin ma katalüsaatorit. See oli reede hommikul. Pärastlõunaks olid mälestused maha rahunenud nii et neid sai korrastada ja üle kanda. Ma panin kõik uude pudelisse. Mitte midagi ei hoidnud endale."

„Missugust katalüsaatorit te kasutasite?" küsis George.

„Kas teil on volitus?" vastas Grindstone , nüüd endas kindlamalt ja võitlusvalmilt.

George teadis, millal elegantselt tagasi tõmbuda. „Nonii," ütles ta Harry poole pöördudes. „See on sinu omandus ja sina otsustad, kas süüdistust esitada. Kas sa usud seda tegelast, et kõik mis ta tegi, oli juppide kokkusulatamine, või arvad, et ta tegi midagi kriminaalsemat mis su omandust kahjustas?"

Harry mõtles hetke. „Kui ma teda praegu usaldan, aga saan hiljem teada, et midagi muud on veel valesti, kas ma saan endiselt süüdistuse esitada?"

„Aga muidugi."

„Sel juhul arvan ma, et praeguseks oleme siin lõpetanud."

„Oli tore teiega juttu ajada, Grindstone," ütles George, kui nad Harryga uksest välja astusid. „Ma kirjutan neutraalse raporti. Kui nad tahavad edasi uurida, küllap siis saadavad kellegi."

Apteeker vaatas neid minemas ja ei öelnud midagi ning oli raske öelda, kumb oli suurem, kas tema ärritus või kergendustunne.

Harry oli nõus kuni õhtuni ootama enne kui uuesti mõttesõela sukelduda, nii et Ron, Hermione ja George saaks koos temaga tulla. Ta läks tagasi pansionaati ja ootas – see oli piinav ootus.

_See on vist midagi niisugust nagu narkosõltuvus_, mõtles ta. _Igal nädalal on mul pühapäeviti midagi teha. Täna ei tule midagi muud pähe, ma ei taha midagi muud teha… Ma lähen hulluks mõeldes selle peale, mida selles paganama mõttesõelas veel näha on. Isegi väljas Hyde pargis jalutamas käik ei aidanud. Mis homme saab, kui ma pean tööle minema?_

Umbes pool tundi enne seda kui teised jõudsid, ütles Harry proua Purdyle, et ta sööb täna oma korteris koos sõpradega ja läks välja mugutoitu tooma. Rikka segaverelise võlurina Mayfairis läks ta Selfridge'i toidupoodi ja valis välja suure hulga kõike, mis nägi välja või kõlas maitsvalt, siis ilmus tagasi oma korterisse viis minutit enne seda kui teised kohale jõudsid.

„Täitsa kena pidusöök, Harry" ütles George rõõmsalt kohe laua juurde astudes. „Ise küpsetasid?"

„Mugu värk," vastas Harry. „Täitsa tavaline mugu kraam."

„Ma ikka peaks muude toidule rohkem tähelepanu pöörama." See lause polnud küll päriselt mõistetav, sest George rääkis suure tüki karjusekoogi tagant. „Pole paha."

Nad kõik võtsid taldrikud ja tõstsid need esimeseks käiguks täis. Kui suurem nälg oli kustutatud, ütles Hermione. „Mida me seekord küsime?"

„Midagi," ütles Harry. „Me leppisime kokku, et mis iganes mälestuses ta parajasti on, ta püüab selle kõige peal hoida. Kui asi toimib samamoodi nagu eile, on teda lihtne leida."

George röhitses kergelt ja patsutas oma kõhtu. „Tundub olevat hea plaan. Mina olen valmis. Kuidas teie ülejäänutega on?"

Nad olid kõik valmis. Harry seletas George'ile mida teha, siis avas rohelise kirstu („Vinge", õhkas George, kui ta silmad sest üle libisesid) ja õngitses sealt mõttelõnga välja. Selle asemel, et seda otse mõttesõela panna, jäi ta seda uurima. „Apteeker ütles, et need killud olid mälestustest erinevad," ütles ta teistele. „Mul tekkis lootus, et äkki paistab silma, mis erinevus neil on." Siis pani ta mälestusriba mõttesõela ja sukeldus sisse…

Oli talv Sigatüükas. Õpetajad Snape ja McGonagall seisid ühe esimese korruse akna juures ja vaatasid välja lumesadu. Gilderoy Lockhart läks mööda ja sai pihta nõiutud lumepalliga. Kaks õpetajat vahetasid tõsises imetluses märkusi lumepalliviskajate osavuse kohta.

„See meeldis neile?" kires George. „Ma kartsin, et kui professor McGonagall teada saab, määrab ta meile karistuse!"

„Mis on täpselt see koht, kus sa oleks pidanud olemagi suurema osa oma Sigatüüka karjäärist. Ainuüksi see fakt, et sa kuni tänapäevani ei kanna mitmesuguseid karistusi on tõendiks sinu juhendajate suurest kannatlikkusest."

Kvartett pöördus ja polnud üllatunud nähes professor Snape'i klassiruumi uksel seismas.

„Mis siin toimub, Potter? Kogunemine?" jätkas Snape. „Nagu sellest poleks veel küllalt, et ma sind pean välja kannatama, nüüd pead sa pool Gryffindori maja endaga kaasa tirima?"

Harry naeris laialt. Ja kui te minu vastu kena olete, härra, siis toon ma ehk järgmine kord Gryffindori majaülema. Kuidas see teile meeldiks?"

Snape rahunes natuke ja muutus vähem nurgeliseks. „Ma võtaks seda kui mingil moel rahupakkumist," vastas ta. „Nüüd seleta, mida need huligaanid siin teevad." Sõnad olid ülbed, aga toon päriselt sinnamaale ei ulatunud.

„Me – kuidas see ütlus ongi? – püüame päeva. On pühapäeva õhtu. Homme läheme tagasi tööle. Ärge muretsege. Esmaspäevast reedeni on teil palju segamatut aega."

„On midagi mida oodata," ütles Snape. „Aga miks kõik korraga?" Ta noogutas George'i poole. „Õnneks on neid ainult üks. Vaevalt ma oleks suutnud mõlemat…"

Ta ei lõpetanud lauset, sest ähvardaval ilmel lähenes George rusikas kätega. „Võta oma sõnad tagasi, sa tige kärbund-näoga tõbras!" möirgas ta, Ron tema sabas samavõrra vihasena.

Mõlemad Harry ja Hermione viskasid end Weasley vendade ette. „Ta ei mõelnud seda niiviisi!" hüüdis Harry. „Ta ei tea ju! Ta suri enne kui teada sai!"

George jäi raskelt hingeldades seisma. Ka Ron peatus, kuigi ta hüples ringi nagu kergekaallane maadlusringis. „Mida teada sai?" nähvas George.

„Mida sain teada?" kajas Snape kaasa, Harryt põrnitsedes. „Mida ma teada ei saanud?"

„Professor…" alustas Hermione õrnalt, aga Harry trügis temast mööda.

„Fred Weasley on surnud, härra. Ta suri samal ööl kui teiegi, Sigatüüka lahingus."

Pärast seda oli väga pikk paus. „Mul on kahju," ütles siis Snape. „Ma ei teadnud."

Uus paus ja, „Pole midagi. Aga te ikka tegite mulle ära küll," ütles George.

„Kuidas palun?"

„Minu kõrv. Te võtsite selle maha."

„Ah, see. Ma sihtisin surmasööjat, kes sind tappa püüdis. Mööda läks."

George vaatas Snape'i kavalalt. „Teil on see meeles?"

„Ma lihtsalt tean seda. Ma ei näe seda pildina. Lihtsalt tean."

„Seletage mulle," ütles George vaikselt, „mis vahet on teadmisel ja mäletamisel. Mul on mõnevõrra raskusi sellest aru saamisega."

Järgneva järjekordse pika pausi ajal vaatas Harry pigem oma sõprade kui Snape'i poole. Teda häiris justkui ebamäärane jahtimise õhkkond, nad oleks nagu oodanud, et mõttesõela Snape mõne vea teeks.

Snape köhatas kurgu puhtaks. „Kujutame ette, et sa kõnnid mööda tänavat ja näed äkki preili Grangerit. Kas sa hakkad siis meenutama igat korda, millal sa temaga juttu oled ajanud või mida te teineteisele olete öelnud, või on nõnda, et mingi osa su mõistusest ütleb sulle lihtsalt, 'seda tüdrukut ma tunnen, see on Hermione'?"

George vaatas ringi teiste poole, siis naeratas. „Arusaadav. Lihtsalt tean, et see on Hermione. Kui vaja, siis tuletan meelde, mida ma talle viimati ütlesin. Kui pole tarvis, siis lihtsalt tean, kes see on. Kas teie teate, mis te talle ütlesite?"

„Veel mitte," ütles Snape. „Ma olen alles 'ma tean kes see on' faasis. Edaspidi võin jõuda ka 'miks ma tean, kes see on' faasi. Tunnen kaasa sulle su venna pärast." Ta pöördus Harry poole. „Kes veel said surma?"

Harry vaatas temast mööda, tahtmata ta tumedaid silmi kohata. „Ma ei arva, et teil oleks tarvis seda praegu veel teada," ütles ta.

„Mina arvan, et on tarvis," vastas Snape. „Kes veel said surma?"

„Professor Lupin," ütles Hermione. „Ja Nymphadora Tonks, tema naine."

„Minu õpilane," ütles Snape. Ta vaatas ringi, aga seal polnud kohta, kuhu maha istuda. Ta proovis ühe klassiruumi ust avada, aga üks kahest, kas ukse käepide või tema sõrmed polnud piisavalt tahked, et nendega ümber käia. Korraga oli ta läinud.

„Professor!" hüüdis Harry. „Oodake!"

Nende selja taga lõpetasid Mälu- McGonagall ja Snape oma vestluse ja läksid lahku, esimene oma kabinetti ja teine trepist alla. Mälestus sai otsa ja neli õpilast olid tagasi Harry elutoas.

„Ma lähen tagasi," ütles Harry teistele. „Jääge teie siia." Ta kukkus uuesti mälestusse, kus kaks õpetajat jäävadki Weasley kaksikute vempe arutama, aga selles mälestuses polnud isiksust, ei mingit eraldi ja iseseisvat olemust. Ohates ühines Harry oma sõpradega.

„Tead, see on võimatu," teadustas Hermione, kui nad kõik võtsid lisa oma söömaaja teisest käigust. Ta vehkis rõhutamiseks kanakoivaga. „Mõttesõelas on ainult üks mälestus. Ta ei saa sellest lahkuda, sest tal pole kuhugi mujale minna. Kuskohas ta ometi on?"

„Mina tahaks teada, miks ta ei saanud seda ust lahti teha," arutles Ron samuti tükikest kana töödeldes. „See on seal ju tema maailm, eksole?"

„Ei," ütles Harry. „Ei ole. Inimesed ei ela mõttesõelades, nad ainult käivad seal. Ta on samasugune nagu meiegi. Ta saab mälestust vaadata, aga ta pole selle osa." See oli masendav mõte. Harry pani isu kaotanult oma kahvli lauale tagasi. „Kui ta on seal samamoodi kui meie, siis ei saa ta isegi mälestuse piiridest välja minna. Näiteks selle viimase puhul poleks ta saanud mööda Sigatüügast ringi kõndima minna. Ta pidi jääma sinnasamasse esimesele korrusele, kus professor ja McGonagall ja tema enda mälu-isik olid. See on nagu vangla."

George tõusis püsti ja hakkas mõttesõela uurima. „Ta tuleb tagasi," ütles ta enesekindlalt. „Kui me oleme ainukesed, kellega ta saab rääkida, siis tuleb ta tagasi. Huvitav, kelle pärast ta kõige rohkem endast väljas on, kas Fred, Lupin või Tonks."

„Ma kujutan ette, et Lupin," ütles Hermione temaga ühinedes. „Lupin oli osa tema minevikust, tema koolipäevadest. Lily, Sirius, Harry isa, Lupin… Huvitav kas ta teab, et Vänderjas on samuti surnud."

„Ma kujutan ette milline lõbus jutuajamine meil temaga järgmine kord saab olema," ütles George. „Misasi see on?"

„Misasi on mis?" küsis Harry. Ta oli aknast välja pimedasse talvetaevasse vaatama läinud.

„See väike hall plekk mõttesõela põhjas."

Harry läks lähemale vaatama kuhu George osutas. See polnud mingi plekk. See oli pisike pärlhall udu, tihedasse rõngasse keeratud, peaaegu säravama halli mälestuse all peidus.

Harry võttis oma võlukepi välja. Selleks et mälestust vaadata, pole tingimata vaja sinna siseneda," seletas ta. „Ainult sel juhul kui tahad põhjalikult vaadata. Seda saab väljastpoolt ka vaadata." Ta upitas oma võlukepi nõusse ja hõbedase udu alla, et seda hallikat puudutada. _"Ostendo,"_ ütles ta.

Udu keerdus lahti ja ajas end sirgu ning mõttesõela kohal seisis pisike Snape. Ta vaatas hämmastunult ringi ja keskendus siis Harryle. Üle ta näo levis raev. „Mida sa enda arvates teed, Potter!" nõudis ta. „Pane mind tagasi!"

„Ma tahan teiega rääkida," ütles Harry.

„Ja mina ei taha sinuga rääkida! Pane mind tagasi!"

„Ma ei pea teie käskusid täitma, härra. Võim on minu käes."

„Harry!" ehmatas Hermione, aga Harry hoidis oma kätt üleval, et teda vaikima sundida.

„Ei, Potter," ütles Snape tigedalt. „Võim on sinu käes. Võim pole autoriteet. Ma pole sinu mänguasi ja ma pole sinu ori. Sul pole mingit õigust…"

„Olgu, ma siis ei räägi teiega, vaid pigem räägin teile. Te peate mind kuulama, sest ma ei taha, et te uuesti ära sureksite."

„Kuidas palun?"

„Te olite mälestusest väljaspool, aga te olite ikkagi alles mõttesõelas. Ma ei saa teid turvaliselt kõigi mälestustega pudelisse tagasi panna enne kui te uuesti mälestuse sisse lähete. Nii et kui te ei taha minuga rääkida, tuleb teil tagasi mälestuse sisse minna, nii et ma saaks teid tagasi pudelisse panna."

Snape uuris Harry nägu, siis keeras ennast tasapisi mõttesõela pinnal ringi. „Mis pudelisse?" küsis ta. „Kus see on? Missuguses vanglas sa mind hoiad?" Ta silmad lõid smaragdrohelise kirstu peale särama. "Silas Grindstone," ütles ta vaikselt. "Sa viisid mind Silas Grindstone'i juurde."

„Viisin," tunnistas Harry. „Kas selles pudelis on midagi erilist? Peale silmnähtava muidugi?"

„Esimesest hetkest kui ma tema poodi astusin, ihkasin ma seda pudelit. See oli liiga kallis, ja sellest sai meievaheline nali. Sul tuli kopsakas hunnik galeoone välja käia, et seda saada."

„Mitte eriti," ütles Harry. „Mitte enam kui iga teise… Te tahate öelda, et see polegi klaas?"

„Kroom diopsiid," vastas Snape. „Iseenesest mitte eriti kallis kalliskivi, aga seda leidub looduses ainult väikeste kividena. Selleks et nõnda suurt saada on tarvis mingit erilist jõudu selle tekkimise ajal. Ma ei saanudki kunagi teada, kuidas midagi niisugust kellegi Grindstone'i taolise kätte sattus." Ta pöördus tagasi Harry poole. „Antiikrahvad uskusid, et diopsiidis elutsesid elushinged. Ma kujutan ette, et Grindstone sai sellega hea suutäie naerda. Sa peaks talle minu poolt aitäh ütlema."

„Ma ütlen," lubas Harry. „Kas te tahate tagasi sisse minna või eelistate siia jääda ja rääkida?"

Snape pööras end kitsal uduteljel ümber. „Kas sa siin nüüd eladki? Ma oleks arvanud, et valid midagi kuninglikumat. Ja pidusöök. Või vähemalt jäänused. Kui tore."

„Kas teil on kõht tühi, professor?" küsis Ron. „Siin on süüa küllalt."

„Nälg eeldab füüsilist kõhtu, Weasley. Ma olen kindel, et sa oled seda märganud. Tuleb tunnistada, et sellegipoolest on mõnevõrra ärritav seista iseenda taga söögisaalis võimetuna toitu maitsta."

„Aga kui me hoiaks toitu käes sel ajal kui me mõttesõela sukeldume, võib-olla te siis saaksite seda süüa," pakkus Ron. „See toit oleks siis ju samasugusel kujul nagu te ise, eksole?"

„Huvitav mõte. Ärme seda siiski nüüd otsekohe katseta." Taas Harry poole vaadates ütles Snape. „Ma olen kurnatud, Potter. Ma tahaks nüüd ära minna. Aga ma oleks tänulik, kui saaks teada, kes veel lahingus surma said. Arvatavasti on parem kõige hullemast ühekorraga teada saada, selle asemel, et see suvalistel hetkedel jutu seest üllatusena välja kooruks."

Nad käisid nimekirja läbi: Lupin, Tonks ja Fred; Colin Creevey, Vincent Crabbe; nimi nime järel kõik need viiskümmend, kes said lahingus surma, need keda nad mäletasid, mõned, kes nende jaoks polnud enamat kui nimed, aga Snape'i jaoks kõik kas õpilased või kaasvõitlejad mõlemalt rindepoolelt. Kui nad viimaks lõpuni jõudsid, tegi Harry pausi ja lisas vaikselt "ja Bella Lestrange."

Snape'i nägu oli täiesti ilmetu. „Ma tahaks nüüd ära minna," sosistas ta.

„Olgu," vastas Harry. Ta puudutas väikest keha võlukepiga ning see muutus auruvineks, mis näis haihtuvat alloleva hõbedase pilve sekka. Kui need kaks segunesid ja muutusid teineteisest eristamatuks, korkis ta pudeli lahti, tõstis lõnga võlukepi otsa ja pani selle teiste hulka tagasi.

Nad neljakesi olid nukrad. „See on talle kindlasti raske," ütles George. „Tal pole kellegagi rääkida, ta ei saa kedagi puudutada, mälestusest välja minna, ei saa süüa… Kes valiks üldse niisuguse eksistentsi?"

„Ta ei valinud seda," ütles Harry. „Ta ei tahtnud midagi muud kui sõnumit edasi anda."

Hermione ja Weasley vennad läksid ööseks tagasi oma kodudesse ning Harry kraamis laua ja tõstis toiduülejäägid külmkappi. Siis sättis ta end magamaminekuks valmis. Ta poroovis mõttesõela peale mitte mõelda ja oli küllalt väsinud, et üsna ruttu magama jääda.

Archimedes tõi esmaspäevahommikused _Prohvetid_ hommikusöögi ajal söögituppa – neli pansionaadi elanikest tellisid seda. Suurem osa uudiseid olid igavad ja Harry jäi mõtlema paradoksist, et uudistetoimetuse jaoks on rahu ja õnne aeg just kõige õnnetum. Siis tuli tal meelde Roni eelmise õhtu mõte, nii et ta haaras saiakese, kallas tassi natuke kohvi ja jooksis üles tuppa.

_Ma pean proovima temaga rääkida_, mõtles Harry mõttesõela vahtides. _Mis siis, kui tema tahab minuga rääkida? Tal pole mingit võimalust sellest märku anda. Ma pean iga päev igaks juhuks vaatama. Kui ta ei taha, siis saab ta pindmistest mälestustest eemale hoida. Ja kui ta tahab, saan ma tema jaoks olemas olla._

Nõnda lihtsalt eetilise probleemi lahendanud, tõstis Harry mälestuse mõttesõela, siis võttis saiakese, kohvi ja ajalehe kätte ja sukeldus ettevaatlikult koos nendega Snape'i maailma.

Ta leidis end kõigist võimalikest kohtadest lendluudpalli väljakul. Täpsemalt, lendluudpalli väljaku küljel vaatamas, kuis üsna nooruke proua Hooch viskas pomma õhku. Rahva hulgas polnud ühtki tuttavat õpilast, kuigi enamik õpetajaid tundusid tuttavad. _Miks just siin?_ imestas ta.

„See on väga pikk mäng," kostis Snape'i hääl Harry kõrval. "Ravenclaw Hufflepuffi vastu, detsember 1985. Otsijad põrkavad mängu viieteistkümnendal minutil kokku ja löövad teineteist oimetuks. Selle aja peale kui nad on võimelised mängu jätkama, on kell juba pärastlõunal 4:37 ja mängu seis on Ravenclaw 310 ja Hufflepuff 270. Kui vaatad hoolega Gryffindori poolele, siis võid näha väga noori Bill ja Charlie Weasleyt. Nymphadora Tonks on kaheteistaastane, istub Hufflepuffi kohtadel kollaste ja mustade juustega."

Harry vaatas hoolega ja leidis oma kolm sõpra üles. Imelik oli mõelda Tonksist elusa ja nõnda noorena. „Ma tõin teile midagi," ütles ta Snape'ile ja ulatas toidu tema poole.

„Sa näid olevat unustanud," ütles Snape kibedalt „et kehatud ei söö. Nad on vabastatud vajadusest toidu järele."

„Inimesed ei söö ainult toitumisvajadusest," vaidles Harry vastu. „Nad söövad seltskonna pärast, toidu maitse pärast. Te ei saa süüa mälestuses olevat toitu ja te ei saa süüa väljas, aga kui ma koos toiduga siia tulen, muutun ma samasuguseks nagu teie, ja võib-olla see toit, mille ma kaasa toon, muutub samuti. Mõelge sellest kui eksperimendist."

Kui Snape kohvitassi järele käe sirutas ja lonksu võttis, oli ta näol uuriv skeptiline ilme.

„Noh?" küsis Harry.

„Sa oleks võinud natuke suhkrut sisse panna," vastas Snape. Ta võttis uue lonksu. „Aga muidu on korralik prantsuse röst." Ta võttis ka pakutud saiakese vastu, uuris suhkruglasuuri, vanillikastet ja kirsse, murdis tükikese ja pani suhu. „Täitsa hea. Kas tahad ka suutäit, Potter. Sina olid ju see, kes seltskonnast juttu tegi."

Harry jagas Snape'iga poolt küpsetist, aga laskis professoril kohvi üksi ära juua. „See oli sinust väga hoolitsev, Potter," ütles Snape kui nad olid lõpetanud. „Aitäh."

„Pole tänu väärt, härra," vastas Harry ja võttis välja ajalehe. „Kas tahaksite _Prohvetit_ vaadata niikaua kuni mina valmistun tööleminekuks? Ma ilmselt ei tohiks asju siia jätta, nii et ma tulen natukese aja pärast tagasi sellele järele."

Oma korteris pesi Harry hambad, proovis juukseid kammida, tegi voodi ära, pani keebi selga ja läks siis tagasi mõttesõela. Snape luges ikka veel ajalehte. Nähtavasti ei lugenud ta mitte ainult iga artikli igat sõna, vaid ka kõiki reklaame ja keelepeksuveergu. Harryl polnud südant seda temalt ära võtta.

„Mida te arvaks minuga koos tööle tulekust?"

Snape vaatas ajalehelt üles. „Võukunsti ministeeriumisse?" küsis ta. „Ma sureks seal igavuse kätte." Natuke aega oli vaikust ja Harry suu tõmbles ja siis lisas Snape,"seda muidugi juhul, kui ma juba poleks surnud."

Harry juhtis tema tähelepanu: „Teie jaoks poleks vahet, kas te olete seal või siin. Ja võib-olla oleks teil seal mõnevõrra paremgi. Ma võtaks kaasa nii pudeli kui mõttesõela, nii et te saaks soovi korral mälestustes ringi hõljuda, või te saaks välja tulla ja juttu ajada, kui tahate. Seal oleks teil vähemalt valikuvõimalus."

„Ja keskkonnamuutus," ütles Snape. „Olgu peale, härra Potter. Olen nõus Võlukunsti ministeeriumisse kaasa tulema. Millal me lahkume?"

„Nüüd kohe," vastas Harry. Ta võttis ajalehe, väljus mõttesõelast, pani mälestuslõnga tagasi pudelisse ja pakkis pudeli ja mõttesõela oma portfelli. Siis kandis ta portfelli, pudeli, mõttesõela ja professor Snape'i alla aeda proua Purdy leti taga ja ilmus tänavale Võukunsti Ministeeriumi ette.

Harryl oli tunne nagu ta smugeldaks narkootikume või lõhkeaineid ministeeriumisse. Talle tundus, et igaüks, kes talle tere hommikust ütles, vaatas kahtlustavalt tema portfelli. Ta ootas, et iga hetk tiritakse ta ülekuulamisruumidesse õiguskaitseosakonnas ja grillitakse teda ebaseaduslike mõtete omamise teemal. Mõningase kergendusega jõudis ta oma boksi kontorinurgas ja lükkas portfelli laua alla.

Sulgesid, tinti, pärgamenti, konfiskeerimisvorme, tunnistusvorme, avaldus- ja volitusvorme lauasahtlist välja ladudes tervitas Harry oma kaastöötajaid. Kõik nad olid esmaspäevahommikuselt unised, igaüks neist õige pea töösse sukeldunud, nii et keegi ei pööranud talle enam tähelepanu.

Harry võttis välja pudeli ja mõttesõela ning õngitses ühe lõime välja. Oma boksi ümbruses ringi vaadanud ja veendunud, et õhk on puhas, sukeldus ta mälestusse, märgates, et oli taas Sigatüüka vestibüülis, ning otsis pilguga Snape'i. Snape istus marmortrepil.

„Mul pole praegu aega või keegi satub mulle peale," ütles Harry. „Kui tahad välja tulla ja rääkida, pead mälestusest lahkuma, nii et ma näeks sind eraldi niidina. Kui ei taha, siis jää lihtsalt siia." Ta lahkus otsekohe vastust ootamata.

Keegi polnud teda märganud. Harry hingas sügavalt välja, vaatas oma postkasti läbi ning asus oma formularide kallal tööle. Ei läinud viit minutitki kui tuttav hääl tema kõrval kõneles.

„Ah siin siis Imepoiss töötabki. Ja missugused maailma-raputavad ettevõtmised on sul nüüd parajasti plaanis, oo Väljavalitu?"

„Ole vait!" sisistas Harry. „Siit on kõik kuulda!"

„Ja see oleks halb asi täpselt millepärast?" ärgitas Snape, kuid tasandas oma häält.

„Sinu informatsiooniks," vastas Harry miniatuursele kujutisele, "ma kavatsen septembris ennast kirja panna aurorite välitreeningukursustele. Vahepeal tuleb mul aru saama õppida, mis lava taga toimub."

„Ja miks sa ennast eelmises septembris alanud kursustele kirja ei pannud?" küsis Snape irvitades. „Vanust oli sul ju küllalt."

„Mul olid lõpueksamid tegemata. Ma andsin avalduse sisse, aga neil kulus kuus kuud, et seda töödelda."

„Väga usutav lugu," ütles Snape, aga jäi järsku kuulatades vait. „Hiljem," sosistas ta ja oli kadunud.

Mark Savage pistis pea boksiseina tagant sisse. „Potter, ma…" Ta jäi segaduses näoga vait. „Mulle tundus, et ma kuulsin hääli," ütles ta. „Sa ei räägi ometi iseendaga, või räägid? See peaks juhtuma alles pärast viit aastat välitöid mitte enne koolituse alustamist." Ta uuris pabereid Harry laual. „Hea, et sa sellega tegeled. Meil just neid ongi tunni aja pärast tarvis. Vaata, et nad selleks ajaks Õigusjärelvalve osakonnas oleks. Tundub, et sul läheb siin libedalt." Ta lahkus sama ruttu kui oli tulnudki.

Snape'i kuju ilmus mõttesõela kohale. „Tundub, et sul läheb siin libedalt," imiteeris ta, aga palju vaiksema häälega. „Siristaja. Tema pole ometi su ülemus, ega ju?"

„Ta on mu juhendaja," pomises Harry kannatamatult, „ja ta kirjutab minu kohta aurorikursuste jaoks iseloomustust ja kui sa selle vussi keerad…"

„Väljavalitut hinnatakse! Vaiki, mu pekslev süda…"

„OLE VAIT!" nähvas Harry. „Mul on vaja tööd teha ja mitte eriti palju aega sellega ühele poole saamiseks. Ma luban, et kui sa mul siin asjad vussi keerad, ma… ma lasen su vetsupotist veega alla!"

Snape'i silmad läksid ehmatusest suureks ja siis ta korraga kadus. Harry tundis end natuke süüdi oma suuruse ja võimu ärakasutamise pärast, aga vähemalt oli tal nüüd võimalik rahus tööd teha. Ta lõpetas märkmete ülekandmise tunnistusformularile ja viis selle Õigusjärelvalvesse piisava ajavaruga enne ülekuulamist. Ta läks tagasi oma boksi ja mõttesõela juurde ning kõnetas hõbedase udu all kössis olevat väikest halli pilvekest.

„Sa võid seal istuda ja mossitada kasvõi päev otsa, aga sa tead, et mul oli õigus ja sinul mitte. Mul oli vaja tööd teha ja sina püüdsid kogu mu tähelepanu endale krahmata. Niiviisi ei saa. Ma annan endast parima, et sinu vajadusi rahuldada, aga sul tuleb minu omadega ka arvestada. Ja palun vabandust vetsupoti märkuse teemal. Ma ei laseks sind kunagi veega alla."

Peaaegu otsekohe oli Snape tagasi. „See oli," nähvas ta, „väga vastik märkus. Hea, et sa seda vähemalt tunnistad." Ta vaatas laual ringi. „Ma hakkan kahtlema, et siiatulek oli hea mõte. Mõnede meelest võib see ju inspireeriv olla. Mina isiklikult…"

„Ega ma ei tahtnudki sulle oma töökohta näidata," ohkas Harry. „Ma panen su nüüd ülejäänud mälestuste juurde pudelisse tagasi. Ma mõtlesin rohkem sellest, kuhu lõunapausiks minna. Kas sul on mõni hea idee?"

„Me võiks minna Colorado valgetele vetele parvetama," pakkus Snape. „Ei, parem juba lähme Dalai Lamale külla!" Ta jäi Harry sünget nägu vaadates vait. „Mõni parem mõte? Ma tean, et on vale aastaaeg ja puha, aga mida sa Coventi aiast arvad?"

„Olgu Coventi aed," vastas Harry naeratades. „Aga ma ootan su väljavõtmisega kuni me seal oleme."

Harry läks lõunale mõni minut enne aega, et leiaks Lääne-Pitsas väljas istumise koha ja jõuaks selle niisuguseks võluda, et keegi tema kohta ära ei võtaks, kuni ta toidu järele läheb. Isegi jaanuaris oli Coventi aed piisavalt rahvast täis, et sellist ettevaatusabinõud võiks tarvis minna ja et tänavamuusikuid ja muid esinejaid ligi meelitada.

Oma toidu ja joogiga maha istunud, asetas Harry mõttesõela lauale, varjates seda klaasi, limpsipudeli ja pakiga, aga igaks juhuks ka kerge varjamisloitsuga, et teised inimesed söögikohas ei märkaks teda rääkimas väikese inimolendiga kausis. Mälestuse väljavõtmiseks hoidis ta pudelit laua all. Mõne minuti pärast seisis Snape mõttesõelas ja vaatas, kuidas kondiväänaja ennast võimatult väiksesse kasti pressib.

„Ta on täitsa osav," kommenteeris Harry. „Raske uskuda, et ta pole nõid."

„Ta peab osav olema. Muidu ei pääseks ta siia esinema," vastas Snape.

„Sa mõtled, et keegi lihtsalt ei maksas talle?"

„Selleks et siin esineda, on litsentsi vaja. Tuleb prooviesinemiselt läbi käia ja kui oled piisavalt hea, siis saad esinemisaja. See pole mingi umbropsu ettevõtmine.l"

„Seda ma ei teadnudki," ütles Harry.

„Mina ka sinuvanusena ei teadnud. Keegi ei tea kaheksateistkümneselt sama palju kui neljakümneselt."

„Sa pole veel nelikümmend."

„Ja kunagi ei saa ka," ütles Snape. „Saad aru, et kui sina oled seitsekümmend viis, olen mina ikka veel nelikümmend? Milline kohutav mõte."

„Kas sa ei tahagi igavesti elada?"

„Ülehinnatud idee. Mida sa sööd?"

„Ei midagi erilist. Praetud kala friikartulitega. Seda oli lihtne kaasa võtta. Mis sul viga on?" Harry vaatas Snape'i hämmeldunult, sest kuju oli kõrvale pöördunud ja justkui natuke kokku kuivanud. „Kas sinuga on kõik korras?"

„Ma igatsen praetud kala friikartulitega," ütles Snape vaikselt. „Me sõime seda alati reedeti kui ma laps olin. Tol ajal mässiti see veel ajalehe sisse."

„Kas se polnud, mmm, ebasanitaarne?"

„Tegelikult mitte." Snape'i hääl oli jälle normaalne. „Ajalehti trükiti suurtes trükikodades ja kui nad trükist välja tulid, olid nad kuumad. Füüsiliselt kuumad. Ega ilmaasjata öeldud värskete uudiste kohta 'trükisoe'. Sama päeva ajalehe sisemises küljed olid täiesti steriilsed. Vahel võis trükivärv laiali minna, aga see oli ka kõik."

Harry vaatas kala ja kartuleid väikses karbis. „Ma jätan natuke sulle ka," ütles ta.

„Suurepärane, külmaks läinud kala friikartulitega," ütles Snape. Ta oli natuke aega vait ja küsis siis, „Mille kallal sa täna hommikul töötasid, mis Õigusjärelvalvesse läks?"

„Kriminaalasja tunnistus. Üks surmasööja läheb eluks ajaks Azkabani."

„Tõesti? Kes?"

„Ma vist ei tohi seda sulle öelda." Harry jäi natukeseks ajaks mõttesse. „Aga tegelikult ei saa sa selle teadmisega midagi peale hakata, millest ma teada ei saaks. Tema nimi on Reginald Musgrave."

„See äbarik? Tema ei suudaks ennast maisihelbepakist kah välja nõiduda. Keegi meist ei saanud aru, miks ta üldse surmasööjaks hakkas. Ma arvaks, et sõbrannale muljet avaldada, kui ta poleks selleks liiga häbelik olnud, et sõbrannat omada."

„Sa arvad, et ta on süütu?"

„Mitte keegi pole enam vanemana kui poolteist päeva süütu. Õiguspärane ütlus on 'pole süüdi' ja see viitab alati spetsiifilisele süüdistusele. Milles teda süüdistatakse?"

„Biggerstaffi perekonna vastu toime pandud rünnaku juhtimises. Maja hävitatud, üks surnud võlur, ülejäänud pere St. Mungos, mugupood põlema pandud. Kas sa arvad, et ta võis Imperiuse needuse all olla?"

„Ainult sel juhul kui ta IQ on kõvasti tõusnud. Isegi sellel needusel on piirid." Snape jäi hetkeks mõttesse. „Millal see rünnak olevat toimunud?"

„Aprilli esimesel poolel '97. Ma leian täpse kuupäeva ka kui tahad. Kas sa mäletad selle kohta midagi?"

Snape kergitas oma kulmud taevani. „Maa kutsub Potterit," ütles ta. „Mälestused…. pudel…. surnud professorid… Ei, ma ei mäleta midagi, ma lihtsalt tunnen Musgrave'i. Aga teisest küljest, midagi tema kohta on seal pudelis kindlasti. Ma võin järgi vaadata."

„Kas arvad, et see võtab palju aega?"

„Pole aimugi. Ma pole ikka veel sotti saanud, kui palju neid seal on. Päris kindlasti pole ma kõiki läbi vaadanud. Ma teen mis suudan."

Harry sulges karbi oma söögiülejäägiga ja nad pöördusid ministeeriumisse tagasi.

Harry ei näinud Snape'i enne kui samal õhtul oma korteris, kui ta soojendas kala ja kartuleid ja sisenes mälestusse. Ta leidis end kohvikust. Snape istus nurgalauas räpasele töölisklassi tänavale avaneva akna ääres. Harry vaatas ringi ja leidis, et kohvik asub ümberehitatud ridamajas, arvatavasti 19. sajandi omas. Teine Snape, esimesele peaaegu identne, istus teises lauas ja luges raamatut. Kõik lauad olid kinni, mõni üksiku inimese ja teised inimeste rühmade poolt hõivatud.

Esimene Snape kutsus Harry enda kõrvale. Selles lauas ei istu kunagi keegi. See oli Bella lemmikkoht ja isegi kui ta oli linnast väljas, ei julgenud keegi ennast siia sättida. Kas tõid?"

Harry andis talle kala ja kartulid ja Snape hakkas sööma naudinguga, mida Harry poleks võimalikuks pidanud. „Sul pole aimugi," ütles Snape suutäite vahel, „kui masenduses ma olin arvates, et ma ei saa seda enam kunagi teha. Me ei tea kunagi asjade väärtust enne kui oleme nad kaotanud."

„Kas see on surmasööjate peakorter?" küsis Harry.

„Jah, on. Me oleme…" Snape pani silmad kinni ja keskendus, „Birminghamis. Nii." Ta avas oma silmad. „Kas see tähendab nüüd, et saladusehoidja on surnud – mida ta muidugi on, sest see oli Must Isand – või et mõttesõela topitud inimesed pole Fideliuse loitsust seotud?"

„Kas sa ei tea seda?" küsis Harry.

„Keegi ei tea. Loitsu leiutaja ilmselt kah ei teadnud. Fideliuse loits on üks kõige vähem mõistetavaid, kõige vähem ettearvatavaid loitse võlurite arsenalis. Teoreetiliselt kestab see igavesti. Saladusehoidja surm lihtsalt peatab olukorra niisugusel kujul nagu oli tema surma hetkel – need kes teavad, teavad ja need kes ei tea, ei tea. Erandid näivad olevat rohkem reegel kui reegel ise. See juhtus 1376. aastal Chester Bracegirdle'iga. Vaene mees. See oli tema oma maja ja ta oli saladusehoidja. Ta oli nii ära harjunud teadmisega, et keegi tema maja ei näe, et ta oli harjunud eestoas vannis käima, sest seal oli soojem. Ta ei saanud aru, et loits oli välja lülitunud, aga naabrid märkasid otsekohe ja kogunesid tänavale vaatama ja tema füüsilisi atribuute kommenteerima…"

Harry purskas naerma. „Sa mõtlesid selle välja!"

„Ei… nojah… võib-olla natuke. Vaata seljataha. Seinaäärne keskmine laud. See leebe olekuga tegelane on Reginald Musgrave ja täna on reede, 11. aprill 1997. Sel aastal oli mul reedeti Sigatüükast vaba õhtu ja ma olin ära kuni laupäeva pärastlõunani, kuigi see siin on parajasti lihavõttevaheaeg. Lihtsalt vaata."

Kohvik oli viis minutit rahulik, laudade äärest kostis vaikset kõnekõminat, siis löödi uks lahti pauguga, mille peale kõik kohalolijad ehmatusest hüppasid, ja kolm surmasööjat sisenesid ruumi. Üks neist oli Fenrir Greyback. Ülejäänut kahte polnud Harry kunagi näinud.

Kaks tundmatut uustulnukat läksid toidusappa õhtusööki taldrikule tõstma kuni Greyback uuris ruumi ja otsis istumiskohta. Ta märkas Musgrave'i istumas laua taga, mis oli piisavalt suur kuue inimese jaoks ja pöördus tema poole.

„Tõmba koomale Reggie ja tee pärisvõitlejatele ruumi!" kamandas Greyback. „Ära tõuse püsti. Me tähistame tuliviskiga ja sina teed välja!"

Musgrave tegi nagu kästud ja peaaegu litsus end vastu seina lamedaks, et Greybackile ikka piisavalt ruumi teha. Ülejäänud kaks tulid toiduga ja Greyback nipsutas Musgrave'i inina all sõrmi talle meelde tuletades, et tema maksab jookide eest. Musgrave ulatas ühele meestest mitu seeklit ja too tuli tüki aja pärast tuliviski klaasidega tagasi.

Kolm uustulnukat muutusid ruttu lärmakaks ja vaene Musgrave tegi neile ring ringi järel jooke välja. Ta ise jäi ka üsna purju ja õige varsti oli Greybacki käsivars väikse mehe ümber ja kõneles kui väärtuslik ta olevat operatsiooni toetajana ja kuis ta poleks mingil juhul õhtut ilma Reggie'ta üle elanud. Harry sai kogu vestlust kuulates aru, et jutt käis alkoholist, aga mõistis varsti, et kui lauad tühjenesid ja uued surmasööjad tulid eelmiste asemele, võis see neile, kes polnud algusest peale kohal olnud, segaseks jääda.

„Ja see tüdruk, kes tagauksest välja jooksis?" kires Greyback. „Lasin tal peaaegu väravani jõuda. Ta vist arvas juba, et pääses minema ja siis NÄTAKI! Otse selga!"

„Ja see vanadaam, kes ülemise korruse aknast välja hüppas kui tuli liiga kuumaks läks?" irvitas üks tema kambajõmmidest. „Kuidas tal seelik lehvis kintsude ümber, ma mõtsin, et sure ära! Ja see krigin kui ta vastu maad lendas… Elu parim õhtu." Ta kummardus ette ja lõi klaasi joobnud Musgrave'iga kokku. „Vana hea Reggie. Kus me oleks täna ilma Reggie'ta? Teeme veel üks ring?"

Sel hetkel sulges Mälu-Snape oma raamatu ja tõusis lauast. Greybackile või teistele pilkugi heitmata lahkus ta vaikselt kohvikust. Harry ja Snape kiirustasid talle järgnema, aga mälestus hakkas lõppema ja neil polnud enam palju aega järel.

„Ta polnudki üldse seal, eksole?" ahmis Harry õhku kui nad Snape'i teisikule koridori mööda järgnesid. „Aga paljud inimesed, kes seda vestlust kuulsid arvasid arvatavasti, et ta oli. Nad arvavad tõesti, et ta on süüdi, isegi kui tegelikult pole."

Just enne seda kui Harry mälestusest kadus, ütls Snape, „Ja mida sa selles suhtes ette võtad, Potter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Teisipäev, 12. jaanuar 1999

Järgmisel hommikul läks Harry otse Savage'i juurde. „See juhtum mille kallal ma eile töötasin," purskas ta välja, „Musgrave'i juhtum. Mis siis kui me eksime ja ta on süütu?"

Savage jõllitas talle otsa nagu Harry oleks korraga kolm pead kasvatanud. „Mis juttu sa ajad?" nõudis ta. „Meil on tunnistajad, kes kuulsid teda Biggerstaffidele kallaletungi üle hooplemas. Kuidas ta saaks süütu olla?"

„Aga mis siis kui nad kuulsid valesti? Mis siis kui nad mäletavad valesti?"

„Potter," küsis Savage aegamisi, „Kas see Musgrave on sul mingi sugulane või midagi? Sest kui sa oled sõber või sugulane, siis tuleb sind sellelt juhtumilt maha võtta."

„Ei," ütles Harry, „Ma ei teadnud temast enne seda midagi. Ma jäin lihtsalt mõtlema."

„Kas sa toimikut vaatasid?"

„Osaliselt."

„Hästi," ütles Savage. „Kui sa toimikut lugesid, siis tead, et Biggerstaffi perekonna sõnul rünnati neid 1997. aasta 11. aprilli varasel õhtupoolikul nelja surmasööja poolt. Nad tundsid Fenrir Greybacki isegi tema maskiga ära, sest… noh, ta on libahunt ja ja tema puhul paistab see välja isegi kui parajasti ei ole täiskuu. Ta pole seda kunagi varjata püüdnud. Peaaegu kohe pärast seda kui nad Biggerstaffidega lõpetasid, istus Greyback koos kolme teise surmasööjaga nende peakorteris, jõi ja hooples rünnaku üle. Meil on mitmeid tunnistajaid selle kohta, kes need surmasööjad olid – Baldric Rigby, Walter Hayworth ja Reginald Musgrave, kõik nad on vahi alla võetud. See on täiesti selge juhtum."

„Kas kõik neli on üles tunnistanud, et need olid nemad?"

„Nad kõik kinnitavad, et neil polnud rünnakuga midagi pistmist ja et nad olid kusagil mujal sel ajal kui see toimus. Neil pole salgamisest miskit kasu, sest meil on tunnistajad. Ära topi oma nina sellesse. Nüüd kebi tagasi tööle."

„Aga mis siis kui ma tean, et ta on süütu?"

Savage virutas rusikaga vastu lauda. „Mis häda sul on surmasööjaid puhtaks pesta!" karjus ta. „Kõigepealt võtsid sa kõige libedama sepitseja kes eales on mõlemaid pooli korraga enda kasuks mänginud ja proovisid teda mingiks kangelaseks kuulutada. Keegi ei käinud sulle selles osas peale, sest et ta oli sobivasti surnud. Nüüd tahad hakata kaitsjaks saastale kes käis vanureid ja lapsi ründamas. Mida sa järgmisena jutlustama hakkad? William Stoughton? Ma võtan su sellelt juhtumilt maha. Lähed tagasi varustuse konfiskeerimisse!"

Harry sörkis tagasi oma boksi, masendunud, aga kasvava vastuhaku sädemega. Musgrave'i toimik oli veel endiselt tema väljasaadetavate kaustade hulgas. Ta tõmbas selle välja ja tegi lahti. See ei öelnud talle midagi rohkemat kui ta juba teadis. Biggerstaffe ründas neli surmasööjat, kes tapsid Magnus Biggerstaffi ja kihutasid ülejäänud perekonna põlevast majast välja, neist suuremat osa vigastades. Kõige raskemad vigastused sai Magnuse ema Juliana, kes kukkus ülemise korruse aknast. Ründajaid nähti samal õhtul surmasööjate peakorteri kohvikus rünnakust rääkimas. Oli viis tunnistajat, kõik neist Võlukunsti Ministeeriumis kinnipeetud surmasööjad: Rudy Carstairs, Berengaria Folkenstone, Horatio Gamp, Ambrosius Prendergast ja Gordon Crabbe.

Harry jõllitas viimast nime. _Huvitav, kas ta on Vincenti sugulane, _mõtles ta_. Ainult et ma ei näinud seal kohvikus kedagi, kes oleks mulle Vincent Crabbe'i meenutanud. Aga ikkagi…_

See andiski Harryle idee. Ta luges hoolega Musgrave toimiku kõik dokumendid läbi, pöörates lehti aeglaselt, et keegi neid mõttesõela mälestuses vaadates jõuaks nad korralikult läbi vaadata, siis tõstis ta toimiku tagasi teiste väljasaadetavate toimikute hulka. Siis töötas ta kohusetundlikult hommik otsa konfiskeerimisvormide kallal, mille Savage talle nii hoolitsevalt oli saatnud – neid oli hunnikute viisi.

Lõuna ajal pani ta selga mantli, võttis kätte oma portfelli ja ilmus koju.

„Ja mida me siin tagasi teeme?" kaebles Snape niipea kui ta oli pudelist vabastatud. „Ma arvasin, et mulle pakuti keskkonnavahetust. Mis Trafalgari väljakust sai? Mis juhtus Stratfordi teatriga?"

„Ole vait ja kuula," ütles Harry. „Kas sa leiaksid uuesti üles iga mälestuse, milles sa juba olnud oled?"

Snape ei vastanud.

„Kas see oli liiga raske küsimus?" küsis Harry. „Kas peaksin lihtsamatest küsimustest alustama?"

„Sa ütlesid, et olgu ma vait ja kuulaku. Nüüd tahad, et ma räägiksin?"

Harry pööritas silmi. „See on tähtis. See puudutab Musgrave'i."

„Jah," vastas Snape. „Kui ma juba kord olen mälestuses olnud, suudan ma selle ära tunda ja uuesti sellesse siseneda. Sellesse sisenemine näib olevat õigupoolest ainus viis seda täielikult mäletada."

„Ma tahan, et sa mu tagasi sellesse kohvikustseeni viiksid, mida me eile õhtul vaatasime."

Snape kehitas õlgu, aga tegi nagu palutud. Surmasööjate peakorteris tagasi, võttis Harry välja tüki paberit ja osutas inimestele laudade ääres. „Milline neist on Rudy Carstairs?" küsis ta. Snape raputas pead, sest teda polnud seal. Berengaria Folkenstone'il olid lokkis meekarva juuksed ja lakitud küüned. Ambrosius Prendergastil oli habe ja tüügas ninal. Ei Horatio Gampi ega Gordon Crabbe'i olnud kohal.

Greyback ja tema sõbrad jõudsid kohale ja hakkasid pidutsema. Tüse prillidega mees, kelle Snape identifitseeris kui Carstairsi tuli natuke pärast neid. Prendergast lahkus ja Gamp sisenes. Harry ja Snape jäid nii kauaks kui võimalik, aga ühelgi hetkel ei näinud nad sel õhtul kohvikus Gordon Crabbe'i.

Pärastlõunaks ministeeriumis tagasi, täitis Harry rekvireerimisvormid nii ruttu kui suutis. Siis kasutas hunnikutevahelist aega et Musgrave'i juhtumit uurida. Musgrave'ile määratud advokaat oli noor kogemusteta jurist nimega Cora Withyspindle. Vabal hetkel astus Harry tema boksist läbi – temal polnud ka isiklikku kontorit – ja küsis, kas ta võiks temaga kohe pärast tööd natukeseks kokku saada. Ta tundis ära tema armi ja puterdas välja positiivse vastuse. Harry läks oma laua juurde tagasi lootuses, et ta polnud talle vale muljet jätnud.

Umbes kell kolm oli Harryl vaidlus Snape'iga. Kuidagi suutsid nad selle hääletooni sosistamise tasemel hoida.

„EI! Sa ei ütle talle, kustkohast sa infot said!"

„Ta ei saa oma kaitses kasutada infot, mille allikat ta ei saa avaldada!"

„Sel juhul ta lihtsalt ei kasuta seda! Ma ei ole rändtsirkuse kahe peaga vasikas või habemega naine!"

„Sa unustad, et ma võin ta lihtsalt kaasa tuua sinuga kohtuma."

„Tee seda ja sa ei leia mind enam kunagi nende mälestuste pinnakihis hõljumas!"

„Võib-olla ma ikka peaks su potist veega alla laskma!"

„Võrreldes alternatiividega mida sa mulle pakud on see eelistatavam variant!"

Kui päev sai läbi, ootas Harry mõne hetke kuni kontor inimestest tühjenes. Snape oli kindlalt oma kristallkirstus ja see koos mõttesõelaga oli portfellis. Laud oli tühi ja… keegi polnud tulnud tema valmis toimikuid registreerimiseks ära korjama. See oli reeglite vastu. Võib-olla oli see isegi ebaseaduslik. Harry võttis kätte Musgrave'i toimiku ja tõstis ka selle oma portfelli. Siis läks ta preili Withyspindle'it otsima.

Ta kraamis oma asju kokku ja valmistus lahkuma. Kuigi tegu oli vaid boksiga, koputas Harry paneelile, mis moodustas madala seina. „Mis sa arvad kui läheks istuks kuskil väljas kuni me räägime?" küsis ta.

Withyspindle paistis olevat ähmi täis, aga tundus, et tal oli hea meel. „Jah, hea meelega," vastas ta ja naeratas.

Harry vaatas ringi. Kontor oli tühi. „Et sa teaksid. See puudutab ühte sinu juhtumit. See oli üks minu omadest samuti. Nii et see on tööjutt."

„Oh," ütles Withyspindle. Ta proovis oma pettumust varjata. „Nojah, kui ainult niiviisi saab tänapäeval kohtingu, no mis teha."

„Ma ei mõelnud seda nii…" alustas Harry ja punastas ise. „Mul on juba oma tüdruk, kui sa seda mõtled," ütles ta. „Aga kui mul poleks, siis ma muidugi ei kõhkleks tööd ettekäändena kasutada et sinuga tuttavaks saada."

Withyspindle naeratas selle peale. „Kuhu me võiks minna? Ainukesed kohad, mida ma siinkandis tean, on Lekkiv Katel ja Diagoni põiktänav."

„Liiga avalik ja mitte piisavalt avalik," leidis Harry. „Kas oled kunagi mugupubis käinud? Mõni neist võib täitsa mõnus olla. Oota üks hetk."

Ta läks ruttu meeste tualetti ja õngitses kähku välja mõttesõela ja mälestuse. Enne kui ta midagi seletama jõudis hakata…

„Pea nüüd kinni!" hõiskas Snape. „Sa ei kavatse mind ometi tõepoolest vetsupotist alla lasta? Ole nüüd mõistlik! Me võiks seda ikka arutada!"

„Ole vait. Ma polnud oma kontoris ja see oli kõige lähem omaette koht. Ma lähen selle advokaadiga välja dringile ja mul on vaja teada, kas siin lähedal on mõni muude pubi."

„Ma pole mingi pubides käija," ütles Snape jäiselt, veel päriselt ennast kogumata.

„Ma tean, et üks koht on otse külastajate sissepääsu kõrval," ütles Harry, „aga see võib ka võlurite pubi olla ja ma ei taha sellega riskida. Ja ma ei taha ka tundide kaupa söögikohta otsides mööda tänavaid ringi trampida."

„Mine lihtsalt uuesti Coventi aia piirkonda," ütles Snape. „Seal on neid palju, kõik lähestikku. Midagi sa ikka leiad."

Harry ütles aitäh, pani ta ära ja läks tagasi Withyspindle'i juurde. „Kas sa oled kunagi Coventi aias käinud?" küsis ta. Tüdruk raputas pead. Nad lahkusid ministeeriumist ja läksid tänavale. Harryl oli natuke piinlik koosilmuda naiskolleegiga, keda ta oli ainult mõne minuti tundnud, aga too ei paistnud pahaks panevat. Ta valis väikse majadevahelise kõrvaltänava, mida ta oli tähele pannud, kui koos Snape'iga seal lõunal käis, ja ilmus. Ainus, kes neid ilmumas nägi, oli väike ameerika turistist tüdruk, kes jooksis ema juurde jutuga talle kallale kargavatest inimestest. Neil kulus ainult viis minutit sobiva pubi leidmiseks, nad võtsid oma õlleklaasid ja istusid varjatud nurgalauda.

„Täitsa kena," ütles Withyspindle oma õlut rüübates.

„Mul oon vaja sinuga Reginald Musgrave'ist rääkida," vastas Harry.

„Miks?" küsis Withyspindle. „Kas ta on su sugulane?"

„Ma arvan, et ta ei teinud seda, milles teda süüdistatakse," ütles Harry.

Withyspindle võttis järgmist lonksu libistades aega. „Ma kordan," ütles ta viimaks. „Miks? Kas ta on su sugulane?"

„Miks igaüks arvab, et ma tahan õiglust ainult oma sugulaste jaoks?"

„Ma pole siis esimene inimene, kellega sa sellest räägid?"

Nüüd oli Harry kord vait olla. „Võtame midagi süüa ja räägime sellest söögi ajal," pani ta ette. „Ma ei tea kuidas sinul, aga minul on kõht tühi."

Harry suureks kergenduseks oli Withyspindle nõus. Nad läksid baarileti äärde, et järgi vaadata, mis menüüs on, tegid oma valikud ja läksid tagasi oma lauda, et oodata toidu soendamist ja lauda toomist. Selleks ajaks oli Harry jõudnud oma mõtteid korrastada.

„Ma mainisin seda Savage'ile, oma juhendajale," tunnistas ta. „Ta ütles, et ärgu ma toppigu oma nina sinna kuhu mul asja pole."

„Suurepärane nõuanne. Ma soovitan seda järgida."

„Oota nüüd," ütles Harry äkki. „Kas sina polegi tema kaitsja?"

„Nojah, nii on mulle öeldud."

„Kas sa siis ei peaks pakkuma oma kliendile parimat võimalikku kaitset?"

„Mõnikord tähendab see kõige väiksemat võimalikku karistust."

Harry toetas oma käed lauale ja kummardus lähemale. „Vaata nüüd, Withyspindle," alustas ta.

Ka Withyspindle kummardus ettepoole. „Me oleme mõlemad liiga noored, et sa mind perekonnanimega kutsuksid," ütles ta. „Ma olen Cora. Kas ma sind pean edasi Potteriks kutsuma?"

„Harry," ütles Harry. „Vaata nüüd, Cora, ma ei teadnud Musgrave'ist enne midagi, kui tema toimik mu lauale maandus, aga pärast seda olen ma saanud infot, mis suudaks tõestada, et ta ei osalenud rünnakus Biggerstaffide vastu. Ma tahaks et sa aitaksid mul seda juriidiliselt vastuvõetaval moel kohtule näidata ja ma ei saa oma allikat avaldada."

„Sel juhul järeldan ma, et sa kaitsed mõnda tuntud kriminaali, õigluse eest kõrvale hoidvat surmasööjat."

„Jah ja ei," vastas Harry.

„Mida see peaks tähendama?"

„Ta oli surmasööja, aga ta pole põgenik."

„Niisiis õnnestus tal oma seotust varjata ja läbi võrgustiku libiseda?"

„Jälle vale. Igaüks teab tema seostest, aga teda lihtsalt ei aeta taga."

„Miks mitte?"

„Sellele ma ei saa vastata."

Cora raputas pead. Ettekandja tuli selleks ajaks toiduga ja nad mõlemad Harryga keskendusid mõneks minutiks söömisele. Siis alustas Harry uuesti.

„Las ma seletan, miks ma arvan, et Musgrave on süütu."

„Lase käia. See on vist päris lõbus."

„Surmasööjate peakorteris oli umbes kohvikutaoline söögikoht. See on toimikus kirjas ja osas tunnistustes samuti. Musgrave istus üksinda seal kohvikus ja sõi. Kõik kohad olid kinni, välja arvatud Bella Lestrange'i jaoks reserveeritud laud. Prendergast ja Folkenstone olid samuti seal, aga ei pööranud millelegi eriti tähelepanu. Siis tulid Greyback, Hayworth ja Rigby sisse. Nad ei saanud Lestrange'i lauda istuda, niisiis kamandasid nad Musgrave'i koomale tõmbama ja samuti kamandasid ta endale tuliviskit välja tegema. Nad hakkasid rünnaku üle hooplema. Jäid purju ja rääkisid järjest rohkem. Üks asi, mis nad ütlesid, oli et vaat kui hea, et Musgrave neid toetab neile juua ostes – selle aja peale oli ta ise ka juba kõvasti purjus. Carstairs ja Gamp tulid sisse poole pealt ja ei kuulnud vestluse algust. Crabbe polnud üldse seal, järelikult ei saanud ta seda ei näha ega kuulda."

„Sa eksid. Mul on Crabbe'ilt terviklik tunnistus. Ja teised ütlevad, et Musgrave osales."

Harry mõtles natuke aega. „Kas tunnistajad on üksteisega rääkinud?" küsis ta.

„Nad on kõik Azkabanis. Neil pole lubatud suhelda."

„Lase neil kõigil koostada nimekiri kõigist inimestest, kes olid tol õhtul seal. Vaata, kas Crabbe'i nimekiri langeb teiste omadega kokku. Küsi teistelt, kas nad nägid seal Crabbe'i. Küsi, kas nad pöörasid tähelepanu sellele, mida Musgrave tegi või kui kaua ta oli seal olnud enne kui Greyback ja tema kamp kohale jõudis."

„Tead mis," ütles Cora nüüd juba uudishimulikult, „ma arvan, et teengi seda."

Kolmapäeva hommikul palus Cora pikendust, et uuesti tunnistajaid küsitleda. Talle anti pikendust ja ta läks selsamal pärastlõunal koos stenografeerijaga Azkabani ja jäi sinna tunnistajaid küsitledes kuni järgmisel hommikul kella üheteistkümneni. Esialgsed tunnistused olid kohtuniku laual enne lõunat. Kella kolmeks pärastlõunal oli Reginald Musgrave'i nimi Biggerstaffide juhtumi süüaluste nimekirjast eemaldatud ning Gordon Crabbe sai süüdistuse nii selles rünnakus osalemise kui valevandumise eest. Enne tööpäeva lõppu oli Cora ajakirjanduse piiramisrõngas (kui kolme reporterit ikka saab piiramiseks nimetada).

„Kuidas te selle juhtumi lahendasite?" küsis ajakirjanik _Inkvisiitori_ juurest.

„Me märkasime tunnistustes lahknevusi, mis pani meid uskuma, et üks või mitu tunnistajat tegeleb tõendite fabritseerimisega."

„Kas võiksite selgitada seoseid selle juhtumi ja hiljutise avastuse vahel, et hobupõlvlaste levikuala ulatub Cornwalli ja Somersetini?" See küsimus tuli _Quibblerilt_.

„Ei kommenteeri."

„Te olete uus töötaja õigusosakonnas ja see on teie esimene juhtum," ütles reporter _Prohvetist_. „Kas teil oli abi ka oma kolleegide kogemustest ja nõuannetest?"

„Kõik on olnud väga abivalmid ja toetavad. Eriti tahaks tänada Harry Potterit aurorite osakonnast. Eriti tema tähelepanekud aitasid mul juhtumit lahendada."

Intervjuu ilmus järgmise päeva _Prohvetis_ ja laupäeva hommikul oli Harryl neli külalist: Ron, Hermione, George ja väga vihane Ginny Weasley.

„Kes ta selline on?" nõudis Ginny niipea kui Harry korteriuks oli sulgunud.

„Kuidas sa Sigatüükast välja said? Mitte et mul poleks hea meel sind näha, aga on alles jaanuari keskpaik…"

„McGonagall lubas. Pealegi olen ma täisealine. Kes ta on?"

„Lihtsalt üks kolleeg õigusosakonnast. Ülekuulamised ja kohtuprotsessid."

„_Prohvet_ ütleb, et väikest kasvu, elavaloomuline ja blond."

„Tõesti või? Ma ei pannud tähele. No ausalt, Ginny, me ei rääkinud millestki muust kui sellest juhtumist. Ma ütlesin talle, et mul on tüdruksõber."

George liigutas tooli lähemale ja istus esimeses reas etendust nautima. Ron ja Hermione vaatasid lihtsalt üksteisele otsa.

„Kui te ei rääkinud millestki muust kui juhtumist, miks tüdruksõbra teema üleüldse jutuks tuli?" Ginny hääletoon oli petlikult mõistlik.

„Ma pidin talle ütlema, Ginny. Ma ei tahtnud, et tal õhtusöögist vale mulje jääks… See tähendab, et miks ma ta kutsusin…"

„Sa käisid temaga õhtusöögil! Ma arvasin, et te arutasite seda asja kontoris! Õhtusöögil!" Ginny värises vihast. „Mina pean talv otsa koolis passima ja sina kasutad viletsaid vabandusi, et iga tüdrukuga Võukunsti Ministeeriumist kohtamas käia! Kas sa ikka venitasid ja söövitasid terve pika õhtu otsa?"

„Me võtsime ainult pubis paar õlut ja suutäie süüa…"

„Oh kui mõnus! Mul kohe kivi langes südamelt! Et kui on odav koht, siis ei lähe kohtinguna arvesse, nii jah? Miks te seda asja tööl ei võinud rääkida?"

„Kui ma oleks seda teinud, oleks igaüks teada saanud ja seda oli vaja salaja rääkida…"

„Jah! Absoluutselt arusaadav! Valitsuse töötajad arutavad omaenda osakondade õigusalaseid küsimusi ja seda tuleb salaja teha! Ei saa lihtsalt ust kinni panna, aga muidugi mitte! Tuleb pubisse hiilida õllekese järele ja õhtusöögi juures aega viita!"

„Me rääkisime tööasju!"

„Ja sellepärast sul oligi vaja tähelepanu juhtida sellele, et sul on tüdruksõber! Sa arvatavasti ütlesid talle ka, et ma olin Inglismaa teises otsas koolis luku taga! Võib-olla ma peaks kah hakkama Ritchie Coote'i või Andy Kirk'iga 'koos õppima'!"

„Ma oletan," katkestas Hermione, „et sa ei rääkinud sellele oma advokaadist kolleegile… tead küll millest."

„Muidugi mitte," ütles Harry teemamuutuse üle rõõmustades. „See on endiselt saladus."

„Mis on saladus?" nõudis Ginny.

„Saad sa aru, Ginny, sellepärast me ei saanudki sellest ministeeriumis rääkida. See pidi jääma…"

„Kõik millest ma aru saan, Harry James Potter, on see, et sa käid teiste tüdrukutega kohtingutel ja et sa hoiad minu ees saladusi."

„Selles on tal õigus, Harry, vanapoiss." George irvitas laialt. „Eks näis kuidas sa sellest välja vingerdad."

„Me teelt lootsime," ütles Ron, „Tead-Küll-Kellega rääkida." Ta pilgutas Harryle silma.

Ginny plahvatas. „Voldemort! Teil on mingi viis Voldemortiga suhtlemiseks! See on kindlasti illegaalne!"

„Ei! EI!" kisendas Ron kätega vehkides ja oma õde vaigistada püüdes. „Kui ma ütlesin Tead-Küll-Kes, siis ma mõtlesin, et nemad teavad, kes, mitte et sina tead kes. Sina ei tea üldse, kes."

„No nii!" ütles Ginny käed puusas, oma ema minikoopiana. „Nii et mina olen siis ainuke kelle eest sa seda salajas hoiad. Kui sa mulle otsekohe ei ütle, millest te räägite, Harry, siis ei räägi ma sinuga enam kunagi."

„Ma ei saa sulle enne öelda kui ma räägin temaga ja talt luba küsin."

„Räägid kellega?"

„Ausalt, Ginny, ma ei saa sulle öelda temalt luba küsimata."

„Siis hangi see luba!"

„Lase käia, Harry," ärgitas George. „Sa võid seda kohe teha. Me ei lase Ginnyl vahele segada. Mine ja küsi temalt."

Harry vaatas oma sõpru. Oma parimaid sõpru. Nad ei teeks kunagi midagi, et tema elu ära rikkuda. „Olgu nii," oli ta nõus, „aga sina püsid siin, kuni ma tagasi tulen." Ta läks kapi juurde ja tõstis mõttesõela ja pudeli välja. ('Mis see on?' küsis Ginny kõva häälega sosinal Hermionelt, kes raputas pead.) Mõttelõng liugles varsti anumasse, Harry vaatas oma sõprade poole, et kindel olla, et nad korralikult käituvad ja sisenes siis mõttesõela…

Oli suveaeg, üks neid pikki põhjamaiseid õhtuid kui tundub, et päike ei lähegi kunagi looja. Ta seisis õõtsuval rabapinnal, väike linn paistis otse lõuna pool ja teismeline Snape põlvitas maas taimi korjates. Täiskasvanud Snape seisis seal kõrval ja vaatas pealt. Harry sisse astudes vaatas ta üles.

„Seal sa oledki, Potter. Oli ka juba aeg. Kas ajalehe tõid?"

„Oh. Ei, unustasin. Mul on midagi muud, mida ma tahtsin…"

Harryst vasakul kostis 'pops' ja Ginny seisis rabas, selg Harry poole. Kohe tema järel tulid George ja siis Ron. Ainult väike paus oli enne seda, kui Hermione oli samuti kohal.

„Potter," urises Snape ja tema hääle peale pööras Ginny ümber. „Mida see tähendab? See on andeksandmat…."

Ta ei saanud lauset lõpetada, sest Ginny hüppas talle rusikate vehkides kallale. „Sina ROTT!" karjus ta. „Sa KÄRNKONN! KAABAKAS! Sa lasid neil Neville'it cruciatusega piinata! Sa lasid neil Colinit piinata! Ma tapan su ära!"

Selleks ajaks olid tema ja Snape üksteise küljes kinni, Ginny ründamas ja Snape üritades tal randmetest kinni haarates teda kontrollida. Niipea kui see tal õnnestus, hakkas Ginny taguma. „Potter!" hüüdis Snape, „Taltsuta seda lõukoera enne kui ma olen sunnitud ta juhmistama!"

„Tee seda," hüüdis George talle omaenda võlukeppi tõmmates, „ja ma kivistan su ära. Anna talle, Ginny! Peksa seda ligast lõusta!"

Harry oli endast väljas ja karjus muudkui „Jäta järele, Ginny! Lõpeta ära!" ning proovis George'i võlukeppi tema käest kätte saada. Ron vaatas pealt, nägu puhast lusti täis. Lõpuks pani Hermione asja paika. _"Locomotor Mortis!"_ hüüdis ta ja Ginny lõpetas tagumise. Ta oleks maha kukkunud kui Snape poleks teda kinni hoidnud ja ta õrnalt pikali asetanud. Siis kargas ta George'ile kallale.

„LIGANE LÕUST!" möirgas ta. Ta marssis George'i poole, kes tagurdas. Snape oli ikkagi kiirem ja haaras George'i kätest kinni. Selle asemel et ta eemale lükata, tõmbas ta teda hoopis ettepoole ja pani talle jala taha, nii et George kolinal maha kukkus, ja võttis tal siis nobedalt võlukepi käest. „Kui sina oled võlur, siis on küll igal Aafrika ahvil veel lootust!" Ta pistis võlukepi oma taskusse. „Mõnest Indohiina ja Vaikse ookeani saarte liikidest kõnelemata!"

„Palun vabandust, härra" kokutas Harry. „Ma ei tahtnud…"

„Ei tahtnud? Ei tahtnud! Sa ei saanud kuhugi mujale minuga rääkima minna? Sa pidid seda tingimata otse nende nina all tegema? Nende võlurimaailma kõige kurikuulsamate kaabakate ees? Kõigepealt Porthos ja Aramis, siis Scaramouche [kelmikas _commedia dell'arte_ klountegelane]! Ja nüüd veel Madame Defarge [Charles Dickensi tegelane „Kahe linna loost" – verejanuline revolutsionäär]! See läheb juba liiale, Potter!"

Snape pööras hooga ümber, et eemale kõndida, aga jäi siis seisma. „Kasige välja," ütles ta Harry poole tagasi pöördudes. „Kaduge minema minu mälestustest! Kaduge välja minu mõtetest! Kaduge ära mu elust! Otsekohe! Sina ja see pööbel mõlemad!"

„Ei," ütles Hermione vaikselt. „Kui nad seda praegu teevad, siis on ainult kaks võimalust. Üks neist on hoida sind mõttesõelas alati nende lükata-tõmmata. Teine on sind selles pudelis tuhandete mälestuste hulka igaveseks ära kaotada. Kumbki võimalus pole vastuvõetav. Me peame rääkima."

Snape uuris teda ettevaatlikult. „Minu meelest pole meil millestki rääkida."

„Minu arvates on," ütles Hermione. „Meil on siin ainukordne olukord ja meil pole reegleid või juhiseid mida järgida."

„Jah, on küll reeglid. Ja teie rikute neid parajasti." Snape astus mitu sammu tema poole jättes teised nende vaidlusringist välja.

„Missuguseid reegleid me rikume?"

„Te olete ületanud eravalduse piirid."

„Meil on omaniku luba."

„Ei ole. Ma pole kunagi…"

„Harry on omanik. Sa andsid talle need mõtted. Sa ütlesid talle, 'Võta need.' Ma tean, ma olin kohal. Harry ostis pudeli ja mõttesõela. Need on ka tema omad. Kui see peaks kohtusse minema, oled ette kaotanud."

„Ma ei ole," ütles Snape kokkulitsutud hammaste vahelt „omand. Ma ei ole mänguasi ega mäng või teie lõbustamiseks väljanäitusele pandud ebard. Ma olen inimene ja mul on õigus oma elukohas rahumeelset elu nautida, milleks on juhtumisi see pudel ja selle sisu. Mul on õigus kaitsele kiusamise eest ja mul on õigus oma privaatsusele."

Snape vaatas Ginny poole. „Kas kavatsed uuesti minu pihta provotseerimata rünnaku lahti päästa?" küsis ta ja kui Ginny pead raputas, laskis Snape ta Hermione jalaluku needusest lahti. Ginny ronis püsti.

„Kui see läheb kohtusse," jätkas Hermione, „tuleks sul kõigepealt tõestada, et sa oled inimene. See ei ole just enesestmõistetav eeldus."

„Ära ole loll, tüdruk. Ma olen eneseteadvuse ja ratsionaalse mõtlemise võimega. Mul on sõltumatu tahe ja ainus põhjus miks ma ei saa seda alati väljendada on füüsilise limiteerituse tõttu. Kui ma oleks vangistatud halvatud kehasse, mille motoorsed impulsid hoitakse töös masinate abil ja suudaks siiski silmaliigutustega tõestada, et mu mõistus on selge, kas arvad, et kohus keelduks mind isikuna tunnistamast?"

Hermione mõtles hetke. „Sul oleks endiselt hooldajat tarvis," juhtis ta tähelepanu.

„Jah," vastas Snape. „Kedagi niisugust, kelle tegutsemist saaks kohus hinnata ja kellelt saaks tema staatuse ära võtta kui ta oma positsiooni kuritarvitab."

„Oodake nüüd natuke!" ütles George ääki. Ta polnud vaevunud püsti tõusma ja istus samas kohas, kuhu Snape oli ta lükanud, käed laisalt põlvedel. „Kas sina olid see, kes andis Harryle infot selle surmasööja küsimuses?"

„Jah," vastas Harry. „Ta istus tol õhtul peakorteri kohvikus ja nägi kogu sündmust pealt. Ta isegi lasi mul seda mälestust vaadata ja näitas, millised on tunnistajad. Mul oli vaja ainult välja mõelda, kuidas kaitsja saaks tõe jälile sellisel viisil, et see oleks kohtus kasutatav ilma teda asjasse segamata."

„Vinge," ohkas George. „Kas sa oskad mulle öelda, kes kallas mulle ja Fredile kõrvitsamahla kaela koolialguse pidusöögil meie teisel aastal?"

„Arvatavasti oskaks," ütles Snape, „aga mul tuleks see mälestus üles leida. Miks sa omaenda mälestust mõttesõela ei pane ja järgi ei vaata? Niiviisi saaksid sa oma vastuse palju kiiremini."

George naeris laialt ilmselgelt soovituse üle rõõmustades. Vahepeal oli Ginny vaadanud seitsmendat inimest stseenis. „Kuhu ta läheb?" küsis ta teismelise Snape'i poole osutades, kes oli püsti tõusnud ja oma riided puhtaks raputanud ja kõndis nüüd linna poole tagasi. Juba samal ajal kui ta rääkis, tundis Harry, kuis nähtamatu jõud teda kaasa tirib ja teadis, et teised tunnevad seda samuti.

„Ongi kõik," ütles Snape korraga. „Mälestus on otsas. Te peate nüüd välja minema."

„Ma pole selles nii kindel," ütles Ron noore Snape'i järel kõndides. „Vaatame parem, kuhu ta läheb." George tõusis püsti et Ronile järgneda. Teised olid aeglasemad ja lasksid mälestusel ennast tirida.

„See on otsas," kinnitas Snape. „Potter, sina ja su sõbrad peate nüüd välja minema."

„Minu meelest see pole päris…" alustas Harry, aga siis tuli tal meelde kehv töölismaja räpase tänava lõpus esimesest mälestusest, mida ta oli näinud. „Sul on õigus," ütles ta. „See on otsas. Lähme!"

Keegi ülejäänutest ei teinud katset lahkuda. Harry sai siis aru, mida tal tuleb teha. Ta lahkus mälestusest ja oli üllatunud oma lauda ja mõttesõela vaadates, Weasleyd ja Hermione olid kummargil selle ümber nõnda et nende näod olid pinna lähedal. Harry võttis Roni riietest kinni ja tõmbas.

„Hei!" hüüatas Ron ilmudes. „Mis mõtet sellel on? Ma tahtsin näha, kuhu ta läheb!" Harry ei vastanud, vaid tõmbas George'i järgmisena ja seejärel Ginny. Hermione oli ise välja tulnud niipea kui Ron oli läinud. Harry võttis ruttu oma võlukepi ja tõstis mälestuse pudelisse tagasi.

„Sa harakas, Harry!" hüüdis George. „Ma pean tagasi minema. Mu võlukepp on veel selle tüübi käes!"

„Kuidas su võlukepp saab tema käes olla," nähvas Harry vastu „kui sa füüsiliselt ei lahkunud kunagi sellest ruumist? Te seisite kõik mõttesõela ümber kummargil kui ma välja tulin. Vaata taskusse."

George vaatas ja tõepoolest, ta võlukepp oli seal. Ta naeratas rõõmsalt ja saatis Harry aknalaual olevale väiksele geraaniumipotile kasvuloitsu. Midagi ei juhtunud. Ta proovis uuesti sama tulemusega. „Võlukepp ei pruugi küll tema käes olla," tõdes ta kibestunult, „aga igatahes on seal see, mis võlukepi tööle paneb."

„See on võimatu," ütles Hermione. „Võlukepi südamik paneb ta tööle. Südamik peaks ikka endiselt siin olema."

„Olgu, preili tarkpea," puhkis George. „Eks pane see siis tööle kui see nii lihtne on."

Hermione proovis ja üksteise järel proovisid kõik teised samuti, aga George'i võlukepp keeldus ühtegi loitsu heitmast. „Huvitav, kas see tähendab, et võlukepil on oma vaim või hing," mõtiskles Hermione. „Harry, see mõttesõela värk läheb järjest keerulisemaks. Ma arvan, et me peaks selle kohta rohkem välja uurima enne kui me edasi tegutseme."

„Ja mis vahepeal minu võlukepist saab?" käis George peale.

„Ma lähen toon selle ära," ütles Harry, „ja ma vannun, et kui keegi teist mulle järele tuleb, ma… ma ei räägi teiega enam ühtegi sõna!"

„Lubad või?" ütles George vihaselt, aga astus mõttesõela juurest kaugemale.

Kõige pealmine mälestus oli endiselt noorest Snape'ist rabas taimi korjamas, aga vana Snape'i polnud kusagil silmapiiril. Harry otsis läbi selle ala, kus nad olid seisnud, otsides, et ehk pillas Snape võlukepi sinna, aga mingit võlukeppi polnud näha. Ta ootas, kuni teismeline Snape tõusis ja hakkas kodu poole kõndima, aga mälestus lõppes kui ta köögiuksest sisse läks ja mitte kusagil polnud võlukeppi. Harry tõusis taas pinnale.

„No võttis see sul ikka aega," ütles Ron. „Me hakkasime juba muretsema. Kas te läksite professoriga võlukepi üle kaklema?"

„Teda polnud seal," ütles neile Harry. „Ja võlukeppi polnud ka seal. Meil ei jää muud üle kui oodata kuni ta otsustab meil uuesti temaga ühineda lasta."

„Ei oota me midagi," ähvardas George. „Me otsime suure kausi ja käime kõik need mälestused ühekaupa läbi kuni me mu võlukepi tagasi saame."

„Midagi te ei otsi," ütles Harry George'i ja mõttesõela vahel seistes. „Teie seda alustasite. Tulite kaasa kui teadsite, et sellest ei tule muud kui pahandust. See on teie endi süü. Te poleks tohtinud teda välja vihastada. Sa võid Ollivanderilt uue võlukepi osta. Kui me lõpuks teise tagasi saame, on sul kaks. Sa ei sure veel selle kätte."

Ron astus George'i kõrvale. „Olgu kuidas on, aga George'il on õigus. Me peame selle tagasi saama."

Hermione astus Harry kõrvale ja natukese aja pärast tegi sama ka Ginny. „Reetur!" hüüdis Ron, aga Ginny raputas pead.

„Harryl on õigus," ütles ta. „See kõik puudutas tõepoolest ainult toda kohtuasja ja nad ei saanud sellest ministeeriumis rääkida. Ja ta ei saanud mulle ilma luba küsimata öelda. Ma tean, et ma keerasin asjad vussi, aga ma ei tee seda enam rohkem. Pealegi on mul endal hulk küsimusi, millele ma vastuseid tahan saada, ja kui me praegu liiga kõvasti peale pressime, ei räägi ta minuga enam kunagi. George, sul ei jää muud üle kui oodata."

George tormas raevunult välja ja pärast hetkelist kõhklemist kehitas Ron õlgu ja läks talle järele. Harry ja tüdrukud istusid mõttesõela põrnitsedes.

„Mis sa arvad, kas me peaks uuesti proovima?" küsis Hermione.

Harry raputas pead. „Liiga vara. Tal on aega vaja, et maha rahuneda. Läki Diagoni tänavale. Me võime lõunat süüa ja natuke poodides käia. Ma tahaks vaadata, kas leian mõne raamatu mõttesõelade kohta. Tagasitulles võtan praetud kala friikartulitega kaasa. See on ta lemmiksöök."

„Ta saab seal süüa?" hüüatas Hermione.

„Ma ei tea, kas seda saab söömiseks nimetada, kui ei sööja ega toit pole materiaalsed," naeris Harry, „aga ta tunneb maitset. Sa oleks pidanud ta nägu nägema kui ta esimese lonksu kohvi võttis, mis ma talle tõin. Ma võtan tema jaoks ajalehe ka kaasa."

„Mis selle ajalehe ja toiduga väljaspool juhtub?" küsis Hermione.

„Ma tavaliselt võtan ajalehe hiljem tagasi," ütles Harry. „Prügivedu tal seal ju pole. Ma pole kunagi mingit erinevust märganud. Toit… igatahes kaotab see oma lõhna, aga ma pole kunagi tegelikult proovinud pärast seda süüa. Olen lihtsalt ära visanud."

„Me võiks proovida," ütles Hermione. „See oleks väga teaduslik."

„Kui sa ainult professor Snape'i uuesti üles leiad," ütles Ginny. „Pole mingit garantiid, et leiad."

Harry pani pudeli ja mõttesõela kappi luku taha ja nad kolmekesi läksid trepist alla ja ilmusid Diagoni tänavale.

Nende pärastlõunased uuringud olid enam kui viljatud. Nende omaga sarnast olukorda ei paistnud kunagi varem olevat ette tulnud. Sellegipoolest leidsid nad mõnegi kasuliku infokillu. Esimene oli, et mõttesõela maailma sisenevat inimest ei saa tema väljaspoolest kehast lahutada. Mitte keegi polnud kunagi osakest endast mõttesõela maha jätnud.

„Kuidas siis Snape saab mõttesõelas olla," küsis Ginny, kui Harry seda tagasi pansionaadi korteris olles oma lehitsetavast raamatust ette luges.

„Sest ta ei läinud mõttesõela mälestust vaatama," vastas Hermione. Ta vaatas Ginny poole. „Ah, õigus, sind ja George'i polnud seal," ütles ta. „Te ei näinud, kuidas see juhtus. Harry, otsi mõttesõel, ma tahan Ginnyle oma mälestust näidata. Ta ei saa sellest päriselt aru saada kui me talle oma kogemust ei näita."

„Ei," ütles Harry. „Mina olin eespool. Ma nägin kõike. See peaks minu mälestus olema." Ta otsis mõttesõela välja ja tõstis selle lauale, siis asetas võlukepi oma meelekohale. Pikk peenike udune kiud tuli ta juuste vahelt välja ja ta pani selle mõttesõela. „Pea meeles," ütles ta Ginnyle, „et mõttesõela mälestusi võetakse niiviisi välja. Tagasi pannakse samamoodi. Minu meelest on see siin tähtis. Ma tulen sinuga kaasa. Sa ei peaks seda üksi vaatama. See pole just ilus vaatepilt."

Hermione tuli samuti. Nad olid tagasi Huilgavas Hurtsikus, vaatasid, kuidas Voldemort mängis Snape'iga, Snape'iga, kes – nagu Harry nüüd aru sai – oli täiesti teadlik sellest, mis kohe juhtuma hakkab, aga oli endiselt keskendunud oma sõnumi Harryni saamisele, ta mängis aja peale, teades, et ta ei tohi end Voldemorti rünnaku vastu kaitsta, sest Voldemortil oli ikka veel kaks varikätki järel.

„Ta oleks saanud ennast päästa," sosistas Harry Ginnyle, kes juhtuvat suurisilmi vaatas. „aga kui ta oleks seda teinud, oleks Voldemort tänu varikätkidele pääsenud. Isegi kui ta ei saanud minuga rääkida, oli ta valmis ennast ohverdama lootuses, et saatus hävitab varikätkid õigel ajal. Vaata nüüd. Ta ei liiguta enda kaitseks sõrmegi."

Madu koos teda ümbritseva mulliga lähenes Snape'i peale ja õlgadele ja nüüd tahte ületanud instinktiga kratsis Snape seda kapslit väljastpoolt, suutmata seal sees olevat madu puudutada. Niipea kui ta viseldes maha kukkus, Voldemort lahkus pigem irvitades kui kaasa tundes kahetsust avaldades.

Igale poole purskus veri. Snape'i käed haarasid ta kõrist ja Ginny mattis oma näo nuuksudes Harry õlale. Mälestuse Harry ronis nüüd oma peidukohast välja ja põlvitas sureva Snape'i juurde. Snape nägi teda, haaras temast kinni ja kähistas, „Võta need…"

Oli nagu oleks tamm purunenud. Mõtted purskusid Snape'ist jõuga, mis oleks ta pea plahvatama pannud, kui nad poleks silmist, ninasõõrmetest, kõrvust ja suust välja pääsenud. Ginny klammerdus õudustundega Harry külge ja Harry imestas, et ta polnud tol hetkel arugi saanud, et oli tunnistajaks teise inimese täielikule eneseohverdusele. Mõttesõela Hermione astus lähemale, võlus pudeli ja tema ja Harry korjasid sellesse kõik mälestuskillud kokku.

Nüüd jäi veel viimane hetk, pomisetud 'Vaata mulle otsa,' ja kõik oli läbi. Mõttesõela Harry, Hermione ja Ron läksid taas läbi tunneli vastu viimasele vastuseisule, viies endaga kaasa Voldemorti hävitamise saladuse. Sellega tõmbas Harry Ginny mõttesõelast välja.

Ginny istus silmad kinni Harry elutoas laua ääres raskelt hingates. Harry polnud päris kindel, mida teha. Ta pani käe talle õlale ja sosistas tema nime: „Ginny, kas sinuga on kõik korras. Ginny, ütle midagi…"

Pruunid silmad avanesid pärani lahti. „Sina täi!" karjus Ginny, üles hüpates ja talle vastu nägu virutades. „Ma vihkan sind! Igavene südametu tõbras! Kaabakas! Sa isegi ei proovinud teda päästa! Sa ei vajutanud isegi ta silmi kinni! Ta suri sinu käte vahel ja sa ei vajutanud isegi ta silmi kinni!" Ta kukkus põrandale kokku, keha nuuksumisest rappumas. „Kahju," nuttis ta. „Mul on nii kahju…"

„Pole midagi," rahustas Hermione tal ümbert kinni hoides. „See on läbi. Sellest on palju kuid möödas. Ta ei tea sellest midagi. Tema ei näinud seda kunagi. Ta ei mäleta seda, sest tal pole seda mälestust. Meie teame, aga tema ei tea."

Tasapisi jättis Ginny nutmise järele. „Mida sa sellega mõtled?" küsis ta.

„See Snape, keda me mõttesõelas näeme," seletas Hermione. „Kõik need mälestused tulid välja enne kui ta suri, nii et tal pole seal mälestust omaenda surmast. Tema ei saa seda näha ja ta ei näe seda kunagi. Kui ta kunagi leiab oma viimase mälestuse, siis on see sellest, kui ta on veel elus ja Harryle otsa vaatab. Tal ei ole oma lõpust mingeid mälupilte. Ta ei pea seda kunagi uuesti üle elama. Ta ei pea isegi teada saama."

Ginny nühkis sõrmenukkidega silmi. „Nii on parem, eksole? See tähendab, et oleks ju kohutav omaenda surmale ikka ja jälle tunnistajaks olla. On hea et ta ei näe seda." Ta vaatas ruumis ringi, lakke, siis aknast välja. „Oh Harry, miks ometi pidid nii paljud inimesed kannatama? Miks me seda ei teadnud?"

„Aga me teadsime," ütles Harry. „Dumbledore ütles mulle kogu aeg, et Snape oli lojaalne, et ta oli meie poolel, ja ma kunagi ei uskunud. Tead, kes veel ütles mulle sama asja? Hagrid. Ja ma ei uskunud Hagridit samuti. Tead, me nägime ühte mälestust, kust paistis välja, et Hagrid hoolitses Snape'i eesti ja juba kaua aega. Kui keegi on veel elus, kes Snape'i tunneb, siis on see Hagrid. Ma lähen homme Sigatüükasse temaga rääkima."

„Hästi," ütles Ginny. „Ma jään ootama." Pärastlõuna oli läbi ja Ginny läks tagasi kooli ning Hermione oma koju. Harry näitas üles märkimisväärset tahtejõudu ja isegi ei proovinud terve õhtu jooksul ühtegi mälestust vaadata.


	5. Chapter 5

Pühapäev, 17. jaanuar 1999

Järgmisel varahommikul tõi Harry _Prohveti_ ja tassi kohvi söögitoast üles ja lisaks sellele kaks väga erilist asja. Esiteks – olles eelmisel õhtul täiesti unustanud kala ja kartulid – oli tükike suitsuheeringat (Ginnyl oli meeles, et ta oli näinud professorit seda söömas) ja teine oli ajaleht _Times_.

Kristallkirstu avades ütles ta udusse, „Tere hommikust, professor. Mul on tänasele hommikusöögile paar lisandust kui sa peaks huvitatud olema." Ta ootas mõne minuti ja võttis siis pealmise mälestuse…

Ta oli nõiajookide klassiruumis, oli Gryffindori ja Slytherini nõiajookide topelttund, aga see polnud tema klass vaid Ginny oma. Ta istus oma sõpradega ruumi ühes otsas ja valmistas nõiajooki, mille retsept oli tahvlil. Snape liikus laudade vahel iga õpilase ponnistusi jälgides.

„Tere hommikust, Potter," ütles Snape Harry kõrval. „Loodetavasti on praegu veel liiga vara kutsumata külalisi kaasa tuua ja et see siin on rahupakkumine?" Ta nuusutas heeringat. „Ja suitsutatud, pealegi. Ma tunnen peaaegu kiusatust vanad asjad unustada."

„See pole veel kõik," ütles Harry vastuvõtust julgustatuna. Ta ulatas värske _Times_i.

Snape vahtis seda mõne sekundi, enne kui tal meelde tuli suu kinni panna, mida ta siis tegigi väga ruttu. „Potter, ma olen rabatud. Tõsiselt rabatud. Kas ma tohiks vaadata?" Ta viis kohvi, heeringa ja mõlemad ajalehed oma lauale, samas kui tema teine mina oli endiselt õpilastega ametis. „Peaaegu nagu söögisaalis," kommenteeris ta, ajalehte avades ja lugema hakates."

Harry istus lihtsalt külje peal ja ootas, rõõmustades oma avalöögi edu üle. Kulus viisteist minutit enne kui ta aru sai, et mälukoht on tähenduslik. Siis paisus õpilaste üldine jutukõmin ilma igasuguse hoiatuseta häälekaks vaidluseks.

„Kuule! Pane need tagasi!" Hääl oli eksimatult Ginny oma. „See on minu salamandri silmade purk!"

„Sa ei pea kõike endale ahnitsema, Weasley! Teistel läheb neid ka vaja."

„Mälestuse Snape püürita lae poole vahtides silmi, hüüatas häält tegemata 'Gryffindor' ja kõndis ruumi tollesse otsa. „Kirke, Weasley, koostisainete purgid tuleb ühisele lauale jätta. Mõõtke välja see osa, mis tel vaja läheb…"

„Mul oli see oma töö jaoks valmis pandud! Ta võttis selle täpselt siis kui mul seda tarvis läks!"

„Minu tõmmis oli enne valmis! Ma ei kavatse seda ära rikkuda lihtsalt selle pärast, et sina oled isekas!"

„Võta oma sõnad tagasi, Andy Kirke, või ma…"

„Preili Weasley, pane võlukepp käest ära!"

Korraga välgatas valgus ja Kirke'i katel lendas laualt maha ja pauguga vastu seina.

„Preili Weasley, sulle on selle eest karistus määratud." Mälestuse Snape heitis topelt Evanesco loitsud, koristades ära nii Kirke'i katla tekitatud segaduse kui poolvalmis tõmmise Ginny katlast. „Kuna härra Kirke peab nüüd omast vabast ajast oma nõiajoogi uuesti tegema, siis ühined sa temaga ja teed enda oma samuti…"

„Nii pole aus! Ta võttis just need koostisained, mida minul vaja oli!"

„Aitab! Nüüd istud vaikselt kuni tunni lõpuni!"

„Mul on pärast kooli lendluudpalli trenn!"

„Ma jätan sinu hooleks oma meeskonnakaaslastele seletada, miks sa sellest osa ei võta."

„See pole aus!"

„Ole nüüd vait, preili Weasley, kuni tunni lõpuni. Või läheksid sa parema meelega haiglatiiba ja arutaksid seda asja proua Pomfreyga?"

Ginny põrnitses Snape'i ja läks trampides seina ääres oleva tooli juurde. Seal pani ta käed rinnale risti ja mossitas. Ülejäänud klass pöördus tagasi oma töö juurde, meelelahutus möödas.

Mõttesõela Snape võttis oma ajalehed, kohvi ja tühja taldriku ning tõi need küljelaua juurde, kus Harry istus. „On alles tülinorija, kas pole?" kommenteeris ta.

„Miks sa mulle seda näitasid?" nõudis Harry. „Ja mida see kommentaar proua Pomfrey kohta tähendas?"

„Ainult seda," ütles Snape kiretult, „et mulle on mulje jäänud – mõnda aega tagasi tundus see muide nii kõigile õpetajatele – et sinult tuleb millegi sellisega pidevalt tegemist teha. Nii ütelda, 'periooditi'? Proua Pomfrey tegeles probleemiga."

Harry punastas. „See on Ginny eraelu. Sa ei peaks mulle sellest rääkima."

„Ja see on minu eraelu. Sa ei peaks teisi inimesi sellesse segama."

„Aga sina valid seda, mida me näeme."

„Nüüd oled sa ebaõiglane," ütles Snape vaikselt.

„Kuidas see ebaõiglane on?" küsis Harry. „Sina valid selle mälestuse, mis pealmiseks kerkib. Ma valin alati just selle."

„Aga ma ei tea, millal sa tuled seda võtma. Kas sa tahad öelda, et mul on lubatud ainult neid mälestusi vaadata, mis on tervele ilmale vaatamiseks vastuvõetavad, ja mitte kunagi meenutada isiklikumat sorti asju? See annab väga viletsa elu kokku. Niikuinii pole see suurem asi elu, ja nüüd seatakse mulle veel rohkem piiranguid?"

„Mis siis kui me seaks sisse korrapärase ajakava?" pakkus Harry.

„Mis kell praegu on?" küsis Snape. „Kui palju aega sa välise aja mõistes oled selles mälestuses veetnud?"

Vastumeelselt tunnistas Harry, „Ma ei tea."

„Muidugi sa ei tea," ütles Snape. „See on unenäomaailm. Aeg ei möödu samal viisil. Mis päev täna on? Mis aasta? Kas ikka veel on 1999?"

Harry naeris. „Jah, endiselt on 1999. Endiselt on jaanuar. Pühapäev, 17. jaanuar kui täpne olla. Aga sa teadsid seda juba, see on ajalehe peal kirjas."

„Eeldades, et sa tõid mulle tänase ajalehe. Kuidas mina seda teada saaks? Asja point on, et ma ei tea, millal sa tuled, niisiis peaks ma jääma kas igavesti samasse mälestusse või siis ei saa ma kontrollida, mida sa näed."

„Aga sa kontrollisid seda. Sa tahtsid mulle Ginny jonnihoogu näidata, eksole? Aga ma arvan, et sa kuulsid mind sulle ütlemas, et ma tulen nüüd."

„Kuulsin?" Snape oli segaduses. „Ei, ma ei kuulnud sind. Mul oli lihtsalt… tunne, et mul tuleb valmis olla. See tunne osutus õigeks, aga ma ei tea, et sel oleks midagi tegemist sinu ütlemisega."

„Seda on lihtne kontrollida," ütles Harry. „Ma lihtsalt hoiatan iga kord paar minutit enne tulekut ette. Kui sul tuleb selline tunne, siis validki mälestuse. Kui see alati kehtib, siis teamegi, et sul on võimalik mind kuulda. Või vähemalt tunnetada."

„See tundub tehtav," oli Snape nõus. „Mis sul täna oli plaanis teha?"

„Mõtlesin, et lähen Sigatüükasse Hagridiga rääkima."

Snape'i silmad läksid pilukile. „Mistarvis?" küsis ta.

„Ma hakkan lihtsalt aru saama, et Hagrid on alatu teadnud rohkem kui ma oleks arvata osanud."

„Samm õiges suunas. Anna teada, kui sa aru saad, et igaüks teab palju rohkem kui sina arvata oskad."

Harry nõjatus tagasi ja vaatas Snape'i kavala pilguga. „Ja millal sina kavatsed tunnistada, et mina teadsin rohkem kui sina oleks arvata osanud?"

„Siis kui sa kolmkümmend saad. Ei, kui sa saad kolmkümmend kaheksa ja me oleme üheealised. Siis vaatame, kumb meist targem on."

„Sa oled kolmkümmend üheksa. Sul oli eelmisel nädalavahetusel sünnipäev."

„Sünnipäevad enam ei loe, Potter."

„Õigus jah," vastas Harry. „Kas oled nõus Hagridile külla minema?"

„Kas mul on valikut?"

„Jah. Ütle ei ja ma jätan su kappi oma mälestusi nautima. Ütle jah ja ma võtan su Sigatüükasse kaasa. Ja kui me jõuame selleni, et ma olen jälle valmis siia tulema, siis ma küsin sinult enne, kas sa tahad teda ka näha. See annab dulle aega järele mõelda."

„Vastus on ei."

Harry ohkas, püüdmatagi oma pettumust varjata. „Okei," ütles ta. „Sinu tahtmine sündigu. Ma tulen õhtul tagasi ja räägin, millest me vestlesime." Ta tõusis püsti ja korjas ajalehed ja nõud kokku. „Naudi oma päeva."

Snape vaatas teda tähelepanelikult. Siis kui Harry oli just valmis lahkuma… „Potter." Harry peatus. „Sa ei proovigi mu meelt muuta? Mitte sõnagi ega ühtegi argumenti? Noh siis, ma mõtlesin ümber. Olen nõus Sigatüükasse tulema. Aga pea meeles, mitte keegi ei tule siia enne kui sa oled minult luba küsinud."

„Nõus," ütles Harry laialt naeratades. Ta lahkus mõttesõelast ja lõpetas enda valmisseadmise. Poole tunni pärast, pudel ja mõttesõel portfellis, kiirustas ta alla ilmumisõue ja kõndis hetk hiljem külgedel metskuldikujudega ehitud Sigatüüka värava poole. Värav oli lahti ja Ginny ootas seal teda tervitamas.

„Kas sa ütlesid talle?" küsis Harry pärast hiilimisi ümberringi vaatamist ja kedagi läheduses nägemata Ginnyt sealsamas värava juures suudeldes.

„Ma ütlesin talle, et sa tuled. Ma ütlesin, et sul on võib-olla talle üllatus. Aga ma ei öelnud, mis."

Nad kõnisid käest kinni hoides aeglaselt mööda lossi poole ja mäe ümber ringi Hagridi hüti juurde viivat teerada. Pühapäeva hommiku kohta oli veel küllaltki vara ja suurem osa lossiasukaid oli arvatavasti alles voodis. Õhuke lumekiht oli maas ja krudises nende jalge all. Kõik paistis laitmatult puhas oma valge teki all. Väga erinev võrreldes eelmise aasta maikuuga.

Hagrid tuli tüminal neile vastu. „Harry! Issanda õnnistus, nii ammu pole näinud. Sa võiks ikka vahetevahel oma sõpru vaatamas käia. A ma kujutan ette, et nad on su sääl ministeeriumis nõnna kõvaste tööle pand, et sul pole enda jaoks enam üldse vaba aega. Nägin su nime _Prohvetis_. Hästi tehtud."

„Harry!" hüüdis hääl mäe otsast. „Harry potter!"

Harry vaatas üles ja nägi professor McGonagalli rüühõlmasid üleval hoides teerajast alla talle vastu kiirustamas, et mitte nende otsa komistada. „Mida sa siin teed, jõmpsikas? Võiks ometi teinekord ette hoiatada!" Tema taga tulid peaaegu sama kiirel sammul professorid Sprout ja Flitwick.

„Ega sa ei rääkinud neile?" sosistas Harry Ginnyle. „Ma rääkisin talle Hagridist, aga seda võib liiga palju olla."

„Mina ei öelnud sõnagi," pomises Ginny vastuseks. „Ilmselt tuleb meil improviseerida."

„Noh, kas pole tore," naeratas Hagrid. „Meil tuleb vist pidu."

Ja kui väga pidu, sai Harryle selgeks niipea kui nad Hagridi hütti sisenesid. Lauale oli kaetud hiiglaslik hommikusöök ja laud oli kaetud kuuele. Toitu oli pärit köögist majahaldjatelt. „Sa ütlesid neile," süüdistas Harry Hagridit. „Sa lasid põrsa kotist välja."

„No ma ei saanud ju sellist asja su majavanema eest salajas hoida, eksole?" ütles Hagrid. „Ta ei jätaks mind eales rahule kui ma midagi sellist teeks."

Kolm ülejäänud professorit olid varsti samuti hütis ja nad alustasid lõbusa hommikusöögiga, igaüks neist pommitas Harryt küsimustega tema uue kodu ja uue töö kohta ja tahtsid kuulda, kuidas tal õnnestus Musgrave'i juhtum lahendada ja õige kurjategija kohtu ette tuua.

Harry vastas kannatlikult nii üksikasjalikult kui suutis ja lubas isegi proua Nokesilt välja uurida, mis tema neiupõlvenimi oli, sest McGonagall oli kindel, et ta mäletaks teda, kui teaks. („Ütle talle, et mina olin Minerva McGregor," usaldas ta. „Ta võib seda nime mäletada.") Lisaks sellele korjas ta tükikesi hommikusöögist enda kõrval väiksele taldrikule: üksikud tükid praetud seentest, peekonist, omletist, võiga röstsaiast, vorstikestest, melonist, väike klaas kõrvitsamahla ja muidugi kohv. Tüki aja pärast panid teised seda tähele.

„Sa ei hoia seda ju ometi lõunaks, Harry?" küsis Hagrid. „Küll sa sööd lõunat ka meiega. Ära ütle, et nad sulle süüa ei anna seal kus sa elad!"

„See ei näe küll lõuna moodi välja," ütles Sprout. „Paistab nagu oleks degusteerimiseks. Tükike igast asjast. Kas kavatsed oma kodus kokale nädata, milline õige hommikusöök välja näeb?"

„Mitte päris," vastas Harry. „See on… see on üks põhjus, miks ma tulin. Juhtus midagi tõeliselt kummalist. Ma tulin seda kõigepealt Hagridile näitama, sest… põhjustel, mida ma seletan hiljem. See on pisut, mmm, ootamatu, et siin on rohkem rahvast. Seda võib olla raske taluda."

„Mulle tundub, et sa kannatad meid päris hästi välja," ütles McGonagall.

„Mitte mina. Keegi teine." Ta hakkas Ginny abiga üht lauanurka tühjaks tegema ja avas siis oma portfelli, võttis välja pudeli ja mõttesõela. „See võib kummaline tunduda," lisas ta.

„Selline harjumatu konteiner," ütles McGonagall, pudelit üksikasjalikult uurides. „Vaata, Filius. See paistab olevat hingekivi. Erakordselt suur eksemplar ja sellise jubeda kujuga."

Flitwick ühines temaga. „Sul on õigus," ütles ta. „Sa arvatavasti maksid selle eest varanduse. Ma olen kuulnud ainult kahest sellesarnasest maailmas ja nad mõlemad…" Ta silmitses Harryt teravalt. „Kust sa selle said?" küsis ta.

„Ma parem ei vastaks sellele kohe praegu," ütles Harry. „Ma ei maksnud selle eest varandust ja kui ma selle ostsin, ei teadnud ma, et selles on midagi kummalist. Ma arvan, et sul tuleb seda mulle selgitada, aga mitte praegu. Kõigepealt pean ma kellegagi ühe palve asjus kohtuma."

Ta avas smaragdkirstu ja ütles, „Ma tulen minuti pärast sisse," ja ootas siis. Teised vaatasid, kuis ta valis mälestuse ja võttis kaasa söögitaldriku. „Keegi ei tule koos minuga," ütles ta. „See on väga tähtis. Te kõik lihtsalt oodake siin." Seda öelnud, sisenes Harry mõttesõela…

Ta oli suures saalis ja Hagrid kaunistas seda jõuludeks. Kuused olid püsti, Flitwick oli lõpetanud neile kaunistuste panemise ja Hagrid riputas oksi ja pärgi. Saal oli peaaegu tühi; suurem osa õpilasi olid pühadeks koju läinud. Mälestuse Snape istus Slytherini lauas ja luges, olles just lõunasöögi lõpetanud. Mõttesõela Snape seisis Hagridi kõrval ja andis nõu, mida Hagrid ei kuulnud.

„Sa tead, et sul ei õnnestu neid kunagi ühtlaselt panna. Sa pead seda tükk maad sinnapoole liigutama. Ma pakkusin, et tulen sulle appi, aga ei… Ja nüüd ma pean seda kolm nädalat vaatama… Seal sa oledki, Harry. Kas me oleme Sigatüükas?"

Harry andis Snape'ile taldriku ja kahvli. „Jah," vastas ta. „Me oleme kohal. Ma arvasin, et sulle võiks see meeldida. Ma lõpetasin just ise ka teise hommikusöögi."

Snape võttis innukalt taldriku, istus Hufflepuffi lauda ja hakkas sööma. „Tead mis," ütles ta tüki aja pärast. „See on kohutav kommentaar kellegi elukvaliteedi kohta, kui toidust saab ainus asi, mida elus oodata."

„Tead küll, et sul võiks olla palju enamat, mida oodata," ütles Harry.

„Selle augu vaatevälja, mida sa oma kontoriks kutsud?" ütles Snape. „Vaevalt küll."

„Aga seltskond? Sõbrad?"

„Sa unustad, Potter, kellega sa räägid. Keda sa nende sõprade hulka arvad? Ära pane pahaks – või pane kui tahad – aga teismelistega ümbritsetud olemine ei ole just mu esimene valik seltskonna suhtes. Ammugi ei nimetaks ma neid oma sõpradeks."

„Aga kunagi sul ju oli sõpru, kas pole?"

„Pärast seda kui sa viimati lahkusid, Potter, tegin ma natuke inventuuri. Ma proovisin mõelda, kas ma tean ühtegi inimest, kes poleks mulle kasvõi üksainus kord nuga selga löönud. Arva ära, mitu nime ma leidsin? Üheainsa."

„Minu ema?"

„Ära ole loll. Ta ju abiellus sinu isaga, eksole."

„Ma ei arva, et see läheb noa selgalöömisena arvesse," ütles Harry nina kirtsutades.

„Sa unustad. Mina tundsin sinu isa. Sina ei tundnud. Ei, see ainus inimene on Hagrid. Sellepärast olen ma siin ja pean jaanuaris jõule. Ma olen otsustanud, et mul oleks hea meel Hagridit uuesti näha."

„See on super!" hüüatas Harry. „Ma pole talle veel midagi öelnud. Ma ei tahtnud ta lootusi üles kruvida ja siis…" Ta jäi vait. „Aga on veel midagi. Ginny ütles Hagridile, et me tuleme ja siis ütles Hagrid veel mõnele inimesele. Keegi neist ei tea veel sinust, kuigi nad nägid mõttesõela. Ma ei tea, mida selles suhtes ette võtta. Nad tulid minuga kohtuma."

„Kes need on?" küsis Snape väsinult.

„Professorid McGonagall, Flitwick ja Sprout."

Snape oli hetkega jalul ja virutas taldriku vastu seina. „Ei!" karjus ta. „Ma EI TAHA neid näha! Või nendega rääkida! Või nendega midagi tegemist teha! Kas sa tead….!" Ta pöördus Harry poole. „Aga muidugi sa tead. Sa olid seal, olid ju? Selle paganama keebi all!"

„Ma ei saa aru…"

„Sa ei saa aru! Proovi natuke kujutlusvõimet kasutada. Proovi, mis tunne on, kui sinu pihta on suunatud hulk pistodasid niisuguse jõuga, et nad võiks metallist läbi minna! Proovi mis tunne on olla raudrüü poolt peaaegu surnuks litsutud! Kõik mida ma teha tahtsin, oli rääkida, ja nemad üritasid mind tappa! Saa neist lahti! Ära ütle Hagridile midagi enne kui nad läinud on!"

„Härra, palun. Nad proovisid mind kaitsta. Nad arvasid – me kõik arvasime – et sa olid Voldemorti poolel. Nüüd me teame paremini. Kas sa ei võiks…"

„EI! Nad pole midagi muud kui kari vastikuid alatuid mõrtsukaid! Verejanulised! Õelad! Kurjad!" Snape proovis mälestusest asju üles korjata, et neid loopida, aga ebaõnnestunult."

„Kas sa ei tahaks võimalust seda neile ise öelda, härra?" ütles Harry vaikselt. „Ka sa ei tahaks leida rahuldust võimalusest neile viimaks ometi ise öelda, mis tunne sul oli? Ma võiks terve hunniku asju endaga kaasa võtta, et nende pihta visata…"

Snape katkestas oma ebafektiivse märatsemise. Tema hingamine aeglustus tasapisi. „Ma arvan, et tahaks küll," ütles ta. „Ma arvan, et tahaks seda vägagi. Too kive."

„Tõsiselt mõtled või? Kas see on okei, kui ma neile ütlen ja nad siia toon? Ma ei taha jälle selles suhtes eksida."

„Kas lubad mulle, et täpselt sel hetkel kui ma ütlen, et kõik, siis tõmbad sa nad ilma küsimusi esitamata, ilma protesteerimata ja ilma kõhklemata tagasi välja samamoodi nagu sa teigid eile nende teiste sissetungijatega?"

„Ma luban."

„Olgu siis, Potter. Too nad sisse. Ainult – vaata et sa kive ei unusta."

Hetke pärast seisis Harry taas Hagridi hütis, ümbritsetud ootusäreva väikse grupiga. „See ei saa lihtne olema," ütles ta. „Ta on päris vihane. Kas te võiksite korraks maha istuda kuni ma seletan?"

Nad istusid, ootel.

„Seal on miski… keegi… üks inimene…" alustas Harry kõhklevalt. Ta kogus julgust ja sööstis edasi. „Selles pudelis on üks inimisiksus. Siin on tuhandeid mälestusi ja mälestuste hulgas on kilde millestki muust. See miski muu on koondunud selleks isiksuseks, kellele need mälestused kuuluvad. Professor Snape'i isiksuseks. Ta on pudelis ja me saame temaga rääkida."

Uudis võeti vastu ehmunud vaikuses. Hetke pärast ütles McGonagall: „Severus? Severuse isiksus on selles pudelis? Sa mõtled kindlasti mälupilti, Harry. Mõttesõela kiududes ei ole teadvel olendeid. Filius, kas sa oled kunagi midagi niisugust kuulnud?"

Flitwick raputas pead. „Ma ei saa aru, kuidas see võimalik on. Koos mälestusega pole võimalik mõistust välja võtta ja mõttesõela tõsta. Mõttesõel ei tööta niiviisi."

„Ma tean, kuidas see töötab," ütles Harry. „Ma nägin kuidas mõlemad, professor Dumbledore ja professor Snape seda tegid ja nüüd olen ma ka ise seda teinud, aga see pole see, mis juhtus Huilgavas Hurtsikus. Ta oli suremas ja keegi ei eraldanud mälestust võlukepi abil. Need mälestused polnud üleüldse eraldatud. Nad olid seestpoolt välja surutud, voolasid nagu… nagu miski oleks ta tükkideks lõiganud ja kogu tema aru tuli vooluga välja. Hea oli, et Hermione oli seal. Mina poleks osanud midagi peale hakata."

„Nii et on siis võimalus, et seal oli midagi enamat kui mälestused," arutles Flitwick probleemi üle. „Millal sa seda tähele panid?"

„Umbes poolteist nädalat tagasi. Hermione pudel oli mu magamistoa kapis ja hakkas lekkima. Mul õnnestus see õigel hetkel kinni püüda ja viia… kellegi kätte, et need lahti sõlmida ja uude pudelisse panna. Tema on see, kes tegi midagi, et isiksus kokku korjata. Kui ta poleks seda teinud, poleks ta saanud ülejäänud mälestusi läbi sortida. Need isiksuse tükid kloppisid nad liiga segamini."

„Kas sa sealt saidki selle pudeli?" küsis Flitwick.

„Jah," vastas Harry, „aga ma ei ütle teile, kes see oli. Ma ei taha, et kellelgi minu aitamise pärast pahandusi tuleks."

„Kas Severus on nõus meiega rääkima?" küsis Sprout. „Ma tahaks teda jälle näha."

Harry shook his head. „Sa võid neid sõnu kahetseda, professor," ütles ta. „Ta on nõus sinuga kohtuma ja enam kui valmis sulle rääkima, aga ma ei tea, kuidas sinu_ga_ rääkimisega on. Ta on üpris vihane."

„Vihane?" küsis McGonagall. „Mille peale Severusel on vihane olla?"

„Kas sa mäletad viimast korda kui sa teda nägid?"

„Harry, viimane kord kui ma teda nägin, oli tema matustel."

„Vabandust. Kas mäletad viimast korda kui tema sind nägi?"

McGonagall kortsutas kulmu. „Nojah. Me võitlesime, nagu ma mäletan. Viiendal korrusel. Ta tahtis sind kinni võtta ja mina proovisin seda ära hoida. Filius ja Pomona olid ka seal."

„Võitlesite?" naeris Harry. „Tema seda küll niiviisi ei nimeta. Tema leiab… Aga võib-olla ma lasen tal endal öelda." Ta tõusis püsti ja korjas Hagridi hütist hulga asju mis tundusid olevat suhteliselt purunematud. „Hagrid, kas professor Snape võiks neid laenata? Nad võivad küll mõnevõrra karmi kohtlemise osaks saada, aga elavad üle."

„Muidugimõista," ütles Hagrid. „Pärast selle viimase jutuajamise kuulmist kujutan ma päris hästi ette, missuguse kohtlemise osaliseks nad saavad."

Harri laskis pilgul ringi käia. „Meid on kuus," ütles ta. „Meil läheb mõttesõela ümber kitsaks. Kas siin on keegi, kes võiks järgmise korrani oodata?"

„Ja sellest vaatemängust ilma jääda?" ütles Ginny nüüd juba ka ise naerdes. „Mitte elu sees!"

Hea oli, et Ginny ja professor McGonagall olid peenikesed ja et professor Flitwick oli väike. Nad kuuekesi moodustasid tiheda ringi, Hagridi käed Harry ja professor Sprout'i seljal, et rohkem ruumi teha ja Harry märguande peale sisenesid nad kõik korraga mõttesõela.

„Enne kui keegi teine jõudis reageerida, kiirustas Harry viskerelvadega Snape'i poole. Polnud võimalust kive hankida," purskas ta välja ja astus kõrvale.

McGonagall astus sammu Snape'i poole. „Severus," alustas ta, silmad imestusest suured, „kuidas sa…"

Snape plahvatas. „Nõid!" karjus ta. Nõelapadi, mille ta esimesena haaras, oleks selle nõia teravatipulise kübara peast maha löönud, kui too poleks oma mütsist kinni haaranud ja seda peas hoidnud. „Harpüia!" Männikäbi pühkis vastu ta rüü seelikuid. „Krimpsus vana nõiamoor!"

„Severus!" hakkas Flitwick protesteerima ainult selleks et saada Madagaskarilt pärit suveniirse oakotiga vastu õlga. „Severus, võta ennast kokku!"

Hagrid itsitas. „Ta püsib päris hästi koos," ütles ta Harryle ja Ginnyle. „Te pole näinudki milline ta siis on, kui ta päriselt liimist lahti on."

„Palgamõrvar!" karjus Snape Flitwickile. Seekord lendas tema poole lohe kämblaluu, millest Flitwickil õnneks kõrvale põigata õnnestus. „Sa mõrtsukalik käkk roiskund härjapõlvlase liha!"

„Severus, käitu viisakalt!" karjus McGonagall kui ta hüppas kõrvale tarookaardipaki eest. „Sul pole mingit põhjust niiviisi laamendada! Mis me sulle teinud oleme!?"

„Peale selle, et te mind ära tappa tahtsite?" kisendas Snape vastu. Seekord võttis ta päris kivi kätte – Krakatoast pärit laavatüki ja Hagrid läks lähemale, et ta üles tõsta ja tema käsi kinni hoida enne kui asi tõsiseks läheb. „Lase mind lahti, sa keskpärasuse kalju!" karjus Snape kõigest väest sipeldes ja tagudes.

„Aitab küll, sa oled nüüd küllalt auru välja lasknud," ütles Hagrid. „Nüüd hakka seletama."

„Sina… pane… mind… maha…!" hingeldas Snape asjatult Hagridi haardes vääneldes. „Sa ei tunne neid inimesi! Inimesetapjad! Mõrvarid! Provotseerimata ründajad! Tapamasinad!"

„Severus," ütles McGonagall pingutusega oma rüüd siludes, „ole nüüd mõistlik. Sa olid Voldemorti poolel. Sa proovisid Harryt kinni püüda. Ma… me tahtsime ainult Harryt kaitsta. Sa ei saa meid selle eest süüdistada."

„Sa ei kaitsnud mitte midagi, igavene õel vanaeit. Sa püüdist kõigest väest mulle otsa peale teha." Snape laskis ennast vabaks. „Lase lahti, Hagrid. Ma luban, et ei ründa enam kedagi." Hagrid pani ta maha. „Tunnista üles, Minerva, sa ründasid mind surmava jõuga ilma igasuguse provokatsiooni või hoiatuseta."

„Ilma provotseerimata! Sa olid Harryt kätte saamas. Ma ei saanud seda lubada."

„Kuidas ma oleks ta kätte saanud kui ma ei näinudki teda?" nõudis Snape. „Ma ei tahtnud muud midagi kui temaga rääkida. Ja sa oleks võinud millegi sellisega alustada, mis poleks eluohtlik olnud, juhmistamisega näiteks, selle asemel et need lõikurid teele saata. Eriti pärast seda kui su abiväed kohale jõudsid ja te olite neljakesi ühe vastu." Ta ohkas kibedalt. „Miks on alati just neli ühe vastu?"

„Ole nüüd aus, Severus," segas Flitwick vahele. „Sa andsid meile sama võimsalt vastu. Me pidime ikka ennast kaitsma ka."

„Mitte ühtegi korda…!" hakkas Snape karjuma, aga muutus siis korraga jääkülmaks. „Sa arvad nii, jah? Eks vaatame järgi, kellel õigus on. Üks teist, pange oma mälestus siia mõttesõela ja vaatame järgi, kelle versioon on õige. Kest teist seda teeb – te olite kõik kolmekesi seal."

Ettepanek võeti vastu vaikides ning McGonagall ja Flitwick vahetasid pilke. „Minu oma," ütles McGonagall korraga otsustavalt. „Vaatame minu mälestust ja siis sa näed."

Kuus väljastpoolt tulijat lahkusid Snape'i mälestusest ja McGonagall laskis Harryl oma peast mälulõnga eemaldada. See keris end mõttesõelas looklevat Snape'i mälestuse kõrvale. Ring moodustati uuesti ning seekord astusid nad keset öist viienda korruse koridori. Kohal olid ainult McGonagall ja Snape ja Harry pani huviga tähele, et teda ja Lunat nähtamatuks tegeva keebi all polnud näha. Sekundi pärast oli mõttesõela Snape nende seltsis, aga ta ei öelnud midagi.

Jutt käis koridoride patrullimisest. Siis käisis mälestuse Snape, kas McGonagall on näinud Harry Potterit, sest et kui on, tuleb tal tungivalt nõuda…

Mida Snape kavatses tungivalt nõuda, ei selgunudki, sest ilma ette hoiatamata heitis McGonagall tema pihta lõikamisloitsu, mille ta blokeeris kilbiga. Tema pihta heidetud tulise lasso muutis ta külmaks maoks, kes vingerdas põrandal ega rünnanud kedagi. McGonagall õhkis mao pistodadeks ja Snape varjus raudrüü taha, mis nende surmava lennu peatas. Ta ei vastanud ühegi rünnakuga.

Stseeni sisenesid Flitwick, Sprout ja Slughorn. McGonagall seisis jäigalt, võlukepp välja sirutatud samal ajal kui Snape puges ühtegi ründavat liigutust tegemata raudrüü taha varju. „Sa ei tapa Sigatüükas enam kedagi!" kisendas Flitwick ja saatis nüüd animeeritud raudrüü Snape'i vastu, kes selle haardest välja rabeles ja vastuvõitlemise asemel varjus lähedalolevasse klassiruumi. McGonagall sisenes, kui ta parajasti palavikuliselt varju otsides ringi vahtis ning uuesti ründevalmis võlukeppi nähes hüppas aknasse, mis kokkupõrkest purunes. Mitte kordagi polnud ta tema vastu võlukeppi tõstnud.

Viimane asi, mida nad mälestuse lõpus enne tagasi Hagridi hütti maandumist kuulsid, oli McGonagalli kiremine: „Argpüks! ARGPÜKS!"

McGonagall istus raskelt lähimale toolile. „See polnud nii," kinnitas ta endale uuesti ja uuesti. „See polnud nii. Me võitlesime, pidasime kahevõitlust. Ta tahtis Harryt kätte saada. See polnud nii…"

Flitwick oli samuti šokis. „Ta ründas sind. Ma olin kindel, et ta ründas sind. Ma pole kunagi enne rünnanud kedagi, kes vastu ei võitle või kes pole valmis vastu võitlema… Te pidasite kahevõitlust, ma olin selles kindel."

„Võib-olla me peaks uuesti vaatama," ütles Hagrid. „Ma olen kindel, et teisel korral see asi näitab õieti. See on professor McGonagall'i mälestus, eks? Sellel pole asja näidata midagi sellist, mida ta ise ei mäleta."

„Ta ei võidelnud vastu," ütles Ginny lamedalt. „Teie ründasite teda ja tema ei võidelnud vastu. Ma arvan, et teil tuleb sinna mõttesõela tagasi kobida ja temaga rääkida. Tema on see, kes peaaegu surma sai."

„Tüdrukul on õigus," ütles Hagrid. „Mida kauem te ootate, seda hullemaks asi läheb." Ta kupatas nad tagasi ringi ja tagasi jõuluehetes suurde saali. Snape istus oodates Hufflepuffi laua taga. Ta ei öelnud nende ilmumise peale midagi.

„Severus," McGonagall tegi südame kõvaks ja võttis omaks, „Severus, anna andeks. Sul oli õigus ja minul oli valesti meeles. Polnud mingit duelli. Mina ründasin sind ja sina keeldusid galantselt vastu võitlemast. Kõik mis mul öelda on, on see, et tollel hetkel tundus mulle olukord teistsugune. Kas pole mingit võimalust, et ma andeks saaks?"

„Ja mina," ütles Flitwick. „Ma ei tea, miks ma arvasin, et sa Minervat ründad, aga ma olin selles kindel. Anna andeks, Severus. Kas sa suudad mulle andestada?"

Järgnevas vaikuses pomises Hagrid, „Praegu pole küll paras aeg tohmanit mängida, on nii. Ole nüüd meheks, poiskene ja anna neile andeks."

„Kõigepealt," ütles Snape ärritusest ülevoolava häälega, „mis tegemist on paugupealt andeksandmisel meheksolemisega? Teiseks, mis minust saab? Ma olen siin kuude kaupa piinelnud teadmisega, et kolm inimest, kes on mind tundnud suurema osa mu elust (või pool elu Pomona puhul) tahtsid mind Sigatüükast välja ajada kui marutõbist koera, mind maha lüüa…"

„Sa pole kuude kaupa piinelnud," juhtis Harry tähelepanu. „Sa ärkasid üles alles poolteist nädalat tagasi. Või vähemgi."

„Mis sel mõõdetava ajaga tegemist on?" hüüatas Snape. „Tead, sa suhtusid samamoodi tol korral kui Sirius tahtis mind tappa. Mina sain peaaegu surma, aga sina nimetasid seda… vembuks!"

McGonagall oli rabatud. „Sirius Black tahtis sind tappa?" hüüatas ta. „Millal see oli?"

„Ta püüdis mind Remus Lupinile täiskuuööl esitleda. Meie kuuendal aastal. Kas Dumbledore ei rääkinud sulle sellest kunagi?"

„Ei," vastas McGonagall uskumatult pead raputades. „Ei rääkinud. Kas ta sulle mainis seda kunagi, Filius?"

„Mitte sõnagi," kostis Flitwick.

„Ma ei hakka küsimagi, kas ta Slughornile ütles!" hüüdis Snape taeva poole. „Mul on kogu ülejäänud elu õudusunenäod huntide poolt lõhki kiskumisest ja mitte. Keegi. EI HOOLI!"

McGonagall oli vait, aga ta vahetas Flitwickiga pilke. Lõpuks kõneles Flitwick. „Kas sa tunned end haigena, Severus?"

„Haigena? Ei, miks, miks ma peaks ennast haigena tundma? Pettekujutlustest vabanenuna ja kaine mõistusega pigem. Vihasena, võib-olla. Või kuidas oleks raevunu ja marruaetuga! Aga haige? Ei ma ei arva, et ma haige oleks."

„Severus," söandas McGonagall öelda, „Ma pole kindel, kuidas seda sõnastada, aga… oled sa kindel, et sa oled… kuidas seda öeldagi… täie aru juures?"

„Misasja," ütles Snape surmvaikse häälega aeglaselt tema poole pöördudes, „mida see peab tähendama?"

„Lihtsalt, noh, ma pole kunagi näinud… Ma pole kunagi teadnud sind… et sa oled emotsionaalne. See pole üldse sinu moodi."

Snape jäi seisma talle otsa vahtides. „Mul on alati ses suhtes tugevad tunded olnud," ütles ta viimaks. „Mu tunded on samasugused nagu nad alati on olnud."

„See võib nõnda olla," vastas Flitwick, „aga sa pole kunagi neid nõnda… kirglikult väljendanud."

„Ei ole või?" oli Snape hämmeldunud. „Ma pole kindlasti… See tähendab, et ma tean, et ma…" Ta seisis hetke otsekui oma sisemist häält kuulates. „Mul pole uksi," ütles ta viimaks. „Uksed on läinud."

„Millest sa räägid?" küsis McGonagall.

„Ma arvan, et ma saan aru," ütles Harry. „Professor, kas sa võiks mulle silma vaadata?"

„Kas sa kavatsed minu ausust puudutavaid ülbeid deklaratsioone esitada, sa igavene kuulsusejahtija?"

„Ei kavatse. Ma tahan näha, kas mul õnnestub neid uksi näha." Milliseid?" ütles Snape.

„Tead küll, millest ma räägin!" laskis Harry oma häält ärritusest tõusta. „Nii nagu sa oklumentiaga oma mõtteid peidad. Ma arvan, et needsamad uksed ongi kadunud. See on loogiline, kas pole? Sa surid ära. Osa su mõistusest ja isiksusest jäi ellu, aga võib-olla mitte kõik. Ja see osa, mis ellu jäi, pole samal moel korraldatud. Su teadmised, järeldamisoskused ja lühimälu on olemas, aga kõik, mis oli enne surma, hõljub sinu ümber ja sa pead sinna sisse minema, selleks et seda mäletada. Enam pole ühtegi lahtrit, kuhu osa asju kinni panna. Sellepärast polegi enam uksi."

Snape pöördus eemale. „Ma sooviks väga, et sa ei kasutaks oma nooruslikku tendentsi järeldustele hüpata sel ajal kui sa mind psühhoanalüüsida püüad, Potter," ütles ta. „Peale selle, et see on täiesti ebaõige, on see ka piinlik."

„Ikkagi," punnis Harry edasi, „sul tuleb tunnistada, et sestsaadik kui sa üles ärkasid…"

„Suurepärane!" hüüatas Hagrid. „Siis on kõik lahendatud. Professorid McGonagall ja Flitwick eksisid ja nüüd nad paluvad andeks. Professor Snape tunnustab nende omaksvõttu ja võtab vabanduse vastu. Probleem lahendatud, juhtum suletud. Mida te lõunasöögist arvate?

Peaaegu kõik olid sel hetkel valmis Hagridit kuulda võtma. Ainult Harry hoidis nagu koer kondist kinni ja tõmbas Hagridi hetke pärast kõrvale. „Sa ei saa seda teemat niiviisi lõpetada, Hagrid. Tal tuleb seda ühel hetkel tunnistada."

„Olgu nii," vastas Hagrid. „Me paneme selle graafikusse kohe pärast seda, kui sina oled kõigile oma tontidele vastu astunud. Vahepeal pea meeles, et mina olen tema eest hoolt kandnud juba ammu enne seda, kui sina polnud midagi muud kui helk oma isa silmis ja kui sa sunnid teda liiga palju takka sel ajal kui ta on haavatav, hoian ma sind kinni."

Oli liiga vara Hagridi lõunaettepaneku jaoks, niisiis seisid kõik kohmetult, oskamata midagi öelda või teha. Flitwick oli see, kes suutis esimest vestlust alustada ja ta tegi seda elututest asjadest rääkima hakates.

„Severus, millised on siin füüsilised piirid? Sul on laudadel taldrikud ja tassid, aga Harry pidi asjad kaasa võtma, et sa saaks meid nendega loopida. Miks see nõnda on?"

„Üksnes siin elutsemise fakt," vastas Snape, „ ei paku veel vahetut valgustatust. Sa tead ju seda." Ta vaatas silmnähtava heameelega, kuidas Flitwick punastas ja andis siis järele. „Ma saan kasutada asju ainult seni, kuni ma nendega midagi ei tee. Ma saan siin pinkidel või laudadel istuda. Ma saan vastu seina toetada. Mida vähem teadvustatult ma seda teen, seda lihtsam see mingil arusaamatul põhjusel on. Kui ma keskendun soovile lauda puudutada, siis läheb mu käsi sellest läbi. Kui ma lihtsalt istun sellel midagi mõtlemata, siis saan ma seda teha. Ma ei tea, miks see nii on. Ma ei saa midagi kätte võtta või liigutada. Eriti elusaid asju. Taimi, loomi, inimesi… Neid ei saa ma üldse puudutada. Mu käsi läheb neist otse läbi."

Flitwick uuris Hagridi hütist kaasa toodud asju. Need, mida Snape polnud visanud, seisid Hufflepuffi laual. Ta tõestis põrandalt oakoti üles ja asetas samuti lauale. „Kõigega, mida me kaasa toome, on samuti," pani ta tähele. „Me saame ruumi kasutada. Me ei saa seda muuta, aga me saame seda kasutada."

McGonagall oli tasapisi lähemale nihkunud. „Sa ei saa kedagi puudutada, Severus?" küsis ta, hääl kurbuse värvinguga. „Üldse mitte kedagi?"

„Selles pole midagi rasket, Minerva. Kui sa mäletad, siis mul polnud kombeks ringi käia ja inimesi näppida."

„Kas mina saan sind puudutada? Kas ma tohin?" ta ulatas käe ja puudutas kergelt tema rüüvarrukat. Ta ei protesteerinud ega tõmbunud eemale ja mõne hetke pärast asetas McGonagall käe tema käsivarrele. „Näed," ütles ta. „Mind saad sa puudutada."

„Mis tähendab," juhtis Flitwick tähelepanu, „et sina oled täpselt sama tõeline kui meie ja mitte nagu mälestuste varjupildid. Põhiline erinevus meie vahel on, nagu mulle paistab, et meil on väljaspool kehad, millesse tagasi pöörduda…"

„Ja minul pole," lõpetas Snape tema eest. Küsimus jäi nende vahele õhku rippuma, aga Snape ei esitanud seda ja teised olid nõus ootama, kuni ta on valmis.

Sprouti nägu läks uue mõtte peale särama. „Kas sa miingil moel saad näha, mis väljaspool toimub?" küsis ta.

„Me oleme seda teinud," ütles Harry rõõmsama teema üle head meelt tundes. „Mõttesõela pilte saab pinnale tõmmata ja neid väljastpoolt vaadata. Kui ta sellest mälestusest välja läheb ja mõttesõelas omaette hõljub, saan ma ta pinnale tõmmata ja ta saab ringi vaadata."

„Te olete seda teinud?" küsis McGonagall ja küsimuses oli tema jaoks rohkem kui tavaline huvi tundmine.

„Ma olen Potteri elutuba näinud," informeeris neid Snape, „ja selle puuri sisemust, mida ta oma kontoriks nimetab ja kondiväänaja etendust Coventi aias. Tuleb öelda, et minu eelistus kuulub kondiväänajale."

„Kas sa saad sellisel kujul inimestega rääkida?" jätkas McGonagall. „Ma mõtlen, et kas sa saad vaadata üle toa, näha teist inimest enda vastas ja temaga vestelda?"

„Igatahes," vastas Snape. „Miks ma ei peaks saama."

„See on suurepärane. Me saame siin võib-olla kaks kärbest ühe hoobiga… Oih, palun vabandust, Severus. Kehv metafoori valik. Me saame kaks probleemi korraga lahendada… Harry, Severus, ma tahaks teid kahekesi…" McGonagall vaatas enda ümber ringi. „Või teid kõiki, muidugimõista. Kutsuda teid oma kabinetti. Seal on veel keegi, kes peaks saama meie jutuajamisega ühineda. Muidugi kui ta tahab. Siiamaani on ta kohutavalt vaikne olnud ja minuga rääkimast keeldunud."

„Kes see on?" küsis Harry segaduses näoga.

„Albus muidugi. Ma arvasin alguses, et ta ei räägi minuga sellepärast, et ma olin ainult direktori kohusetäitja, aga augustikuus määrati mind päriselt direktoriks. Kõik teised – Nigellus, Dippet – nemad räägivad minuga ja nad noomivad Albust, aga ta ei ütle mitte midagi. Võib-olla, kui ta saaks Severusega rääkida…"

„Mis sa sellest arvad?" küsis Harry Snape'ilt, ise rohkem elevil kui ta oleks arvata osanud lootuses jälle Dumbledore'iga rääkida. „Kas sa oleks nõus professor Dumbledore'iga rääkima?"

„Ma ei tea," ütles Snape, neile selga pöörates ja tühja õpetajate laua poole vaadates. „Palju vett on silla alt läbi voolanud. See poleks eriti meeldiv vestlus."

McGonagall võttis Snape'i käest kinni ja pööras ta enda poole, teda õlgadest toetades. „Severus, meil neljal oli just võimalus tolle päevaga tõtt vaadata. Me pole ennast sellest veel läbi närinud, aga me oleme vähemalt alustanud. Albusel pole seda võimalust olnud. Mõtle, kullake. Millal ta sind viimati nägi? Alecto Carrow oli just Voldemorti kutsunud, sest Harry oli lossis ja sina läksid koridoridesse teda otsima. Albus ei näinud ega kuulnud sinust enam midagi. Ma ütlesin talle tõtt. Ma seisin tema magava portree ees ja ütlesin, et me ajasime su lossist välja ja et sa oled surnud. Ta pole pärast seda üles ärganud. Kas sa räägiksid temaga?"

„Miks minu portree temaga ei räägi?" küsis Snape. „Ma olin direktor. Minu portree on samuti seinal. Või pole?"

Vaikus läks liiga pikaks. „No selge," ütles Snape pisut vildaka naeratusega. „Mina polnud piisavalt hea. Mitte miski mida ma olen kunagi teinud, polnud piisavalt hea. Täielikud käkerdised on piisavalt head selleks et portreed saada, aga mitte…"

„See tulenes direktoriks määramisest, Severus," segas McGonagall vahele. „Nad ütlesid, et osa hoolekogu liikmeid oli Imperiuse needuse all, kui sind direktoriks määrati, nii et määramine loeti ametlikult kehtetuks."

„Oh kui mugav," ütles Snape.

„Kas sa tuled Albusega rääkima?"

„No eks ma siis tulen. Kui hästi läheb, magab ta edasi. Kas sa lubad mul talle näkku öelda, mida ma täpselt temast arvan? See on nüüd ju ikkagi sinu kabinet ja ma ei tahaks ebaviisakas olla."

„Kas sa lubad ennast kontrollida ja mitte kasutada väljendeid, mis mind punastama panevad?"

Harry pani tähele kahe läbirääkija poolt vahetatud pilku. Ta pani tähele ja imestas, miks ta polnud seda kunagi varem märganud. Vilksamisi heidetud pilk Flitwicki ja Sprouti poole andis märku, et nood teadsid täpselt, mis nad välja ütlemata olid jätnud. Harry arvas nalja ära hetk enne Snape'i vastust.

„Nonoh, Minerva. Ma ei usu, et ma nii hulle sõnu üleüldse teangi." Mõlemad naersid.

„Usaldan ma jah sinu otsustusvõimet, sa igavene õel poiss." McGonagall patsutas Snape'i käsivarrele. „Kas tuled ja räägid Albusega?"

„Olgu, Minerva. Ma tulen ja räägin professor Dumbledore'iga. Ma ei saa lubada, et ta mulle vastu räägib."

Nad kuuekesi lahkusid mõttesõela mälestusest ja Harry tõstis mälestuse tagasi pudelisse. Selleks ajaks pidi ta pudeli Flitwick'i käest peaaegu jõuga ära kiskuma, sest loitsuõpetaja oli selle uurimisse süvenenud. „Võib-olla pärast?" küsis Flitwick ja Harry noogutas.

Üles McGonagall'i kabinetti minek oli esimese järgu põrandaalune manööver, sest Harry ei tahtnud, et teda nähtaks ja tervitustesse, kohtumistesse ja vestlustesse tõmmataks. Nüüd, kui rühm oli suurem, kui ainult tema, Ginny ja Hagrid, oli siiski kaks inimest, kellega ta rääkida tahtis: Neville ja Luna. Ginny läks neid otsima ja Harry peitis end trepist üles ronides Hagridi mantli varju. McGonagall, Flitwick ja Sprout korraldasid oma liikumist nõnda, et kühm Hagridi külje peal välja ei paistaks.

Ginny ootaski juba koos Neville'i ja Lunaga keerdtrepi jalamil. McGonagall läks ees oma kabinetti ja Harry märkas ehmatusega, et ta oli kõik Dumbledore'i instrumendid ja asjandused klaasvitriinidesse pannud ja kabinet oli sisustatud külaliste vastuvõtuks sobivalt teeserviisiga puhvetikapil, sobivalt seltskonnavestluseks sätitud toolide ja diivanitega. Portreed olid tihedamalt kokku tõstetud ja teistel seintel rippus rõõmsamaid pilte. Tähelepanu oli pööratud väikestele detailidele ja värvilahendustele, mis andsid märku naisekäe olemasolust. Aga kusagil polnud tühja dekoratiivsust.

„Kas midagi on halvasti, professor?" küsis Neville. Ginny polnud neile öelnud, miks neid kutsuti.

„Ei, kullake, midagi pole halvasti," vastas McGonagall. „Me arvasime lihtsalt et võib-olla tahaks sa vanale sõbrale tere öelda." Märguande peale astus Harry Hagridi mantli alt välja.

„Harry!" hüüatas Neville, haaras tal ümber kinni ja kallistas. „Nii tore sind jälle näha!"

Luna oli natuke rohkem vaoshoitud. „Kas see tähendab, et hobupõlvlased kolivad kaugemale põhja poole?" küsis ta. „See võib vihmasadudele negatiivselt mõjuda. Ma peaks oma isale teada andma."

„Ma pole hobupõlvlasi näinud," ütles Harry tõsiselt. „Kui näen, siis annan sulle kindlasti teada. Ma tulin siia tegelikult ühe teise asja pärast, aga ma ei saanud ju ära minna ilma teie kahega kohtumata." Ta võttis oma portfellist pudeli ja mõttesõela ja asetas need McGonagall'i lauale. „Ma pean teid selleks ette valmistama," ütles ta. „See on arvatavasti natuke ehmatav."

„Albus, kas sa kuuled?" küsis McGonagall keskmiselt portreelt, kus Albus tukkus. „Harry potter tuli külla ja tahaks sinuga rääkida. Ja ta tõi teise külalise ka kaasa, kes tahaks sinuga rääkida. Ärka nüüd üles."

Harry vaatas Neville'i ja Luna poole, aga rääkis ka Dumbledore'i pärast. „Sa juba tead, et ma sain teada, kuidas Voldemortist jagu saada, sellepärast, et enne surma andis professor Snape mulle oma mälestused. Paistab, et ta aga andis mulle natuke rohkem kui oma mälestused, kuigi ma arvan, et see polnud tal plaanis. Meil on tema… ma ei teagi, kuidas seda nimetada. See on nagu tema isiksus, tema mõistus, tema 'ise'. See pole ainult mõttesõela pilt. Ta tunneb meid ära, teab, mis on juhtunud; ta on teadlik sellest, mis toimub. Ta on seal koos oma mälestustega ja me saame mõttesõela abil temaga rääkida ja teda külastada."

Neville'il ei tundunud sugugi hea meel olevat. „Ma ei usu, et ma professor Snape'iga rääkida tahaks," ütles ta. „Me ei saanud just eriti hästi läbi."

„Sa ei peagi temaga rääkima," ütles Harry. „Ta tuli siia selleks, et professor Dumbledore'iga rääkida." Ta avas pudeli. „Me oleme direktori kabinetis," ütles ta selle sisule. „Pane ennast valmis. Ma võtan su välja."

Kõigepealt lainetas mälulõng mõttesõelas ning siis eraldus sellest väike hall udu ning kogunes anuma põhja. Harry puudutas seda udu oma võlukepiga ning Snape hõljus väikse ja kergelt läbipaistvana mõttesõela pinnal. Ta vaatas suure huviga ringi.

„Suurepärane, Minerva. Sisekujunduslahendus on vaimustav. Monet on kena nüanss…" Snape vaikis, aga kui ta uuesti rääkima hakkas, oli ta hääletoon oluliselt muutunud. „Potter, mida nemad siin teevad?" Ta vaatas Neville'i ja Luna poole.

„Nad on minu sõbrad," ütles Harry vabandavalt. „Ma tahtsin nendega kokku saada kui ma juba siia tulin. Sinuga pole sel mingit pistmist."

„Sina võid ju arvata, et sel pole minguga midagi tegemist, aga anna andeks, minu seisund pole just laialt tuntud ja mida vähem see tuntus laieneb, seda parem mulle. Ma pole sulle luba andnud seda infot neile inimestele paljastada."

„Kas sellepärast, et te olete seotud hobupõlvlaste migratsiooniga?" küsis Luna, laskmata end väikese kuju külmast hoiakust põrmugi hirmutada. „Arusaadav, et ministeerium tahab seda salajas hoida."

Snape põrnitses Lunat ohtlikult ahenevate silmadega. „Hobupõlvlased," andis ta teada, „on Dorsetist karjade kaupa põgenenud juba 1774. aastast saati. See oli üks peamisi Ameerika Revolutsiooni põhjuseid."

Luna naeratas rõõmsalt, põlvitas oma koolikoti kõrvale maha, et märkmiks välja otsida, ja pani saadud info ruttu kirja. „Kas me võime teid tsiteerida," küsis ta, „ või tahate, et teile viidataks kui 'informeeritud allikad kõnelevad'? Me võime mõlemat moodi teha."

„Ma olen informeeritud allikas," ütles Snape. „Me ei taha ju polomängu ponide aretajate hulgas mõttetut paanikat tekitada, eksole?"

Luna raputas pead ja jätkas märkmetekirjutamist.

„Ja sina, Longbottom," jätkas Snape Neville'i poole pöördudes. „Kus sa olid kevadsemestri teises pooles ja terve suvesemestri ajal? Loodetavasti polnud sul plaanis _cum laude_'ga lõpetada. Selleks on meil tõepoolest füüsilist kohalolekut tarvis. Või lootsid vahendajate kaudu eksamid sooritada?"

„Ma… hhh… vältisin Carrow'sid, härra," kokutas Neville. „Mulle… tundus… noh, tundus, et…"

„Tundus loogiline toimimisviis tollel hetkel?" aitas Snape edasi. „Üldjuhul oleksin ma sinuga nõus, ainult et minust võib tunduda kohatu popitegemist sanktsioneerida. Sa saad ju aru, eksole?"

Neville noogutas. Snape näis mõlema õpilase üle autoriteedi kehtestamisega rahul olevat ning laskis end silmnähtavalt vabaks. Oli aeg pöörata tähelepanu tukkuva Dumbledore'i portree poole.

„Paistab," ütles Snape'i kuju üleolevalt, „et need kes kunagi eputasid oma intelligentsi suurusega – sõna kõigis tähendustes – on taandunud nürisse unelusse. Igati kohane, nüüd mil preili Skeeter ja _Prohvet_ on tõe päevavalgele toonud. Mina poeks kah häbi pärast peitu, kui mu ketserlust oleks kogu võlurite maailmale kuulutatud. Selleks oleks ma muidugi kõigepealt pidanud ketserlik olema ja erinevalt mõningast teisest saan mõningase aususega väita, et ma seda mitte ei ole."

Üheltki portreelt ei tulnud mingit vastust, välja arvatud et Phineas Nigellus piilus poolsuletud laugude vahelt.

„Muide, Minerva, kas sa oled kuulnud," jätkas Snape, „et ministeerium kavatseb mõlemale, Cornelius Fudge'ile ja Rufus Scrimgeour'ile ausamba püstitada nende vapra vastuastumise eest Voldemorti laastamistööle? Fudge'ile, muidugi tema pretsedenditu strateegia eest Voldemort võltsturvalisuse tundesse uinutada teeseldes, et ta ei usu Musta Isanda naasmist, ja Scrimgeourile…"

„Khkhmm!" köhatas Dumbledore'i portree. „Kas ma kuulen kõrvu paitavat rõõmsameelset Severus Snape'i hääletooni? Amüsantne kaabakas, direktor McGonagall, aga täiesti ebausaldusväärne. Distsiplineerimatu ja väljakutsuv, nagu ma mäletan. Mina teie asemel talle oma saladusi ei räägiks."

„Igavene pirakas vana petis," ütles Snape. „Ma vean kihla, et sa oled lihtsalt nii egoistlik ja arvad, et võid iga enda järel tuleva direktoriga ülbitseda. Kui mina kuuluks hoolekogusse, võtaks ma su portree maha ja paneks tule otsa."

„Siis on ju hästi, Severus, et sa hoolekogus ei ole, sest see oleks küll ränk viga."

„Miks siis mitte? Mida head oled sa siin kellelegi teinud eelmisest maist saati?"

„Nojah, ma…. Ma olin puhkusel, ja peab ütlema, et igati väljateenitul pärast rasket töötegemist. Igatahes rohkem ärateenitud, kui et sina tuled sisse ja…" Portree naeratas. „Sind on hea näha, Severus. Veel parem on sind kuulda. Ma olen sellest söövitavast häälest ja teravast vaatepunktist puudust tundnud. Kuidas see juhtus, kallis sõber, et sa ellu jäid?"

„Ma ei arva, et jäin. Igatahes mitte täies mahus. Ma olen ihuta ja kehatu, aga sina ju tead sellest kõike. Selle vahega, et sina saad šokolaadikonnade kaarte mööda ringi käia ja mina olen portselannõus kinni."

„Portselannõus? Kui pentsik. Mina arvasin, et portreeks olemisest enam sügavamale ei saa teadvel olen laskuda. Paistab, et ma eksisin."

Järgnes vaikus. Ruumis oli kuulda ootust, aga vaikus jätkus kuni muutus valjemaks kui mingi rääkimine.

„Nii," ütles Hagrid korraga, „see oli üks igavene vahva hommik, saime kõik kokku ja nii, aga mul on igasugu asju teha vaja ja ma olen kindel, et neil noortel inimestel samuti. Kodutöid ja nii edasi. Tulge nüüd, Neville, Luna, Ginny…" Hagrid vehkis kätega ja näitas peaga ukse poole, et neid välja karjatada. „Professor Sprout, mul oleks hea meel sinuga koos alla Huffelpuffi majja tulla. Ma tean, et sul on seal tegemist…"

„Aga ma tahaks…" alustas Sprout, aga jäi siis vait. „Oh. Jah. Muidugi. Filius, mul on mõned… matsutavad hiina kapsad, mida ma tahtsin sulle näidata…"

„Mind ei huvita kapsad," protesteeris professor Flitwick, kui Sprout püüdis teda ukse poole juhtida.

„Huvitavad küll, Filius," ütles Minerva direktori vastuvaidlematu autoriteediga. „Ja mind huvitavad ka. Tulge kaasa, poisid ja tüdrukud." Ta ajas õpilasi enda ees uksest välja."

„Aitäh, Minerva," ütles Dumbledore'i portree, „aga on vist parem, kui Harry siia jääb. Muidugi kui sa nõus oled, Severus."

Mõttesõela kuju noogutas ja Harry peatus ukse juures sel ajal kui teised temast mööda ja trepist alla läksid. Siis sulges ta ukse ja jäi selle kõrvale seisma.

„See on nii kummaline, Severus," ütles portree kurvalt. „Ma peaks sulle istet pakkuma ja sulle klaasi mõdu kallama."

„Ma võin mõdu tuua," ütles Harry, „ainult et professor peab vist mõttesõela tagasi minema kui seda juua tahab."

„Juua?" ütles Dumbledore. „Ma ei saa aru."

„Ma ei ole mälestus mõttesõelas," seletas Snape. „Ma saan vabalt liikuda. Ma saan… Potter toob mulle ajalehti ja toitu. Mul pole süüa või juua tarvis, aga ma tunnen maitset. See on midagi sellist, mida oodata."

„Jumal hoidku!" hüüdis Dumbledore, „See võib ju tähendada, et… Harry, ole hea, vaata vasakusse keskmisse lauasahtlisse. Kui Minerva pole seda mujale pannud, siis peaks seal minust üks väike portree olema."

Harry tõttas laua juurde ja võttis portree välja. See oli tühi, aga peaaegu kohe kolis Dumbledore seinalt tema kätte ja naeratas talle vastu.

„Nii," ütles ta. „Kompsud koos ja reisiks valmis. Mis sa arvad, kas võiksid mind mõttesõela kaasa võtta? Nii on lihtsam kui seina pealt rääkida ja Severusel on ka palju mugavam."

„Just nii," noogutas Harry. Ta vaatas Snape'i poole. „Kas seal on praegu sobilik mälestus?" küsis ta. „Ma võin sul seda muuta lasta, kui tahad."

„Ei," ütles Snape. „Mälestus käib küll. Pikk ja vaikne." Ta kadus pinnalt ning sisenes õhkõrna suitsuvinesse. Harry hoidis Dumbledore'i portreed kõvasti käes ja sukeldus basseini…

Nad olid Dumbledore'i kabinetis nii nagu see vanasti oli. Mälestuse Dumbledore'i ei olnud seal, aga mälestuse Snape oli. Ta istus tule ääres ja luges ja tal oli kaelatugi. Harry ei pööranud talle aga tähelepanu. Kogu tema tähelepanu oli pikal kuninglikul Dumbledore'i kujul, kes tema kõrval seisis ja polnud enam portree.

See taaselustunud Dumbledore vahtis oma kergelt värisevaid käsi. Siis vaatas ta üles ja enda ümber. Mõttesõela Snape seisis ukse juures, Dumbledore ületas põranda nende vahel kolme kiire sammuga ning heitis käed talle rõõmsas kallistuses ümber, nii nagu õnnelik isa võtaks vastu kadunud poega, kes oli surnud ja ärkas nüüd uuesti ellu.

„Oh, Severus, sa ei kujuta ette kuis ma leinasin, kui sa tol õhtul enam tagasi ei tulnud. Ja siis teada saada… Ma olin Minerva peale tulivihane…" Dumbledore peatus ja pöördus Harry poole, silmad pisaraist läikimas. „Mis sa arvad Harry, kas võiksid korraks välja astuda ja kolm klaasi mõdu kallata, et nendega siia naasta? Mulle tundub, et see on väikest tähistamist väärt."

Väikse pildiraami lauale asetanud, oli Harry hea meelega ülesandega nõus ja tänulik võimaluse eest Dumbledore ja Snape omavahele jätta. Ta võttis rahulikult aega mõdu kallates ja sisenes siis mõttesõela kaht klaasi käes hoides. Dumbledore ja Snape seisid ruumi keskel ja rääkisid vaikselt.

„Aitäh, Harry," ütles Dumbledore enda oma vastu võttes. „Aga ühine sina meiega samuti. Me oleme palju aastaid üheskoos ühise eesmärgi nimel töötanud. Nüüd peaks me üheskoos ka tähistama."

Kui Harry tuli tagasi mitte ainult oma klaasi, vaid terve pudeliga, käis Dumbledore neile peale kõigil istuda. „Kui palju meil aega on?" küsis ta Snape'ilt.

„Mitu tundi," vastas Snape. „Mul polnud tol päeval eriti valikut muudeks tegevusteks."

„Miks sa seda kaelatuge kannad?" küsis Harry.

„See on 1995. aasta," ütles Dumbledore. „Cedric Diggory oli surnud ja Severus on just tagasi pöördunud oma esimeselt kohtumiselt taaselustatud Voldemortiga. Kaelatugi on tingitud teatud… vigastustest, mis ta selle kohtumise jooksul sai. Nii, kuna see saab nüüd olema esimene asi, mis ma viimase pooleteise aasta jooksul üle huulte saan, mille terviseks me joome?"

„Vaenlaste kimbatuse terviseks?" pakkus Snape.

„Aga mis vaenlasi meil enam on?" uuris Dumbledore. „Tom Riddle on võidetud."

„Viimne _vaenlane_, kellele ots tehakse, on _surm_," ütles Harry. „Kuidas selle vaenlasega on?"

Mõlemad Dumbledore ja Snape paistsid end ebamugavalt tundvat. „Harry, kust sa seda kuulsid?" küsis Dumbledore.

„Ma käisin Godric's Hollows. See oli kirjas mu vanemate hauakivil. See mõte andis mulle julgust kui ma ise surema valmistusin. Ma arvasin, et võib-olla suudan ma oma tegudega hävitada… no mitte just lausa surma, aga…"

„Paraku ei saanud mina sellest sinuvanusena aru," ohkas Dumbledore. „Ja kahjuks ei saanud ma sellest aru veel ka kaks aastat tagasi kui ma rumalal moel eksperimenteerisin ohtliku neetud asjaga. Surm pole vaenlane, Harry, ega ka sõber. See on olemise viis, nagu elugi, mis lihtsalt on. See on sündmus, samamoodi nagu sünd. Ma ei saa aru, miks jutud räägivad inimestest, kes Surmaga juttu ajavad, kui nad ei pajata kunagi kellestki, kes Sünniga vestleks? Ometi on sünd palju traumaatilisem ja potentsiaalselt traagilisem kui surm, vähemasti selle inimese jaoks, kes sünnib või sureb."

„Joome," ütles Snape rahulikult, „Sigatüüka tuleviku nimel. Muidu jääme siia järgmiseks kaheks tunniks istuma ja filosoofiat kuulama."

„Sigatüüka terviseks," ütles Dumbledore naeratades ja kõik kolm tõstsid klaasid. „Nüüd, Harry, räägi, miks sa varem külla pole tulnud ja miks sa uudist Severuse kohta nii kaua enda teada hoidsid. Ma olen, nagu öeldud, Minerva peale hulk aega äärmiselt vihane olnud. See on varjutanud kohu meie suhet direktori ja portreena."

„Ma arvan, et see oli emainstinkt," ütles Snape. „Minerva, see tähendab, mitte mina või Potter. Ta proovis teda kaitsta ja nägi mind ähvardava ohuna. Ta on omaks võtnud, et võib-olla ta reageeris natuke üle."

„Ja minul on kiire olnud," lisas Harry mõnevõrra kohmakalt, „ja lisaks sellele ei ärganud sa üles. Polnud ju mõtet magava portreega rääkima tulla. Ja mis professorisse puutub, siis tema ei ilmunud enne kui eelmisel nädalavahetusel."

„Ja kuidas see juhtus?"

Harry kordas juttu lekkivatest mälestustest, käigust Diagoni põiktänavasse, katalüsaatorist, mida apteeker Grindstone kasutas, et mõttemassi lahti harutada ja hiljutisest avastusest, et roheline kirstutaoline pudel võib samuti mingit rolli mängida. Professor Flitwick suudab vaevu sellest käsi eemal hoida," lõpetas Harry. „Kardetavasti arvab ta, et tegu on mingi ammu kaduma läinud aardega."

„Kui see on midagi niisugust, nagu professor Flitwick arvab," ütles Dumbledore, „on see mõlemat – nii ammu kadunud kui ka müütiline aare. Mind huvitab, kuidas see Silas Grindstone'i kätte sattus. Huvitav, kas tal endal üldse aimugi oli, mida ta käes hoidis."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hingekivist kirstud_**

Harry võttis Dumbledore'i noogutust vihjena ja kallas klaasid uuesti mõdu täis. Dumbledoore nõjatus vastu oma tugitooli seljatuge silmnähtavalt selle mugavust nautides. „Kumbki teist arvatavasti ei tea seda, kuna Harry suutis ajaloo hindeks üksnes Kohutava saavutada ja sina, Severus, said vist samuti ainult Rahuldava, nagu ma mäletan. Lugu on rohkem kui kakssada aastat vanem kui Sigatüügas ning algab Araabia äärealadel, sealkandis, kus tänapäeval on suur osa naftatööstusest, aga mis tol ajal ja veel mitmeid sajandeid pärast seda oli alles üleni vee all. Üks selle loo peategelasi on Saqr ibn Najjar."

Dumbledore peatus, et mõlemale, Snape'ile ja Harryle otsa vaadata, ning paistis nime peale mingit reaktsiooni ootavat. Kui ta seda ei saanud, ta ohkas. Harry, küll oma võhiklust häbenedes, nägi kergendustundega, et Snape ei saanud samuti viitele pihta.

"Saqr ibn Najjar on ajaloo esimene teadaolev mugupäritolu võlur," seletas Dumbledore. „Mugupäritolu võlureid oli muidugi kindlasti ka enne seda, me lihtsalt ei tea nende nimesid. Aga temast on kirjutatud. Teismelisena polnud ta ei puusepp nagu tema isa ega ka mitte kaupmees, nagu tema nimest võiks arvata. Vaid ta oli nagu paljud tema naabridki pärlipüüdja, lootes iga päev leida seda hinnalist pärli, mis ta rikkaks meheks teeks.

„Ühel päeval koos teistega ühes eriti rikkaliku saagiga abajas sukeldudes leidis ta pärlikarbi asemel hoopis kinnikorgitud purgi. Selle oma riietesse peitnud, viis ta leiu oma hütti lootuses, et seal võiks legendides räägitud džinn sees olla. See oli hoopis džinni laps. Õigupoolest on džinnid suitsuta tule olendid ja neil ei tohiks lapsi olla, aga see oli džinni ja vetevaimu järeltulija ning ta võttis vormi suitsuna.

"Saqr ibn Najjar polnud loll. Ta sai aru, et džinn ise oli suurest hirmust selle ees, mille ta oli sigitanud, selle olendi pudelisse pistnud. Nüüd oli ta dilemma ees. Laps vabaks lasta tähendaks džinni vihastada, aga teda mitte vabastada vihastaks vetevaimu. Nüüd võttis ta eeskuju oma nimekaimudest rändkaupmeestest ja lendas nii kaugele põhja poole kui sai, merest eemale, kuni jõudis legendaarsesse Samarkandi linna. Ta võttis pudeli kaasa. Ma kujutan ette, et ta võttis seda mingitviisi kindlustusena.

„Siin Samarkandis avastas ta suures võlurite ja nõidade kogukonnas, et tema ise on samuti võlur," jätkas Dumbledore. „See seletas paljutki – eriti tema suurt edukust pärlipüüdmisel ja tema võimet džinni poolt peidetud asi üles leida. Miski polnud erinevam tema mereluhal asuvast kodust kui see kuulus Kesk-Aasia steppide linn, ometi õnnestus Saqr ibn Najjar'il endale tema varasemaga sarnane elukutse leida. Pärlite järel maapinnast allapoole vetesügavustesse sukeldumise asemel läks ta kagusse Hindu Kushi kõrgustesse pürgivate tippude poole, et maapinnast kõrgemal kalliskive otsida. Samarkand asub siiditeel ida ja lääne vahel, nagu te teate, ja äri õitses hästi.

„Mägedes kalliskive jahtides leidis Saqr ibn Najjar teise purgi. See oli peidetud kaljulõhesse ja lume alla maetud, aga aardeotsimisandega võluri jaoks oli arvatavasti lapsemäng see välja kaevata. Selles purgis elas teine elementaalne laps. Mitte tuli ja vesi, vaid maa ja õhk. Kui esimene laps oli suits, siis see siin oli keerlev tolm.

„Pole tarvis öeldagi, et Saqr ibn Najjar'i elu edenes hästi. Ta ise pidas neid kaht elementaalset segaverelist oma õnne allikaks ja valvas oma purke iga kaitseloitsuga, mida tundis. Üks asi, millega ta polnud aga arvestanud, on see, et isegi elementaalsed lapsed kasvavad. Paljude aastate pärast sai selgeks, et kui tuli ja vesi ning maa ja õhk ei saa suurematesse anumatesse üle kantud, siis surevad nad ära.

„See võis olla õnnelik juhus või siis saatus, aga umbes selle aja paiku otsis Saqr ibn Najjar maavarasid kaugel loode pool Uurali mägedes ja just sealt ta leidiski kaks suurt umbes silindrikujulist hingekivi, kumbki neist küünrapikkune ja meesterahva reie jämedune. Hingekivid ei teki looduses kunagi nii suurtena ning et asi veel imelikum paistaks, üks neist sisaldas kroomi ja oli värvi poolest smaragdroheline, samas kui teine sisaldas mangaani ja oli rikkalikku violetset värvi. Nende kivide tekkimist oli mõjutanud maagia ja päris kindlasti oli tegu mõne maagilise olendi aaretega. Saqr ibn Najjar viis need kalliskivid Samarkandi."

„Ta varastas need!" hüüdis Harry. „Ta varastas kivid samamoodi kui ta enne oli purgid koos nende sees elavate vaimudega varastanud!"

„Nojah, seda saab niiviisi näha küll," ütles Dumbledore. „Üks huvitavaid asju selle loo juures, ja niisuguste vanade lugude puhul muide tüüpiline on, et need esialgsed olendid, kes need purgid ära peitsid või need olendid, kes põhjustasid hingekivi nõnda suurde vormi kristalliseerumise, ei ilmu kusagilt välja. Keegi ei tulnud kunagi neid kive otsima, samuti nagu ka keegi ei otsinud noid elementaalseid lapsi. Nad lihtsalt 'olid'.

"Saqr ibn Najjari järgmine reis viis Karpaatide mägedesse Euroopas. Tal olid nii purgid kui hingekivid kaasas ning seal palkas ta kivivormimise kunstis osava mäevaimust kaevuri. 'Palkas' on muidugi otsesõnu öeldes väike eufemism. Ta nimelt röövis ühe mäevaimu ära ja ei lasknud teda enne vabaks, kui see oli kahest kivist vorminud ühesugused pudelid elementaalsete laste jaoks. Mäevaim polnud muidugi sugugi rõõmus selle töö üle, eriti pärast seda, kui ta teada sai, mille jaoks neid pudeleid kasutada plaanitakse ja kuulutas ette, et need kaks elementaalset olendit põhjustavad kogu Saqr ibn Najjari perekonna surma. Sellepärast vormiski ta nad sarkofaagide kujuliseks.

„See ennustus ei viinud Saqr ibn Najjari sugugi endast välja, sest ta oli niikuinii vanapoiss ja lasteta. Kirstukujud isegi lõbustasid teda ja ta tasus mäevaimule rikkalikult. Kaks kristallpudelit pöördusid koos temaga Samarkandi tagasi, kus nad said kohe kuulsaks ja olid kogu Saqr ibn Najjar'i omanduse uhkuseks. Kõik mida ta eales tegi, õnnestus tal hästi ning ta suri lõpuks saja seitsmekümne kahe aasta vanusena leinavatest sõpradest ümbritsetuna. Tal polnud kunagi perekonda, aga paistis, et ega ta seda igatsenudki."

Jutus oli paus. Päris pikk paus. Siis küsis Snape, „Ja siis? Mis pudelitest pärast seda edasi sai? Mis sai neist olenditest, kes seal sees elasid?" Kui Dumbledeore ainult naeratas, lisas Snape, „mul on ses suhtes õigustatud huvi, kas tead, arvestades, et ma ilmselt elan ühes neist pudelitest."

„Severus, ausaltöeldes ma hingekivide edasist lugu ei tunne. Filius ehk teab. See on rohkem tema kui minu valdkond. Ma tean ainult, et neid on peetud üheks suuremaks head õnne toovaks aardeks, mida õnnekütid on ajast aega jahtinud. Nad ei too mitte ainult üüratult head õnne ja rikkust, nad suudavad kuulu järgi endas hoida hinge või vaimu ning seda lõpmatult elus hoida. Või vähemalt nõnda kaua kuni vaim pudelis püsib. Mina usun, et pigem on see vaim pudeli sees, kes head õnne toob, ja mitte pudel ise, aga mina pole neid legende kirja pannud."

„Mul on paar küsimust," ütles Harry.

„Tõenäoliselt ei oska ma neile vastata," ütles Dumbledore, „sest just praegu rääkisin ma teile ära kõik, mida ma sellest teemast tean."

„See, mida ma teada tahan, on," jätkas Harry, nagu oleks Dumbledore lõpmatu teadmiste allikas, „mis elementaalsetest lastest sai? Ja kes need pudelid päris, kui Saqr ibn Najjaril endal lapsi polnud? Kas teine pudel on kusagil ka veel alles? Kelle käes see on? Kuidas see siin Samarkandist Inglismaale jõudis?"

„Eksole," ütles Snape sarkastiliselt, „kui sa oleks oma maagia ajaloo tundides poolt ka niipalju tähelepanu pööranud kui sa pidanud oleks, siis oleks sa arvatavasti natuke parema hinde saanud kui Kohutav."

„Nojah, aga siis polnud sel ju mingit tähtsust. Nüüd on see tähtis. Me peame professor Flitwickiga rääkima!"

„Ei, Harry," ütles Dumbledore. „_Sina_ pead professor Flitwickiga rääkima. _Minul_ on tarvis Severusega rääkida. Oh, ära mossita, Harry! Me oleme Severusega nüüdseks suurema osa kahekümne kuuest aastast teineteise elust osa võtnud ja oleme teineteisest teadlikud olnud kakskümmend kaheksa aastat, mis on tunduvalt pikem aeg kui sina oled elus olnud. Kui ma teda viimati nägin, läks ta surmale vastu ja mul polnud võimalust isegi hüvasti jätta. Mine sina ja räägi professor Flitwickiga. Aga saada Hagrid üles. Hagrid on kahekümne-kuue-aasta-klubi kolmas liige ja tema on siia oodatud. Lase nüüd jalga."

Harry ohkas ja tegi nagu talle öeldud. Hagridit polnud raske leida, sest ta oli keerdtrepi jalamile rohkem kui tunniks ajaks ootama jäänud. Ta vaatas ootavalt üles, kui trepil Harry samme kuulis.

„Professor Dumbledore ütleb, et sa peaks nendega ühinema," ütles Harry omaenda pettumusest hoolimata rõõmus, kui nägi rahulolutunnet Hagridi näole ilmuvat.

„Sina lähed vist nüüd professor McGonagalli ja professor Flitwicki kutsuma. Ja professor Sprouti samuti."

„Eip. Ma lähen otsin professor Flitwicki üles ja küsin temalt palju küsimusi, aga ainuke, kes mõttesõela on kutsutud, oled sina." Harry hakkas Hagridi teelt kõrvale astuma ja leidis siis, et peaks veel midagi lisama. „Ole valmis, enne kui sisse lähed, see võib natuke ehmatada. Mõttesõelas saab professor Dumbledore portreest välja astuda. Ta on jälle tema ise. Ma jätsin välimise portree lauale ja parem võta see kätte kui sisse astud, lihtsalt igaks juhuks et kindel olla, et tal pärast välja tulemisega probleeme ei tekiks."

„Just nii," venis Hagridi nägu naeratusest laiaks ning ta kiirustas trepist üles.

Flitwick oli oma kabinetis sealsamas seitsmendal korrusel. Harry koputas ja ta kutsuti sisse. „Kas meid lubatakse tagasi?" küsis Flitwick ja oli õnnetu näoga, kui Harry pead raputas.

„Ma tulin hingekivist kirstudest rääkima," ütles Harry. „Professor Dumbledore'i arvates teate teie palju rohkem kui tema ja arvatavasti on see tähtis. Ta rääkis meile kõigest kuni Saqr ibn Najjari surmani, aga ta ei tea midagi enamat kui see lugu."

Flitwick muutus jälle rõõmsamaks. Ta viipas Harry istuma, siis sättis ennast tagasi oma kõrgesse tooli, käed mõnusalt kõhul risti. Harry pani tähele, et laud oli kuhjatud avatud raamatutega. „Kas professor rääkis, et tal polnud perekonda, nii et tema omandi jagamine oli Samarkandis üks tolle aja kuumemaid teemasid?" küsis Flitwick.

„Umbes nii ma arvasin," ütles Harry. „Ma tean, et mina juba tunnen huvi ja mul pole isegi saada midagi."

„Ei ole või? Ma ütleks, et sina võitsid peaauhinna. Ma just praegu uurisin üksikasju. Roheline kirst oli valmistatud tule ja vee ristsugutise hoidmiseks. Teine kirst oli sügavvioletne ja oli mõeldud maa ja õhu elementaalile. Najjari surma aegu elasid mõlemad olendid veel oma pudelites ja olid suurte vaidluste aluseks, sest paljud juhtivad võlurid linnas leidsid, et nad olid elusolendid ja et on patt neid niimoodi vangistatuna hoida.

„Lõpuks võitis teoloogia majanduse üle ja väärikas vana mees nimega Hatim ibn Rashad valiti neid vabastama. Üks asi, milles igaüks oli kindel, oli see, et nad ei tahtnud seda teha Samarkandis. Palju jutte liigub liiga kaua vangistuses hoitud džinnide vihast; nad kartsid, et see võiks linna hävitada. Niisiis juhtis Hatim ibn Rashad viiekümnest võlurist ja muguteenritest koosneva karavani – oh jaa, Harry, Samarkandi võlurite kogukond polnud sugugi salajane – rännakule, et leida sobiv koht vaimude vabastamiseks.

„Kahjuks ei teadnud nad kahte suurt asja. Esiteks ei teadnud nad, kust need vaimud pärit olid. Selle asemel, et minna Pärsia lahe äärde või Himaalajasse, läksid nad läände, kuni jõudsid Kaspia mere äärde ning rändasid edasi mööda selle lõuna- ja läänekallast seni kui Kaukasuse mäed veepiirini ulatusid.

„Teine asi, mida nad ei teadnud, oli et kumbki kahest vaimust polnud kunagi oma kinnisest kodust väljas käinud. Nad olid imikuna purki pandud ja ainus kord kui nad olid väljas käinud, oli selleks, et suuremasse anumasse kolida. Neil polnud välisest maailmast aimugi.

„Hatim ibn Rashad koos paari oma vapra kaaslasega seisis mere ja mägede vahel ja palvetas džinni nimel. Siis kallasid nad pudelite sisu vastavalt meerre ja maale ja panid pudelitele uuesti punni peale, et elementaalid ei saaks tagasi pudelisse minna. Kui nad tänulikkust ootasid, siis seda nad küll ei saanud. Nad said hirmu ja raevu. Ellujäänute kirjeldus kõneleb vesipüksist ja tornaadost väikse keravälguga sealhulgas. Tseremoonia läbiviinud mehed olid hetkega surnud ning seejärel ründasid need kaks vaimu karavani. Hobused, inimesed, kaamelid, kõik elementide raevus laiali pillutatud. Vaevalt kolmandik neist jõudis Samarkandi tagasi."

„Mis hingekivist kirstudest sai?" küsis Harry suurisilmi. „Mis nendega juhtus?"

„Hüljatud ja kadunud, üksnes selleks, et kakssada viiskümmend aastat hiljem Konstantinoopolis uuesti välja ilmuda," vastas Flitwick. „Arvatavasti olid need kalamehed, kes nad leidsid ning neid müüdi ja vahetati palju kordi, kuni nad jõudsid rikkast kaupmehest võluri Olympiodorus Xeruse kätte, kes oli õpetlane ja oli hingekivist kirstude lugu kuulnud. Ta hoidis neid hoolega ja proovis välja uurida, kuidas neid kasutada hea õnne vaimude hoidmiseks, kuni Konstantinoopoli läänest tulnud väe poolt 1204. aasta aprillis rüüstati. Olympiodorus Xerus tapeti ja tema kodu hävitas Burgundia aadlimees Dijoni Eudes ning võttis kogu tema varanduse endaga kaasa Prantsusmaale, kaasa arvatud hingekivist kirstud ning Olympiodoruse naise Ariadne.

„Ariadne Xera muidugi teadis mida need kaks kristallpudelit endast kujutasid. Need olid peamiseks põhjuseks, miks ta üldse mugust burgundlase juurest ei põgenenud. Nüüd, ilma võlukepita ja vangistuses, tegi ta kõik, et oma vangistaja soosingut taotleda, mida polnud eriti raske teha, sest nagu räägitakse, oli ta ikka veel väga noor ja kaunis. Ta veenis teda hingekivist kirste austusega kohtlema ja neid hästi valvama ning nad said omavahel väga hästi läbi, kuni mees jõudis tagasi Burgundia Hertsogkonda, kus tema naine oli teda kolm aastat oodanud. Temal polnud Ariadnet nähes sugugi hea meel."

„Ilmselt mitte," ütles Harry naerdes. „Kas ta sai veel kunagi uue võlukepi?"

„Sai küll, aga selleks ajaks oli ta rändava trubaduuriga ära jooksnud et Dijoni proua teenistusest pääseda. Nende kohtade hulgas, kus nad toidu, öömaja ja mõningaste väikeste müntide eest lauldes ja lihtsaid trikke tehes rändasid, oli Orleansi linn, kus oli küllaltki suur võlurite kogukond. Seal andis Ariadne endast märku ning tal õnnestus hankida korralik võlukepp. Tema trubaduuril oli päris hea meel teada saada, kes ja mis ta oli, sest see parandaks nende lavatrikkide kvaliteeti ning nende sissetulekuid. Nad pöördusid koos tagasi Dijoni, varastasid hingekivist kirstud ja põgenesid põhja poole.

„Kõik, mis on pärast seda teada, on see, et kirstud jäid Ariadne järeltulijate valdusse, kellest said viimaks kaupmehed Harfleuri sadamas. Nad olid seal 1415. aastal kui Henry V juhtimisel sisse tungiv Inglise armee vallutas Harfleuri. Kuningas Henry püüdis oma alluvaid küll varastamisest eemale hoida, aga päriselt tal see ei õnnestunud ning hingekivist kirstud kadusid ajaloo vaateväljast. Arvatavasti toodi need sõdurite poolt Inglismaale, et väärtuslike nipsasjakeste hulgas maha müüa kellelegi, kel polnud aimugi, millega tegu."

„See juhtus rohkem kui viissada aastat tagasi," ütles Harry. „Inimesed, kelle käes nad olid, ei saanud arvatavasti arugi, et tegu on maagiliste esemetega. Huvitav, kuidas nad sellesse Knockturni tänava apteeki jõudsid."

„Me ei tea, kas tal üldse olid need mõlemad," juhtis Flitwick tähelepanu. „Need kaks pudelit võisid sadu aastaid tagasi üksteisest lahutatud saada. On enam kui tõenäoline, et see oli ainuke, mis tal üldse oli. Ta teadis küllalt teadmaks, et see on hinnaline, aga ma kahtlen, et tal kunagi aimu oli, mis täpselt tema kätte oli sattunud."

„Õnnelik mina," ütles Harry. „Muidu poleks ta seda mingil juhul mulle müünud. Tegelikult oli see rohkem kingitus professor Snape'ile. Ta teadis, kelle mälestused sinna pudelisse lähevad, ja ta müüs selle mulle võileivahinna eest. Ma arvasin, et see on klaasist."

Uksele koputati ja professor McGonagall pistis pea ukse vahelt sisse. „Meid kutsutakse tagasi head aega ütlema," ütles ta Flitwickile. Siis nägi ta Harryt. „Mida sina siin teed? Ma arvasin, et sa oled koos Albusega."

„Ma läksin eemale," ütles Harry, „et nad saaks omavahel rääkida ja siis Hagridiga. Dumbledore palus mul lahkuda, aga mul oleks niikuinii imelik olnud pealt kuulama jääda. Professor Flitwick rääkis mulle hingekivist kirstudest."

„Kas sa arvad, et seda see ongi?" küsis McGonagall Flitwickilt. „See oleks Sigatüüka jaoks kenake ajalooline näituseeksponaat." Ta kortsutas hetkeks kulmu. „Severus muidugi vajab seda praegu, eksole? Aga pea meid meeles, Harry, kui asi peaks selleni miema."

„Jah, proua," ütles Harry. Ta läks Flitwicki järel välja ning üheines Sprouti, Ginny, Neville'i ja Lunaga ning nad kõik läksid tagasi Dumbledore'i kabinetti. Natuke aeti veel juttu, Dumbledore tagasi oma portrees ja väike Snape mõttesõela kohal, aga siis oli Harryl aeg lahkuda. Ginny saatis teda väravani, kus nad said natukeseks omaette olla ja veelkord suudelda, ning siis kõndis ta Siganurme ja ilmus, aga ta ei läinud koju.

Selle asemel läks ta Diagoni tänavale ning Diagoni tänavalt Knockturni tänavale.

„Oh, see oled sina," ütles Silas Grindstone tagaruumist poodi astudes niipea kui kelluke ukse kohal helises. „Kas kavatsed seekord midagi osta?"

„Kavatsen küll, kui sul on pakkuda seda, mida ma tahan," ütles Harry. „See pudel, mis sa mulle mälestuste jaoks müüsid… See oli esialgu üks osa paarist ja ma tunnen huvi, et võib-olla on teil see teine ka olemas. Ma oleks nõus selle eest korralikult maksma."

Grindstone'i silmad läksid särama. „Kui mul meelde tuleb," ütles ta, „neid oli jah kaks, kui ma poisike olin. See oli tol ajal minu vanaisa kauplus. Ta pani alati poes ainult ühe välja, punase, aga mina nägin neid mõlemaid. Aga ta ei müünud seda, olgugi et vana Borgin seda himustas."

„Kas see on ikka veel alles?" küsis Harry püüdmata oma huvi varjata.

„Ei. See müüdi umbes viiskümmend aastat tagasi maha, kui mu vanaisa suri. Mu isa lasi Borginil selle osta ja seejuures väga kopsaka hinna eest. Mul peaks kassaraamatus selle kohta veel märkus alles olema. Ma võin selle üles otsida. Vaevatasu eest muidugi."

Harry oli nõus ja Grindstone läks tagaruumi oma toimikuid uurima. „Siin see ongi," ütles ta, väikse arveraamatuga tagasi tulles. „21. detsember 1953. Borgini agendi allkiri – T. M. Riddle."

Harry ei läinud Knockturni tänavalt otse koju. Selle asemel läks ta Selfridge'i, et proovida erinevaid eksootilisi toite, natuke buffeelaua moodi veini, juustu ja küpsistega. Ta vabandas proua Purdy ees ja jäi õhtuks oma tuppa. Siis võttis ta portfellist pudeli ja mõttesõela välja, ütles „Otsi üks kena koht söömiseks. Meil on vaja rääkida," ootas hetke ja sisenes mälestusse…

Ta oli restoranis. Väljanägemise järgi oli tegu kreeka restoraniga. Harry vaatas üllatunult ringi, sest kreeka restoran tundus küll olevat viimane koht, kust Snape'i leida. Ta hakkas klientide hulgas otsima.

„Siiapoole, Potter," hõikas mõttesõela Snape, aga oli juba hilja. Harry oli mälestuse Snape'i üles leidnud lauas istumas ja juttu ajamas…

„Kas see on tüdruk?" nõudis ta. „Kas sa oled sõbrannaga õhtusöögil?"

„See on naine, Potter. Tule nüüd siiapoole. Siin on üks laud, mis on õhtu otsa tühi…"

„Sa oled kohtingul?"

„Ta on surmasööja. Bellatrix Lestrange määras ta minul silma peal hoidma, et ma kuulekas ja tema poolel püsiks. See ei toiminud, hoolimata Phina pühendumusest."

„Ta nimi on Phina? Ta on iludus."

„Vaata palju tahad. Mõne kuu pärast on ta surnud. Väike madistamine ja suvaline lõikeloits Grimmauld Place'i juures. Ja ei, see polnud Sectumsempra. See oli väike pistodade sadu, Bella lemmik. Ainult raske kontrollida nagu Bella tol päeval teada sai. Puhas õnnetus. Nagu seda nimetatakse 'omade tule all'. Loodetavasti tõid sa midagi süüa."

„Jah," ütles harry kotti käes hoides. Snape kattis neile laua sel ajal kui Harry jätkas flirtiva pikkade tumedate juuste ja soojade pruunide silmadega noore naise vaatamist, kellele tutvustati kreeka toidu eripärasid samal ajal kui tema oma jalaga Snape'i pahkluud kõditas. Oli raske ette kujutada, et ta on surnud. Ta ei saanud teisiti, kui mõtles et…

Mõttesõela Snape haaras tal käest kinni ja tõmbas eemale. „Vastus on, 'pole sinu asi'. Nüüd istu ja räägi, mis sul nii tähtsat öelda oli."

„Õigus jah," ütles Harry toitu oma taldrikule kuhjates. „Ma käisin Knockturni tänaval Grindstone'iga rääkimas. Ütlesin talle, et kui tal juhtub sinu pudeli kaaslane müügis olema, ostaks ma selle ära. Ta vastas, et oli küll teine ka, punane, aga et ta isa müüs selle 1953. aastal Borgini ja Burke'i poele. See töötaja, kes järel käis, oli Tom Riddle. See oli…"

„Ma tean, kes see oli," ütles Snape. „Ma tundsin teda palju paremini kui sina." Ta masseeris oma kaela. „Meil oli enam kui üks omavaheline jutuajamine. Oled kindel, et ta pudelil järel käis?"

„Ta andis selle eest allkirja – T. M. Riddle. Grindstone ütles, et Borgin oli seda juba ammu himustanud, aga et tema vanaisa ei müünud. Pärast vanaisa surma oli ta isa nõus müüma."

„Ja Must Isand korjas selle üles. See kõik võib olla täiesti seaduslik, kas tead. Ta oli Borgini ja Burke'i juures palju aastaid tööl. Suurem osa tema tehinguid arvatavasti olidki igati seaduslikud. Kas see on pardipraad?"

Harry ulatas lihalõigud lähemale. „Mis sa arvad, võib-olla ta ei teadnud pudelite ajaloost?"

„On väga tõenäoline, et ei teadnud. Ma sain Dumbledore'i jutust aru, et ta teadis leedripuust võlukepist, aga mitte surnust äratamise kivist ega nähtamatuks tegevast keebist. Musta Isanda huvid võivad aeg-ajalt väga kitsad olla."

„Mida siis teha?"

„Millal täpselt see pudel osteti?"

„21. detsembril 1953."

„Huvitav. Umbes pööripäeva paiku. Natuke rohkem kui nelikümmend viis aastat tagasi. Kas Grindstone ütles, kumb neist kahest oli rohkem huvitatud?"

„Borgin. Nimetas teda vanaks Borginiks."

„Noh… sel ajal poleks ta nii vana olnud, aga Grindstone oli alles laps. Ta võis muidugi Borgin seeniorist rääkida. Grindstone'id pole ainuke pood, mis on mitu põlvkonda püsinud."

„Mida me ette võtame?"

Snape tõstis üles riisiga räidetud viinamarjalehe ja hammustas sellest pool ära. „Kõigepealt uurime välja, kas pudel on endiselt härraste Borgini ja Burke'i valduses." Ta lõpetas riisihautisega. „Väga võimalik, et on. Siis võid korraldada selle ära ostmise. Võimalik, et nad on selle ära müünud. Võid proovida välja uurida, kellele või võid selle uurimise Grindstone'i hooleks jätta. Aga võib ka olla, et see ei jõudnudki kunagi nendeni. See oleks kõige hullem variant."

„Kuidas see nii saab olla, et see nendeni ei jõudnudki?"

„Kui kogu tehing käis agendi kaudu, siis võis see vabalt agent ise olla, kes pudeli ostis. Mis saaks veel parem suitsukate olla kui teeselda, et ostad selle oma tööandja jaoks, kes omakorda ei tea toimuvast midagi."

Harry tardus, juurviljapirukas poolel teel suhu. „Sa oled kuratlik. Ausalt oled. Ma vean kihla, et sa suudaks millest iganes läbi vingerdada."

„Ainus asi, mis su viletsat nahka praegu päästab, Potter," vastas Snape, „on varjamatu imetlusnoot sinu hääles. Muidu," ta maitses marineeritud seeni, „oleks ma sunnitud su lihavõttevaheaega välja nõiduma."

„Aga miks oleks ta selle ostma pidanud, kui ta tõenäoliselt ei teadnud, mis see oli?"

„Pudeli ajaloo mitteteadmine ja teadmatus selle kohta, millega on tegu, on kaks iseasja. Mul pole tarvis midagi teada Leonard oda Vinci eraelust, et Mona Lisa naeratust nautida. Teadmine muidugi rikastab mu naudingut, aga ei loo seda. 1953. aastaks Must…" Snape tõmbas sügavalt hinge ja võttis lonksu veini. „Härra Riddle. 1953. aastaks oli härra Riddle teinud juba vähemalt kaks varikätki ning oli kahtlemata tundlik nende esemete psüühiliste omaduste suhtes, mida ta planeeris edasiste varikätkidena."

„Kas sa arvad, et ta tegi veel ühe varikätki? Et see oli kaheksas? Kas arvad, et ta pole ikka veel surnud?"

„Ei oska öelda. Voldemorti nimi ei kõrveta enam mu musta märki, aga see võib olla tingitud ka minu kehatust olekust. Sa võid seda muidugi mõne teise endise surmasööja peal katsetada. Kui ta viimati kadus, siis jäid märgid ikka veel vähemalt mingil määral aktiivseks. Kas nad nüüd on või pole, ei otsusta asja, aga lisaks ühe pusletüki. Aga pudeli varikätkiks muutmise teemal, seda ma ei usu."

„Miks mitte? See oleks igati sobilik." Harry võttis teisest kotist juustud välja „Ma ei teadnud, mida valida, nii et ma olin üsna konservatiivne. Üheainsa haisva juustu valisin…"

„Loodetavasti Stiltoni," ütles Snape, ainult selleks, et bried nähes pettuda. „See on küll vaevu haisev," pomises ta, aga oli vähemalt veinivalikuga rahul. „Tead potter, kui sul vähegi võimalust oleks, on sul lootust korralik kallis maitsemeel välja arendada. Ei, Must… Riddle oli juba otsustanud oma seitsme varikätki suhtes. Sõrmus, päevik, neli asutajate mälestuseset ja tema ise. Ainus põhjus, miks ta hiljem Naginit kasutas, oli see, et tal ei õnnestunud Gryffindori eset leida ja sina olid kogemata. Ta polnud seda tüüpi, et seda arvu kasvatada õnnetu numbri kaheksani lihtsalt selle pärast, et talle pudeli värv meeldis."

„No aga mille jaoks ta oleks seda siis kasutanud?"

„Varikätkide jaoks on tarvis mõrva abil lõhestatud hingeosakest. Hingeosake siseneb esemesse ja saab selle südameks, n.ö. selle hingeks. Pudel seevastu on konteiner millegi jaoks, mis ei ole osa temast endast. Pudel on pudel ja minu mälestused on minu mälestused ning need kaks võib üksteisest igal ajal eristada lihtsalt punni avamise ja väljakallamise teel. Varikätki ja hinge eraldamiseks on suurt võimu vaja. Ei, Potter, pudeli voorus on see energia, mida ta pakub seesolevale hingele. See on suurepärane laoruum."

„nii et Voldemort – Riddle – võis osa omaenda hingest pudelisse hoiule panna. See istub seal ja ainult ootab võimalust välja tulla ja maailm vallutada!"

„Rahune maha, Potter, ja kasuta oma jumala poolt antud mõtlemisvõimet. Ma tean, et kusagil peab see sul seal olema kõigi nende hormoonide all. Pudel osteti 1953. aastal. Oletades, et midagi sinna üldse pandi, pärines see 1953. aasta Riddle'ilt ja ei teaks midagi sellest mida ta hiljem õppis. Me võime end kahekümne kuue aastase Riddle'i vastas leida, kel pole ei surmasööjate organisatsiooni ega mingit teadmist sellest, kes on sõber, kes vaenlane. Ta vaataks mulle otsa ega teaks, et ma olen olnud tema järgija, sest kuni 1960. aastani polnud ma veel sündinudki. Teisalt, ta võis oma isiksust enne Sigatüüka lahingusse minekut värskendada ja olla nõnda kaasaegne kui võimalik kaheksa ja pool kuud surnud inimese kohta."

„Aga mida me siis ette võtame?" Harry nõjatus ärevil ettepoole.

„Mida ma oleks küll andnud, et näha samasugust entusiasmi oklumentia tundides. See oleks asjad palju lihtsamaks teinud."

„Ma õppisin selle ära," ütles Harry ühekorraga oma viienda aasta sooritust häbenedes ja kibeledes Snape'ile teada anda, et see kõik polnud päris ilma asjata. „Eelmisel aastal, sel ajal kui me jooksus olime, tuletasin ma meelde, mida sa proovisid mulle õpetada, ja ma õppisin ühendust sisse ja välja lülitama. Tegelikult oli see väga kasulik."

„Mul on hea meel kuulda. On hea teada, et see polnud päris maha visatud pingutus. Nüüd, ses suhtes mida edasi teha…" Snape mõtles mitu minutit. „Ma tean, et sul on seda raske taluda," ütles ta tüki aja pärast, „aga soovitan sul lähema paari päeva jooksul mitte midagi teha."

„Mitte midagi!" Harry tõusis istmelt, peaaegu toiduülejääke põrandale lükates. „Ta on seal väljas! Voldemort on kusagil elus! Valmistub tagasi tulema!"

„Rahu," ütles Snape. „Mille poolest on Riddle nüüd, kui me oleme selle vestluse maha pidanud, teistsugune kui ta oli enne meie jutuajamist? Tema pole muutunud, ainult meie oleme. Potter, see on tähtis. Kui sa tahad, et asjad normaalselt edasi liiguks, ära näita välja, et sa midagi tead. Sa oled Grindstone'i tööle pannud pudelit otsima nii et sa selle ära saaks osta. Tema ringinuuskimine pole midagi muud kui äri. Kui sa ise hakkad ringi sebima, siis õõnestad sa tema tegevust ja annad Borginile märku, et midagi kahtlast on teoksil. Selle peale on ta vait kui sukk. Lase Grindstone'il paar päeva sebida. Võib-olla pole sul endal üldse midagi teha tarvis."

Harryl ei jäänud muud üle kui selle tegevusplaani asjalikkust tunnistada. Nad lõpetasid oma söömaaja, soovisid head ööd ning Harry pöördus tagasi oma korterisse, et magama minna. Ta pani tähele, et on ikka veel väga näljane, aga kui ta proovis seda toitu, mis oli laual, oli see kuiv ja maitsetu. Ta jättis selle meelde kui veel ühe asja, millest Snape'iga järgmine kord rääkida.

Järgmisel kommikul kui Harry tööle läks, pani ta tähele, et õhkkond ministeeriumis on muutunud. Eeskojas astusid paljud võlurid talle juurde ja ütlesid „Tubli töö, Potter," või lihtsalt surusid tal kätt. Teised noogutasid talle ja ütlesid „Tere hommikust," või näitasid talle pöialt püsti. Ta võis ainult oletada, et sel on midagi tegemist reedese _Prohvetiga_ ning et Cora teadaanne oli nädalavahetuse jooksul jutuaineks või vähemalt mõtteaineks olnud.

Tema laual oli teade: _Tule otsekohe minu kabinetti. Savage_. Ta vaatas oma kaaslaste poole ringi, enamik vaatasid teda kaastundega. „Kas see on hea või halb asi?" küsis ta üle ruumi, teadet käes hoides, nii et teised seda nägid, kuigi tal oli tunne, et teised olid seda juba enne lugenud, kui tema kohale jõudis.

„Me ei tea," ütles Maud Rigby ja Harry mõtles korraga, et huvitav, kas Biggerstaffi juhtumis süüdi mõistetud Baldric Rigby on tema sugulane. „Sõnumitooja, kes selle sinna pani, ei näinud igatahes eriti rõõmus välja."

Harry ohkas. Polnud mõtet venitada – see teeks ainult asjad hullemaks. Portfelli oma kuubikusse jätnud, läks ta Savage'i kabinetti. Cora Withyspindle oli juba seal, samuti üks suhteliselt ebameeldiva välimusega mees varastes kolmekümnendates – raskemapoolse kehaehitusega erkpunase näoga mees hõrenevate pruunide juustega, kel oli kombeks läbi ahenenud silmade altkulmu jõllitada, mis paistis olevat tema püsiv näoilme.

„Seal sa oledki, Potter. Oli ka juba aeg. Sa muidugi tunned preili Withyspindle'it. See härra on Tiberius Maddox, Biggerstaffi juhtumi süüdistaja. Tiberius, see on 'kuulus' Harry Potter."

Maddox surus Harry kätt, siis kutsus Savage neid kõiki istuma. Savage oli oma laua taga ning kaks juristi istusid mugavates tugitoolides. Harry istus kui õrre peal kõval kõrge seljatoega toolil nagu õpilane direktori kabinetis. See ei teinud ta enesetunnet just mugavamaks.

„Ma tahaksin, et sa, härra Potter, seletaks härra Maddoxile," alustas Savage, „miks sa sekkud niisuguse juhtumi uurimisse, mis ei kuulu sinu tööülesannete lahendamise juurde." Cora avas suu, et midagi öelda, aga Savage vaigistas ta käeviipega. „Lase härra Potteril enda eest rääkida."

„Ei ei pruukinud küll olla mulle määratud," ütles Harry, „aga mina olin sellele juhtumile määratud. Minu ülesanne oli tunnistusi korralikele vormidele kopeerida ja ma pidin toimiku läbi vaatama, et mitte mõningate nimede korrektselt kirjutamisega eksida. Käekiri polnud just väga selge, saate aru, nii et minu toimikusse vaatamine oli osa minu kohustustest."

„Miks sa kahtlustasid seda, kuidas uurimist läbi viidi? See ei olnud osa sinu tööst."

„Kui sa pead iga sõna ümber kirjutama, siis paned asju tähele. Ma panin tähele, et osa tunnistajaid jõudis kohale hiljem kui teised. Ma panin tähele, et üks tunnistajatest asetas kahtlusaluse valesse lauda."

„Mida sa sellega öelda tahad, valesse lauda?" oli Maddox nüüd rohkem huvitatud ja nõjatus ettepoole.

„Neli tunnistajat ütlesid midagi selle kohta, et laud oli seina ääres. Viies rääkis, nagu oleks laud asunud keset ruumi. Viienda tunnistuses olid öeldud laused ka teistsuguses järjekorras ja see, missugust sõnastust kasutati, oli teistsugune. Ta mainis isegi midagi niisugust juhtumi kohta – verandal suure poti lõhkumine – mida keegi teine ei paistnud kohvikus kuulnud olevat, aga uurimistulemustes on see kirjas. Paistis, nagu teaks ta üksikasju teisest allikast ja et ta polnudki kohvikus. Ma arvasin, et sellele tasub kaitsja tähelepanu juhtida."

„Ja miks mitte teatada sellest süüdistajale? Süüdistaja on samavõrra huvitatud süüdlaste karistamisest."

„Ma… mmm.." Harry polnud kindel, kuidas sellele vastata. Ta läks kaitsja juurde, sest Snape'i esimene prioriteet oli näidata, et Reginald Musgrave on süütu. Alles hiljem said nad teada, et Gordon Crabbe on süüdi. Harry otsustas lolli nägu teha. „Ma läksin kaitsja juurde, sest ma teadsin, kuskohas ta töötab. Ma polnud kindel, kus süüdistaja kabinet asub. Ma arvasin, et küllap nad ise räägivad üksteisega."

„Härra Potter pole teie vastu just päris siiras," segas Savage vahele. „Tõde on see, et kõigepealt tuli ta minu juurde, ei rääkinud midagi ebakõladest tunnistajate ütlustes vaid ainult soovist süütut meest päästa. Ma seadsin kahtluse alla tema kinnisidee kurikuulsate surmasööjate rehabiliteerimisest…"

„Professor Snape töötas professor Dumbledore'i jaoks!" hüüatas Harry istmelt püsti hüpates. „Ta teeskles, et on surmasööja selleks et oma tööd teha! Sa peaksid…"

„Istu maha, Potter!" Savage oli ise ka silmapaistvalt vihasena püsti tõusnud. „Seda väidet ei tõesta mitte miski muu kui sinu eestkõnelemine. Ministeerium pole sinu väiteid kahtluse alla seadnud, sest kõneksolev surmasööja on surnud ja tal pole järgijaid…"

„Kas see iseenesest juba pole tõestus, et ta töötas Dumbledore'i heaks? Et ta ei püüdnud endale kunagi järgijaid võita…"

„Potter!" karjus Savage. „Selle koosoleku eesmärk oli demonstreerida preili Withyspindle'ile, et sinu nõuanded on kurikuulsalt ebausaldusväärsed. Ma arvan, et me oleme seda nüüd teinud. Sa võid nüüd tööle tagasi pöörduda!"

Ja seda Harry tegigi, oma auroriks saamise ambitsiooni tõsiselt kahtluse alla seades. Mis kasu oli olla auror kui sa ei saanud õiglust jalule seada?

Harry laual oli teine sõnum. See Arthur Weasleylt muguesemete osakonnast. See oli lihtne ja otsekohene. _George'il on kahju, et ta laupäeval endast välja läks. Kas küsisid võlukepi kohta?_

_Pagan!_ Mõtles Harry, _ma unustasin selle võlukepi hoopis ära!_ Ta vaatas ringi. Oli selge, et ta ei saanud Snape'iga oma boksis rääkida, sest enam-vähem kõik pidasid teda silmas. Sellega tuleb lõunapausini oodata. Vahepeal saatis ta Arthurile vastuse, et tegeleb probleemiga.

Lõuna ajal läks Harry kõigepealt meeste tualetti, ootas hea kümme minutit ning läks siis kontoriruumi tagasi. See oli tühi, selle fakti tegi ta kindlaks ühekaupa kõik boksid läbi käies. Siis võttis ta pudeli ja mõttesõela välja ja sukeldus mälestusse…

Ta oli Slytherini puhkeruumis. See oli küllaltki rahvast täis, õpiti ja aeti juttu, aga ühe osa sellest oli enda alla võtnud vanemate õpilaste poolt lärmakas peoks enda kätte haaratud kamina ümbruse ala. Seekord umbes neljateistkümne aastane mälestuse Snape istus nurgas kärast eemal, pea oma kodutöö kohal kummargil. Pidutsevaid õpilasi lähemalt vaadates tuvastas ta tundmatute hulgas mitu nägu, keda ta tundis nende vanemas kehastuses – Lestrange'i vennad, Avery, Mulciber ja peo keskel Bella Black.

„Seal sa oledki, Potter!" hüüdis mõttesõela Snape üle jutuvada ja naeru. Puhkeruumi sein-sissepääsu juurde viis väike trepp ja ta istus trepiastmete peal. „Ütle, mis päev täna on?"

„Endiselt esmaspäev, 18. jaanuar," vastas Harry tema kõrvale istudes. „Nagu hommikulgi. Nüüd on lõunaaeg."

„Suurepärane. Küllalt aega korraldada."

„Mida korraldada?" küsis Harry.

„Vaata seda pidutsevat seltskonda seal," ütles Snape. „Nad peavad Bella kuueteistkümnendat sünnipäeva." Ta tegi pausi, mille jooksul Harry ei öelnud midagi. Siis Snape jätkas, „Kas tead, et kogu elu jooksul pole mul kunagi sünnipäevapidu olnud?"

„Isegi mitte lapsena?"

„Ma polnud kunagi talleke. Pealegi tuli minu sünnipäev liiga ruttu pärast jõule. Polnud raha, et kahte pidu järjest pidada. Mitte et läheduses oleks teisi samas vanuses ja sama sotsiaalse staatusega lapsi olnud. Ei, mul pole kunagi olnud sünnipäevapidu. Ma tahan seda nüüd saada."

„Su sünnipäev on läbi. Üheksa päeva tagasi."

„Vahet pole. Homme öösel keskööl on täpselt minu sünnipäeva ja sinu ema sünnipäeva vaheline keskkoht. Ma tahan ühist sünnipäevapidu."

„Tead mis," ütles Harry, „Mul polnud samuti üles kasvades kunagi sünnipäevapidu."

„Suurepärane. See tähendab, et me saame juuli lõpus jälle pidu pidada. Aga selle peo jaoks tuleb meil koostada külaliste nimekiri ja iga külaline peab mulle kingituse tooma ja midagi niisugust, et Lily elu mälestada. Nad peavad olema loomingulised, sest neid asju, mida ma siin kasutada saan, pole just palju."

„Aga mis siis kui keegi ei taha tulla?"

„Aitäh, Potter. Sinu peale võib ikka alati moraalse toetuse suhtes loota. Vaatame… Kui sa ei tule, ei näita ma sulle enam ühtegi mälestust sinu vanematest."

„See on väljapressimine!"

„Ma võin veel hullemini ka teha. Ma võin sulle su isa ja ristiisa mõningates eriti piinlikes olukordades näidata…"

„Seda pole tarvis. Sa tead küll, et ma tulen."

„Mis noorimasse Weasley poissi puutub, siis preili Grangerile ilmselt meeldiks vaadata, mida tema ja preili Brown…"

„See ei tööta. Ta juba teab sellest."

„Tõesti?" Snape mõtles hetke. „Aga kas ta preili Jonesist Hufflepuffi majast teab? Või preili Turpinist Ravenclawst?"

„Sa teed nalja!" Harry polnud kindel, kas vihastada või naerda.

„See on tõsi, et ma ei tea muud kui üksikuid juhtumeid ja preili Turpin virutas talle pealegi vastu kõrvu, aga seda osa ei pea me ju preili Grangerile näitama, eksole?"

„Mismoodi sa professor Dumbledore'i kutsuks?"

„Oh, koolitöötajate pärast ma üldse ei muretse. Õpilased on need, keda tuleb julgustada. George Weasley näiteks."

„Ma arvan, et ma tean, sest sellepärast ma praegu sinuga rääkima tulingi. Kas tema võlukepp on sinu käes?"

Snape vaatas Harryt hämmeldunult. „Kuidas see saaks minu käes olla? Mul ei ole George Weasley võlukeppi."

„Igatahes on küll," kinnitas Harry. Sa võtsid tol päeval kui sa rabas taimi korjasid selle temalt ära ja mina tõmbasin ta mälestusest välja enne kui ta oleks su kodu näinud. Aga sa ei andnud talle võlukeppi tagasi."

Snape kortsutas kulmu. „See on see koht, kui mälestustele otsese juurdepääsu mitteomamine võib olla igavene nuhtlus…" Ta vaatas Harryt. „Mille üle sa itsitad?"

„Varem sa kunagi niiviisi ei rääkinud," ütles Harry naeratades.

„Kust sa tead? Kas sulle on mulje jäänud, et ma kogusin kõik oma rääkimised kokku, et neid siis sinu juuresolekul läbi viia? Kui sa tahad teada, mismoodi ma 'olin harjunud rääkima', küsi Hagridilt või Dumbledore'ilt. Või kasvõi McGonagallilt. Ära enam vahele sega. Nii, mida ma tean sellest võlukepist…?"

Harry ei katkestanud enam ja hetke pärast ütles Snape, „See kukkus rabasse teile üles korjata. Kas sa läksid tagasi seda otsima? See on arvatavasti siiamaani seal."

„Ma tõepoolest läksin, aga ei leidnud seda. Võib-olla sa leiad selle mälestuse uuesti üles ja me võiks koos otsida."

„Olgu nii, Potter. Sa pead kõigepealt välja minema ja mind tagasi panema…"

Harry ei kuulnud kunagi Snape'i lause lõppu, sest sel hetkel tiriti ta mõttesõelast välja ning ta leidis end kontorist vihase Mark Savage'iga ja mitmete kaastöötajatega vastakuti.

„Mida sa enda arvates teed?" karjus Savage Harry peale pealtvaatajate suureks rõõmuks. „See siin peaks olema tööruum!"

„Lõunaaeg oli," ütles Harry. „Mul on õigus lõunapausi ajal isiklike asjadega tegeleda. Ja tõttöelda," ta vaatas kella poole, „on ikka alles lõunapaus ja sa rikud minu õigust kohustustevabale lõunale. Minu arvates tähendab see seda, et sa võlgned mulle kompenseeriva vaba aja." Selle aja jooksul, mis Savage'il kulus väljakutse seedimiseks, pööras Harry ümber, koukis mälestuse välja ja pistis selle pudelisse tagasi.

„See on mõttesõel!" karjus Savage. „Kelle mälestused sul seal pudelis on?"

„Need on juhtumisi minu mälestused," ütles Harry vastu, mis oli sõna otseses mõttes tõsi, sest Snape oli nad talle andnud. „Kui ma tahan, võin ma oma mälestusi vaadata." Ta just lausa ei karjunud, aga ta rääkis kõva häälega lootuses, et mõttesõela Snape teda kuuleb.

„Mitte keegi ei hoia omaenda mälestusi pudelis!"

„Hoiab küll, kui teda miski häirib ja ta ei teaha, et see teda töö juures segaks!"

„Ma konfiskeerin selle pudeli!"

„Tee seda ja ma annan su kohtusse eraomandi seadusvastase konfiskeerimise eest!"

„Need ei ole sinu mälestused!"

„Mis siis kui ma tõestan sulle, et on?"

See pani Savage'i vaikima. „Kuidas sa seda teha kavatsed?" küsis ta. Ma võtan pudelist mälestuse välja ja sa võid seda vaadata. Need on minu mälestused. Siis saad sa mu rahule jätta."

„Olgu," ütles Savage. „Tee seda."

„Ei," ütles Harry. „Ma tahan, et kolmas osapool tuleks meiega kaasa. Tunnistajaks. Keegi, kes sinu alluvuses ei tööta."

Nüüdseks oli kogu kontorirahvas suuremas osas tagasi ja vaatas pealt. Savage hakkas järele andma. „Keda sa soovitad?"

"Arthur Weasleyt muguesemete osakonnast," ütles Harry.

„Ta on sinu sõber."

„Kas sa kahtled härra Weasley aususes?"

Savage'il tuli järele anda ja saadeti Arthuri järele. See võttis veerand tundi aega, aga ta tuli, talle selgitati probleemi, ja siis pistis Harry oma võlukepi endiselt avatud pudelisse. Seda tehes palvetas ta endamisi, et Snape oli olukorrast aru saanud. Vastasel korral polnud Harryl eriti head võimalused. Sest et kui suure osa Snape'i elust üldse moodustasid Harry Potterit sisaldavad mälestused?

Harry, Arthur ja Savage kummardusid laua kohale ja sisenesid mõttesõela…

Seal oli Sigatüüka trepp ja koridor hilja õhtul, küünlad heitsid seintele tontlikke varje. Filch seisis trepi allotsas tühjusse vaadates ja Proua Norris oli tema kõrval. „Peitu pugenud, jah? Küll ma su kätte saan, Peeves… Ah et läksid ja varastasid Kolmevõluri Võistluse vihje, jah… Dumbledore viskab su selle eest siit välja, igavene sitane varganäost poltergeist…" Ta hakkas trepist üles tulema. Seda tehes ilmus pimedusest eksimatu Severus Snape'i hääl…

"Filch? Mis siin toimub?"

See oli huvitaval moel kodune stseen, Filch oma vanas flanellhommikumantlis ja Snape pikas hallis öösärgis, täitsa sellises Viktoria-aegses. Ja see oli selline stseen, mida keegi poleks eales arvanud, et Snape laseb kellelgi teisel näha.

Samal ajal kui Filch püüdis Peeves'ile keskenduda ja Snape kinnitas, et tegelik probleem on koostisaineid varastav sissetungija tema kabinetis, sisistas Savage Harryle kõrva, „Ma arvasin, et see pidi sinu mälestus olema."

„See ongi," vastas Harry. „Kas näed seda trepiastet seal poolel teel üles, kus astmelaud tundub olevat katki murtud? Minu jalg on seal sees, aga sa ei näe mind, sest mul on nähtamatuks tegev keep seljas. Natukese aja pärast näed sa tegelikku põhjust, miks ma tahtsin seda mälestust üle vaadata."

Lubatud minuti jooksul jõudis kohale Alastor Moody ja oli selge, et tema kohalolek hirmutas Snape'i rohkem kui Filchi. Snape püüdis nõiutud silma vältida, pitsitas valu käes oma vasakut käsivart, hakkas oma teguviisi kaitsma… ja ometi oli see just Snape, kes võlusilma vajamata suutis märke lugeda ja Harry kohalolu ära arvata ning püüdis teda üles leida, ainult selleks et Moody poolt taganema sunnitud saada.

„See on peaaegu läbi," hoiatas Päris-Harry. Snape pühkis minema, Filch lahkus koos Proua Norrisega ja kui kauguses uks paukus, liikus mälestuse Moody pomisedes Harry poole, „Napilt pääsesid, Potter," ja mälestus oligi läbi; Harry, Arthur ja Savage olid tagasi kontoris.

„Vat see on Moody," ütles Savage, „tal oli alati hea nina kurjategijate peale."

„Mark," juhtis Arthur vaikselt tähelepanu, „see seal oli Barty Crouch Junior mitte Alastor."

„Ah, nojah. Olgu nii, Potter, ma ei kujuta küll ette, miks sa peaks tahtma seda üle vaadata, arvestades sellega, et mõlemad surmasööjad on surnud, aga eks see ole sinu õigus lõunatunnil omaenda mälestusi vaadata. Pane tähele, et nüüdseks on lõuna läbi, ja on aega jälle tööle hakata!" See viimane lause oli rohkem ülejäänud kontoritöötajatele suunatud, kes oma laudade juurde tagasi läksid, kui Savage ruumist välja trampis.

Arthur Weasley jäi veel hetkeks. „Omavahel öeldes," sosistas ta, „oli see ikka patuasi, et Robards Rahvusvahelisse Koostöösse tiriti ja Williamson siin pukki pandi. Williamson pole iseenesest paha mees, aga täiesti selgrootu. Ja samuti omavahel öeldes, kuulukse, et Robards liigub selle kuu lõpupoole Õiguskaitse kõige kõrgema ülemuse koha peale."

„Kas see on hea asi?" küsis Harry. „Peale Moody, Tonksi ja Shacklebolti pole minu kogemused autoritega just kõige paremad olnud."

Vastuse asemel noogutas Arthur peaga mõttesõela ja selles hõljuva mälestuse poole. „Kas see ongi see, mis George'i on endast välja viinud?" küsis ta.

"Jah," vastas Harry naerdes, „seesama."

„Siis ma soovitan sul temalt küsida, kas Gawain Robards terve Maagilise Õiguskaitse osakonna pukis on hea või halb asi. Tal on selle kohta üpris unikaalne vaatepunkt. Nüüd pean ma tagasi oma kabinetti jõudma. Ära George'i võlukeppi unusta."

„Just nii. Aitäh tulemast!" Harry saatis Arthuri välja, pöördus siis oma boksi tagasi, kus ta mälulõnga, mõttesõela ja pudeli ära pani ega võtnud neid enne välja kui oli kodus oma korteris Avery Rowl ning ta otsustas seal enne Snape'iga uuesti rääkimist õhtust süüa.

Õhtusöögiks oli kana klimpide ja hollandi moodi asparaagusega. Harry oli juba ammu välja kujundanud intensiivse passiooni proua Purdy ja tema kokakunsti vastu, sest et keegi tema tuttavatest, kaasa arvatud Sigatüüka majahaldjad poleks suutnud kana klimpidega muuta õhtusöögiks, mille eest võiks surra. Ta sõi kuni suurem nälg oli kustutatud ning ühines siis vestlusega.

„Missugune seltsielu teie ajal Sigatüükas oli?" küsis ta proua Nokesi käest, tunnetades, et too oli alati valmis oma eeskujulikku noorust tänapäevase hukas olevikuga võrdlema. „Näiteks, kui ma olin neljandal aastal, oli meil üks tantsupidu, jõuluball, ja see oli päris tore." Ta jättis mainimata, et ta ise oli enam-vähem kõik tantsud paigal istunud.

„Üks tantsupidu seitsme aasta jooksul! Mida see vana Dumbledore ometi mõtles? Meil oli vähemalt igas semestris üks pidu. Jõulueelne ja juunikuine eksamite eelne olid kõige suuremad. Daamid, kas te olite siis kohalt, kui me vaidlesime direktor Dippetiga jazzi ja swingi mängiva bändi üle?"

„Oh issake, jah!" hüüatas Arwella. „Armas vanamees mõtles, et fokstrott ja tango on viimase aja mood ja kõik mida meie tahtsime teha, oli džiterbugi tants!"

„Oi olid ajad," ütles proua Nokes. „Ma arvan, et mul polnud tantsukaardil kunagi ühtki vaba kohta. Poisid võtsid mind kogu aeg tantsima."

„Kas tei ei läinud kohe juba peole kaaslasega?" küsis Harry, mõtiskledes selle üle, missugune üks tantsukaart võiks välja näha.

„Noh, sul muidugi oli eskort, aga temaga ei pidanud rohkem kui esimese ja viimase tantsu tantsima. Tantsude vahepeal istusid koos temaga, aga ülejäänud aeg oli mõeldud rahva seas liikumiseks. Niiviisi said ikka kõigi ilusate poistega tantsida."

„Ja mõned nägid ikka väga head välja," lisas Arwella. „Kes see poiss oligi meie kursusel, see tuliste tumedate silmadega?"

"Reggie Lestrange?"

„Ei, see teine. Prefekt. Riddle, see oli ta nimi. Tomm Riddle."

„oh," ütles proua Nokes. „See. Kummaline poiss sõõlamispäevast saati. Väga viisakas muidugi."

„Mismoodi ta kummaline oli, proua?" küsis Harry.

„Ei midagi kindlat. Lihtsalt kuidas ta mõnikord inimesi vaatas, nagu kavatseks midagi poest osta. Ja see kuidas ta pani kõik vanemad poisid oma tahtmist tegema. Aga hoolimata tema heast välimusest, ma ei ütleks, et ta üldse tüdrukutest huvitatud oli. Ta muidugi käis pidudel ja mängis seda mängu kaasa, aga see oli ka kõik, mis see tema jaoks oli. Mäng. Kas ma võiks sulle midagi ulatada, Deirdre kullake? Sa näed natuke kahvatu välja."

„Ei, ei," ütles Deidre. „Ma arvan, et see oli see pärastlõunane tennis. Liiga kaua väljas päikse käes. Ma peaks ilmselt pikali viskama." Ta jättis kõigiga head õhtut ja tõusis lauast.

„Päike?" küsis Harry. „Praegu on jaanuari keskpaik."

Arwella patsutas mänguliselt ta varrukat. „Ega ta siis siin tennist ei mängi, rumaluke. Ta käis Mallorcal. Ma arvan, et see on tal ikka rohkem reisist kui päikesest. Ta pole ikka enam nii noor kui vanasti."

„Noh, eks see kehti igaühe kohta," ütles Harry, mis tuletas talle Snape'i meelde, kes on kogu ülejäänud aja sama noor nagu ta oli. Ta tõusis ka lauast ja läks ülemisele korrusele, natuke ploomipudingit endaga kaasa võttes. Ja muidugi natuke kohvi. Ja pliiatsi ja märkmiku.

Snape oli suures saalis. Silmnähtavalt oli vaheaeg, sest õpetajad olid kogunenud saali keskel oleva laua ümber. Seal olid kõik Harry ajast tuttavad õpetajad, kaasa arvatud…

„See on professor Quirrell ilma turbanita!" hüüatas ta.

„Jah," kostis Snape tema kõrval. „Ilma turbanita ja enne seda kui ta akadeemilise puhkuse aasta võttis. Väike vastik… Aga tundis oma ainet hästi. Ma ei sallinud tema varjugi, aga kui ta pärast seda eemal oldud aastat tagasi tuli, igatpidi tõmblev ja kokutav, siis ma päris igatsesin vana Quirrelli. Kas see on ploomipuding?"

Harry istus Snape'ile vastu Slytherini laua otsas kuni Snape oma magustoitu sõi ja kohviga lõpetas. „See oli päris hea stseen Savage'ile valida," ütles Harry. „Miks sa just selle valisid?"

„Peale selle fakti et mul polnud kuigi palju aega ja et see oli käepärast?" ütles Snape. „See oli üleni täis asju, mis polnud nii nagu nad paistsid. Moody, kaart, sina trepi peal… Ühel päeval mõtlen ma välja, mismoodi isegi Filch ja Proua Norris polnud nii nagu nad paistsid ja pilt saab täiuslik. Nii, kuidas nüüd minu külaliste nimekirjaga jääb?"

Sellest sai päris lühike nimekiri, sest see sisaldas ainult neid inimesi, kes olid mõttesõelast teadlikud. Harry osutas ka takistusele, et väljas mõttesõela ümber läheb liiga kitsaks ja Snape oli nõus, et see saab olema Harry suurim probleem mida lahendada, aga ta oli kindel, et Harry saab sellega hakkama. Siis pani Harry Snape'i tagasi pudelisse George'i võlukeppi sisaldavat mälestust otsima…

Tagasi rabas, kus teismeline Snape taimi korjas, proovisid Harry ja Snape otsustada, kuskohas nad seisid, kui Snape George'i tõukas ja ta oma võlukepist vabastas. „Ma tõmbasin ta ettepoole, panin talle jala taha ja siis…" Snape jäi seisma, kummaline ilme näol.

„Mis viga on?" küsis Harry.

„See on mul taskus," ütles Snape. „Võlukepp on mul siinsamas taskus, kuhu ma ta laupäeval panin."

„Siis see ikkagi oli sinu käes."

„Ei, ei olnud. Ma oleks seda tähele pannud. Paistab, et ma ei saa väljast pärit esemeid ühest mälestusest teise kanda.

„Aga kuidas selle toiduga on, mida sa sööd? Sa ei jäta ju läbinäritud ploomipudingi tükke siin igale poole laiali…"

„Ära ropenda, Potter. Igatahes, kui ma oleks lihtsalt selle asja maha jätnud, oleks sa võlukepi ise üles leidnud. Paistab, et mingis mõttes ma võtan ta endaga kaasa, aga mingis mõttes mitte. Ma soovitan, et sa ei proovi seda võlukeppi ise kaasa võtta. George peab siia tulema ja tal peab oma võlukepp käes olema, kui ta seda teeb."

„Noh," ütles Harry, „Ma siis parem lähen. Mul on palju tegemist."

„Mis sul teha on?"

„Ma pean enne kui poed kinni pannakse Diagoni tänavale jõudma ja hommeõhtuseks peoks kutsed välja saatma. Või mõtlesid ümber?"

„Ei, ei mõelnud. Igatahes, lase jalga, Potter. Mina hakkan sobivat peokohta otsima."

Harry lahkus mõttesõelast ja läks alumisele korrusele selleks et ilmuda. Kõigepealt läks ta postkontorisse, et palgata öökullid sõnumeid viima ja siis Weasley VõuriViledesse George'ile ütlema, et ta saab oma võlukepi tagasi.

„Täna," ütles George kergendustundega. „Niipea kui poe kinni panen, tulen sinuga kaasa oma võlukepile järele."

„Seal sa oledki," ütles Snape niipea kui Harry ja George mälestusse kukkusid. „Ütle mulle midagi, Weasley. Kus on su võlukepp viimased paar tundi olnud?"

„Minuga kaasas," vastas George. „Vähemalt see osa, mis pole sinu käes."

„Ja millal sa selle siia tõid?"

„Just minuti eest."

„Ja ometi töötab see võlukepp siin päris hästi. Ma testisin seda vahepeal."

„Kuidas sa seda teha saad?" protesteeris Harry. „Sa ei saa mälestusi mõjutada."

„Kas ma pean sulle meelde tuletama, et mitte kõik pole siin mälestus?" Snape suunas George'i võlukepi oma mälestuse minale ja ütles, „Accio võlukepp!" Võlukepp tõusis maast ja tuli otse tema juurde. „See siin on minu, mitte tema oma. Võlukepp töötab nende asjade peal, mis on väljast pärit."

„Vinge," ütles George. „Kas sa inimesi saad ka mõjutada?"

„Ma ei tea. Kas tahad proovida? Teaduse huvides muidugimõista."

„Nojah, professor. Teadus. Mida me proovime? Ma võiks su näiteks juhmistada."

„Ära ole loll, Weasley. Mida head minu needmine annaks? Minul pole ju väljaspool keha. See ei tõestaks midagi. Aga kui ma sinu juhmistan…"

„Eks tee siis proovi," ütles George käed laiali sirutades. „Vaatame mis…"

„Ei!" hüüatas Harry. „Teil pole aimugi, mis võib juhtuda!"

„Täpselt," ütles George, „ja on ainult üks viis teada saada. Kui sa just ise end vabatahtlikuks ei paku. Lase käia, professor. Juhmista mind."

Enne kui Harry sai uuesti vahele segada, suunas Snape oma võlukepi George'ile ja hüüdis „Juhmista!" George kukkus kokku. Harry põlvitas George keha juurde maha. „No ja sa tegidki nüüd seda. Me ei tea ju, sa võisid ta ära tappa niiviisi!"

„Ei tapnud. Juhmistasin. Mine välja nagu hea poiss kunagi ja uuri järgi, mis väljaspool juhtus." Snape nügis George'i käsivart ühe saapaninaga. „Lase käia. Enne kui ta üles ärkab ja me peame otsast pihta hakkama."

Harry läks välja. George oli põrandale maha kukkunud, aga lisaks meelemärkuseta olekule paistis temaga kõik korras olevat. Harry tõmbas George lauast ja toolidest eemale ja asetas ta tasasele põrandale, siis tõi magamistoast padja talle pea alla. See tehtud, sisenes ta uuesti mõttesõela et Snape'ile öelda, mis juhtus.

„Imelik," ütles Snape. „Sa ütlesid, et ta kukkus ümber ja tema keha kaotas kogu kontakti mõttesõelaga? Miks ta siis ei lahkunud?" George oli silmnähtavalt ikka alles seal, rabasamblal pikali. Snape viibutas võlukeppi. „_Rennervate!"_ ütles ta.

„Õu," ütles George, proovides üles istuda, ikka alles uimasena. „Mul on imelik tunne."

„Potter!" kamandas Snape äkki. „Kao välja ja vaata et saad Weasley tagasi mõttesõelaga kontakti. Ruttu!"

Harry kiirustas. Tema elutoas George tõmbles ja rapsis, aga Harryl õnnestus ta ühe tooli peale tõsta. Ta tõmbas mõttesõela lähemale ja surus George'i näo sinna sisse. George värises ja tõstis siis ise oma pea välja. „Vinge," ütles ta pärast seda kui oli köhimise lõpetanud. „Ma mõtlesin kogu aeg, mis tunne on kehaväline kogemus. Tule, me peame tagasi sisse minema ja talle rääkima."

Kui George oli midagi pähe võtnud, ei suutnud miski teda peatada ja kõik mis Harry teha sai, oli kaasa minna. Tagasi mõttesõelas vahetasid George ja Snape kogemusi. „Tundub nii," ütles Snape, „et mõttesõelas kedagi teadvusetuks muuta tähendab ajutiselt katkestada ühendus kehaga."

„Aga Hermione ütleb, et mõttesõelas pole võimalik inimest tema kehast eraldada."

„Ilmselgelt on see nõnda sellepärast, et keegi pole seda varem proovinud. Vean kihla, et on palju asju, mida me selle mõttesõelaga ette võtta saame, mida keegi teine pole kunagi proovinud."

„Ja me ei hakka neid praegu proovima," ütles Harry. „George läheb nüüd minema. Mina lähen voodisse. Mul on homme tööpäev ja meil on mõlemal magada vaja."

„Ma tahaks, et mina ka magada saaks," ütles Snape õhates.

„Kas ma saadan sulle Dormite loitsu? Kui George'i võlukepp siin töötab, siis peaks minu oma samuti."

„Ma arvan, et mitte, Potter. Minu vedamise juures ei leiaks sa enam kunagi õiget mälestust üles, et loits pealt ära võtta. Ja sa võid ju väsinud olla mulle kohvi toomisest, aga mina ei ole. Homme näeme. Head ööd."

„Head ööd, Professor," ütlesid Harry ja George kooris ning läksid kumbki omaette puhkama.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Teisipäev, 19. jaanuar 1999_**

Järgmine päev oli kontoris päev nagu iga teinegi, seda kuni kella kolmeni, kui saabus öökull. See tõi üsna krüptilise sõnumi, mis kutsus Harryl pärast tööd Grindstone'iga kohtuma. Järgmised kaks tundi veetis Harry otsekui tulistel sütel ja oli kontorist väljas niipea kui kell sai viis.

„Seal sa oledki," ütles Grindstone kellahelina peale tagumisest laoruumist välja astudes. „Mul on sulle arve esitada esialgse töö eest. Viis galeooni."

„Mille eest ma maksan?" küsis Harry.

„Informatsiooni," vastas Grindstone.

„Anna mulle informatsioon ja mina ütlen, kas see on viis galeooni väärt," pakkus Harry vastu.

„Sul on ikka veel palju õppida," vastas Grindstone ja hakkas tagasi laoruumi poole minema.

„Oota nüüd natuke!" hüüdis Harry. „Kuidas informatsiooniga jääb?"

Grindstone peatus, pööras oma ülakeha leti poole, mille taga Harry seisis. „Ma ei lase kollanokkadel end ninapidi vedada," ütles ta.

„Ma ei üritagi sind ninapidi vedada," ütles Harry. „Miks sa seda arvad?"

„Sa tahtsid, et ma sinu heaks midagi teeksin. Mina raiskasin oma aega ja tegelesin sinu soovil sinu asjadega. Sa oled mulle selle aja eest võlgu. Paistab, et suur osa rahvast ei taha inimestele maksta nende tellimuse peale kulutatud aja eest ja sina näid üks neist olevat. Nii et ma võtaks kõigepealt oma tasu, tänan väga."

Harry kaevus oma taskusse ja asetas viis galeooni letile. „Nii," ütles ta, „mis infot sul on?"

„Borginil pole seda pudelit. Pole kunagi olnudki. Tema seda ei ostnud."

„Aga sinu arveraamat ütles, et ostis," protesteeris Harry. „Sa pead midagi rohkem teadma, kui ma sulle selle eest viis galeooni maksan."

Grindstone naeratas mõru näoga. „Eriti palju pole midagi rohkem öelda. Borgin on pudelist huvitatud ja saadab oma agendi. Agent uurib pudelit, läheb tagasi ja teatab, et tegu on võltsinguga. Borgin kustutab pudeli oma nimekirjast, samas kui agent jätkab hinna üle kauplemist. Siis ostab agent pudeli ja annab allkirja. Borgin ei esita kunagi küsimusi, sest ta ei tea sellest ostust midagi. Minu vanamees ei esita küsimusi, sest ta arvab, et Borgin sai selle kindlalt kätte. Agent tuleb paari järgneva aasta jooksul aeg-ajalt tagasi, aga ei maini samuti midagi pudeli kohta. Ongi kõik. Rohkem pole mul sulle midagi öelda. Nagu ma ütlesin, sa maksid mulle mu kulutatud aja eest."

„Kuhu see agent läks?"

„Kust mina peaks teadma? Vaevalt ma teda kunagi nägingi. Ta tegeles esemete, antiigiga. See siin on apteek. Midagi, mis temasugust huvitaks, sattus ehk meie kätte kord mitme aasta jooksul. Ma tean ainult seda, et mõne aasta pärast ta enam nägu ei näidanud."

Alles pärast seda kui Harry oli pansionaati tagasi ilmunud, tuli talle meelde, et täna õhtul pidi pidu olema. _Ma saan Dumbledorelt nõu küsida, _mõtles ta. Siis tuli tal meelde, et tal pole Snape'ile kingitust ega midagi, millega oma ema mälestada. Seltskond pidi Dumbledore'i kabinetis kell üksteist kokku saama ja Harry oli tühjade kätega.

Alguses, oma asjade hulgas sorides ja oma emast mingit mälestuseset otsides ning mõeldes tollest väiksest paberitükist nõiajookide kabinetis, kavatses ta Snape'ile viia foto. Siis sai ta aru, kui rumal mõte see on. _Tal pole temast fotot vaja. Ta saab teda oma mälestustes igal ajal kui tahab vaadata. Ja kõik minu fotod on koos isaga. No oleks vast külle hea meel tal selle üle._

Siis korraga tuli talle õige mõte. Kella vaadates ja rõõmustades, et Selfridge'i pood on veel õhtul lahti, kiirustas ta suurde toiduhalli juustu osakonda ja ostis müügimehe nõuande põhjal otsustades suure tüki Stiltoni juustu, pudeli pruunikat portveini, pika saia ja väikse juustuvaliku, spetsiaalse juustukahvli ja noa ja väikse pokaali. See kõik kokku nägi väikses kingikorvis väga hea välja.

Tagasi oma toas otsustas ta, et parim asi oma emale on võtta terve see fotokogu, mis Hagrid talle oli kinkinud. Need polnud ju tegelikult Snape'ile. Need olid kõigile teistele kohalolevatele inimestele, et Lily Potterit meenutada. Ja igatahes ei saanud Snape vastu paielda millelegi niisugusele, mis oli Hagridi koostatud, isegi kui see sisaldas James Potterit.

Olemata päris kindel, kas see on õige teguviis või mitte, pani Harry pidulikult riidesse. Selleks ajaks kui kell oli pool üksteist, oli ta valmis. Sooja keebi riiete peale visanud ja kõik kaasavõetavad asjad kokku pakkinud, läks ta alumise korruse ilmumisõue, kus tema keeris ja ilmumise häälitsus kedagi ei sega, ja ilmus Sigatüükasse.

Hermione jõudis värava juurde umbes samal ajal kui Harrygi. Ka temal oli soe keep seljas, aga tema soengust paistis, et arvatavasti oli temagi pidulikult riides. Värav oli lukust lahti, niisiis teretasid nad kähku, sest oli liiga külm pikalt ühe koha peal seista ja rühkisid siis lossi poole. Hagrid ootas neid vestibüülis.

„Hea meel näha, Hermione, Harry," ütles Hagrid. Tema oli samamoodi riides nagu tavaliselt, aga paistis, et ta oli natuke ennast ikka silunud. „Meil on veel Ron ja George oodata, aga arvestades sellega, et kõik ülejäänud elavad siin, oli seda ilmselt arvata. Loodetavasti pole teil midagi selle vastu, et koos minuga natuke oodata."

„Muidugi mitte," ütles Harry, aru saades, et Hagrid tahtis arvatavasti juttu ajada. Viimati oli korraga liiga palju rahvast kohal. „Kuidas siin elu on läinud? Kõik on väga hästi korda tehtud. Ei saaks arugi, et kaheksa kuud tagasi käis siinsamas lahing."

„See oli juba midagi." Hagrid vaatas enda ümber uhkusega ringi. „Siin olid vist küll kogu Euroopast kõik võlurite ehitusseltskonnad koos seda korda tegemas. Ööd ja päevad läbi tehti tööd, eriti selle osaga, mille va Tead-Küll-Kes õhku lasi. Oli vaja septembri alguseks korda saada, sellepärast. Et kool oleks õpilaste jaoks valmis."

„Mõnes mõttes on kahju," ütles Harry. „Nii paljud said surma. Midagi peaks näha olema, millest paistaks, et see oli lahinguväli. Ja ma ei mõtle ainult mälestustahvlit. Inimesed peaks saama siia tulla, enda ümber ringi vaatama ja ütlema, et „seda ei tohi enam kunagi juhtuda."

„Pole kindel, kuidas sa seda ikka peatada saad," ütles Hagrid. „Alati on keegi kes kujutab ette, et temal on õigus kõigi teiste üle ülbitseda ja kui sellele võlukunst juurde liita… Pole just kõige ilusam kombinatsioon. Ja sa võid ette hoiatada palju tahad. Alati on keegi, kes võtab seda eeskujuna."

Nad kolmekesi olid hetke vait, eriti Harry mõtles selle üle, et see viimane võlur kes kujutas ette, et tal on õigus kõigi teiste üle ülbitseda, ei pruugigi veel päriselt läinud olla. Siis vahetas Hagrid teemat.

„Kuule Harry, ma olen mõelnud su käest küsida… Nph, professori kohta. Kas ta tundub sulle nats… erinev?"

Harry naeris. „Peale selle, et ta on väiksem, pudelis kinni, ilmaigasuguste pidurite ja enesekontrollita ning reisib ringi minu portfellis? Peale selle pole eriti midagi teistmoodi. Miks sa küsid?"

Nüüd oli Hagridi kord itsitada ja isegi Hermione naeratas. „Kui sa selle just niiviisi kokku võtad," oli Hagrid nõus, „siis tundub see loogilisem küll. Ma olen arvatavasti temaga harjunud kas täiesti lööduna või siis plahvatamas. Ma pole teda kunagi enne emotsionaalsena näinud kui ta parajasti asju ei loopinud."

„Asju loopinud?" hüüatas Hermione. „Ma ei kujuta ette, et professor Snape…"

„Preilikene, sa pole korralikku vihapurset näinudki kuni sa pole näinud…"

Neil polnud võimalust teada saada, mida Hagrid oli näinud, sest sel hetkel astusid George ja Ron sisse. George tuli ees, pruuni paberisse pakitud karbiga. Ron tuli taga pika ja kitsa pakiga, mis oli ühest otsast paksem ja tuli Harryle väga tuttav ette. _Aga_, mõtles ta, _isegi Ron ei saa ju nii loll olla_.

Nad läksid üles teistele tere ütlema. Neid oli kokku tosin: professorid Dumbledore (portreel), McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout ja Hagrid, õpilased Neville, Ginny ja Luna ning endised õpilased Harry, Ron, Hermione ja George.

„Kas see ei tähenda, et kui me kõik sinna läheme, on meid kokku kolmteist?" küsis Ron. „See tähendab õnnetust, seda see tähendab."

„Ainult sel juhul kui me kõik koos sama laua taga istume," ütles George, „ja siis ka ainult sel juhul, kui sa esimesena püsti tõused. Kõik muidugi ei nimetaks seda üldse halvaks õnneks."

„Jäta järgi!" nähvas Ron.

„Ma kahtlen," seletas Dumbledore, „et ta leiab sellise mälestuse, kus on laud kolmeteistkümne tühja tooliga kõik laua tagant välja tõmmatud ja ootamas, et me nende peale istuksime, mis terve peo ajaks tühjaks jääks. Teate, inimese mälestustel on ikka piirid. See pole sama asi mis kujutlus."

„Õigus jah," ütles Ron kergendustundega.

Harry hakkas Dumbledore lauast tooli eemale lükkama, et ta saaks mõttesõela üles sättida „Vahet pole niikuinii," ütles ta. „Me ei mahu kõik korraga mõttesõela ümber. Meid on liiga palju ja see on liiga väike. Me peame seda vahetustega tegema."

„Mitte sel juhul, kui minu kingitus töötab," ütles George. „Õngitse ta välja. Ma tahan hullult seda proovida."

Harry tõmbas mõttelõnga välja ja tema ja George läksid sisse. See oli mälestus, mida Harry juba teadis – Dumbledore'i kabinet Snape'iga oma kaelatoes tule juures lugemas. Kuigi Snape ei saanud mööblit liigutada, oli seal küllalt istekohti ja lauapinda kõige jaoks. Ja mitte ühtegi lauda, mille taga kolmteist inimest saaks korraga istuda.

„Tere tulemast," ütles Snape Sumbledore'i laua tagant istumast. „Ma olen rõõmus, et keegi otsustas ikka tulla."

„Meid on väljas rohkem," ütles George Harryt ennetades, „aga ma tahtsin sulle kõigepealt need anda. Need on minu kingitus sulle. Võttis päev otsa aega, et nad valmis saada. Siia ei saa sa neid jätta, sest siin on nad kasutud, aga nad on olemas iga korra jaoks kui sa jälle tahad seesugust pidu korraldada.

„Kas tõesti," küsis Snape. „Mis need on?"

„Küünitavad ninad."

„Mis on küünitavad ninad?" küsis Harry.

„Kas sa arvad, et see töötab?" küsis Snape.

„Mis sa sellega tahad öelda, töötab?" pöördus Harry Snape'i poole. „Kas sa saad aru, mille jaoks nad on?"

„Muidugi," vastas Snape. „Nad on näolise kontakti alalhoidmiseks mõttesõela pinnaga nii kitsal ruumialal kui võimalik. Ma pole kunagi veel näinud mõttesõela, mis ei suudaks ühtteist nina mahutada."

„Meid on kaksteist."

„Dumbledore tuleb portrena."

George'i nägu oli laia naeru täis. „Ma teadsin, et sa saad aru," ütles ta. „Ron on vabatahtlik esimeseks katseks. Ma lähen välja ja saadan tema sisse."

Ron ilmus hetke pärast koos oma kingituse ja suure kannutäie kõrvitsamahlaga, mille Harry tal käest võttis ja lauale asetas. Ron seisis väga vaikselt ootel ja siis saabus George. „Tunned midagi erilist?" küsis ta.

„Mitte midagi. Kas sa tegid seda?"

„Jep. Sa istud nüüd tooli peal laua kõrval ja sul on hästi pikk nina, mis on otsapidi mõttesõelas. See näeb oivaliselt veider välja." George hüppas uuesti välja ja varsti tulid ükshaaval kõik väljast sisse, käes kingitused ja midagi söödavat-joosavat.

„Sinu kord, Harry," ütles George. „See on istudes lihtsam kui mõttesõela üle kummardudes. Ja vähem võimalust meist kedagi ümber lükata samuti."

Harry ja George lahkusid mõttesõelast. McGonagalli laua ümber oli paigutatud üksteist tooli, neist üheksal istusid peokülalised, kelle pikad kummised ninad küünitasid nende näost mõttesõela mälestuse pinnale. „See, mida ma tegema pean, on laskma sul normaalselt sisse minna," seletas George, kui Harry viimased võiõllet kätte korjas, „siis sulle nina külge panema ja su enda istuma panema."

„Ja sa ise?" küsis Harry.

„Minu tool on lauale kõige lähemal. Ära muretse, ma olen harjutanud."

Harry sisenes mõttesõela ja George tuli kohe tema järel. Dumbledore kallas väikestesse klaasidesse õhtu esimeseks toostiks veini välja. Klaase tõstes soovisid nad kõik Snape'ile palju õnne sünnipäevaks ja siis Lily Potterile palju õnne sünnipäevaks. Snape paistis sellest ebamugavust ja pisut piinlikkust tundvat.

„Mis viga, Severus?" küsis Dumbledore. „Kas see pole see, mida sa tahtsid?"

„Kui aus olla, „ vastas Snape, „siis pole ma päris kindel, mida ma tahtsin. Kas sünnipäevapeod ongi tavaliselt niisugused?"

„Tegelikult mitte," ütles Ron. „Enamik sünnipäevi on palju kaootilisemad. See on siiamaani üsna formaalne. Kas sa pole kunagi ühelgi sünnipäevapeol käinud?"

„Ole vait, härra Weasley," ütles McGonagall. „Severus, sa võiks minu kingituse lahti teha. See võib atmosfäärile kasuks tulla." McGonagalli kingitus oli kaheosaline, esimene väga suur ja kobakas ja teine oli kandiline kast. Snape avas suurema kõigepealt ja avastas…

„Grammofon? Mida ma sellega peale…?" Snape vaatas vänta ja võimendustoru ja siis kasti, mida McGonagall tema poole hoidis. See sisaldas musti vinüülplaate, mida grammofonil mängida. „See on väga tore, Minerva," ütles Snape mitte just eriti ülevoolava entusiasmiga, mida tal oli raske varjata, kuigi ta silmnähtavalt proovis. „Kas need on… Rudy Vallee? Või Russ Columbo?"

„Ma olen ju nõid, tobuke," ütles McGonagall. „Vaata silti." Kui Snape vaatas, läksid tal silmad peas suureks ja McGonagall lisas, „sa mainisid kunagi, et need olid popid sel ajal kui sina noor olid." Need olid Biitlite plaadid.

Snape pani Dumbledore'i kohkumuseks kohe _Help!_i peale ja üllatas kõiki õpilasi faktiga, et ta oli võimeline kõigi sõnadega suud kaasa liigutama. Õnneks ei hakanud ta lausa kaasa laulma, aga seda peamiselt seetõttu, et tahtis jälle Johni, Pauli, George'i ja Ringot kuulata.

„See tuli välja just enne seda kui ma kooli läksin," seletas ta. „Mõned vanematest õpilastest kuulasid seda vahetundide ajal hoovi peal transistorites. See oli esimene professionaalne muusika, mida ma üldse kuulsin."

Dumbledore'i kingitus oli pisike tähi portreeraam, mis avanes nagu tiibaltar. „Mõtle sellest nagu mobiiltelefonist," ütles ta. „Otseliin välismaailma, kui tahad kunagi juttu ajada."

Järgmisena esitles Harry oma juustu ja veini ja Snape pakkus neid laiali. Keegi peale Dumbledore ei võtnud midagi, sest sinine juust polnud just üleüldine lemmik ja pealegi tundus neile, et Snape peaks saama oma kingitust täiel määral nautida. Dumbledore oli aga Snape'iga samas olukorras ja mõnules võimalusest jälle toitu nautida.

Järgmisena tuli Hermione. Ta ulatas Snap'ile ümbriku, mis sisaldas lamineeritud kaarti. Sellele oli suurte tähtedega kirjutatud 'Lugejakaart' ning selle all nimi 'Severus Snape' ning kõige all Hermione allkiri. „Mis see on?" küsis Snape.

„Lugejakaart," vastas Hermione surmtõsiselt samal ajal kui George Harrison laulis „Ma vajan sind."

"Seda ma näen," ütles Snape. „Kuidas ma seda kasutama peaksin?"

„Mina kujutan asja niiviisi ette," ütles Hermione, „sa oled kohas, kus on igal pool raamatud, aga sa ei saa neid avada ja lugeda. Siis mõtle minust kui raamatukoguhoidjast. Kui sa tahad midagi Sigatüüka raamatukogust, siis ma võtan selle sinu jaoks välja. Kui tahad midagi muguraamatukogust, siis hangin selle sulle samuti."

„Ma võin sulle päris palju tööd anda," ütles Snape.

Flitwicki kingitus oli kaardipakk ja _cribbage_laud. „Kas sa plaanid mulle tihti külla tulla?" küsis Snape.

„Istu maha ja tee lehed," vastas Flitwick.

Snape tegigi seda ja kaardid teisel pool lauda liikusid, kuigi jäid tagurpidi lauale pikali. Siis eraldusid kuuest kaks. Nõiutud pakk murdis end pooleks ja Snape keeras omakorda kaks kaarti teistpidi. Tema vastas avaldas end kuus. Ta asetas teise kuue maha ja astus oma mängunupuga kaks sammu edasi. Tema vastane mängis kolme peale ja mängupulk astus ise kaks sammu edasi.

„Võluri-_Cribbage_," ütles Flitwick naerunäoga. „Ise tegin."

Sprout ja Neville olid kampa võtnud ja pannud kokku kingituse, mis ei paistnud olevat midagi muud kui laste keemiakomplekt, kuigi natuke suurem. See oli õigupoolest nõiajookide komplekt koos katla, peekrite, katseklaaside ning mitmesuguste eri koostisainetega, kaasa arvatud taimed kasvuhoonest.

Hagrid andis Snape'ile sõrmuse musta kiviga. „Pane sõrme ja vaata mis juhtub," nõudis ta. „Vähemalt ma loodan, et midagi juhtub."

Snape tegi nagu talle öeldud ja minuti jooksul muutus kivi tuhmpunaseks. See on mingis mõttes tujusõrmus. „Ma polnud kindel, et see töötab, arvestades sellega, et sul pole keha, aga professor Flitwick aitas mind nõidumisega. Kui sa selle sõrme paned, siis te-o-reetiliselt peaks küüsiline sõrmus väljaspool ka värvi muutma. Niiviisi saad Harryle märku anda, kui teda näha tahad ja ei pea ootama, kuni tema otsustab, et tahab sind näha."

Järgmisena astus ette Ron ja keegi polnud üllatunud, kui tema kingitus osutus luuaks. „Väga tore, Weasley. Aitäh," ütles Snape.

„Ma sain idee eelmisest korrast," ütles Ron natuke punastades. „Me olime seal väljas suures avaras ruumis ja kedagi polnud ümberringi ja mõtlesin, kui tore oleks seal luuaga lennata. Nii vahelduse mõttes. All linna ja raba vaadata. Pärast ma võin selle jälle välja viia ja sa võid otsida sobiva mälestuse ja luua siis sinna jätta. Saad sõita ükstapuha kus tahad, see tähendab."

„Tead mis, Weasley," ütles Snape aegamisi, „ see on üks väga tähelepanelik mõte. Väljas nurmede kohal luuaga sõita. Ma arvan et mulle meeldiks see vägagi."

Viimased olid Luna ja Ginny, kes olid samuti ühise kingituse teinud. Nende oma oli väike komplekt pudeleid, igaühe peal silt nagu näiteks 'nõmm' või 'raamatukogu'.

„Mida ma nendega peaks tegema?" küsis Snape neid avama hakates.

„Ei," hüüdis Ginny. „Mitte praegu. Mitte veel. Me Lunaga mõtlesime, et kuna sa ei saa siin midagi puudutada või maitsta, siis arvatavasti ei tunne sa lõhna ka. Need on lõhnad, aga nad on küllaltki tugevad. Vaja on ainult paar piiska ja kuna mälestused on piiratud, siis võivad nad sinna püsivalt jääda ja ei haihtu õhku. Harry võib neid pudeleid väljas hoida ja kui sa leiad sellise mälestuse, kuhu sa olustiku osana õiget lõhna tahad, saab ta need kaasa tuua ja sa saad neid kasutada.

Sellega kaasnes arutelu, kus prooviti ühiselt otsustada, mida Dumbledore'i kabinetiga teha. Kõik olid ühiselt nõus, et kindlasti peaks siin olema raamatukogu lõhna, aga ka kamina ja klassiruumi lõhna tindi muude vahendite tõttu. Nad otsustasid segu kasuks ning Snape manitses ettevaatusele, „Rahulikult, alati saab juurde panna, aga mitte ära võtta," ja natukese ajapärast lõhnas mälestus just nõnda nagu DUmbledore'i kabinet.

Snape ütles kõigile aitäh. „Ma pole kindel, mida ma ootasin," tunnistas ta. „Lipse või midagi sarnast. Need on kõik suurepärased ja teevad mu olemise palju nauditavamaks. Aga ma arvan, et meil on täna ikka veel natuke aega südaööni. Kas panen veel muusikat?"

Seal oli muid plaate ka, Biitlitest vanemat muusikat, ja Snape pani juhuslikult ühe peale. Ruum täitus aeglase, nostalgilise, peaaegu nukrusevarjundiga graatsiliselt veniva muusikaga. Snape vaatas plaadiümbrist.

„Aloha Oi," luges ta. „Minerva, osa neist plaatidest on Havai laulud."

„On või," ütles McGonagall üle õla vaadates. „Ma lihtsalt võtsin mis kätte sain. Peale nende muidugi, mis ma ise valisin. Täitsa ilus lugu, eksole? Selline tunne, et tahaks tantsida."

Snape tõusis püsti ning Harry ja teiste õpilaste suureks üllatuseks ütles „Minerva McGonagall, kas tohin sind tantsule paljuda?" Minerva vasak käsi Snape'i õlal ning Snape'i parem tema piha ümber pöörlesid nad kahekesi aeglases nelja sammu kombinatsioonis, mis tuli Harryle ähmaselt tuttav ette.

„Mis tants see on?" küsis ta kui muusika peatus.

„Oh, see pole midagi erilist, kallis," vastas McGonagall. „Tavaline fokstrott."

„Fokstrott, tango ja džiterbug," ütles Harry. „Vanasti oli Sigatüükas rohkem tantsupidusid, eksole?"

McGonagall vaatas Dumbledore'i poole ja viimane tundis piinlikkust. „Tehniliselt võib sinu hinnang õige olla, Harry," ütles Dumbledore. „Statistilisest analüüsist lähtudes…"

„Statistilisest analüüsist! Jamajutt!" kuulutas McGonagall. „Enne seda kui sina direktoriks said, oli meil igal semestril pidu. Ma tean, sest kui mina õpetama hakkasin, siis peeti veel pidusid. Siis oli meil tükk aega üks pidu aastas kuni… Millal see oligi, Severus? Kas see oli sel ajal, kui sina olid veel õpilane?"

„Minu kuuendal aastal," ütles Snape. „Tol esimesel aastal kui oli palju surnuid. Tundus, et veerand kooli oli leinas."

„Kas sa siis õppisidki tantsima, professor?" küsis Neville Snape'ilt. „Et saaksid kedagi peole kutsuda?"

„Ei," vastas Snape, „Ma õppisin tantsima selleks, et minust s…." McGonagalli pilk sundis ta vaikima. „Et noh… sedasamust… minust välja ei pekstaks tantsupõrandal Slytherini halvas valguses näitamise eest."

„Fokstrott?" küsis Hermione. „Kas sel ajal kui sina noor olid, tantsiti veel fokstrotti?"

„See oli ainus sort muusikat, mida va Doubledoors [Topeltuksed] laskis mängida," ütles Snape.

„Kas sa sellise nimega mind kutsusidki?" teeskles Dumbledore imestust.

„Me nimetasime sind paljude nimedega. See oli veel leebe."

„Severus! Ja mina veel arvasin, et sa olid selline hea laps."

„Härra, sa peaks ette vaatama, mida räägid. Sa teed Weasley haigeks."

Millise Weasley?"

„Nad kõik."

George hüples naeru käes, Ginny naeratas ja Ron muutus peedipunaseks pingutusest oma näoilmet kontrollida. Snape'i enda nägu jäi muutumatuks, välja arvatud suunurkade tõmblemine.

Sprout plaksutas õrnalt käsi. „Vat see on see Severus, keda me kõik tunneme!" hüüdis ta. Ta pöördus õpilaste poole. „Teil pole aimugi, milline vigurivänt ta on. Oi neid nalju, mida ta Gilderoy Lockharti kulul tegi… Aga kui asjad läksid järjest hullemaks, siis kadus see Severus ära. Mul on hea meel, et sa tagasi oled."

„Vabandust," ütles Harry pead raputades, „aga mina ei näinud küll professor Snape'is midagi lõbusat või rõõmsat sel ajal kui ma Sigatüükas käisin."

„Muidugi mitte, kullake," ütles McGonagall. „Mitte õpilaste nähes. Küllalt sellest, et me niigi töötame nagu akvaariumis. See veel puudus, et meie eraelu oleks üleüldiseks kõneaineks. Ja vaene Severus oma põrgulike tundidega – kuidas ta veel oleks pidanud Slytherini ja Gryffindoriga nõiajookide topelttunnis hakkama saama, kui ta poleks neid ära hirmutanud? Teil polnud neis tundides õpetajat vaja; teil oli lõvitaltsutajat tarvis. Piitsa, tooli ja püssiga."

„Professor Slughornil ei paistnud küll probleeme olevat."

„Mis klassis sul Slughorn oli? Kuuendal aastal kõrgem tase. Selleks ajaks olid aganad välja sõelutud ja ainult pühendunud õpilased alles. Sa peaks Horace'it nägema kui tal on teise ja kolmanda aasta omadega päev olnud. Surmväsinud."

„Eks ma öelnud sulle algusest peale, et parem oleks panna Slytherin Ravenclawga ja Gryffindor Hufflepuffiga ühte klassi!" ütles Snape Dumbledore'ile. „Kumbki neist poleks sama hea kui Ravenclaw ja Hufflepuff koos, aga seal oleks võimalik vähemalt tööd teha."

„Tead mis," ütles McGonagall, „ma arvatavasti kaalun seda varianti."

„Palun vabandust," ütles Hagrid, „aga nüüd peaks küll juba kesköö paiku või hiljem olema. Meil oli midagi muud ka plaanis, eksole?"

„Nii on," ütles Dumbledore klaasi tõstes. „Me oleme nüüd ületanud Severuse ja Lily sünnipäevade vahelise punkti, nii et tuletame nüüd Lily Evans Potterit meelde, ilma kelle pühendumuseta ei pruugiks meist kedagi täna siin olla."

„Nad tõstsid Harry ema auks klaasi ja Harry võttis välja selle fotoalbumi, mille Hagrid oli talle nii palju aastaid tagasi kinkinud. Keegi ülejäänud noortest ei osanud midagi lisada, samuti mitte professor Sprout, set tema polnud Lilyt tundnud, aga õpetajad meenutasid ja lõbustasid end lugudega tema annetest ja tegemistest kuni Flitwick ütles, „Ta oli loitsude alal nii suurepärane, et ma ei suudaks iial seda sõnadega väljendada. Te peate seda nägema. Ma võiks oma mälestuse mõttesõela panna ja me saame kõik minna ja vaadata."

„Mis sa arvad, kas sa saaksid seda teha?" küsis Harry Snape'ilt. „Vaadata teise inimese mälestust. Mõnda niisugust, kus sa ise osaline ei ole?"

„Pole aimugi," vastas Snape. „Me võime proovida."

Terve seltskond, välja arvatud Snape, astus mõttesõelast välja ja vaatas, kuidas Flitwick eemaldas ettevaatlikult oma peast mälestuse ning asetas selle mõttesõela Snape'i oma kõrvale. Kaks mälestust ei segunenud, kumbki säilitas omaette vormi. Kuigi oleks võinud vanduda, et kumbki omaette oli valge, kõrvuti vaadates oli näha, et Flitwicki oma oli kerge sinaka tooniga ning Snape'i omal oli hõbedane varjund. Ükshaaval sisenesid nad Flitwick'i mälestusse…

Nad olid kõik suures saalis, mida arvatavasti ehiti üheks neist tantsupidudest, mida nad nüüdsama olid meelde tuletanud. Flitwick oli seal koos abilistest õpilasterühmaga, enamik neist umbes kuueteistaastased tüdrukud. Harry jaoks polnud mingi küsimus oma ema üles leida, kes tegutses koos teise Gryffindori tüdrukuga õpetajate laua taga akende juures. Saali ühest otsast teiseni rippuv loosung kuulutas, et peo teemaks on 'Metsapillerkaar'. Mõttesõela Snape oli juba kohal ja vaatas Slytherini poole pealt.

„Metsapillerkaar?" hüüdis Ron. „Uskumatu! Kui ninnu-nännuks veel on võimalik minna?" aga ometi olid tüdrukud ametis nõiutud mäeoru loomisega võlukunsti abil ning maikuu soe valgus paistis võlvidega aknast sisse.

„Mitte nii, Mary," seletas Lily. „Külgmised oksad ei tule otse välja vaid nurga all ülespoole." Ta näitas ette ja tammepuu, mida ta direktori tooli taha kokku pani, kasvatas suure oksa, mis kerkis õpetajate laua kohal kõrguvasse suursugusesse lehekuplisse.

„Mina ei oska," ütles Mary ja see oli lihtne fakti nentimine. „Mul tuleb valguse sättimine niikuinii paremini välja."

„Sa võid näiteks aknaid värvida," pakkus Lily. „Pidu algab kell seitse ja päike loojub umbes üheksa paiku. Kui me lisame õiged kasvud ja lilled, siis püüavad nad muutuva valguse kinni."

„See oli volbripäev," seletas Flitwick Harryst vasakule astudes. „Sellepärast oli metsa teema." Nad vaatasid koos, kuidas Lily istutas veel rohkem võlupuid ja aitas Maryt akendega kuni nad kahekesi olid õpetajate poodiumist teinud nõiutud lehtla. Harry pani tähele, et Snape oli loobunud passiivsest vaatamisest ja lähenes Lilyle vasakult.

„Mul opn mõte," ütles ta mälupildile. „Mis siis kui sa paneks otse siia direktori koha ette taime purskkaevutaoliste lehtedega. See aitaks tantsupõrandat piiritleda…"

Lily ei teinud temast välja ja riputas sarikatele vanikuid.

„Ei, tõesti," jätkas Snape. „Umbes kolme jala kõrgune ja sama suure lehtede ulatusega… Ma arvan, et see oleks ilus."

Lily kaunistas õpetajate toolide seljatugesid väiksemate vanikutega.

„Kas sa arvad, et see oleks liiga kiiskav?" käis Snape peale. „Minu meelest poleks. Ma arvan, et see oleks ilus lisandus…"

Lily viibutas võlukeppi ja lehepurskkaev ilmus täpselt niisugusena nagu Snape oli seda kirjeldanud. „Näed nüüd!" hüüdis Snape. „Kas ei tee kogu stseeni paremaks?"

Harry nihukus Snape'ile lähemale. „Sa käisid sellel peol, onju?"

„Ikka pead kõik ära rikkuma!" nähvas Snape talle ja läks uuesti Lily kõrvale.

Sünnipäevakülalised ohkisid ja ähkisid vaadates, kuidas Lily lisas ühe nüansi teise järel – värviline hibiskus oma ilu pärast ja aromaatne magnoolia lõhna pärast, leinapaju suupistelauda varjutama, kitsad teerajad mõlemal pool siilide, oravate, jäneste ja isegi mäkrade jaoks. Selleks ajaks kui ta valmis sai, oli sellest saanud muinasjutuvälu ja kuigi seal oli enam kui küllalt ruumi tantsimiseks või istumiseks ja jutuajamiseks, ei rikkunud miski sellest metsameeleolu.

„Näete," ütles McGonagall, „ta oli loitsukunstnik. Ta oli muundamises ka päris tubli, aga loitsudes suurepärane."

See viis veel kahe mälestuseni. McGonagall andis seltskonnale mälestuse 1974. aasta lendluudpalli karika võidupeost koos oma enam kui elusuuruse Godric Gryffindori kujuga Snargletoothi lohelt Cumberlandi smaragdi varastamas. Hagrid lisas mälestusväärsed 1972. aasta jõulud, kui suur osa õpilasi oli ootamatu külma tõttu Sigatüükasse jäänud ning Lily demonstreeris oma võimeid olümpialiuvälja suuruse uisujää silumisel…

Oli juba hilja, või õigemini väga vara hommikul. Harry teadis, et ta peab sel päeval haiguslehe võtma, kui tahab üldse magada saada. Ron ja George olid juba koju läinud koos Hermionega. Luna, Ginny ja Neville olid tagasi oma magalates. Hagrid pakkis kokku Snape'i kingitusi, et Harry saaks koos nendega ilmuda.

„Palju õnne sünnipäevaks," hüüdis McGonagall mõttesõela udule, kui Flitwick ja Sprout valmistusid lahkuma. „Kui sa pahaks ei pane, Harry, ma võtaks nüüd oma mälestuse tagasi." Ta pistis võlukepi mõttesõela, eemaldas mälestuse, mis oli teiste hulgas eristatav oma merevaigutooni poolest – ja laskis sel oma pähe libiseda. „Ära nüüd venita. Mul on ka puhkust vaja."

Aga Harry ja teised professorid siiski ei lahkunud, sest korraga haaras McGonagall oma peast kinni ja istus ühele toolidest. Suud avades ütles ta madala teatraalse häälega, „Ma arvan, Minerva, et kõigepealt peaks sa minu tagasi panema. Ma ei taha küll kuidagi siia jääda."

„Kao välja mu ajust, sa vastik poiss!" kisas McGonagall. „Sul pole sinna mingit asja!"

„Palun väga vabandust, Minerva," vastas McGonagall „aga ma ei mäleta, et oleksin siiapanemist palunud ja päris kindlasti pole ma võimeline omal jõul lahkuma. Ma olin just oma mälestusse tagasi minemas, kui olin korraga sinu omas kinni ja niipea kui mul lahkuda õnnestus, leidsin ma end täiesti tundmatust…"

„Millises mälestuses sa oled?" küsis McGonagall kannatamatult.

„Sa oled hommikumantlis ja valmistud mingiks eriliseks sündmuseks. Kuldne kange rüü on valmis pandud ja sa teed makeupi…"

„Püsi seal!" kamandas McGonagall. „Loe aeglaselt kahekümneni ja lahku siis." Ta tõusis püsti, võlukepp juba käes ja kiirustas laua juurde. Seal eemaldas ta mälulõnga, loendas ning sisenes siis Snape'i mälestusse. Hetke pärast oli ta naerdes tagasi. „Mulle tundub, et vaene mees nägi rohkem, kui ta eales oleks näha tahtnud. Ta ei tunne just erilist armastust huulepulga ja ripsmetušši vastu."

Nüüd, mälestustega kõik korras, viisid Harry ja Hagrid kingitused Siganurme värava juurde, kust Harry nendega kolm korda edasi-tagasi koju ilmus, sest grammofon, nõiajookide komplekt ja luud ei mahtunud kuidagi korraga kätte. See tehtud, lipsas Harry kööki, et valveohvitseriga floo kaudu ühendust võtta ja sõna jätta, et ei tunne end hästi ja ei tule järgmisel päeval tööle. Järgmine asi magamaminekueelses plaanis oli Snape.

Pudelis kõige pealmine oli mälestus kaljusest mäetipust keset rabamaastikku. Taas kord korjas seekord pisut vanem mälestuse Snape taimi ja tundus, et ta püsib selle tegevuse juures hulk aega, sest tal oli palju väikseid kilekotte kaasas ja pliiatsid nende sildistamiseks. Harry seisis mäe otsas ning vaatas enda ees miilide kaupa laiuvat maastikku. Kauguses paistsid väiksed külad ja linnad.

„See on imeilus," ütles ta Snape'ile, kes seisis tema kõrval. „See on see koht, kuhu me…" ta peatus.

„Kuhu te mida?" küsis Snape. Siis jäi tema ka vait. „Kas see on üks neid asju, mis mind võib kurvastada, kui ma teada saan, mis juhtus?" küsis ta lõpuks.

„Jah," vastas Harry. „Ma tulin siia pärast sinu surma."

„Miks?"

„Me matsime su siia. Mäe jalamile."

„Igati kohane," ütles Snape. „Aitäh. Aga sa annad mulle andeks, kui ma päris täpset kohta teada ei taha."

„Muidugi," ütles Harry. „Miks me praegu siin oleme?"

„Ma olen otsustanud, et sellesse mälestusse jätan ma Ron Weasley luua. Ja me võiks natuke lõhna lisada, et see rohkem raba moodi oleks. Enamikku muid asju saan ma direktori kabinetis hoida, aga sellega võib oodata. Sa oled kindlasti unine ja mina saan ringi lennates aega veeta."

Harry läks välja luua ja lõhna järele ja vaatas mõne hetke, kuidas Snape tõusis luua selga ja liugles raba kohale, siis läks ta välja ja tõstis mälestuse tagasi pudelisse ning läks magama. Ta ei ärganud enne kui peaaegu keskpäeval.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kolmapäev, 20. jaanuar 1999_**

Esimene mure oli hommikusöök ja seda pakkus proua Purdy hea meelega. „Ma koputasin täna hommikul, aga sa olid sügavas unes ja arvestades sellega kui hilja sa ilmselt eile õhtul koju jõudsid, polnud mul südant sind üles ajada. Kas tahad vahvleid siirupiga? Putru? Peekonit?"

Harry ladus kandiku toitu täis. Üleval võttis ta rahulikult aega korralikult süüa, enne kui mõttesõela läks, sest toit, mida ta seal sõi, nagu ta varasemast kogemusest, kaasa arvatud pidu, teadis, kõhtu täis ei teinud. Siis võttis ta ülejäänu kaasa mälestusse, mille Snape oli selleks päevaks valinud…

Ta oli jälle samas töölisklassielamu elutoas, kus oli kohanud viieaastast Snape'i oma pliiatsitega, aga ruum oli muutunud. Endiselt igerik ja kulunud, oli see nüüd ääristatud põrandast laeni raamaturiiulitega, mis tegid ruumi väiksemaks ja rohkem kabinetisarnaseks. Ülemisele korrusele viivat treppi polnud enam näha.

Snape istus korraga toolis lugemas ja seisis ühe raamaturiiuli juures. „Mis minu kodust sai pärast mu surma?" küsis seisev Snape niipea kui Harry toiduga ilmus. „Mul olid mõned haruldased raamatud ja palju mälestusesemeid oma perekonnast. Kas need on seal veel alles?"

„Seal mitte," ütles Harry. „Las ma panen selle enne kööki maha." Õnneks oli mälestuses köögiuks lahti. Tule siia hommikusöögile," kutsus Harry. „ma räägin kuni sa sööd."

See oli hea soovitus ja Snape sättis end söögiaega nautima. Siis Harry seletas. „Nad ei teadnud, kas sul on sugulasi alles. Professor McGonagall ütles, et tema meelest mitte ja see proua – Hanson – tema ütles, et ta ei tea kedagi. Kõik su raamatud ja asjad läksid Sigatüükasse. Nad on arvatavasti siiamaani seal, kastidesse pakitud."

„Siis saan ma koostada nimekirja neist, mida ma tahan ja preili Granger toob nad mulle."

„Nojah," ütles Harry. „Aga kõigepealt tahan ma sulle rääkida, mida Grindstone teise pudeli kohta välja selgitas."

„Sa rääkisid temaga täna hommikul?" küsis Snape. „Siis ei saanud sa küll kuigi palju magada."

„Ei, ma käisin tema juures eile õhtul. Peo ajal polnud lihtsalt sobivat hetke sellest juttu teha."

„Aga sa oled seda Dumbledore'iga arutanud?"

Harry raputas pead. Nüüd kui ta selle peale mõtles, polnud ta päris kindel, miks ta ei olnud Dumbledore'iga rääkinud. Kõik mida tal oli tarvis teha, oli panna üks omaenda mälestustest mõttesõela – raamatukogu peaks päris hästi sobima – ja Dumbledore'i portree sinna kaasa võtta. See oleks peaaegu nagu vanasti. Peaaegu, ainult et…

„Ma ei tea enam, kas ma saan Dumbledore'i päriselt usaldada," tunnistas ta Snape'ile.

Snape pani noa ja kahvli maha. „No ma olen nõutu," ütles ta. „Sa ei usalda Dumbledore'i, aga usaldad mind. Maailma asjad pole vist nii sassis olnud sest saati kui…" Ta kortsutas kulmu. „Ma peaks mõningaid näiteid ju ometi teadma. See peaks olema teadmise funktsioon, mitte mäletamise." Ta kehitas õlgu. „Igatahes on asjad väga sassis. Mina igatahes ei oska seda seletada."

„Mina ka ei oska," ütles Harry, „välja arvatud see, et meie sinuga oleme palju enamas sarnased kui ma eales oleks arvata osanud. Üks asi on see, et ta varjas asju meie mõlema eest ja pettis meid mõlemaid ja praegu on mul selle pärast endiselt natuke kibe tunne."

„Ta pidi seda tegema," juhtis Snape tähelepanu. „Sa pidid uskuma, et sa sured ja teadlikult minna laskma. Teisiti poleks see õnnestunud."

„Täpselt nagu sina teadsid, et pidid laskma Voldemortil ennast tappa ja sa ei saanud vastu hakata ega ennast kaitsta. Sina teadsid samuti, et sa sured."

„Ma pole seda mälestust veel leidnud," ütles Snape. „Ma arvan et ma ei taha ka. Räägi nüüd Grindstone'ist."

„Õigus jah. Noh, ta käis Borgini juures ja Borginil pole seda pudelit kunagi olnud. Ta arvas, et Tomm Riddle ütles talle, et see oli võltsing ja ta loobus oma katsetest seda osta. See tähendab, et Tom Riddle ostis selle iseenda jaoks. Ta laskis lihtsalt vanemal Grindstone'il arvata, et ta ostis selle Borgini jaoks."

„Mis tähendab, et tal oli see seitse aastat enne seda kui ta Borgini Ja Burke juurest lahkus, siis kümme aastat, kui ta käis jumal teab kus, siis üksteist aastat tema esimese… Tal oli see asi peaaegu nelikümmend viis aastat. Mida ta sellega ometi tegi?"

„Ma lootsin, et sa oskad mulle öelda," ütles Harry tusaselt. „Sina tundsid teda paremini kui mina."

„Kui 'tundmise' all pead sa silmas neid kordi, kui ta mu pähe sisse tungis ja mu aju segamini pööras, siis ju vist. Kas me oleme ikka kindlad, et ta teadlikult tegi ainult kuus varikätki?"

„Kindlasti," vastas Harry. „Ja ta suri. Selles pole kahtlust. Õigus jah… sa polnud seal. Meil oli tema keha. Me viskasime selle ühte tühja klassiruumi ja hiljem põletas Ministeerium selle ära. Ta ei tule tagasi, vähemalt mitte see Voldemort. See pole see, mis mind murelikuks teeb. See, mis mind mõtlema paneb, on tema päevik. Ma pole kindel, et see üldse oli varikätk. See, mida see pidi tegema, oli ta ellu äratada – mitte tema 'päris' mina, vaid tema kuueteistkümnenesena täiesti sõltumatult tema 'päris' minast. Mis siis, kui pudel peaks sedasama tegema – noorema versiooni Voldemortist ellu äratama?"

„Ma pole kindel, et ma tahan selle üle mõelda," ütles Snape. „Sa ikka saad aru, et kui ta suutis seda teha päeviku ja pudeliga, võis ta seda igasugu muude asjadega samuti teha? Terve Inglismaa võib olla sadu asju täis, igaühes tükike Musta Isanda essentsi mingil tema eluhetkel. Me ei suudaks iial neid kõiki üles leida. Ta võib täiesti ootamatult näiteks aastal 2347 välja ilmuda kui juhtumisi siis kegi leiab ja avab mõne tema konteineritest."

„Nüüd olen ma masendunud," ütles Harry.

„Dumbledore ütles alati, et mul oli temale ka niisugune mõju," ütles Snape.

Harry ohkas, „Mida sa soovitad, Professor? Et me…"

„Kui vana sa oled, Potter?"

„Kaheksateist, härra."

„Ja ei käi enam Sigatüükas?"

„Ei, härra."

„Siis pole mingit põhjust selle tobeda professoritamisega jännata. Sa oled täiskasvanud inimene ja pole enam minu õpilane. Mina kutsun sind Potteriks, sina võid mind sama hästi Snap'iks kutsuda."

„Ma…" Harry punastas. „Jah, muidugi… Snape… härra… äh… Snape."

„Nii. Polnudki nii raske. Nii, nagu mina sellest aru saan, on meie esimene prioriteet see teine pudel üles leida. Me peame ära arvama, kuhu ta selle peita võis. Selleks et seda teha, tuleb meil rohkem tema nonde aastate elust teada saada. Võib-olla saaksid sa küsitleda inimesi, kes teda tundsid. Ma tean, et Dumbledore polnud ses suhtes eriti edukas, aga nüüd kui ta on surnud…"

„Oota korra," hüüatas Harry. „Siinsamas majas on paar inimest, kes temaga koos koolis käisid!" Ja ta rääkis Snape'ile proua Nokesist ja Dowdi õdedest.

Üks või teine ja sageli mõlemad õdedest olid tavaliselt kas pansionaadi söögitoas või väikses salongis. See oli põhiliselt sellepärast, et nad olid ainukesed asukad, kes elasid kahekesi ühes toas ja sellepärast oli neil vähem privaatsust. Õnneks olid nad ka sotsiaalsemad kui teised. Preili Arwella oli sel pärastlõunal söögitoas ja preili Deidre oli välja jalutama läinud.

Harry läks koos oma portfelliga ja võttis tassi teed küljelaualt, kus teekann oli alati täis ja valmis. „Kas ma võin ühineda?" küsis ta.

„Muidugi, kullake," sai ta vastuseks. „Mina ei ütle kunagi härrasmehe seltskonnast ära. Kas tunned ennast hästi? Proua Purdy arvas, et sa oled haige."

„ma käisin eile õhtul peol," tunnistas Harry „ja jäin väga kauaks. See ongi üks asi, mida ma tahtsin küsida, sest seal oli keegi, keda sa võib-olla tunned. Ta on praegu Sigatüüka direktriss, professor McGonagall, aga sina võisid teda teada kui Minerva McGregorit. Ta oli sinust muidugi vanem ja Gryffindoris…"

„Pikk, sale tüdruk ronkmustade juuste ja šoti aktsendiga, jah?" hüüatas Arwella. „Ta oli meie teisel aastal õpilasomavalitsuse juht. Ega me teda päriselt muidugi tundnud. Me olime liiga noored. Proua Nokes võis teda tunda."

„Vaat," ütles Harry, „eilsel peol tantsiti ja professor McGonagall mainis sama asja nagu ma sinu käest kuulsin, et varem oli koolis rohkem pidusid ja ma mõtlesin, et kas sa oleks nõus mulle näitama, millised need olid."

„Kuidas ma seda teha saaks," küsis Arwella teed rüübates. „Me üldiselt ei teinud pilte, kas tead. Meil oli liiga palju tegemist tantsimise ja flirtimisega."

Harry kummardas maha ja avas oma portfelli. Tal olid mõlemad kaasas, nii pudel kui mõttesõel ja selleks et mõttesõela kätte saada, pidi ta kõigepealt pudeli välja tõstma ning ta asetas selle lauale.

„Oh, issake, see on küll ilus pudel," ütles Arwella. „Natuke imeliku kujuga ainult. Kas sellel on midagi tantsimisega tegemist?"

„Mitte päris, aga sellel siin on küll." Harry võttis mõttesõela välja ja asetas lauale. „Seda nimetatakse mõttesõelaks. See on mälestuste vaatamiseks."

„Ma olen sellistest asjadest kuulnud. Aga pole enne ühtegi näinud. Kuidas see töötab?"

„Kõigepealt pead keskenduma mälestusele, mida tahad üle vaadata. Ma pean sind hoiatama, vali hoolega, sest sa ei saa seda muuta. Kui sa kellelegi räägid millestki mida sa mäletad, siis saad seda toimetada – saad valida, mida öelda ja mis välja jätta. Mõttesõelas seda teha ei saa. Kõik on näha."

„Hea et ütlesid, kullake. Ma juba tean neid pidusid, mida ma sulle ei näita." Preili Arwella naeratas kelmikalt.

Harry naeratas vastu. Ta soovis tihti, et tal oleks samasu8gune naljasoon nagu preili Arwellal. Teda ei paistnud miski piiravat või talle piinlikkust valmistavat. „Nüüd," jätkas ta, „hoia oma võlukeppi meelekohal, keskendu sellele mälestusele mida sa tahad ja mõtle _Solvo Memoriam_. Mälestus tuleb välja udujoana." Rääkimise ajal näitas Harry ette, oma peast mälestuskiudu välja tõmmates ja seda mõttesõela poetades.

„Kui armas," ütles Arwella ettepoole nõjatudes et pöörlevat valget kiudu uurida. „Kuidas seda vaadatakse?"

„Üks võimalus on see väljastpoolt pinnale tõsta." Harry puudutas mälestust oma võlukepiga ning ilmus Sigatüüka suur saal, õpilased laudade taga esimese aasta omade sõõlamise ajal. See oli Harry enda sõõlamine.

„Kas see oled sina?" itsitas Arwella väikesele kõhnale sassis juustega üheteistaastasele osutades. „Oi kui armas sa olid!"

Harry punastas. Siis seletas ta edasi. „Võimalik on ka mälestuse sisse minna. Seal olevad inimesed ei näe ega kuule sind; sa oled nagu vaim. Saad vaadata kõike, mida nad teevad. See käib niiviisi." Ta kummardus anuma kohale ja laskis end mälestusse kukkuda.

Hetke pärast oli Arwella tema kõrval. „Oi," ütles ta. „Sigatüügas pole üldse muutunud." Koos vaatasid nad õpilasi, õpetajaid, toitu… Siis ütles Arwella, „Seda sa tahadki mõne meie tantsupeoga teha? Ma arvan, et võin sulle näidata küll. Kuidas me siit välja saame?"

Tagasi söögitoas, pani Harry oma mälestuse tagasi sellal kui Arwella mõtles hoolega, missugust enda omadest talle näidata. See oli talle raskem kui Harry oleks ette kujutanud, sest enamiks Arwella meeldejäävamaid tantsupidusid lõppesid samuti…. Hmmm, meeldejäävalt.

Nende selja tagant kostis väike imestunud hüüatus. Harry ja Arwella pöörasid ühekorraga ümber ainult selleks et leida jalutamast tagasi tulenud Deirdre. Ta seisis otse ukseavas kangestunult, silmad pärani lahti ja nägu tuhakarva, väriseva parema käega ruumi poole osutades. Siis ohkas ta sügavalt, minestas ja kukkus vaibale kokku.

Kui Arwella kiirustas oma õe juurde, pöördus Harry vaatama seda, mis Deirdre Dowdi nii ehmatanud oli – Snape'i smaragdroheline pudel.

Arwella tõi tooli Deirdrele lähemale ning Harry hõljutas ta toolile istuma. Siis läks ta klaasi vett tooma samal ajal kui Arwella patsutas oma õe käsi ja hüüdis teda nime pidi, püüdes teda üles äratada. Proua Nokes oli köögis proua Purdyga õhtusöögi üle arutamas ning mõlemad prouad tulid koos Harryga söögituppa. Selleks ajaks oli Deirdre oma silmad avanud ning jõllitas pudeli poole.

„Milline vaimustav pudel!" ütles proua Nokes. „Kas see on sinu oma, Deirdre? Täitsa hea leid. Kust sa selle said?"

„Ei," ütles Deirdre, Harrylt veeklaasi vastu võttes. „Ma arvan, et see kuulub noorhärra Potterile."

„Aga sa tundsid selle ära, eksole?" ütles Harry. „Sa oled samasugust varem näinud."

„Noh, ma ei tea, kas olen," vastas Deirdre vilavate silmadega ringi vahtides.

„Ma ei taha ebaviisakas olla ega midagi," ütles Harry, „aga see võib mulle väga tähtis olla. See, mida sa varem oled näinud… kas see oli punane?"

Deirdre noogutas. „Kuidas sa tead?" küsis ta värisedes. „See pidi saladus olema."

„Kelle saladus?" uuris proua Nokes pudelit tähelepanelikult. „See pole klaasist," lisas ta nagu muu seas Deirdre vastamata jätmisest tekkinud vaikuses. „See on terviklikust kalliskivist välja voolitud. See on arvatavasti tervet varandust väärt."

„Ma arvan, et ma tean, kelle saladus," ütles Harry Deirdrele. „Ja kui mul on õigus, pole sul tema pärast enam muretseda tarvis. Ta on surnud."

„Surnud?" Deirdre'i hääles oli peaaegu nukker noot. „Ma tean, et ta on aastaid kadunud olnud… peaaegu nelikümmend aastat nüüd juba… aga surnud?"

„Millest sa räägid?" hüüatas Arwella. „Deirdre Dowd, kas sa tahad öelda, et sul oli _boyfriend_ ja sa ei rääkinud mulle sellest?" – küsimus mis tekitas uue märgatava vaikuse.

Harry vaatas nelja vana daami poole. Kuidas ta ka ei püüdnud, ei suutnud ta meenutada ühtki artiklit üheski ajalehes või ühtegi ministeeriumi ametniku kinnitust, mis oleks Voldemorti ja Riddle'i nimesid omavahel sidunud. Välja arvatud käputäis teismelisi järgijaid Sigatüükas 1940ndatel, oli täiesti võimalik, et ainult Dumbledore, Snape ja Harry ise teadsid, kes Voldemort tegelikult oli. Prouad Nokes ha Purdi ega ka Dowdi õed ilmselgelt ei teadnud. Ta köhatas kurgu puhtaks.

„Tookord ühel õhtul oli temast juttu, kui me tantsupidudest rääkisime. Proua Nokes, ta oli sinu klassikaaslane. Tom Riddle."

Mõlemad, proua Nokes ja Arwella jõllitasid Deirdre'i poole, kes omakorda vahtis Harryt. „Kuidas sa seda teadsid?" sosistas ta.

„Sest ma tean, et sellel pudelil oli kaaslane ja ma tean, et Tom Riddle ostis selle 1953. aastal. Ma olen teiega aus…"

„Alati hea mõte," kommenteeris proua Nokes.

„Ega mind tegelikult tantsupeod ei huvitagi. Ma tahtsin tantsupidu vaadata, sest ma lootsin näha mõnda mälestust, kus Riddle osaleks nii et ma saaks teda jälgida."

„Ahaa," ütles proua Nokes, „nüüd ma hakkan asjadest aru saama. Sellepärast teil ongi siin mõttesõel laual. Ja pudelis on…"

„Ära tee seda lahti!" hüüatas Deirdre. „Seal on üks neist džinni-asjandustest sees!"

„Kas see on tõsi, härra Potter?" proua Nokes tõstis oma monokli ja vaatas läbi selle Harryle otsa. „Kas sa tegeled ohtlike maagiliste olendite minu asutusse toomisega?"

„Ei, proua, sugugi mitte. See sisaldab… mälestusi. Ma vaatan neid aeg-ajalt mõttesõelas."

„Tom ütles, et see on ohtlik džinn, kes tapab esimese inimese, kes ta vabastab. Ma ei tohtinud seda kunagi puudutada."

Harry tahtis küsida, kus ja millal preili Deirdre niisugused juhised sai, aga proua Nokes oli kiirem. „Ma tahaks ühte neist mälestustest näha," ütles ta.

Harry ohkas. Pudelit avades ütles ta, „Siin pole tegelikult eriti huvitavaid mälestusi, proua. Mul pole õnnestunud siiamaani midagi põnevat leida. Sellepärast ma olin teie omadest nii huvitatud." Ta lootis, et mingil moel filtreerub selle ütluse mõte alla Snape'ini. Just sellistel kordadel oleks olnud väga kasulik, kui Snape saaks tegelikult välist maailma kuulata.

Pudelist mälestuse haaranud, pani Harry selle mõttesõela, siis puudutas kergelt anuma pinda, et mälestust käivitada. See, mille ta mälestuse asemel sai, oli väike mustariietatud figuur pikkade mustade juustega, kes ütles, „No on ka juba aeg, Potter! Mul sai juba küllalt siin kinni istumisest."

„See on džinn!" hüüatas Deirdre, kes nägi välja, nagu hakkaks ta kohe uuesti minestama.

„Džinn?" ütles Snape ringi vaadates. „Kus?"

„Sina oled džinn," ütles Harry, palvetades, et Snape asjast kiiresti aru saaks. „Ütle neile kenadele prouadele 'tere õhtust'."

Õnneks oli Harry Snape'ile mingil määral neist naistest juba rääkinud, sest Snape märkas otsekohe monoklit ning ütles, „Tere õhtust, proua Nokes. Mul on rõõm viimaks ometi selle suurepärase asutuse omanikku tervitada. Ja preilid Arwella ja Deirdre Dowd. On võluv teiega tutvuda. Ja see on see kokanduskunstnik, kellele ma võlgnen selle suurepärase toidunaudingu? Proua Purdy, ma oletan?"

„Meeldiv tutvuda," ütles proua Nokes. „Kas sa oledki päriselt džinn? Vabandust, aga ma kujutasin džinne alati natuke… suurematena ette."

„Ei, kulla proua, ma ei ole džinn. Ma olen… mingis mõttes vaim. See pudel on olnud mu koduks… nõnda kaua kui ma mäletan."

„Kas sa oled õhuvaim või vetevaim?"

„Rohkem suitsuvaim. Sellepärast ma peangi siin pudelis püsima. Kui see katki läheb või ümber läheb, siis haihtun ma lihtsalt ära nagu suits tuules. Ma kuhtusin aastaid poeriiulil kuni härra Potter mu leidis. Ta hoolitseb minu eest, toidab mind, pakub mulle seltsi. Mina olengi see põhjus, miks me teist pudelit otsime."

Preili Deirdre oli lähemale nihkunud. „See tähendab, et selles pudelis polegi džinni?"

„Ei, proua. Teises pudelis oli minu… vend. Me tahame välja uurida, kas ta on veel elus ja kas temaga on kõik korras. Mingis mõttes perekonna kokkutulek. Kahjuks müüdi see pudel, milles tema elas, maha ja me ei teha, mis sellest edasi sai. Ainus asi, mida me teame, on see, kes selle ostis."

„See on nii kurb," ütles Arwella. „Deirdre, kus sa seda pudelit nägid? Võib-olla on see veel samas kohas alles?"

„Ära ole rumal, 'Wella. Pärast neljakümmet aastat? Mul on vaja natuke aega selle peale mõelda. Võib-olla mul tuleks meelde…"

„Vabandage mind," ütles Snape, „Ma mõtlesin, kas te laseks mul puhkama heita. Liiga pikalt selles vormis väljas olla on minu jaoks väga väsitav ja ma peaks tagasi üles korrusele minema sinna tuppa, kus on rohkem päiksevalgust."

„Tal on õigus," ütles Harry ruttu. „Ülemise korruse ruumid on suurepärased, sest neisse paistab nii palju päikest. Ma mõnikord unustan, sest mind kunstlik valgus ei häiri. Nii…" Ta koputas uuesti mõttesõela pihta ning Snape sulas tagasi mälestuslõnga sisse ning sai tagasi pudelisse tõstetud. „Mu daamid," ütles Harry, „me teame tõepoolest, et Tom Riddle ostis selle pudeli. Kui on midagi niisugust, mida te suudate meenutada, mis meid aitaks, me oleks mõlemad väga tänulikud."

Daamid olid nõus proovima midagi meelde tuletada ning Harry võttis pudeli ja mõttesõela tagasi ülemisele korrusele, kus ta oma toa üksinduses Snape'i uuesti välja kutsus.

„Sa igavene ennekuulmatu valevorst!" hüüatas ta niipea kui väike nõiajookide meister tema ees hõljus. „Suitsuvaim? Kust sa selle jutu võtsid? Miks mitte džinn?"

„Lõpeta itsitamine," ütles Snape. „See oli parem kui see, mis Sina oleks suutnud välja mõelda. Ma ei saa džinn olla, Einstein – džinnid täidavad soove. Ja kui nad mu juttu kontrollima hakkavad, saavad nad teada, et vaime saab lõksu püüda ja pudelis hoida. Ma soovitan, et sa otsid tüki punast niiti ja paned koos minuga pudelisse. See teeb jutu täiesti vettpidavaks."

„Aga miks just suitsuvaim?"

„Sest et õhu- ja vetevaimud on mitte ainult väga hästi tuntud, vaid peale selle on nad ka lootusetud äbarikud. Ma tahtsin midagi sellist, mida ta Sigatüüka raamatukogust ei leiaks, ja pealegi ei tahtnud ma et neil tekiks mingi romantiline idee mind vabaks lasta. Kujutad ette, kui preili Arwella mu väljas aias maha kallaks?"

„Tunnistan, et see oli hea mõte."

„Tänan väga. Nii, mis sa teada said?"

Harry hakkas edasi-tagasi kõndima, kui ta leitud infopalasid vahendas.

„Preili Deirdre tundis Riddle'it päris hästi, aga ma arvan, et see polnud Sigatüükas. Ta ütles mitu korda, et see juhtus peaaegu nelikümmend aastat tagasi, nii et ma arvan, et see oli selle aja paiku, kui Riddle kümneks aastaks ära kadus. Mitte keegi teine ei teadnud nende suhtest, isegi mitte ta oma õde. Ta nägi teist pudelit. Ta tundis selle siin ära ja see pani ta minestama. Ta ütles, et Riddle ei lubanud tal seda kunagi avada, sest et seal on ohtlik džinn sees."

„Ma kujutan ette, et ongi," ütles Snape. „Ja kui see džinn lahti lasta, nimetab see end Lord Voldemortiks ja üritab maailma vallutada."

„Vean kihla, et sul on õigus!" hüüdis Harry. „Polegi muud tarvis kui pudel avada ning ta on väljas! See asi peab olema kindlasse kohta ära peidetud…"

„Mitte niiväga kindlalt," ütles Snape. „Mis mõtet oleks oma elluärkamist korraldada, kui keegi kunagi pudelit üles ei leiaks?"

„Kas ma võin ühe küsimuse esitada?" Harry istus mõttesõela ette maha, nii et ta saaks Snape'ile otsa vaadata.

„Ma ei tea, kuidas ma saaks sind peatada," vastas Snape. „Aga ma jätan endale õiguse mitte vastata."

„Mis tunne see oli eile õhtul professor McGonagalli ajju minna?"

„See pole küll aus, Potter. Sinul on vabadus mõtlemise ajal mööda ruumi ringi liikuda, aga mind hoiad sa selle väikse koha peal kinni, nii et ma saan vaevu ennast ümber pöörata. Miks sa ei võiks sisse tulla, nii et me ennast mõlemad hästi tunneks?"

Harry noogutas, koputas mõttesõela, et Snape vabastada ning leidis end peagi Sigatüüka nõiajookide klassiruumis, kus noor professor Snape kirjutas pikkadele pärgamendi ribadele oma koostisainete varudes inventuuri tehes. „Sa polnud siis kuigi palju vanem kui mina praegu, eksole? Kommenteeris ta noort keskendunud ilmega õpetajat vaadates.

„Kolm aastat vanem. Ma olin kakskümmend üks kui Sigatüükas tööle hakkasin. Ma ütlesin Dumbledore'ile, et mulle ei meeldi õpetada, aga see oli ikkagi kergendus peakorteri pingetest eemale pääseda. Selleks ajaks Must Isand juba teadis, et peakorteris on spioon ja…"

„Kuidas ta teadis?"

„Pettigrew ütles talle. Mina sel ajal ei teadnud. Keegi meist ei teadnud Pettigrewst. Ta ütles Mustale Isandale, et tema identiteet peab salajaseks jääma või Dumbledore'i spioon saab teada, et tema on lekke allikas, aga sellest ei saanud ma enne teada kui 'tema' kolm ja pool aastat tagasi uuesti ellu ärkas. Meid kõiki kuulati üle. Sigatüükasse määramine tähendas, et ma sain end esimest korda üheksa kuu jooksul vabamalt tunda."

„Kas oleksid nõud mulle ühte niisugust sessiooni Voldemortiga näitama?"

„Pigem mitte. See pole niisugune mälestus, mida ma tahaks uuesti läbi elada, ja ma kahtlen, et see meid meie praeguste otsingute juures aitaks."

„Sa ei tea seda kindlalt."

Snape nõjatus tahapoole vastu oma lauda, poolenisti istudes, käed selja taha toetatud. „Potter, ma arvan, et ma oskan seda asja ikka paremini tunnetada kui sina. Mina olin ikkagi ju seal, on meeles?"

„Aga sa ei pööranud tähelepanu."

„Ma pöörasin väga põhjalikult tähelepanu. Mind huvitas elus püsida. Sel on kombeks su tähelepanuvõimet teravdada."

„Sa pöörasid tähelepanu Voldemortile. Mida sa ülejäänud ruumist tead? Kas sa seda panid tähele? Ma nägin unes ühte ülekuulamist, sedasama, mida sina ka nägid. Ruum oli pime ühe valgusrõngaga. Kas see oli samamoodi, kui ta sind küsitles? Kui oli, siis sa ei tea, mis seal ruumis oli. Mõttesõela mälestus saab meile seda näidata."

„Minust sai surmasööja 1978. aastal. See tähendab umbes kakskümmend aastat pärast seda kui Deirdre Dowd viimati Tom Riddle'it nägi. Pudel oleks ammu enne seda olnud ära peidetud."

„Ta võis selle välja otsida."

Snape lükkas ennast järsku püsti ja kõndis Harryst eemale. „Ma ei taha seda vaadata!" Ta oli seljaga Harry poole, aga kühmus õlad kõnelesid intensiivsest vastumeelsusest vastu astuda mälestusele valust ja hirmust.

„Sa ei peagi seda tegema. Ma võiks mitu mälestust korraga mõttesõela tõsta ja sa saaks teises oodata, kuni mina ringi vaatan."

„Ma peaks ikkagi seal olema, et see pinnale tõsta."

„Ainult hetkeks. Pane silmad kinni."

„Mul on parem mõte. Me võiks parem sinu mälestusi Mustast Isandast vaadata. Need on hilisemad. Need sisaldaks kaasaegsemat infot."

Harry raputas pead. Me teame varikätkide kohta, et kui ta oli midagi kuhugi paika pannud, siis ei käinud ta neid pärast ümber tõstmas. Minu mälestused on liiga hilised."

„Siis on minu omad samuti liiga hilised. Sa pead Deirdre Dowdiga tegelema, mitte minuga."

„Ei," rääkis Harry edasi. „Ta sai karika ja medaljoni umbes samal ajal kui preili Deirdre nägi hingekivist kirdtu, aga ta ei peitnud neid ära enne kui palju hiljem, mitte enne kui Bella ja Regulus olid surmasööjad."

Snape vaatas Harryle mõtlikult otsa. „Mis pistmist oli Bellal ja Regulusel varikätkidega?"

„Karikas oli ühes Gringottsi eriti turvalises hoidlas. See kuulus Bella Lestrange'ile. Medaljon oli koopas. Sel ajal kui ta koobast kindlustas, käskis ta Regulusel Kreacheri saata neid kindlustusi testima. Kreacher oleks surnud, kui Regulus poleks tal koju tulla käskinud. Siis saigi Regulus aru, missugust kurjust täis Voldemort on, et ta oli nõus truu majahaldja mürgi testimiseks ohverdama. Regulus suri õiget varikätki võltsinguga asendades. Niimoodi me selle leidsimegi. Kreacher teadis, mis sellest edasi sai."

Snape vahtis Harryt jahmunud näoga. „Regulus suri… musta Isanda vastu võideldes?" ütles ta viimaks. „Me ei teadnud… Me olime kindlad, et ordu…"

„Ma tean," ütles Harry. „Ma nägin seda mälestust."

„Millist mälestust?"

„Seda, kus sa Dumbledore'ile seletasid, miks sa nii kindel olid, et Sirius tahab mind tappa ja et Lupin teda aitab."

Snape pani käed rinnale risti. „Kui palju minu muid mälestusi oled sa ilma minu loata ja minu teadmata vaadanud?"

„Ainult nelja peale selle. Üks, kus sa olid väike ja pidid toast välja minema, kui su isa koju jõudis, siis see kus üks mees oli vihane, sest tema poeg sai häid hindeid, olgugi et ta ei teinud üldse tööd. Ja ühte minu emaga sellest ajast kui sa olid kümnene. Neljas oli sinu sünnipäev kui sa läksid järve äärde istuma. Need olid kõik enne kui ma teada sain, et sa ise oled siin sees. Pärast seda olen ma ainult sinu valitud mälestusi vaadanud."

Vastus paistis Snape'i rahustavat, nii et Harry tõstatas uuesti oma argumendid. „Ma ei saa aru, miks see nii raske on tagasi minna ja neid mälestusi vaadata. Sa elasid nendega aastaid. Nüüd pole see ju teistmoodi."

„Sa ei saa aru," ütles Snape, „ma ei elanud nendega. Ma panin nad uste taha kinni ja neid ei ole enam. Mälestused seal pudelis… Ma olen ringi käinud ja neid põgusalt vaadanud. Need, mille peale ma kõige sagedamini satun, on need, mida ma olen enne vaadanud. Kui ma tean mälestusse sisenemise hetkest peale, et see on halb mälestus, siis lahkun ma otsekohe. Kuna ma seda ei vaadanud, ei hakka see ikka ja jälle tagasi tulema. Aga kui ma vaatama jään, siis näen ma sedasama ikka ja jälle. Ma ei taha seda. Ma tahan olla võimeline neid kontrollima nagu varem."

„Isegi kui see tähendaks Voldemortil tagasi tulla lasta?"

Snape oli vait.

„Regulus oli sinu sõber, oli ju?" pressis Harry edasi. „Ta oli valimis surema, et Voldemortist lahti saada."

„Mina olin samuti," ütles Snape. „Ma leidsin selle üles. Nüüd ma muudkui komistan ta otsa. Ma vihkan madusid." Ta vahtis oma kätele. „Regulusel vedas. Tema suri ära. Ta ei pea enam midagi mäletama."

Mõlemad olid tükk aega vait. Snape'i olukorrale mõtlemine kurvastas Harryt rohkem kui ta oleks võimalikuks pidanud. Ta endal oli samuti küllalt halbu mälestusi, aga kui ta just ei maganud ja und ei näinud, oli tal nende üle küllaltki hea kontroll. Kõik, mis tal nende päriselt maha surumiseks oli teha tarvis, oli tööasjadega tegeleda või raamatut lugeda – Snape'il polnud kuhugi põgeneda. Ta sattus mälestusse enne kui ta ise teadis, millega on tegu, ja kuigi ta sai soovi korral lahkuda, ei saanud ta neid eemal hoida. Nad tulevad muudkui tagasi ja tagasi…

Korraga plaksutas Harry käsi. „Ma saaks nad sult ära võtta!" ütles ta Snape'ile, pähekaranud mõttest elevil.

„Mis juttu sa ajad?" küsis Snape ettevaatlikult.

„Ma võiks teise nõu otsida ja kui sa leiad mõne neist halbadest mälestustest, saad sa selle minule anda ja mina tõstaks ta teise nõusse, kus sa kunagi uuesti selle otsa ei satuks. Mis sa sellest arvad?"

Snape jäi mõttesse. Siis, „Tead mis, Potter, mul on seda küll raske tunnistada, aga see pole üldse paha mõte. Mälestused oleks alles puhuks kui neid vaja peaks minema, aga nad oleks sellises kohas, kust nad ei pääseks mind mõjutama kui ma just ise mingil põhjusel neid näha ei taha. Pole üldse paha."

„Sa oled siis nõus neid mälestusi otsima?"

„Ega mul muud üle jää. Me ei saa lasta Mustal Isandal tagasi tulla."

„Suurepärane. Kui sa nüüd veel mu esimesele küsimusele ka vastaksid…"

„Ja mis küsimus see oli?"

„Mis tunne oli professor McGonagalli ajus käia?"

Snape kortsutas mõtlikult kulme. „Algul ma ei saanud aru, et ma olin seal. Ma vaatasin Lilyt ja siis ma lahkusin, et ühte omaenda mälestusse astuda ning leidsin end täiesti tundmatust majast, vaadates küllaltki noort McGonagalli peoks valmistumas. Ma arvan, et see oli pidu. Igatahes teadsin ma otsekohe, et sealt tuli välja saada, nii et ma läksin tema Broca piirkonda…"

„Misasi see on?"

„See on aju eesmine osa, mis kontrollib kõne moodustamist."

„Kuidas sa seda tead?"

Snape pani jälle käed rinnal risti. „Minu raamat oli sinu käes. Sa proovisid sealt loitse. Kuidas sa arvad, et on võimalik Langlocki taolisi loitse luua, kui pole aju gunktsioonidest aimu?"

Harry neelatas. „Ma arvasin, et see on lihtsalt kõik võlukunst," ütles ta.

„Niisugust asja nagu 'lihtsalt võlukunst' pole olemas," teadustas Snape. „See on alati kombinatsioon võlukunstist ja millestki muust. See 'miski muu' on see, millest puhtaverelised aru ei saa ja sellepärast luuaksegi suurem osa uusi loitse segavereliste ja mugupäritolu inimeste poolt. See oli üks Musta Isanda suurimaid nõrkusi, et ta ei mõistnud kunagi tavapärase detailse töö tähtsust. Kui asi puutus minu nõiajookide laborisse, võisin ma ta ümber oma väikse sõrme mähkida, sest tal polnud aimugi, millest ma rääkisin – H2SO4, katalüsaatorid, mitte midagi. Bella oli samasugune."

„Kas ta sellepärast arvaski, et tema oli ainuke, kes teadis Tarvilikust Toast?"

„Misasi see on?" küsis Snape.

„Kas sa tahad öelda, et sa ei teadnud sellest?"

„Ütle, mis see on ja kus see on, siis ma ütlen sulle, kas ma teadsin sellest."

„Noh," proovis Harry seletada, „see on üks ruum…"

„Sellest osast sain ma juba aru."

„See on lossi seitsmendal korrusel ja ust pole näha. Aga kui sa kõnnid selle ees kolm korda mõeldes millestki mida sul väga vaja on, siis see avaneb ja see, mida sul tarvis on, ongi seal. Neville kasutas seda viimase poole kooliaasta ajal peidukohana. Seal parandas Draco kaduvat kappi ja professor Dumbledore leidis selle ükskord, kui tal oli kangesti tualetti tarvis."

„Selles ma kahtlen," ütles Snape.

„Ausalt. Ma kuulsin teda kellelegi sellest rääkimas."

„Kui professor Dumbledore'il oleks seitsmendal korrusel tõepoolest sedasamust asutust tarvis olnud, siis poleks ta edasi-tagasi kõndinud. Ta oleks lihtsalt oma kabinetti läinud, mille kõrval on tal isiklik sviit. Ta saatis kedagi üles. Ja ei, mina pole sellest kohast enne kuulnud."

„Sinna ma peitsingi sinu nõiajookide raamatu. Ma läksin sinna ja mõtlesin, et mul on kangesti vaja kohta, kuhu midagi peita ja seal see oligi. See oli selline suur ruum, täis tuhandeid asju, mida õpilased olid sajandite jooksul ära visanud. Seal mahtus vaevu ringi liikuma kõigi nende toolide, laudade, kujude, nõude ja kõige muu vahel, millest on tahetud lahti saada – neid oli seal mägede viisi."

„Ja selle jutu mõte on," küsis Snape.

„Voldemort peitis sinna Ravenclaw diadeemi. Ta arvas, et keegi peale tema ei tea seda kohta."

„Soores koli täis ruumis?"

„Jah. Geniaalne, eksole?"

„Pea meeles, et see on seesama mees, kes pani surematuse garantiiks varikätki täiskasvanud roomajasse maksimaalse elueaga umbes kolmkümmend aastat."

„Ütle mulle," ütles harry. „Kui ta tegi niisuguseid rumalaid asju, kuidas ta sai siis nii ohtlik olla?"

„Sest et ta tõepoolest oli jõuline. Tal oli palju võlujõudu ja ta oli tugev legilimens ning tal polnud absoluutselt mingisuguseid piiravaid moraaliprintsiipe. Kui ta tahtis, siis võttis. Kui ta oli vihane, siis karistas. Kui sa talle ette jäid, olid surmalaps. Ta ei jaganud kellegi teise ideid õigetest ja valedest asjadest. Mida tema tahtis, oli õige ja igaüks, kes talle ette jäi, oli eksinu. Kui tema vaenlased peatusid, et asja eetilise küljega arvestada, siis kasutas tema peatust selleks, et neid ära tappa."

„Aga miks sa siis temega ühinesid?" Harry oli seda küsimust esitades väga ettevaatlik, et oma häälest igasugune süüdistusnoot välja hoida. Ta tahtis tõepoolest vastust, mitte vastuseisu, sest nüüdseks teadis ta juba kuid, et tema ees oleval mehel on vastuseid küsimustele, mille üle ta juba mõnda aega oli aru pidanud ning et nende vastamise võimalus oli ühes temaga liialt vara kaotatud. Võimalus neid küsimusi esitada oli lootus, mille täitumisest poleks Harry kunagi julgenud unistada.

„Tol ajal tundus see olevat loogiline asjade käik," vastas Snape. Ta mõtles hetke. „Ma olin umbes sama vana kui sina praegu. Mul polnud perekonda, raha, sõpru ning maailm oli suletud uksi täis pahatahtlik paik. Must Isand võttis mu rõõmuga vastu. Mind koheldi, nagu oleks ma keegi, kellest midagi oleneb, nagu pereliiget. Kui ma poleks selles suunas läinud, pole mul aimugi, kuhu mujale mul minna oleks olnud. Mitte midagi muud polnud mulle avatud. Kui oled noor ja üksi, on maailma heidetud saada hirmutav tunne."

„Kas sa poleks võinud õpetajaks hakata?"

„Kaheksateistkümne aastasena? Ja proovida jagu saada õpilastest, kellega ma olin aasta eest puhketoas istekoha pärast kakelnud? Ei. Kui ma järgmisel aastal Musta Isanda nõudmisel avalduse esitasin, oli olukord endiselt lootusetu. Ma olin liiga noor. Kaks aastat pärast seda olin ma ikka alles liiga noor, aga selleks ajaks olin ma Dumbledore'i hoole all ning tema otsis kohta, kus mind turvaliselt hoida."

„Kas sa poleks võinud kusagil poes töötada?"

„Minu näoga? Tom Riddle'i nägu – Dumbledore näitas mulle, milline ta välja nägi – oli vabapääs igale tööle mida ta Diagoni tänaval oleks soovinud. Sina? Sinul on raha ja kuulsus. Kui jätame sulle su näo ja võtame raha ja kuulsuse ära, eks näis kui kaugele sa jõuaks ilma abita ja puhtalt oma annete varal."

Harry raputas naerdes pead. „Nii loll ma nüüd ka ei ole," ütles ta.

„Hea meel kuulda," ütles Snape. „Igatahes, oleme me nüüd juba teist korda teemast kõrvale kaldunud. Et nii lühidalt kokku võtta kui võimalik, ma sisenesin McGonagalli Broca piirkonda, mis kontrollib kõne moodustamist, ning viisin suhtlemisakti läbi tema hääleaparaadi kaudu."

„Kuidas?" küsis Harry.

„Kust mina tean? Ma olen udu, aur. Hullem veel, ma olen täiesti mittemateriaalne. Ma läksin tema otsmikusagarasse ning rakendasin oma tahet, et midagi juhtuks. Mismoodi sa suu rääkima paned?"

„Ma ei tea," ütles Harry. „See lihtsalt juhtub."

„Noh, nii ma seda tegingi."

„Huvitav," mõtiskles Harry, „mis juhtuks, kui mina oleks selles mälestuses, mis McGonagalli pähe tagasi tõstetakse?"

Snape vaatas Harryt üleolevalt. „Arvestades, mis juhtus selle lühikese ajaga, kui George oli oma kehast eraldatud, siis ma pigem ei katsetaks seda. Kujuta ette vaest McGonagalli, kes peaks surnud Harry Potter ajus ringi käima ilma mingi võimaluseta temast lahti saada."

„Selle peale ma ei mõelnud," ütles Harry.

„See on üks põhjuseid, miks sul õpetajat on tarvis," vaimutses Snape. „Et sulle meelde tuletada, et on olemas piirid ja et on olemas muud võimalused."

„Tänan väga," ütles Harry. „Pean meeles. Mis sa mu teise idee kohta ütled? Halbade mälestuste teise nõusse tõstmise kohta, nii et sa ei peaks neid ikka ja jälle nägema? Kell on alles kaks. Kas lähen Diagoni tänavasse ja otsin midagi sobivat?"

„Kui sul pole midagi selle vastu, siis mul võiks ka mingi sõnaõigus olla selle koha pealt, millisesse pudelisse suur osa sellest, mis minust alles on, satub. Ära saa valesti aru. Ma arvan, et esimese anuma valik õnnestus sul suurepäraselt – mitte et see oleks tegelikult sinu valik olnud – aga ega sa niisuguseid asju rohkem ei leia ja kõige ülejäänu suhtes on ihaldatavuse skaala väga lai."

„Kas ma peaks su kaasa võtma? Ma võiks sulle igatühte näidata, enne kui ma midagi välja valin."

„Kuidas?" norsatas Snape. Kas sa kavatsed keset rahvast täis poodi nad kõik ühekaupa mõttesõela tuua? See vast ärataks tähelepanu. Kas sa tead, missugune sa välja näed sel ajal, kui sa mõttesõela kohal kummargil oled? Nojah, kui su eesmärk ongi end naisterahvastele vaatamiseks välja panna, siis…"

„Jää vait!" nähvas Harry ja hakkas siis naerma, kui Snape täpselt seda tegigi, oma tavapärase range oleku paroodiana üleoleva pilguga kulme kergitades. „Mida sina siis soovitaks?"

„Sa võiks mitu tükki osta, nad siia mulle vaadata tuua ja siis need, mis ei sobi, tagasi viia."

„Ja mis siis, kui sulle ükski ei meeldi?"

„Siis viid kõik tagasi. Ja ostad uued asemele. Pole ju eriti keeruline."

„See tähendaks, et ma peaks mitu korda käima," mossitas Harry.

„Justkui ilmumine tundide kaupa aega võtaks. Päeva lõpuks leiad ikka midagi."

„Või siis käin mitu päeva järjest edasi-tagasi." Harry jäi korraks mõttesse. „Kui sa olid professor McGonagalli ajus, kas sa suutsid tema mõtteid lugeda?"

„Ma ei üritanud tema mõtteid lugeda. Igatahes ei langenud nad mulle vastu minu tahtmist kaela…" Snape kummardus korraga ette, küünarnukke enda ees olevale lauale toetades. „Potter, ma ei kavatse sinu ajju minna," kinnitas ta otsustavalt. „On asju, mida ma eelistan mitte näha ning üks neist on juhtumisi teismelise poisi peas liikuvad pildid."

„Miks sa peaks üldse minu mõtteid vaatama? Sa läksid professor McGonagalli Broca piirkonda, et tema kõnet kontrollida. Kas sa oleks võinud tema silmade kaudu välja vaadata?"

Snape'i kulm läks mõeldes kortsu. „See tähendaks ajukoore tagaosa nägemiskeskust," ütles ta aeglaselt. „Ajukoore tagaosa kontrollib ühtlasi teatud käeliigutusi…" Ta silmad kitsenesid. „Ma olen täielikult vapustatud, Potter, et sa isegi kaalud niisugust mõtet, mind oma ajju lasta. Kas sind ei häiri mõte sellest, mida kõike ma seal korda võin saata?"

Harry mõtles hetke järele. „Oleks häirinud sellal, kui ma mõtlesin sinust veel kui vaenlasest, aga nüüd kui ma tean, et sa pole… Noh, sa pole just kunagi olnud ringinuuskija tüüpi – või vähemalt mitte ilma hea põhjuseta. Sa oled alati suhteliselt otsekohene olnud ja sa ei riku reegleid. Pealegi, kui ma tahaks, võiks mul sinu mälestuste ja selle üle, milliseid ma näen, olla täielik kontroll, nii et võib-olla see võiks natuke vastastikune olla."

Kui ta seda oli öelnud, järgnes pikk paus, nagu ootaks Snape midagi enamat. Siis ütles Snape, „Ma olen tänulik, et sa jätsid tähelepanu juhtimata asjaolule, et lõppude lõpuks on absoluutne võim sinu käes ja et sa võiks mu hävitada igal hetkel millal ainult sooviksid. See tualeti variant? Olgu nii. Eksperimenteerime?"

Harry lahkus mõttesõelast ja mõtles hoolega, enne kui võttis välja mälestuse raamatukogus õppimisest ning asetas selle anumasse. Tema enda mälulõng oli kergelt korallivärvi, nagu ta tähele pani. Peast käis läbi mõte, et 'see ettevõtmine on üks suur rumalus', aga siis võttis ta end kokku, kastis võlukepi mõttesõela ning tõstis mälestuse pähe tagasi.

Selge fakt oli see, et Harry ei tundnud absoluutselt mitte midagi. Ta mõtles hetkeks, et äkki peaks ta mõttesõelas Snape'i mälestusse minema ja järgi vaatama, kas Snape on ikka alles seal, aga mõtles siis võimalikest tagajärgedest, mis võiks tuleneda Snape'i tema enda maailma naasmisel Harry peas olles ning ei julgenud riskida. „Kas sa oled kohal?" küsis ta kõva häälega, sest Snape oli öelnud, et ta ei näinud McGonagalli mõtteid.

Pärast väikest pausi liikus Harry enda suu ja ütles, „Sellele küsimusele saab ainult 'jah' vastata, kuna sa jätsid täpsustamata, mida sa 'kohal' all mõtled. Ma leidsin üles kuulmiskeskuse ja Broca piirkonna. Lähen nüüd nägemispiirkonda."

Harry jäi lihtsalt ootama. Ta polnud midagi kummalist tundnud sellest, et ta enda suu talle vastas. See oli väga sarnane nagu iga tavaline iseendaga rääkimine – mida Harry ka aeg-ajalt tegi, eriti nüüd kus ta üksi elas ja mitte ühises magalas. Tal polnud mingit niisugust tunnet, et kellegi teise tahe oleks tema häält kontrollinud, mitte vähimalgi määral. _Kuritahtlikes kätes oleks see võimas relv_, mõtles ta. _Hiljem peaks proovima, kas ma suudaks sellise kontrolli vastu võidelda. Ma pean sellest temaga rääkima._

Siis märkas Harry korraga akent. See tekitas temas tugeva soovi pöörata pead, et ta saaks paremini vaadata. Ta käsi tõusis iseenesest ning sõrm osutas aknale. Vihjest aru saades läks ta akna juurde ja vaatas välja. Seekord järgnes pikem paus.

„Päris kena vaade," ütles Harry suu. „Kas sa elad Mayfairil? Ma arvasin, et sinusugune valib ikka mingi rikkurite linnaosa. Rahakatel inimestel pole otsustusvõimet."

„Mul on hea meel, et sulle ei meeldi," vaimutses Harry vastu. „Sa polnud just kuulus oma kujundusoskuste, maitse või moetundlikkuse poolest."

„Oh sa mu meie," jätkas tema suu. „Või lihvime vestlusoskust. Ettevaatust, kelle peal sa seda kasutad. Mitte just igaühel pole minu huumorimeelt."

„Ma ei pannud kunagi tähele, et sina seda jälginud oleks."

„Sest et mina ei hoolinud kunagi sellest, keda ma solvama juhtun. Igavene täistopitud särkide punt olid nad kõik niikuinii. Aga noor seltskonnas edasipürgija nagu sina peaks tähele panema, mida ta suust välja ajab."

„Mida sa nüüd tahad proovida?" küsis Harry.

„ma pole kindel," vastas Harry suu. „Kuna ma olin võimeline üles leidma aju keskused, mis lasevad mul näha ja kuulda, mida sina näed ja kuuled, siis peaks ma teoreetiliselt suutma leida ka need kohad, kus ma suudaks lõhna tunda ja maitsta ning tunda, mida sa nuusutad, sööd ja puudutad. Ma pole kunagi selliseid asju uurinud ja ma pole kindel, kuskohas närvisüsteemis need protsessorid asuvad. See pole samasugune nagu heli ja kuulmisega."

„Miks mitte?" küsis Harry, olemata kunagi oma elus tarvitsenud nõnda palju omaenda aju üle mõelda.

„Sest nägemine ja kuulmine on seotud erinevate sageduste lainepikkuste vastuvõtmisega – valguslained… helilained – ning nende tähenduse tõlgendamisega. Maitse ja lõhn on seotud keemiliste retseptoritega, samas kui puutetundlikkus on palju keerukam – surve, temperatuur, valu – see tähendab, et suur hulk erinevat surti retseptoreid on tegevuses. Mul pole kunagi olnud tarvis kuigivõrd aega võtta, et neid uurida. Muidugimõista nüüd, kui see mõjutab minu enda võimet lõhna tunda või midagi puudutada… Granger saaks ehk mulle mõned head raamatud hankida."

Harry ja Snape harjutasid Harry korteris umbes kakskümmend minutit. Kuigi Snape suutis küllaltki kiiresti ühest ajukeskusest teise liikuda, siis tema liikumine ei käinud ometi hetkega. Harry pidi natuke aeglasemalt tegutsema kui tavaliselt, et anda Snape'ile võimalus nägemus-, kuulmis- ja kõnekeskuste vahel liikuda.

Varsti aga tundus neile, et nad on valmis. Harry tõstis mälestuse Snape'i klassiruumist tagasi smaragdkirstu ja võttis lihtsalt igaks juhuks pudeli ja mõttesõela endaga kaasa. Siis läks ta alla, et Diagoni tänavale ilmuda ja pani möödaminnes tähele, et ei Dowdi õdesid ega proua Nokes'i polnud kohal. Selle üle võis hiljem mõelda. Välja väiksesse sillutatud eesõue astudes, Harry ilmus.

Diagoni tänav polnud sel päeval eriti rahvast täis. Esimene pood, kuhu ta läks, oli Lekkiva Katla lähedal olev apteek. Harry astus hooletult sisse, olles teravalt teadlik sellest, et see oli tal juba teine kord kahe nädala jooksul praktiliselt sama eesmärgiga ringi vaadata, ning küsis mõningaid udude hoidmiseks sobivaid pudeleid lähemalt vaatamiseks.

„Sama nagu eelmine kord?" küsis omanik kahtlustava pilguga.

„Mitte päris," vastas Harry. „Natuke väiksem, õigupoolest."

Omanik tõi välja valiku pudeleid ja plaskusid ning Harry võttis nad kätte ja uuris neid hoolega, hoides igaüht, kuni kuulis omaenda häält vaikselt ütlemas 'odav materjal' või 'mulle ei meeldi värv' või ükskord koguni ' Lockhartil oli üks niisugune tema kabinetis. Sihuke kleepuv."

Lõpuks pidi omanik tunnistama, et tal pole rohkem eri sorti pudeleid pakkuda. „Sa võiks natuke vähem valiv olla," soovitas ta. „Ma tean ainult paari sellist klienti, kes klaasitüki valimise juures nii nipsakad on."

„Kui sul parema kvaliteediga klaasi oleks pakkuda," vastas Harry hääl hetke pärast, „siis ei peaks su kliendid nii valivad olema. Tänava lõpus on üks pudi-padi pood. Võib-olla me peaks sealt vaatama."

Niipea kui nad apteekri juurest välja said, tõmbus Harry kahe maja vahele peitu ning tegi näo, nagu otsiks midagi oma portfellist ja ütles vaikselt, „Mida sa minuga teha kavatsed? Mul võib vaja minna temaga teinekordki suhelda." Ta ootas Snape'i vastust, aga seda ei tulnud.

_See on naeruväärne. Ma isegi ei tea, kas ta kuulis mind või mitte, sest ta võib olla nägemiskeskuses kuulmise asemel. Mida ma saaks…? _Ta võtis välja tüki pärgamenti ja paberi ja ribas sõnad 'Mine sinna, kus sa kuuled. Ma tahan sinuga rääkida.' Ta vaata sõnu, kuni ta suu moodustas sõnad, „Milles probleem?"

„Sinus on probleem," ütles Harry. „Sa just solvasid kedagi, keda mul võib tulevikus tarvis minna. Ma oleks tänulik, kui sa jätaks isiklikud märkused enda teada, kuni sa oled minu peas ja räägid minu suu kaudu."

„Ta oli selle ära teeninud," ütles Harry suu pärast väikest pausi. „Sa tead, et ta rääkis minust, eksole? Ta teadis, et ma pole mõnest tähtsast perekonnast pärit, niisiis püüdis ta mulle alati kehva kvaliteediga kaupa müüa sellal kui ma alles õpilane olin. See on üks põhjusi, miks ma Knockturni tänavale läksin. Nende kauba päritolu võib olla kahtlane, aga kvaliteet pole kunagi."

Harry ootas mõne hetke, et Snape jõuaks aju kuulmise osasse, enne kui uuesti kõneles. „Aga ta ei tea, et ta räägib sinuga, nii et sa pead viisakam olema. Ma lähen nüüd pudi-padi poodi. Juhata mind nende asjade poole, mis sulle huvitavad tunduvad."

See osutus päris lihtsaks. Snape ei teinud midagi enne kui nad poodi jõudsid, kus Harry ütles omanikule, et ta vaatab lihtsalt ringi. Natukese aja pärast leidis Harry oma käe osutamas erinevat tüüpi pudelitele, mida ta siis uuris ühekaupa tähelepanelikult. See, millele ta lõpuks pidama jäi, oli kena lõigatud klaasist karahvin, mis oli oma eluteed arvatavasti alustanud kirsilikööriga ning mis maksis Harrile tohutu summa – viisteist seeklit.

„Nii," kinnitas Harry suu vaiksel häälel, kui nad poest lahkusid, „väärtuslik asi odava hinna eest. Mitte midagi niisugust nagu Slug ja Jiggers pakuvad."

Harry ilmus koju ja vaatas oma 'Ma tahan sinuga rääkida' sedelile. Kui Snape andis talle teada, et ta kuulab, ütles Harry talle, et mingu tagasi raamatukogu-mälestusse. Siis tõstis Harry selle mälestuse mõttesõela ning korjas pudelist Snape'i jaoks välja lühikese juhusliku mälestuse. Hetke pärast pani ta oma mälestuse tagasi pähe. See tehtud, pesi ta uue karahvini korralikult puhtaks. Siis vaatas ta mõttesõela ja ehmus väikest halli udu tompu mälulõnga all kägaras märgates. Segaduses, sisenes ta mälestusse…

Ta seisis keset ööd astronoomiatornis vaadates Dumbledore'i vaatepunktist, kuidas Snape tormas läbi ukse ning leidis direktori relvituna röötsakil ja selgelt suremas vastu rinnatise seina toetamas. Snape'i esialgne šokeeritud näoilme külmus hetkega osavõtmatuks kiviks samal ajal kui ta silmad vilksasid Draco, luudade ning selle koha suunas, kus Harry teadis end keebi all nähtamatuna seisvat. Siis pöördus Snape nii pea kui pilguga paremale, et Carrowde, Yaxley ja Greybacki poole vaadata.

Dumbledore ütles õrnalt, „Severus," ning Snape'i pea jõnksas tagasi direktori poole. Ta lükkas Draco kõrvale, et Dumbledore'ile otse silma vaadata, ning hetkeks valitses vaikus. Siis kivistus ta nägu teda haaravat õudust, valu ja kahetsust kontrollida püüdes veelgi enam ning Snape tõstis võlukepi ja hüüdis _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry ei jäänud edasi vaatama. Mälestusest otsekohe välja astudes, tõmbas ta smaragdkirstust teise mälestuse, asetas selle mõttesõela ning tõstis tornimälestuse uude karahvini. Siis sisenes ta teise mälestusse…

Ta leidis end Sigatüüka teiselt korruselt hilissuve võhtu viltuvalguses, vaatamas, kuis Snape vaatas ettevaatlikult ringi, enne kui Dolores Umbridge'i kabinetti astus. Seal viskas ta kaminasse floopulbrit ning hüüdis seda tehes 'Grimmauld Place number 12'. Siis kuulas Harry, kuis Snape teatas Siriusele oma kahtlusest, et õpilased on teel Londoni poole… manitses teda ministeeriumisse minemast, sest et Sirius oligi Potterit meelitanud peibutis.

Harry vaatas Snape'i nägu sellal kui Sirius hüüdis, „Ei! Ta on James'i poeg! Pagana päralt, Severys, ta on Lily poeg! Ja ta on kõige lähem asi mu oma pojale, kes mul kunagi olema saab. Kurat võtaks, ma armastan teda!" ja siis paus ning peaaegu sosistatud, „Õnn kaasa," ning Siriuse „Aitäh."

Sellest mälestusest oli raske end eemale kiskuda, aga Harry teadist, et tuleb. _Ma ei saa teda siia samuti panna_, mõtles ta. _See on surmale liiga lähedal_. Ta lahkus mälestusest ja võttis järgmise…

See mälestus oli kohast, mida Harry polnud kunagi enne näinud, mugav elutuba rõõmsate vanaaegsete lilleliste diivani- ja tugitoolikatetega, taldrikutäis võileibu, puuvilja, piim ja küpsised olid lauale kaetud ning telekas mängis üks osa populaarsest sarjast „Doktor Kes". Põrandal teleka ees istus Harry esimesest mõttesõelaseiklusest pärit väike poiss, kes oli nüüdseks ehk umbes seitsme aastane, ja vaatas innuka tähelepanuga. Köögist oli kuulda naisehäält ning proua Hanson hüüdis, „Vaata, et sa midagi sööd ka, Russ Snape! Me ei taha ju, et su ema pärast mõtleks, et ma sind näljutan."

See oli õige mälestus. Harry kiirustas välja ja rääkis halli uduga. „Võid nüüd välja tulla. Ma sain tollest mälestusest lahti. Nüüd on mõttesõelas hea mälestus. Palun mine sinna." Ta jätkas keelitamist, kuni hall udu hõljus ülespoole ja kadus. Siis sisenes ka Harry mälestusse.

Mõnusas rõõmsas elutoas vaatas väike poiss „Doktor Kes'i", teadmata midagi sellest, et diivanil oli tema vanem mina oma vasakul küljel kägaras. Harry põlvitas diivani juurde. „Palun vabandust," ütles ta. „Ma ei teadnud, mis mälestus see oli. Järgmine kord olen ettevaatlikum."

Ta ei saanud kohe vastust.

„Kuidas sa ennast tunned?" suskis Harry murelikuna, et Snape tahab täiesti endasse tõmbuda ning igasugusest suhtlemisest eemale tõmbuda. „Kas see mälestus on okei? Ma proovisin valida sellise, mis tundus rõõmus ja ebameeldivustest kaugel eemal."

Snape hakkas vaikselt rääkima. „Ma ei pääsenud välja. Ma ei tahtnud seal olla, aga kuhugi mujale polnud minna." Ta muutis oma asendit ja vaatas ruumis ringi. „See on hea valik," ütles ta. „Ma olin proua Hansoni juures alati õnnelik. Siin ei juhtunud kunagi midagi halba." Ta viskas jalad diivanilt maha ja istus üles. „Ja see kestab tükk aega kah. Ma jäin tookord ööseks sinna."

„Kas sa käisid tal tihti külas? See paistab nagu…" Harry panbi suu kinni, teadlik sellest, et ta on ilmselt ebaviisakas, aga oli sunnitud naeruturtsatuse alla suruma, mis tuli selle asemel välja nagu norsatus.

„Sulle tundub minu lapsepõlve olukord naljakas?" ütles Snape Harryt põrnitsedes.

„Ei, härra. Lihtsalt Hagrid ütles mulle, et kui ma sind … haavatavas olekus kiusan – noh, et ta siis istub mulle otsa ja ma kujutasin korraks ette, mismoodi Hagrid minu peale alla vajub…"

Snape naeratas. „Hagrid ähvardas jah alati mulle otsa istuda, aga tavaliselt käis see ähvardus söögikordade vahelejätmise või oma tervise eest mittehoolitsemise eest." Ta tõusis püsti, et ruumis aeglaselt ringi liikuda. „Äkiline kujutluspilt… Vat see on see, mida mul pole. Ma tean asju, aga mul pole pilte. Kui ma tahan pilti, pean ma selle üles otsima ja mälestusse sisse minema. Aga enne kui ma sisse astun, ei tea ma ette, mis mälestus see on. Otsimine käib kähku – ma saan mõtte kiirusel liikuda – aga ma pean nad ikkagi läbi käima kuni ma õigeni jõuan. See pole nagu päris aju, mis läheb kohe selle pildi juurde, mida tarvis." Ta hakkas kõrvallaualt väikest portselankoera kätte võtma, aga sai siis aru, et ta sõrmed lähevad sellest läbi ja ohkas.

„Vähemalt on sul mälestused," ütles Harry. „Midagi tuttavat, millega sa saad elada."

„Mitte päris," ütles Snape vaikselt Harryle otsa vaatamata. „Mulle varem ei meeldinud kunagi meenutada. Ma panin nad alati luku taha. Panin nad sinna kinni, kus mul ei tarvitsenud neid näha. Ma ei tahtnud halbu uuesti läbi elada ja head mälestused ainult meenutasid mulle seda, millest ma ilma olin jäänud. Ma elasin alati olevikus – tunnid, tööde parandamine, kolleegid, ajalehed, raamatud. Nüüd on ainuke koht, kus ma saan elada, minevik ja mul pole täielikku kontrolli selle üle, mida ma pean vaatama. Ma tahaks, et ma saaks magada, aga see on keha, millel on und vaja."

„Aju tahab ka puhata," ütles Harry, „Või vähemalt nõnda rääkisid koolis õpetajad."

„Aga mul pole päris aju. Ma olen osaline ja tükeldatud. Teadvus ümbritsetud mälestustega. See pole sama asi."

Harry mõtles selle üle hetke. „Aga kuidas on nende asjadega, mis on juhtunud pärast seda kui sa pudelis üles ärkasid?" küsis ta. „Need asjad, mis ei ole mälulõngad nagu näiteks Coventi aia kondiväänaja ja McGonagalli ajus käimine. Kas sul nende kohta on pilte?"

Snape pöördus Harryt vaatama, lootusrikas keskendumise tunne tema näol oli tähelepanuväärselt sarnane tema noorema mina keskendunud ilmega teleka ees. „Jah," ütles ta hetke pärast. „On küll. Need on nagu tavalised mälestused. Aga neid pole just eriti palju."

„Siis tuleb meil lihtsalt uusi juurde hankida," ütles Harry. „Kuhu sa minna tahaksid?"

„Kas see on tõesti lahendus? See on lihtsalt teist tüüpi mälestus."

„Ma viin su igale poole, kuhu sa tahad."

„Kas sa ei saa aru, Potter? Praegu on see sinu jaoks lihtne, sest see on uus asi. Sa oled elevil lühiajalistele probleemidele lahenduste leidmisest ja kohtade valikust, kuhu minna, aga see ei jää kestma. Sul on sinu enda elu. Sa ei saa kogu oma ülejäänud elu veeta minul minu elu elada aidates. Ja mis siis, kui see ei saagi kunagi otsa? Mis siis, kui sina sured ära, aga mina ei saa surra?"

„Kui asi selleni läheb," ütles Harry, „võid sa ju alati lasta mul pudeli hävitada."

Snape'i näolt libises läbi meeleheitlik ilme. „Ma olen sellest mõelnud," ütles ta. „Ma olen pudelist ja mõttesõelast väljaspool juba eksisteerinud. Mis siis, kui pudeli hävitamine ei hävita mind? Ma võin teadvusetükikesena ja isegi ilma mälestusteta alles jääda ning täiesti võimetuna kellegagi maailmas kontakteeruda. Lihtsalt ringi hõljumas… Ja sinul poleks mingit võimalust teada saada, mis juhtus."

„Selle peale ma ei mõelnud," ütles Harry.

„Mina olen mõelnud," ütles Snape. „Ja väga tihti."

Harry tõusis püsti ja hakkas edasi-tagasi tammuma. „Olgu," ütles ta üle selle väikse elutoa kõndides, „meil on lahendusteta probleemid. Aga sel pole praegu tähtsust, sest et kohe praegu ei tahaks me neid niikuinii lahendada. Me peame ikka veel selle teise pudeli üles leidma ja kindlaks tegema, et seal pole mingit Voldemorti jäänukit sees, kes võiks uuesti ellu ärgata. Vahepeal on meil mõningad ajutised lahendused lõige lähematele probleemidele, nagu luud, raamatud, ajalehed… Ja ma saan isoleerida halvad mälestused, nii et sa kogemata kombel neile otsa ei komistaks. Me saame su elu korraldada suhteliselt mugavalt, isegi korraldada mõningaid meelelahutusi samal ajal kui me oma missiooni kallal töötame. Võib-olla selle saavutamise käigus leiame me lahendused pikaajalistele probleemidele."

Snape oli nõus ning Harry tõstis ta tagasi pudelisse, nii et Snape saaks üles otsida mälestuse Dumbledore'i kabinetist, kus ta plaanis veeta mõned järgmised tunnid. Harry kiirustas alumisele korrusele, vabandas proua Purdy ees ning läks kaasaostetavat toitu hankima – seekord India toitu – ning ühtlasi eri ajalehti ja ajakirju. Tagasi tulles leidis ta Snape'i kabinetis väikse Dumbledore'i portreega, mille ta kingituseks oli saanud, rääkimas.

„See töötab," ütles Snape Harryle diptühhoni näidates.

„Ma näen jah," vastas Harry. „Ja peale selle, kuulen ka. Tere õhtust, professor Dumbledore."

„Tere õhtust, Harry. Mis sul seal kaasas on?"

„Professor Snape'i õhtusöök ja natuke lugemismaterjali. Ma plaanisin uurida, kas Ron ja Hernione tahaks välja sööma minna. Kui on mingeid raamatuid, mida sa saada tahaks, siis ma võin edasi öelda." Seda viimast ütles ta Snape'ile.

„Jah, tahan küll. Sa ütlesid, et kõik minu asjad on Sigatüükas?"

„Ole nüüd mõistlik oma soovidega, Severus," ütles Dumbledore. „Ma ei usu, et nad on juba läbi sorditud või kataloogitud ja see võib preili Grangeril tükk aega võtta, et konkreetne asi üles leida."

„Need ei tohiks rasked olla leida. See on valik pehmekaanelisi mõrvamüsteeriume, mis toimuvad keskaegsel Inglismaal. Kerge meelelahutuslugemine. Need olid magamistoas kabineti kõrval. Ma ei liigutanud neid kunagi direktoriks olemise ajal, sest ei Slughorn ega Carrow'd kasutanud kunagi neid ruume. McGonagall peaks teadma, kas need on sestsaati sealt ära kolitud."

„Ma ütlen talle," ütles Harry ja läks Diagoni tänavale.

Ronil oli hea meel, kui Harry Weasley VõluriViledesse sisse astus, eriti kui ta märkas, et Harryl pole tema portfelli kaasas. „Noh, said lõpuks ometi va Snape'ist lahti, nagu näha," ütles ta, Harryt ribidesse nügides. „Ma hakkasin juba mõtlema, et te kaks peate pulmaplaane või midagi taolist."

„Ära nori, Ron," ütles Hermione tagaruumist. „Minu meelest on tore, et need kaks on ühise keele leidnud, eriti nüüd kui me tõde teame. Sul pole aimugi, kui süüdi ma ennast tundsin pärast seda kui ta suri."

„Mida! Sa ei öelnud kunagi…"

„Ma ei arvanud, et sa aru saaks. Aga ma mõtlesin hiljem sellest tihti, et ma lihtsalt seisin seal ja lasksin tal surra ja ei teinud mitte kui midagi, mitte ühtegi loitsu või ei peatanud isegi verejooksu. Siis saime teada, et kõik see aeg, kui meie teda vihkasime, proovis tema meid kaitsta. Kujuta ette, et sured selliste inimeste keskel, kes sind vihkavad, kui sa ise… Nüüd meil on vähemalt võimalus talle öelda, et me saame aru."

„Kuule sina, imepoiss!" hüüdis George tagaruumist. „Oled valmis pundi vanade sõpradega õhtust sööma? Ma sain just Ginny floo kaudu kätte ja ta ütleb, et ta võib loea küsida Siganurme minna ja Kolmes Luuas õhtust süüa."

„Hea meelega," naeratas Harry, nii et George pani 'Suletud' sildi uksele, lõpetas paari viimase kliendiga ja nad kõik ilmusid Siganurme servale ja leidsid Ginny neid juba emand Rosmerta asutuses laua taga ootamas.

Oli tore tellida oma lemmiksööke, võiõlled käisid ringi ning Ginny rääkis lugusid koolisündmustest, kuigi nad tegid väikse seisaku, et mälestada langenud sõpru, eriti Fredi ja Colinit. George ja Ron rääkisid oma välja mõeldud uuest tabletist, mis kasvatab su nina ja lõua nii pikaks, et nad omavahel kokku puutuvad ja Harry vastas loitsuga, mis paneb varbaküüned kasvama.

„Vat see on hea," naeris George. „Ma mäletan, et ma õppisin midagi sarnast… Kust sa selle said?"

„See oli Printsi raamatus," vastas Harry ja muutus siis korraga kurvaks.

„Kes see Prints on?" küsis George, nii et Harry rääkis talle Segaverelise Printsi raamatust.

„Huh," vilistas George, kui ta jutu lõpetas. „va Snape mõtles kõiks selle välja? Ma teadsin, et ta on hea, aga et nii hea…" Ta hõõrus käsi kokku. „Kus see raamat nüüd on?"

„Hävinud," ütles Hermione kurvalt. Harry pani selle tarvilikku tuppa sinna, kus rahvas on ajast aega igasugu koli korjanud, ja Crabbe'i põrgutule loits põletas seal kõik maha."

„Ei vedanud!" hüüatas George. „Kui paljusid neid loitse ja nõiajooke sa mäletad?"

„Ma ei jõudnud neid kõiki isegi läbi lugeda," tunnistas Harry, „aga võib-olla saad sa temaga sellest rääkida. Ma mõtlesin just, et kui ta oli õpilane, võis ta tegelikult väga sinu moodi olla. Enamik asju, mis ma sealt raamatust lugesin, need tundusid nagu need nõidused ja kaetused, mida sa oma poes müüd. Hermionele ei meeldinud nad kunagi."

„Hermione ei salli enamikke neid asju ka, mida me müüme," itsitas Ron. „Aga sul on õigus. Ma arvan, et mulle meeldiski Prints sellepärast, et ta tundus Fredi ja George'iga nii sarnane. Naljakas, et ta kasvas üles ja muutus Snape'iks."

„Harry, kuidas sa Snape'iga läbi saad?" küsis Ginny. „Ta tundus peol teistsugune. Kuidagi sõbralikum. Aga noh, kõik teised õpetajad ja Dumbledore olid ka seal."

„See on tõesti imelik," vastas Harry. „Me oleks nagu kohad vahetanud. Muidu oli kogu aeg tema see, kelle käes oli võim ja autoriteet ja mina pidin tegema nii nagu tema ütles ja nüüd ei saa ta ajalehtegi lugeda kui mina seda talle ei vii. Ta oli nii harjunud kõike kontrollima ja nüüd ei saa ta isegi omaenda mälestusi kontrollida. Ta on hirmul. Ja tead, mis on üks asi, mida ta kardab? Ta kardab, et ta ei sure kunagi ära ja et ta on seal pudelis kinni terve ülejäänud igaviku. Isegi kui ma hangin talle kõik, mida ta iganes vajab või soovib, ikkagi on ta minust sõltuvuses, et seda saada. Ta ei saa enam kunagi iseseisvaks. Mitte kunagi."

„See on nii kurb," ütles Ginny silmanurka tupsutades. „Ka me ei saa mitte midagi ette võtta?"

„Ma olen Sigatüüka raamatukogus ja meie õigusraamatukogus ringi vaadanud," ütles Harmione. „Ma lootsin, et kellelgi on kunagi mingi sarnane probleem olnud, aga see näib olevat täiesti unikaalne. Aga tundus, et ta saab kellegi teise ajus elutseda. Ta oli McGonagalli omas."

„Ta oli minu omas ka," tunnistas Harry ja rääkis neile oma Diagoni tänava ringkäigust.

„Väkk," väristas Ron õlgu. „Snape oma pähe lasta. Jube."

„Ei tea midagi," mõtiskles George. „Vean kihla, et ta paneks tähele asju, mida mina ei märka. Ja tunneks rohkem inimesi. Kui kaua ta Sigatüükas õpetaski? Kuusteist aastat? Nelikümmend uut õpilast aastas… ja lisaks teisest seitsmenda aasta omadeni tema esimesel õpetamisaastal… ja see aeg, kui ta ise õpilane oli… millal su vanemad sündisid, Harry? Merlin! Ta on kas koos koolis käinud või õpetanud peaaegu poolt võlurimaailma! Mõtle kui palju niisugustest teadmistest ärile kasu oleks!"

„McGonagall tunneb veel rohkem inimesi," märkis Hermione, „samuti Flitwick või Hagrid."

„Nojah," naeris George, „aga eks sa proovi Hagridit oma pähe panna. Snape võib su peas istuda ja sulle igasugu kasulikku infot ette sööta. Harry, mis sa arvad, kas ma saaks temaga uuesti rääkida?"

„Ma ei usu, et talle see mõte meeldiks," ütles Harry naeratades. „Ta kipub ikka veel suhteliselt seaduskuulekas olema."

„Nojah, aga kui ta kunagi oli see Prints, siis peab see seaduskuulekus olema lihtsalt üks välissein. Ma vean kihla, et ma suudaks ta tagasi tema tõelise olemuse juurde rääkida…"

Hermione käsi tuli kõva laksuga vastu lauda maha. „George Weasley, sa ei tee mitte midagi niisugust!" nõudis ta.

„No ole nüüd, 'Mione," vingus Ron. „See oleks lahe!"

„Ja ta oleks endiselt sinust sama sõltuv nagu ta praegu Harryst on. See, mida meil tarvis on, on vaja leida võimalus tema vabastamiseks, mitte teda veel rohkem orjastada."

„Seda mul täpselt tarvis ongi!" hüüatas Ginny korraga. „Mul on eksamite ajaks Snape'i ajju vaja. Ma paneks kõik täiega kinni! Sirged suurepärased!"

Harry itsitas. „Pansionaadi prouad arvasid, et ta on väike džinn pudelis. Ta ei saa soove täita, niisiis ütles ta neile, et ta on mingi vaim."

George ja Ron purskasid naerma, aga Hermione noogutas tõsiselt. „Kuna sõna 'vaim' pärinev ladinakeelsest _spiritus_, mis tähendab vaimu või hinge, siis oli see väga täpne pakkumine."

Aga see ei peatanud Weasley vendi. „Mina kujutasin ette, et vaim on mingit laadi haldjas," kires Ron.

„Või haldjatar," huilgas George. „Cornishi putukas! Haldjalik professor Snape!"

„Minu meelest pole see naljakas," ütles Hermione naeratust lämmatades.

„Minu meelest on," itsitas Ginny. „Aga miks ei võiks ta soove täita? Kas ta endiselt võluda ei suuda?"

Naer jäi vakka, kui nad kõik Harry poole pöördusid. „Ma ei tea," ütles Harry. „See tähendab mälestuste sees ta saab. Ta proovis…" Ta tõmbas sügavalt hinge. „Esimene kord kui ma teda mälestuses nägin, ei teadnud ta, et ta on surnud. Ta arvas, et ma olen tema peas. Siis proovis ta mälestusest võlukunsti abil lahkuda. See oli nagu oleks ta ennast kooli kaitsekilpide vastu heitnud. Siis mul hakkaski temast esimest korda kahju. See oli nagu lõksuaetud looma vaadata."

„Ma arvasin, et ta saab mälestustest lahkuda," ütles Hermione.

„Ta saab, sissepoole pöördudes ja sellest välja kukkudes, aga see esimene kord kui ta proovis võlukunsti kasutada. Võlujõud oli olemas, aga mälestus oli tugevam."

George nõjatus ettepoole, küünarnukid laual, lõug rusikatele toetatud. „Aga mis siis, kui ta on mälestusest väljaspool, mõttesõela pinnal. Kas ta siis saab võlukunsti kasutada?"

„Ma ei tea," tunnistas Harry. „Ma ei usu, et ta on proovinud."

Mad vahetasid teemat ja rääkisid veel tükk aega teistest asjadest, siis läks Harry koju.

„Tere õhtust, härra Potter," ütles proua Nokes kui ta aiapoolesest uksest sisse tuli. „Me tundsime õhtusöögil sinust puudust. Kuidas sel sinu väiksel armsal vaimul läheb?"

See oli küll raske, aga Harry suutis siiski oma itsitamisimpulssi tagasi hoida, kui kuulis, kuidas Snape'i armsaks nimetati. „Temaga on kõik hästi, proua. Ma käisin sõpradega väljas ja tema puhkab."

„Soovi talle minu poolt head ööd."

„Ma teen seda, proua."

Üles minnes mõtiskles ta selle üle, et proua Nokes oli Snape'i näinud ainult pisikese olendina, vähem kui viie tolli pikkusena ning kõhn nagu ta on, paistis kõik temas arvatavasti õrn ja nukulik. Mõttelõng, mille Harry pudelist tõmbas, oli seesama, kus Harry teda viimati nägi. Ta ei ajanud enam Dumbledore'iga juttu, vaid istus tugitoolis ning mekutas juustu ja veiniga, mis Harry oli talle eelmisel õhtul sünnipäevaks kinkinud, ning luges Times'i.

„Kuidas sinu õhtu kulges?" küsis Snape, kui Harry mälestusse potsatas.

„Väga kenasti, aitäh küsimast. Ginny otsib sinu raamatuid ja annab need Hermione kätte. George tahab sinuga oma pilapoe toodete üle aru pidada."

Snape pani ajalehe kinni, voltis selle korralikult kokku ning asetas kõrvale. „Ja miks peaks George Weasley midagi niisugust soovima?" küsis ta ähvardavalt.

„Me rääkisime loitsudest ja ma mainisin sinu nõiajookide raamatut."

„Muide, kus mu raamat on?"

„See hävis." Harry seletas Crabbe'i ja põrgutule osa Ravenclaw' diadeemi hävitamises. Sellal kui ta rääkis, vaatas ta, kui Snape muutus järjest tõsisemaks ja kurvameelseks. „Ma ütlesin sulle, et Crabbe sai surma," ütles Harry. „Sa juba teadsid seda."

„Ütlesid küll. Aga surnuks põleda…" Snape sulges silmad, toetudes ettepoole, et pea kätele asetada. „Alati on kurb, kui noored inimesed surevad. Hea, et sul õnnestus Goyle ja Malfoy päästa."

Nad olid hetke vait. Siis riskis Harry öelda, „Ma polnud tegelikult päris aus, kui ma ütlesin sulle, et ma nägin ainult nelja mälestust, mida sa ise polnud valinud. Siis kohe, kui sa nad mulle andsid, lahingupäeval, vaatasin ma tervet hulka. See oli tähtis. Sealt ma sain teada, et ma pean Voldemortil ennast tappa laskma, selleks et temast jagu saada. Aga ma nägin teisi mälestusi ka sinust ja mu emast ja sinust ja Dumbledore'ist. Mu ema oli vihane, sest sa suhtlesid selle õpilase, Mulciberiga, aga mina ei arvanud kunagi, et need loitsud sinu raamatus olid nii hullud."

„Nad polnudki," ohkas Snape. „Ainuke kord, kui ta minu konkreetse loitsu peale vihane oli, oli kui ma sinu isale ja Blackile vastu tegin… millegi eest, mis nad mulle olid teinud. Kui ma rääkisin talle, mida nad mulle tegid, siis ta tunnistas, et ma näitasin üles märkimisväärset vaoshoitust. Aga talle tõesti ei meeldinud, et ma teiste Slytherini õpilastega suhtlesin. Ma ei tea küll, kuidas ma oleks seda vältida saanud ise Slytherinis elades. Ma arvasin alati, et see oli temast üsna ebaaus, et temal võis küll muid sõpru ka olla, aga minul mitte."

„Aga seekord kui sa kutsusid teda…"

„Palun, kas me võiks milleski muust rääkida. Või kas sul poleks aeg juba magama minna?"

„Vabandust." Harry peatus. „Ginny ja George tahavad teada, kas sa saad võluda, kui sa oled väljas mõttesõela pinnal."

Snape tõstis pea. „Ma ei tea," ütles ta. „Mul ei tulnud kunagi pähe proovida. Ma lihtsalt oletasin, et…"

„Kas sa tahaks praegu proovida?" pakkus Harry.

Keskendunud terav ilme tuli Snape'i näole tagasi. „Jah, ma arvan, et tahaks küll," ütles ta.

Harry lahkus mõttesõelast ja ootas, kuni väike hall udu ilmus. Siis puudutas ta seda võlukepiga ning Snape seisis tema ees mõttesõela kohal – pisikese ja graatsilisena, peaaegu õrnalt oma tillukese vormi hapras elegantsis. Proua Nokes ei teadnud teda mingil muul viisil. Harry naeratas endamisi. 'Armas' on isegi vähe öeldud. Aga seda ei hakanud ta muidugi Snape'ile ütlema.

Snape hoidis võlukeppi käes. Harryle tuli pähe, et arvatavasti on see asjatu ettevõtmine, sest ei võlur ega võlukepp ole kumbki materiaalne, aga ikkagi tasus seda proovida.

„Mida ma võiks proovida?" küsis Snape.

Harry vaatas ringi ja märkas väikseid toidukarpe, mille essents oli mõttesõela läinud, toit, mille ta nüüd minema viskab. „Kas sa võiks neist mõne ära koristada?" küsis ta.

Snape vaatas hoolega karpe, millest igaüks oli kõrgem kui tema ise. Siis hüüdis ta randmeliigutuse ja käesirutusega _"Scourgify!"_ Niiditaoline valgusjuga paiskus võlukepist ning puudutas ühte karpidest. Korraga oli see tühjendatud ja puhastatud.

„See õnnestus!" hüüatas Harry. „Sa said sellest jagu!"

„Tõesti?" ütles Snape skeptiliselt. „Oled kindel, et see polnud juba enne tühi? Mina pole ju piisavalt pikk, et sinna sisse näha."

Vastuse asemel võttis Harry teise toidukarbi, kallutas seda Snape'i poole, et talle näidata seal sees olevat vürtsikana ning laskis Snape'il uuesti Scourgify loitsu kasutada. See töötas nüüd samuti. Snape proovis seejärel mitmesuguste tulemustega hõljutamisloitse.

„Tundub nõnda," ütles Harry, kui Snape ebaõnnestus kolmandat korda järjest Harry voodit ruumi tagaotsas üles tõstmast, „et suurus loeb. Ma arvan, et see on lihtsalt liiga suur." Ta viis mõttesõela koos Snape'iga tagasi eestuppa.

„Mis seal teises toas on?" küsis Snape.

„Seal? See on lihtsalt ülearune ruum. Igal korrusel on neid kolm. Mina olen ainuke, kelle päralt on terve korrus. Alumistel korrustel on igas toas eri elanik. Ma arvan, et nad kasutavad võlukunsti, et neid seestpoolt suuremaks teha."

„Milleks sa seda tühja tuba kasutad?"

Harry kehitas õlgu. „Panipaigana. Mina ei suurenda ruume võlukunsti abil, niisiis kasutan ma seda asjade hoidmiseks. Seal on mu kooliraamatud, luud, natuke ülearust mööblit, mis oli siin enne seda kui ma siia kolisin…"

„Kas seal tool on?"

„Milleks sul tooli vaja on? Sa saad mõttesõela toolidel istuda."

„Jah, aga ma ei saa neid liigutada. Kui ma tahan laua taha maha istuda, siis pean ma kas leidma koha, kus tool on laua alt välja tõmmatud või külje peale pööratud või siis pean ma oma kehaga läbi laua kõndima selleks et toolile istuda. See on natuke häiriv ja pealegi oleks tore, kui mul oleks siin selline koht, kus ma võiks luua vähemalt illusiooni, et see on reaalne."

„Ma usun, et seal on küll paar tooli," ütles Harry ja läks koos mõttesõelaga sinna tuppa, möödaminnes lülitit vajutades, sest oli öö ja oli pime.

„Sul on elekter!" hüüdis Snape. „Seda sa mulle ei öelnudki!"

„Ma arvasin, et sa nägid seda teises toas."

„Ma ei pannud tähele. Kõik mida ma teadsin, oli see, et oli valge. Ma ei kontrollinud, kustkohast valgus tuli. Mida sa võlurimajas elektriga teed? Oh."

See 'oh' tuli nii ootamatult, et Harry reageeris sellele kohe. „Mis viga on?" küsis ta.

„mul tuli just pähe, et ega ma pole eriti paljudes võlurite kodudes käinudki. Ainult Blackid, Malfoyd, surmasööjate peakorter… Ma tegelikult ei teagi, millised võlurite kodud on."

„Weasleytel pole ka elektrit," ütles Harry talle, „ega kusagil mujal, kus ma olen käinud, nii et ma arvan, et sul on õigus. Siin on nad teistsugused. Nad teavad isegi küllalt, et ennast muude hulgas korralikult riidesse panna. Proua Nokes ei lase meil tubadest seest ilmuda ega kusagil mujal kui köögikoldes floopulbrit kasutada…"

„Siin on köögis kolle?"

„Nojah. See on vana maja. Siinkandis on paljud majad rohkem kui sada aastat vanad, aga ma arvan, et see siin on veel vanem. See on pitsitatud kahe maja vahele, mis on täis kontoreid ja ma arvan, et proua Nokes kontrollib, kui palju ja missugust võlukunsti me siin kasutame, et seda stabiilsena hoida. Tema on see, kes otsustab, kui suured võivad toad olla. Tal oli hea meel, et ma tahtsin tervet ülemist korrust, sest see tähendas, et ta ei pidanud ruume suuremaks võluma."

„Aga mis siis kui sa oleks kuninga moodi elada tahtnud?"

„Aga ma ei tahtnud kuninglikult elada."

„Vahet pole," ütles Snape.

Panipaigas oli paar täitsa korralikku puutooli ja mõned muud väiksed mööblitükid, nii et Snape otsustas mingi koha otsida, mille ta saaks muuta paigaks, kus asjad on tõelisemad, kus tal on asjad, mida ta saab kätte võtta ja liigutada, raamaturiiulid kättevõetavate raamatutega ja kirjutusvahendid. See oli projekt, mis võtaks aega teoks teha ning hoiaks teda rõõmsalt paar päeva tegevuses.

Snape'i tagasi smaragdkirstu tõstnud, läks Harry magama.

Neljapäev ja reede olid tavalised, kuigi ministeeriumis tuli Harryl vastata hoolitsevatele küsimustele tema tervise kohta ning kõigile kinnitada, et temaga on kõik korras. Oma mälestuste maailmas oli Snape suhteliselt rahul oma söögiaegade ja ajalehtedega ning sobiva oma nurgakese otsingutega ning igal õhtul oli tal Harry jaoks paar mälestust uude karahvini tõstmiseks, et ta ei peaks neid rohkem nägema. Reede õhtul tuli Hermione külla ja tõi Snape'i raamatud ning jäi paarikümneks minutiks juttu ajama enne Roni juurde minekut. Midagi erilist ei juhtunud. Midagi huvitavat ei juhtunud… Elu oli tegelikult päris igav.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Laupäev, 23. jaanuar 1999_**

Laupäeva hommikul kell kolm ärkas Harry äkki unenäost, mida ta ei suutnud meenutada ja jäi lakke vahtides lebama. See oli esimene kord, kui teda haaras suur soov vaadata neid mälestusi, mida Snape vältis. Harry seletas seda sooviga rohkem Voldemorti kohta teada saada, niisiis viskas ta teki pealt ning läks paljajalu elutuppa, et karahvin avada ning üks mälestustest mõttesõela panna…

Oli öö. Ringi vaadates sai Harry aru, et ta oli surnuaias Riddle'i maja lähedal Little Hangletonis. See polnud sugugi see koht, kus ta ka ise oleks olla tahtnud, aga kiire pilk enda ümber ütles talle, et seal polnud kedagi teist…

Liikumine vasakul tõmbas Harry tähelepanu. See oli Snape, kes oli ilmselt ilmunud just mõne sekundi eest. Ta uuris aeglaselt ümbrust ning siis, rahul sellega, te kedagi polnud läheduses näha, hakkas ta mäest üles maja poole astuma. Harry järgnes kasvavas ootusärevuses, sest ta kujutas enam-vähem ette, mille tunnistajaks ta on saamas.

Poole kruusatee peal mäest üles minnes vallandusid tema ümber koputavate popsatuste seeriad. Teda ümbritsesid maskides surmasööjad ning Snape ei protesteerinud ega rabelenud, kui nad temast kinni haarasid, ta käed selja taha sidusid ning tema võlukepi enda kätte võtsid. Siis kuulis Harry Snape'i teravat valuoiatust, kui ta õlad tagasi väänati, millele järgnes Lucius Malfoy hoiatav hääl, et kinninabijad oma volituste piire ei ületaks, Vänderja kirglik 'lustimise' igatsus ning – Harry suureks kergenduseks – konsensus Malfoy hoiatust kuulda võtta. Snape oma valvurite keskel ja Harry sabas jõlkumas, sisenes rühm Riddle'i lagunevasse mõisasse ning läks trepist üles suurde ruumi, mis oli ehk kunagi olnud söögituba või ballisaal, kus Voldemort istus troonil ootamas.

Ruum, kuhu nad astusid, oli, nagu Harry otsekohe tähele pani, asjade ning vanade mustvalgete fotode aardekamber, mis olid tõenäoliselt kunagi kuulunud Riddle'i perekonnale. Püüdes keskenduda pigem ruumi sisule kui punasilmsele türannile ja tema põlvitavale ohvrile, liikus Harry Viktoria-aegse moe kohaselt perepilte ning nipsasjakesi täis kuhjatud kaminasimsi juurde. Ent tal polnud aega neid uurida, sest samal hetkel pomises Voldemort _"Crucio!"_ ja Snape hakkas karjuma.

Harry vajus sedamaid ka ise põlvili ning kössitas kamina juures, vaeveldes mälestuste käes tema enda kogemustest Cruciatuse needusega. Ta ei tahtnud vaadata, aga ei suutnud kuidagi ka pilku eemale tirida kinniseotud, abitust nõiajoogimeistri vaevatud kujust, nii nagu ta seal väänles surmasööjate ringi keskel. Sekund sekundi järel tiksus aeglaselt mööda ning Harry sai aru, et see kestab palju kauem kui miski, mida ta ise on pidanud taluma. Ta pööras näo eemale ja pigistas silmad kinni ning toppis sõrmed kõrvadesse proovides hääli blokeerida…

Siis läks ruum korraga pimedaks ja vaikseks, kui Snape minestas. Harry oli otsekohe jalul, mälestusest nõnda ruttu kui võimalik omaenda üürikorteri tuppa põgenedes. Ta seisis seal hetke raskelt hingates ning tormas siis kiiresti vannituppa oksendama.

_Ma pean tagasi minema_, ütles Harry endale hiljem oma aknast välja tumedat taevast vaadates. _Ma pean selle ruumi üle vaatama. Minul endal pole ühtegi korralikku mälestust Riddle'i majast. Ainult välgatused asjadest, mida ma nägin läbi Vildemorti silmi. Ja see on arvatavasti ainuke mälestus sellest toast, mis Snape'il on. Ma pean tagasi minema ja ringi vaatama._

See aeg, kui Harry oleks arvanud, et ta naudiks Snape'i piinamise etendust, oli ammu möödas. Ta vaatas inspiratsiooni otsides oma toas ringi, siis meenus talle Sigatüüka magalates elama sunnitud õpilaste põlvkondade kaupa edasi antud trikk. Võlukeppi välja tõmmates võlus ta endale paari kõrvatroppe. Need paika pannud, sisenes ta uuesti mälestusse.

Surmasööjad ilmusid pimedusest, Malfoy ja Vänderjas vaidlesid, protsessioon läks trepist üles suurde ruumi, kus istus veripunaste silmadega valitseja ning sel korral pööras Harry otsustavalt selja, ruumi keskel toimuvat ignoreerides ning uurides hoolega igat kujukest, ornamenti ja pilti, millest igaüks oli tolmukorraga kaetud.

Ruum läks pimedaks, aga hetk hiljem tuli valgus tagasi, kui Snape tagasi teadvusele tuli. Harry pööras ümber ja võttis kõrvatropid välja. Snape oli põlvili ja Voldemort küsitles teda seoses Barty Crouchi ettekannetega tema oklumentiast ning Snape seletas, et tal pole selle üle kontrolli. Kolm surmasööjat, kellest üks oli Macnair, nagu Harry mäletas hobugreifi hukkama saadetud ministeeriumitöötajat, liikusid lähemale, et Snape'i kinni hoida sel ajal, kui Voldemorti pöidlad tema silmalaud lahti surusid ning Macnairi Ignise-loitsud talle pähe lajatasid. _Sellepärast ta kandiski kaelatuge_, mõtles Harry, Snape'i Dumbledore'i kabinetis meelde tuletades. Ei kulunud kaua, kuni ruum muutus uuesti pimedaks.

Valguse naastes oli Voldemort läinud ning maskideta surmasööjad tegelesid oimetu, kuid lahti köidetud Snape'iga, pakkudes talle vett juua ning teda tagasi oma küsitavasse vennaskonda vastu võttes. Kahtlustades, et tema aeg on piiratud ning soovimata seda mälestust rohkem kordi kui tingimata tarvis üle elada, pöördus Harry tagasi oma inspekteerimistegevuse juurde.

Üks pilt klaasustega kapi kaugemas nurgas tõmbas Harry tähelepanu, sest et sellel olijad liikusid lähemalt vaatama, mis ruumis toimus. _Võlurifotod kuuluvad Voldemortile_, mõtles Harry ning läks lähemale. Pildil oli tumedapäine ja tumedasilmne Slytherini õpilane, kelle Harry peaaegu, aga mitte päriselt ära tundis. Ta seisis Sigatüüka vestibüülis ning poseeris õhukest raamatut käes hoides. See oli raamat, mis tõmbas Harry tähelepanu, sest et tegu oli Tom Riddle'i päevikuga.

Rühm surmasööjaid läks liikvele; mälestus oli lõppemas. Ruttu uuris Harry riiuleid. Otse päevikuga õpilase all oli teine võlurifoto ning see kujutas palju nooremat Deirdre Dowdi koketeerivalt toolile toetumas, lõug pihus ning küünarnukk väiksel laual. Tema kõrval laual oli pudel, miniatuurse kirstu kujuliseks vormitud anum. Siis, just samal hetkel, kui mälestus lõppes, nägi Harry kolmandat fotot. Tal polnud aega seda uurida, aga noor naine sellel oli eksimatult proua Nokes noorena…

Snape oli Pendle'i mäe mälestuses. Või vähemalt nõnda Harry oletas, sest ta koperdas mäele niipea kui mälestusse sisenes. „Professor!" hüüdis ta. „Professor! Mul on vaja sinuga rääkida!" Ta jätkas karjumist, kuni nägi luual lähenevat kuju ning seisis siis kätega vehkides püsti.

„Ma arvasin, et sa pidid mind nüüd ju lihtsalt Snape'iks kutsuma," ütles Snape, kui ta natuke kohmakalt Pendle'i tipus maandus.

„See ei tundu õige," vastas Harry. „Tead, sa pead kohe koos minuga tulema. Ma olin ühe neist teistest mälestustest ja ma avastasin midagi väga täht…"

„Mida. Sa. Enda. Arvates. Teed. Ühes MINU mälestustest?" nõudis Snape. „Ma EI mäleta, et ma oleks sulle selleks loa andnud."

„Mul oli tarvis Diddle'i mõisa sisemust näha ja ma teadsin, et sa ei annaks selleks luba," vastas Harry, ise teades, et see oli tema esialgse põhjuse koha pealt vale, aga nüüd enam mitte.

Snape oli tardunud, näol alasti lagedus. „Ma ei tahtnud, et sa seda näeks," ütles ta vaikselt.

„Ma ei tahtnud seda näha. Ma ei taha seda uuesti näha. Aga mul on hea meel, et ma vaatasin. Ma hakkan alles nüüd aru saama, kui palju ma sulle võlgu…"

„Sul POLE ÕIGUST!" karjus Snape korraga, luuda käest maha visates ning külgedel rusikasse pigistatud kätega lähemale astudes. „EI MINGIT õigust minu eraellu tungida! Sul POLE õigust mind oma meelelahutuseks kasutada! EI OLE õigust…"

„JÄÄ VAIT JA ÄRA OLE NII ISEKAS!" karjus Harry vastu. „SINUL pole õigust enda teada hoida informatsiooni, mida meil ON VAJA, selleks et VOLDEMORTIGA võidelda!" Snape tõmbus šokist ja vihast kangeks ning selle pausi ajal, mida see pakkus, lisas Harry, „Kas sa teadsid, et seal on fotod proua Nokesist ja Deifdre Dowdist, sellessamas ruumis, kus sind piinati?"

Snape hakkas midagi vastu ütlema, siis jõllitas Harryle otsa, pilgutas silmi ja neelatas. „Ee…ei," kokutas ta. „Ma… ei teadnud."

„Mitte ainult seda," jätkas Harry. „Pildi peal istub preili Dowd nõnda, et tal on kõrval – TEMA KÕRVAL – on teine hingekivist kirst, ja seal on teine pilt mehest, kes hoiab päeviku-varikätki. Sa pead koos minuga mälestusse tulema ja aitama aru saada, mis seal on."

„Ei," vastas Snape, „ma ei suuda seda teha."

„Argpüks!" irvitas Harry.

Snape hüppas talle peale, käed küünitamas Harry kõri ümber, selle asemel et võlukeppi haarata, ning Harry kukkus kokkupõrkest selili maha. Nad veeresid heinast mäekülge mööda tükk maad allapoole, Harry kõvasti Snape'i randmetest kinni hoides, et teda virutamast takistada, ning kui nad peatusid, oli Snape selili ning Harry tema kohal, ta käsi vastu maad surudes. Harryle alles hakkas pärale jõudma, et ta on suurem ja tugevam, kui teine, vanem võlur.

„Nii, nüüd kuulad mind!" karjus Harry. „Sa tuled ja vaatad seda mälestust koos minuga ja sa aitad mul välja mõelda, mida need pildid tähendavad ja kas neid on seal rohkem! Ma võin sulle kõrvatropid anda, nii et sa ei pea midagi kuulma. Kui me teeme kähku, siis pole meil rohkem kui üks kord seal käia. Siis võid sa siia tagasi tulla ja sa ei pea selle peale enam kunagi mõtlema, sest su peas pole sellest pilte. Kõik pildid on karahvinis. Nüüd lõpeta siplemine, nii et ma saan sul püsti tõusta lasta!"

Snape laskis end lõdvaks ja Harry pööras ennast rohule, ning istus üles, samal ajal kui Snape lükkas ennast tema kõrval istuma. „Sul on õigus," ütles Snape hetke pärast. „Sellest ei jää pilte mäletada. Ainult see aeg, kui ma seal kohal olen." Nad istusid mõne hetke vaikselt mäeküljel, vaadates pea kohal lauglevaid linde, siis tõusis Snape püsti. „Teeme selle ära," nähvas ta ja kadus.

Harry oli püsti ja mõttesõelast väljas nii ruttu kui suutis. Ruttu võlus ta teise paari kõrvatroppe ning sukeldus Voldemorti-mälestusse, kus Snape oli oma teisikust pimedas mõisa poole viival teel mäkke ronides juba ette jõudnud. Harry jooksis talle järele ja andis talle kõrvatropid, mille Snape kohe kohale torkas. Nad ei saanud majja sisse minna enne kui surmasööjate rühm lähemale jõudis, aga siis kaotas esiuks ühtäkki oma ainelisuse. Snape kõndis sellest otse läbi ja trepist üles suurde ruumi, Harry tema kannul ning surmasööjad nende vangiga kõige sabas.

Harry ja Snape läksid kohe klaasustega kapi juurde, kus Harry osutas Slytherini õpilasele päevikuga. Järgmisena uurisid nad Deirdre Dowdi fotot, mis nendega silma pilgutades ja naeratades flirtis. Seejärel vaatasid nad proua Nokesi fotot. Neil oli kiire, sest lähenes aeg, mil mälestuse Snape oli teadvust kaotamas, aga ruumi eri külgedel tegutsedes jõudsid nad kõigele vähemalt pilgu heita, enne kui tuba pimedaks läks.

Kui ruum tagasi valgeks läks, pöördus Harry tagasi selle koha poole, kus Snape oli seisnud ning nägi teda võlukepp välja sirutatud ning troppe kõrvust tõmmates ruumi keskel istuva mälestuse Voldemorti poole liikumas, kus Snape'i mälestuse teisik juba põlvitas, et järgnevat karistust vastu võtta.

„KOLETIS!" karus Snape, ta kõhn kuju vihast vibreerimas. „Ilge vastik ELAJAS! SAATAN! Sa rikkusid mu ELU ära!" Punane valgussähvatussööstis kahjutult läbi Voldemorti kuju, aga Snape'i ümber väreles õhk tema võljujõust. „Sa saatsid Rabastan Lestrange'i mulle kallale, kui ma olin KAHETEISTKÜMNE AASTANE!" Veel rohkem välgunooli lendas läbi mäluruumi, imekombel õnnestus Harryl neist kõrvale põigelda. „Sa tapsid KÕIK, mida ma eales ARMASTASIN!"

Mälestus nende ümber pulseeris ning hakkas laiali lagunema.

„MA TAPAN SU! MIKS MA SIND OMETI ÄRA EI TAPNUD?"

„Professor!" karjus Harry. Snape ei pannud teda tähele. Harry liikus, et Snape'ist kinni haarata ja sai kõrvale lükatud, mitte võlukepi, vaid mingi Snape'i kehast õhkuva jõu poolt. See pöörles keerisena tema ümber ning tiris kiudhaaval puruks tooli, millel Voldemort istus, ning surmasööjate rüüsid.

„PÕRGULINE!" üürgas Snape, saates ühe välgunoole teise järel ning ruumi keskel olevad kujud hakkasid laiali lagunema. „KAABAKAS! DEEMON! SA NEEDSID MU ÄRA!" Neid ümbritsevad seinad olid lõhedest rebitud ja räbaldunud. „MA NEAN SINU ÄRA!" Keeristorm peksles läbi mõttevaremete.

Enam polnud aega raisata. Kasutades oma võlukeppi nagu mõõka, raius Harry end ümbritsevast energiast läbi iga lõike- ja läbistusloitsuga, mida teadis ning heitis oma käed Snape'i ümber. „Kao välja!" hüüdis ta. „Me peame siit välja saama! Ta on ikka veel seal kusagil väljas ja me peame siit eemale pääsema ja ta päriselt tümaks tegema!"

Vististi tungis Harry hääl siiski Snape'i teadvusest läbi, sest korraga jättis ta oma rünnaku katki. Metsiku pilguga Voldemorti lagunevat kuju jõllitades pöördus ta eemale ning tõmbas Harry endaga kaasa. Harry viskus mõttesõelast välja nõnda vägivaldselt, et tuigerdas tagurpidi vastu toa tagumist seina, siis jooksis ta tagasi just õigeks ajaks, et näha mälestust, millest ta oli põgenenud kokku kukkumas, siis uuesti vaikse miniplahvatusena välja paiskumas, mis rebis mälestuskanga puruks ning lahustas seda moodustanud molekulid enda kohal laiuvasse õhuookeani.

„Professor!" karjus Harry, aga mõttesõelas polnud mingit väikest halli udu. Palavikuliselt kammis Harry pilguga läbi põrandat enda ümber, sest ta oli Snape'ist kinni hoidnud, kui nad mälestusest lahkusid. Ta ei näinud midagi ja teadis, et aeg hakkab otsa saama. Võlukeppi haarates sirutas ta selle välja ja hüüdis _"Accio Snape!"_ teadmata, kas niisugune tegevus on kasutu või on see hea idee.

Harry ei näinud, kustkohast hall lõimekujuline udu tuli, vaid ainult seda, et see sulandus tema väljasirutatud peopesa kohale. Ruttu, aga väljapeetud hoolega liikudes, viis ta selle laua juurde ning poetas mõttesõela. Kui hall rõngas libises Pendle'i mälestusse, oli Harry viimaks võimeline jälle hingama ning siis talle järgnema.

Snape lebas näoli rohul Pendle'i mäe tipus, tema parem käsi välja sirutatud ja ikka alles võlukeppi hoidmas. Harry istus tema kõrvale ja tõstis pingutusega ta pea ja ülakeha oma jalgadele, et Snape poleks näoga vastu maad litsutud. „Professor?" küsis Harry. „Professor, kuidas sa ennast tunned?"

Snape liigutas aeglaselt nagu oleks tal valud. „On paremaid päevi olnud," ütles ta. „Ütle Longbottomile, et kui ta veel kunagi peaks midagi niisugust tegema…"

Harry naeris. „Ma kardan, et seekord olid see sina ise, professor. Wow! Ma kujutan ette, et iga kord, kui me tunnist midagi kihva keerasime, nägid sa tõsist vaeva, et oma reaktsiooni kontrollida. Ma oleks pidanud tänulikum olema." Snape liigutas oma keha uuesti ja Harry aitas tal ümber pöörata ja üles istuda. „Mis asi see ometi oli?"

„Hagrid nimetab seda telekineetiliseks jonniks," tunnistas Snape. „Dumbledore ütles, et see on ootuspärane oklumentiku puhul, kes kogu aeg sissepoole elab. Ilma mingi muu võimaluseta auru välja lasta, on paratamatu, et lõpuks toimub plahvatus."

„Mulle ei meeldi see jutt," ütles Harry, „seda enam, et nüüd oled sa kogu aeg 'pudelis kinni'. Kui tihti sul selliseid torme ette tuleb?"

„Senini ainult kolm korda elus," vastas Snape. „ükskord Bella vastu ja kaks korda Dumbledore'i vastu. Juhul kui sind peaks huvitama, siis ega see minu poole pealt kah tore ole." Ta tõmbas põlved rinnale ja toetas pea neile peale. „mis mälestusest sai?"

„Ma arvan, et see hävines."

„Palun vabandust. Meil oleks seda võinud veel vaja minna."

„Pole midagi," ütles Harry. „Me saame alati proovida minu mälestust sinu mälestuse sees olemisest ja vaadata, kas see töötab."

Põlved kõverdatuks jättes, viskas Snape rohule pikali. Harry tegi samamoodi ja vaatas jälle linde. „Kas sa tead, kelle käes seal pildi peal päevik oli?"

„Ma arvan küll. Ta oli väga sarnane Rodolphus Lestrange'iga. Arvatavasti on see tema isa. Sealt Bella arvatavasti selle päeviku saigi. Must isand andis selle edasi isalt pojale ja siis abikaasale. Sa tead, et ta jättis selle oma õe juurde, kui ta läks Longbottomeid jahtima ja nõnda see sattuski Luciuse kätte."

„See oli üks hinge anumatest," ütles Harry. „Dumbledore arvas, et see oli varikätk. Mis sa arvad, kas see oli mõlemat? Kas sama objekt saab mõlemat korraga olla? Me teame hingekivist kirstust ja preili Deirdre'ist. Mis asi see proua Nokesi käes oli? See nägi välja nagu Humpty Dumpty, ainult et ilma suure peata."

„Kes see selline on?"

„See oli muna, kes kukkus pesast välja. See on lastesalmist. Kuidas sa saad nii palju teada ja samal ajal nii vähe teada?"

„Teadmised olenevad elukogemusest, Potter, järelikult on nad osaliselt juhuslikud. Ma oletan, et sa viitad kehakujule. Munakujuline tuhaurn väikeste kätega ja inimpea kujulise kaanega. Palu, et Granger tooks meile mõne raamatu etruskidest. Vahepeal tuleb meil daamidega juttu ajada."

Aga öelda polnud sama, mis teha, nii et Harry ja Snape jäid veel mõneks ajaks mäele möödasööstvaid väikseid pilvi ning vilkalt lauglevaid linde vaatama. Mõne aja pärast ütles Snape „Potter, ma tahan sult vabandust paluda. Ma läksin sulle kätega kallale, justkui ma oleks mingi tesosterooniajuga Gryffindor. Ma pole seda sestsaadik teinud, kui '76. aastal sinu isaga kaklesin."

„Mille üle te kaklesite? Küsis Harry.

„Mille üle? Sa nägid selle algust tol päeval, kui minu kabinetis mõttesõela vaatasid. Lõppu sa ilmselt ei näinud. Bella sööstis koos poole Slytherini majaga minu kaitseks välja ja sinu isa ja Sirius tõmbusid tagasi. Lõpuks ilmus McGonagall võlukeppe konfiskeerima ja mina pääsesin loitsude alt vabaks. Ma… mmm… kargasin su isale kallale ja pärast räägiti, et huilgavas koolipoiste puntras läks Hagridit tarvis, et meid teineteisest lahutada. Teised õpilased ei lasknud Siriusel vahele segada."

„Kes võitis?"

„Tõelise Gryffindori kombel öeldud. Me olime ilmselt üsnagi võrdsed. Temal oli rohkem jõudu ja minul oli rohkem vaimu. Kumbki ei võitnud."

„Siis on hästi," ütles Harry. „Mis nüüd edasi saab?"

„Kui me Dumbledore'iga esialgu päevikust rääkisime, mõtlesime me mõlemad kohe varikätkide peale. Nüüd pole ma enam nii kindel. See tähendab, seitse – seda on ilmatu hulk hingetükke. Ja Amelia Bones peatas ta. Mis siis, kui seitse ongi tõepoolest maksimum? Üks oli tema perekond – see sõrmus. Siis asutajad – medaljon, karikas, diadeem ja sina – siis Nagini – ja viimaks tema ise. Päevik…"

„Oota nüüd natuke," ütles Harry. „Mina olin üks asutajate varikätkidest?"

„Iga Gryffindori õpilane kuulub ju Godric Gryffindorile."

„Ma pole sellest kunagi nõnda mõelnud."

„Arvatavasti ei mõelnud tema samuti." Snape peatus. „See võis olla tema suurim nõrkus. Selle üle mitte mõelda, see tähendab. Võib-olla ei saanud ta ise ka aru, et päevik ei olnud varikätk – eriti kui see oli esimene, mis ta tegi ja kui ta selle vussi keeras. Või siis teadis ta kogu aeg, et see polnud ja ainult Dumbledore – ja mina muidugi – olid ainukesed, kes üleüldse kahtlustasid, et tegu on varikätkiga. Seal ruumis polnud mingeid pilte varikätkidest, aga seal oli kolm pilti hingeanumatest. Ei midagi enamat. Üks neist on, nagu me teame, juba hävitatud."

„Mis sa arvad, kus teised konteinerid võivad olla?"

„Pole aimugi, aga ma arvan, et daamidel on aimu. Nad ei pruugi seda muidugi teada. Potter, kas sa oled kunagi midagi kuulnud hüpnootilisest sugestsioonist?"

„Ei ole," ütles Harry, muretsemata oma rumaluse näitamise pärast. „Mis see on?"

„See, millest ma mõtlen, „ ütles Snape, „on teadja eest varjatud teadmine. Preili Deirdre ei teadnud midagi hingeanumatest, kuni ta sinu oma nägi. Siis osa tema mälust avanes. Ükski osa proua Nokesi mälust pole veel avanenud. Aga mingi kood peaks olemas olema, mis mälu avab. Leia see ainult üles ja preili Deirdre mäletab kõike, mis võimalik hingeanumatest teada. Leia see võti üles ja proua Nokes teab kõike etruski tuhapotist."

„Kood," ahastas Harry. „Seda võib olla võimatu leida."

„Mitte tingimata," ütles Snape. „Mõtle järele. Kui Must Isand tahab uuesti sündida, siis on see tema huvides, et kood poleks liiga keeruline. See ei tohiks info kandjal aastaid võtta, et selle otsa komistada. See peaks olema midagi, mis on enne tema surma ebaharilik, aga suhteliselt tavaline pärast tema surma."

„Nagu näiteks 'Voldemort on surnud?'"

„Noh, võib-olla mitte päris nii lihtne, aga midagi sarnast, just."

„Siis me peame nendega rääkima."

„Rahune maha, Potter. Me ei taha neid üles ärritada. See võib teise koodiga seotud olla. Me ei taha ju, et Voldemorti jäänused meie otsingutest teada saavad. Mis kell on? Väljaspool, ma mõtlen."

Tuli välja, et kell oli kuus, tund aega enne nädalavahetuse hommikusööki. Snape soovitas, et nad võiks kolida Dumbledore'i kabinetti. See oleks parem koht jutuajamiseks ja samuti koht, kuhu ta oli jätnud Dumbledore'i portree.

„Muide," küsis Snape, kui nad sisenesid mälestusse, kus tema kaelatoega teisik istus nurgas ja luges, „kas sa juhtumisi tead, mis asjad on _kahened ja waheeneed_?"

„Pole kunagi kuulnud," ütles Harry. „Kus sina kuulsid?"

„Need plaadid, mis McGonagall mulle andis. Ma arvan, et _waheenee_ tähendab tüdrukut, sest et üks neist ütleb, 'See _waheenee_ on neiust lahus," mis peaks tähendama, et _kahnee_ on poiss, aga ma teeks parema meelega kindlaks. Ja siis on seal _'kah-may-ha-may-ha-spal-ay_' ja _hoo-moo_-mis-iganes, mis läheb ujudes mööda. Mul on vaja kaarte ja sõnaraamatut või ma ei saa kunagi neist asjadest aru."

„Ma küsin Hernionelt," lubas Harry.

„Hermionelt küsimine tõi asjadesse üsna käänulise pöörde. Snape võttis oma taskuportree ja Harry andis tema soovi edasi, mis edastati Dumbledore kaudu McGonagallile. McGonagall omakorda võttis Hermionega floo kaudu ühendust ning edastas vastupidise teekonna kaudu Snape'ile sõnumi, et havai keel on uurimisel. Sel ajal, kui nad ootasid nii Hermionet kui hommikusööki, veetsid Snape ja Harry aega plaate kuulates ja proovides sõnu järele korrata.

„Sõnade 'laisk' ja 'poiss' vahel on hunnik havaikeelseid sõnu ja siis see sõna '_poi'_. Ja mis asi on _panini_, ja miks peaks sa seda hobuse saba alla panna tahtma?"

„Pole aimugi," kinnitas Harry nüüdseks väsinuna. „Kas ma võiks minna Hermionet ootama?"

„Muidugi… Aga niipea kui ta siia jõuab, saada ta kohe sisse."

„Ja mina arvasin, et sa arvad, et ta on üks väljakannatamatu pugeja."

Snape põrnitses Harryt. „Ma ütlesin tema kohta nõnda sellepärast, et proovisin hoiatada teid kõlupeade kollektiivi, et teie keskel luusib libahunt. Tema proovis mind pidurdada. Loomulikult nimetasin ma teda 'väljakannatamatuks', see tulenes olukorrast. Kui teada tahad, siis on ta väärt tosinat teist ülejäänutest. Ära ainult talle ütle, et ma nii ütlesin."

„minu käest ei kuule ta seda iial," lubas Harry ning kerkis mõttesõela pinnale.

Hermione ilmus välja veerand tunni pärast. „Mis see on?" küsis ta niipea kui karahvini nägi.

„Ma rääkisin sulle sellest. See on nende mälestuste jaoks, mille otsa ta ei taha komistada. Halbade mälestuste jaoks."

„ma pole kindel, kas see ikka on hea mõte." Hermione asetas mõned pakid lauale ja kummardus tähelepanelikumalt mälestuste anumat uurima. „Ma olen mõttesõelade kohta uurimistööd teinud. See mida sa teed, ei peaks võimalik olema."

See peaaegu kliiniline viis kuidas Hermione seda ütles, ärritas Harryt. Ta tundis, et on valmis kaitseasendit võtma. „See on lihtsalt sellepärast, et niisugust olukorda pole varem ette tulnud. Sa tead ju seda. Keegi pole enne samamoodi surnud. Alati peab keegi esimene olema…"

„Ma ei mõelnud seda. Ma mõtlen toitu, ajalehti, sünnipäevakingitusi. Need ei tohiks võimalikud olla. Ma võtsin mõned asjad eksperimenteerimiseks kaasa." Ta avas oma pakid, mis sisaldasid raamatuid, Times'i numbrit, magusaid saiakesi ning teist, väga tuttavat mõttesõela.

„Miks sa selle kaasa võtsid?" küsis Harry. Ta tõstis selle üles. See oli Dumbledore'i mõttesõel Sigatüükast.

„Ma ei tahtnud kasutada seda, mis võib olla nakatatud. Ma panen ühe oma mälestuse siia ja lähen sisse. Siis tule sina ja võta ajaleht ja toit kaasa."

Mälestuslõnga Dumbldedore'i mõttesõela libistanud, kummardus Hermione selle kohale. Ta keha lõtvus ja muutus liikumatuks. See nägi tõepoolest naljakas välja, mõtles Harry, niiviisi kausi kohal kummargil seista. Ta võttis saiad ja ajalehe kätte ning läks tema järel.

„Noh?" küsis Hermione, lendluudpalli postide kõrval seistes ning Gryffindori võistkonda harjutamas vaadates.

„Mis noh?"

„Kus mu ajaleht on?"

Harry vaatas oma käsi. Tal polnud midagi käes. „Ma ei tea. Ma võtsin selle kaasa. Ma hoidsin sellest kinni. Mul oli see käes."

„Ja see on sul endiselt käes. Ainult et su käed ei sisenenud mõttesõela – ainult sinu mõistus. Sa ei saa midagi kaasa tuua ja kui sa saaksid, ei saaks sa midagi maha jätta. See on ainult mõte, mitte midagi materiaalset. Ja see on mälestus, niisiis ei saa seda muuta siia asju kaasa tuues."

Selle tähendus oli Harry jaoks liiga suur, et isegi tahta sellesse süveneda, aga tal ei jäänud muud üle. „Miks me seda siis Snape'i mälestustes teha saame?"

„Ma ei tea," tunnistas Hermione. „Tundub, nagu need mälestused, mis on hingekivist kirstus, on midagi rohkemat kui mälestused. Need on ruumid, kus ta saab elada paralleelset elu. Sel on arvatavasti midagi pistmist hingekiviga. Kui sa oleks need mälestused pannud mingisse muusse anumasse, siis poleks seda juhtunud. Ma olen mures nende mälestuste pärast, mis sa oled välja võtnud ja sinna uude anumasse pannud. Nad ei pruugi…"

„Ta hävitas ühe neist ära." Harry kõhus oli raske tunne. Ta rääkis Hermionele, kuidas Snape ühe mälestuse Voldemortist tükkideks kiskus.

„See ajab hirmu peale," ütles Hermione, kui Harry oli lõpetanud. „Huvitav, kas ta suudab seda mistahes mälestusega teha või ainult nendega, mida on hingekivist väljaspool hoitud. Ja mind häirib ka see, et seda mälestust enam ei eksisteeri. Ta saab lihtsalt asju ära kaotada ja me ei saagi kunagi teada, mis need olid." Ta jäi hetkeks mõttesse. „Ta saab olla pudelis ja mälestustes, mille me mõttesõela tõstame ja üksinda samuti vähemalt lühikest aega mälestusest väljaspool ja samuti kellegi teise peas. Mul on rohkem infot vaja ja rohkem aega selle üle mõelda. Tule nüüd, Harry. Lähme sellest mälestusest välja ja viime professor Snape'ile tema raamatud."

Kohtumine Snape'iga kippus teemast kõrvale kalduma.

„_Panini_ on kaktus? Nojah, ma kujutan ette, et see paneks hobuse kiiremini jooksma küll…"

„Palun, professor," ohkas Hermione, „see võib väga tähtis olla. Palun proovi meelde tuletada täpselt seda hetke, kui sa selles anumas üles ärkasid."

„Kuna ma ei teadnud, et ma olen anumas, siis pole ma sugugi kindel, et suudaks täpselt määratleda… Näe, mul oli õigus! _Wahine_ on naine või daam. See peaks tähendama…" Snape hakkas oma väikse sõnastiku lehti lappama.

„ProFESsor!" Hermione kannatus, mis polnud kunagi tema tugevaid külgi olnud, hakkas õhukeseks kuluma. „Kas sulle pole kunagi pähe tulnud, et need asjad, mida sa saad siin teha, ei ole mõttesõelade suhtes tüüpilised?"

„Mis pagana odav sõnaraamat see selline on? Nad on pooled sõnad välja jätnud! Vaata seda! Nad on unustanud terved sektsioonid R… S… T… Granger, sa pead selle tagasi viima ja oma raha tagasi nõudma…"

„Näita mulle seda," ütles Hermione, talt sõnaraamatut käest napsates ja ise seda lehitsema hakates.

Seda vaadates, aga targu sõnavahetusest kõrvale hoides, ei saanud Harry muidu kui pidi naeratama nende muutunud suhte üle. Snape, kelle käes oli varem nii võim kui kontroll, proovis nüüd tõestada oma kesist iseseisvust mässuga Hermione katsete vastu nende vestlust juhtida. Samal ajal oli Hermione jõulisem ja domineerivam.

„Vaata, siin on kohe alguses sissejuhatuses öeldud, et havai keeles on ainult kaksteist tähte. Mingit R-S-T osa polegi olemas."

„Totakas keel. Pole siis ime, et neil läheb tarvis kaksteist silpi, et kala nimetada."

„Kas sa PALUN keskenduks nüüd probleemile?"

„Minu meelest ei ole probleemi. Mina olen siin, mul on raamatud ja snäkid, milleks seda peaks tarvis olema analüüsida?"

„Kas sa hävitasid või ei hävitanud sa mitte mälestust ise seal sees olles?"

Snape põrnitses Harry poole. „See on priviligeeritud informatsioon. Ma ei pea selle üle arutlema." Ta proovis sõnaraamatut Hermionelt tagasi võtta, aga too hoidis kõvasti kinni. „Miks sa sellest nii endast väljas oled?"

„Sellepärast et," ütles Hermione, „ma arvan, et sellel pudelil on võime muuta neid asju, mis sinna sisse pannakse, anda neile energiat, muuta neid tugevamaks. See elustas sinu… sinu mõistuse – vaimu – mis iganes see ka poleks, mis sa praegu oled. See on muutnud need mälestused võimeliseks neis paralleelset reaalsust hoidma. Sina oled võimeline välismaailma astuma. Harry ütles, et sa saad mõlemal pool oma võlukeppi kasutada. Mitte midagi niisugust ei tohiks võimalik olla. Asi on pudelis. Ja kui ta on seda kõike suutnud teha ainult paari nädalaga, siis kujuta ette…"

„… mis juhtub neljakümne aasta jooksul." Snape'i hääl oli vaikne, aga pingeline. „Kas see pudel muudaks kõik, mis iganes sinna sisse panna, tugevamaks, tervemaks ja elusamaks? Kas see on see, mille pärast sa mures oled?"

„oota nüüd natuke!" hüüdis Harry, füüsiliselt ettepoole astudes, samal ajal kui ta oma häälega arutellu astus. „Sa räägid Voldemorti pudelist, jah? Sa arvad, et kui Voldemort pani osa oma isiksusest teise hingekivist kirstu samamoodi nagu ta tegi päevikuga, siis võib see tänaseks olla üüratult tugev."

„Täpselt," ütles Hermione otsustava noogutusega. „Ma arvan, et meil on ülitähtis välja uurida, mida täpselt see hingekivi teeb – kuidas see mõjutab neid asju, mida ta ümbritseb."

„Ma pole kindel, et mulle see mõte meeldib," mossitas Snape. „lõppude lõpuks olen ju mina see, kelle peal te eksperimenteerite."

„Me proovime ettevaatlikud olla," lubas Hermione. „Millest me peaks alustama?"

Oli täiesti võimatu arutada, millest alustada, kui Snape oli samas ruumis, sest ta pani eranditult kõigile mõtetele veto peale. Ta mitte üksnes ei sallinud mitte midagi uut, teda hirmutasid ka need kohutavad riskid, mida ta oli kogemata kombel juba võtnud. Võimalus tema olemust kaotada oli tugev hirmutaja igasuguse tõestamata tegevuse suhtes.

„Tead," ütles meeleheitele viidud Hermione veerand tunni pärast, „Harryl ja minul on tarvis hommikust süüa. Ma tõin sulle saiakesed, aga meie ei saa mõttesõela toidust kõhtu täis. Meie peame alumisele korrusele minema. Me oleme natukese aja pärast tagasi."

Mõttesõelast väljas, Snape kindlalt tagasi pudelisse pistetud, rääkis Hermione rohkem otsesõnu. „Meil on vaja leida mingi võimalus hingekivist anumate võimalusi testida, ükskõik, kas ta teeb meiega koostööd või mitte."

Harry tegi vastuvaidlevaid häälitsusi. „Ja mina mõtlesin, et see on ebamoraalne, teda meie oma eesmärkide tarbeks kasutada ilma tema nõusolekuta."

„Nojah, muidugi on, aga kui arvestada võimalusega, et elluäratatud Voldemort taas võluilma kallale lahti pääseb…"

„Mina arvan," ütles Harry teravalt, „et sa otsid lihtsalt ettekäänet, et oma uudishimu rahuldada. Läki alla ja sööme hommikust." Igaks juhuks võttis ta hingekivist kirstu ja mõttesõela kaasa.

Kõik maja asukad olid laua ääres, sest kell oli umbes pool kaheksa. Varased tõusjad polnud veel lahkunud ning hilisemad olid kohale jõudnud. Hermione tundis neist mõnda ja tervitas proua Nokesit, Dowdi õdesid ja härra Ashbrooki, noogutusega proua Purdyle, kes korjas küljepealselt letilt osa taldrikuid kokku. Teda tutvustati proua Mallow'le ja proua Garrettile, kes mõlemad olid lesed kuuekümnendates ning leiutaja härra Uptonile. Härrased Sugarman ja FitzWalter, vastavalt kinnisvara agent reklaamikirjutaja, samuti kui ka kunstnik härra Whitbeck olid lahkumas ning vabastasid rõõmsalt oma kohad Harryle ja Hermionele.

Harry pani pudeli ja mõttesõela lauale sellal kui Hermione täitis nende taldrikud küljeletil olevatest nõudest.

„Oh, kas see on džinn?" küsis proua Garrett. „Arwella rääkis meile temast."

„Rohkem küll vaim kui džinn," vedas proua Nokes läbi nina, rohelise kristalli sisu piiludes. „Või vähemalt ta ise ütles nõnda. Jah, seal ongi punane niit. Kindlalt vaimulõks."

„Ohsamumeie," ütles härra Upton, vaadates mitte pudelit, vaid selle kõrval olevat anumat. „Kas see on mõttesõel? Ma olen neist muidugi kuulnud…" Ta peatus. „Härra Potter, kas ma võiksin seda korraks kasutada?"

„Kas teil on tarvis midagi meelde tuletada või millegi üle põhjalikult järele mõelda?" küsis Harry, end korralikku hommikusööki sööma sättides, sams kui Hermione piirdus saiakeste ja tassi kohviga.

„Ma töötasin umbes kaks nädalat tagasi ühe uue idee kallal, panin mõned tähtsad märkmed kirja, aga nüüd olen ära unustanud, kuhu ma need märkmed pistsin. Kui ma saaks ainult korraks tegevuskohale peale vaadata, olen kindel, et leiaks nad uuesti üles."

„Olgu," ütles Harry. Ta näitas Uptonile, kuidas mälestust välja tõmmata ja mõttesõela panna. Siis, kuna ta ei tahtnud päris kõigile näidata, et mõttesõela mälestusse saab sisse minna, tõi ta selle vaatamiseks pinnale.

Uptoni probleemi lahendus oli lihtsus ise. Tema kuju istus väikses ruumis laua taga ja tegi pärgamenditükile märkmeid, siis tõusis püsti, et raamaturiiulist paksu köidet võtta. Samal ajal, kui ta oli süvenenud edasiste märkmete tegemisse, oli kuulda proua Purdy häält kuulutamas, et õhtusöök on valmis. Mälestuse Upton pani raamatu kinni, nii et tema märkmed jäid lehekülgede vahele, ja pani raamatu riiulisse tagasi.

„No muidugi," hüüdis leiutaja, otsekohe trepist üles tõtates. Harry pidi talle järele jooksma, et ta oma mälestuse mõttesõelast tagasi võtaks, ning siis kadus Upton ülemisele korrusele ja oli kindel, et ülejäänud päeva jooksul teda ei nähta.

„No see ongi siis nii nagu paistab," ütles Arwella. „See on tore. Sa tahtsid ühte tantsupidudest näha, eksole, ainult et Deirdre segas meid tol päeval. Kas sul tuli midagi selle teise pudeli kohta meelde, kullake?"

„On mul täiesti peast läinud, Wella," vastas Deirdre. „Võiks arvata, et midagi nii imelikku ja tähtsat nagu see, tuleks uuesti meelde, aga ei tulnud."

„Vaatame siis sigatüüka tantsupidu," jätkas Arwella. „Ma olen valmis ja mul on just see õige välja valitud."

„Kas me ei võiks kõigepealt džinni näha?" palus proua Garrett ja proua Mallow tahtis sama. „Too ta korraks välja ja lase meil vaadata."

Harry tegi suu lahti, et vastata, aga teda peatas imelik kopsimise heli. Ta vaatas pudeli poole ja oli imestunud, et see liikus kergelt edasi-tagasi. Ta haaras pudelist kinni, et seda paigal hoida, tõmbas punni pealt ja tahtis just võlukeppi võtta, et mälestust välja tõmmata, kui üks mälulõngadest hüppas iseenesest pudelist välja ning valgus mõttesõela. Hetk hiljem seisis pisike Snape'i kuju mõttesõela kohal hõljudes.

„Potter, ma tahaks teada," nähvas ta, „mis kasu on mul tujusõrmusest, kui sa seda paganama asja kunagi ei vaata. Ja olgu teil teada," pöördus ta jahmunud daamide poole, „et ma pole mingi tsirkuse eksponaat, mida nagu loomaaia looma vahtida."

„Kuidas sa seda tegid?" küsis Harry, püüdes oma ehmatust teiste asukate eest varjata.

„Tegin mida?"

„Lihtsalt… ilmusid."

„Sa ei arvanud ometi, et ma istun seal passiivselt ja lasen sul niiviisi ennast taga rääkida, või arvasid?"

„Sul oli õigus, Wella, kullake," ütles proua Mallow, mõttesõelale lähemale kummardudes. „Ta on nunnu. Nagu haldjaprints…"

„Nunnu!" nähvas Snape, vihast näost kahvatuks tõmbudes ja tõmbas oma võlukepi. „Eks vaatame kui nunnu on tüügas nina otsas!"

Laua ümber oleva ringi servast hüüdis Hermione _"Petrificus brachium!"_ ning Snape'i võlukeppi hoidev käsi kangestus. „Ei ole ilus inimestele tüükaid nõiduda," protesteeris ta, kui Snape pettumusest puristas.

„Ta nimetas mind haldjaprintsiks! Selle eest on ta ära teeninud tüükad, kärnad ja karvase sünnimärgi," oli Snape veendunud. „Vaata teda ometi! Tema meelest on see naljakas!"

Proua Mallow'd ei hirmutanud tõepoolest mitte kõige vähimatki väljavaade pisikeselt võlurilt pisikest tüügast saada. Ta lihtsalt itsitas kogu selle sõnavahetuse peale. Harryl endal oli samuti raske itsitust tagasi hoida, sest Snape'i raev oli palju vähem hirmutav nüüd, kus ta oli kühem kui Harry käelaba. Harry sundis end meenutama seda jõudu, mis oli seestpoolt lähtunud plahvatuses pihustanud terve mälestuse ning mis oli kasvanud nõnda suureks, et Snape suutis eristada hääli enda ümber ning soovi korral oma kirstuvangist väljuda. See oli kainestav mõte.

_"Libera brachium,"_ ütles Hermione vaikselt ning Snape'i käsi oli vaba. „Me tahtsime ühte preili Arwella mälestust vaadata," ütles ta Harryle. „Tantsupidu tema Sigatüüka päevadest. Neljakümnendatel."

Snape ei vastanud kommentaarile. Ta vaatas proua Nokesile otsa. „Etruski matuseurn," ütles ta.

„Kuidas palun?" ütles proua Nokes.

Snape raputas pead. „Ei midagi. Potter, ma arvan, et oleks väga huvitav vaadata mitmeid mälestusi kõigilt neilt vaimustavatelt inimestelt. See on suurepärane võime, minevikku meenutada. Mida sa vahid?" lisas ta Ashbrooki poole pöördudes.

„Sa lihtsalt ei näe välja ega käitu nagu vaim," vastas kirjanik.

„Tõesti või? Ja mismoodi peaks üks vaim välja nägema ja käituma?"

„Ma tõesti ei tea."

„Tore. Me jätkame seda jutuajamist pärast seda kui sa oled natuke uurimistööd teinud. Potter, pane mind pudelisse tagasi ja lase daamidel sulle mälestusi näidata."

Harry tegi nagu kästud, mälestust võlukepi otsa korjates ja tagasi pudelisse tõstes. Seda tehes pani ta tähele, et pisike hall udu jäi mõttesõela. _Ma arvan, et ma tean, mis sul plaanis on_, mõtles ta. _Loodetavasti see toimib._

Mälestused, mida seltskond jagas, osutusid vägagi lõbustavaks. Arwella tantsupidu vaadates hoidus Harry Tom Riddle'i nägusale kujule osutamast, tahtmata kellelegi märku anda, et oli Riddle'i välimusega juba tuttav. See au sai osaks Arwellale ning kollektiivne naispublik kommenteeris vabameelselt tema nägu, riietust, tantsuoskust ning üleüldist sarmikust ning Hermione ühines nendega entusiastlikult.

Ashbrook panustas lendluudpalli mängudega, kaasa arvatud kuulus 1945. aasta matš Sigatüüka ja St. Taflani vahel, millest ta oli varem rääkinud. Harry pani tähele, et poole sajandi tagustel aeglasematel luudadel oli rohkem tähtsust mängijate vahelisel koostööl ning kitut oli raskem püüda.

Proua Nokes näitas seltskonnale oma neljanda aasta lahkumispidu, kus nad nägid mitte ainult teda ja Dowdi õdesid, vaid ka direktor Dippetit oma parimas eas, palju nooremaid Dumbledore'i ja Flitwicki, teismelist McGonagalli ja kolmeteistaastast Hagridit. Kui ta mälestuse tagasi oma pähe tõstis, pani Harry tähele, et hall udu oli mõttesõelast kadunud.

Deirdre'i valitud stseen oli Diagoni tänavast ning nad järgnesid talle poest poodi, kommenteerides, mis on muutunud ja mis samaks jäänud. Harryt intrigeeris fakt, et kõigist inimestest ja kohtadest olid ainult kaks täiesti muutumatud – Gringotts oma härjapõlvlastega ja Ollivander oma võlukepipoes. „Huvitav, kui vana ta on," mõtiskles Harry, aga keegi ei pakkunud vastust.

Keset Flourishi ja Blottsi 1940ndate versiooni uurimist ütles proua Nokes korraga "Waikiki."

„Proua?" vastas Harry, nüüd juba päris kindel, mis toimus. „Kas sa käisid seal kunagi?"

„Käisin küll, tõesti," vastas proua Nokes. „Ma ei kujuta ette, miks see mul praegu meelde tuli."

„Oh," hüüatas Hermione, asjast ruttu aru saades. „Kas te võiks meile natuke Havaid näidata?"

Havai varastel 1950ndatel, enne luksushotellide puhkemist, oli imeilus. Siis vabandasid Harry ja Hermione end väidetava tööga, mis tahab tegemist. Harry õngitses mälestuse välja, nii et 'vaim' saaks seltskonnast lahkuda ning tõstis selle tagasi pudelisse, misjärel nad kõik kolmekesi üles läksid.

„Nonii?" küsis Harry niipea kui nad olid kõik koos Dumbledore'i mõttesõela kabinetti jõudnud.

„Seal on üks lukus mälestus," ütles Snape. „Ma ei pääsenud sinna sisse. See paistab olevat justkui mingi post-psühhootiline sugestioon. Aga see-eest leidsin ma sõnad. Või vähemalt ma arvan, et need on õiged sõnad. Mingi spetsiifiline tähendus on fraasil 'Voldemort'n läind.'"

„On läind?" küsis Hermione. „Või on läinud."

„See ongi huvitav. Kõla on ebamäärane, nagu lubaks 'Voldemort läind', 'on läind' ja 'on läinud' kõike korraga. See võib olla pikemas lauses – Lord Voldemort on läinud kõige täiega, näiteks – ja olla ikkagi võtmeks, mis ukse avab. Ma pean tunnistama, et see on natuke häiriv, et Must Isand plaanis midagi niisugust, mis toimuks pärast tema surma. Mulle ei jäänud kunagi muljet, et ta üleüldse plaanis eales surra."

„Võib-olla saame vastused, kui need anumad üles leiame," pakkus Hermione.

„Mis toob meid teise probleemi juurde," juhtis Harry tähelepanu. „mida me peale hakkame, kui me need anumad üles leiame? Ma ei oota just suure rõõmuga seda, mis juhtub, kui me peaks nad lihtsalt lahti tegema."

„See nüüd küll tark tegu ei oleks," oli Snape nõus. „Eriti kui see miski, mis seal sees on, on vahepeal muudkui tugevamaks kasvanud. Siin pole tulipäiste kangelaste jaoks kohta."

„Aga mis siis, kui tema selle lahti teeb?" küsis Hermione. „mis siis, kui kood on signaaliks mitte ainult see anum üles otsida, vaid ka lahti teha?"

„Arvatavasti ongi," ütles Harry. „Võib-olla kehtib nende mõlema jaoks sama kood. Parem kui me kasutame seda nii, et ainult üks korraga kuuleb. Me ei taha tekitada olukorda, et me peaks hargnema, et mõlemat samal ajal taga ajada."

„Mis siis, kui nad on juba kuulnud seda fraasi ja purgid ongi juba lahti?"

„Preili Granger, ma võin sulle kinnitada," ütles Snape, „et vähemasti proua Nokesi puhul see nii ei ole. See osa tema ajust on endiselt lukus. Ja nad mõlemad liiguvad ringkonnas, kus Mustale Isandale viidatakse tõenäoliselt kui 'Tead-Küll-Kesile' ja mitte nimepidi. Vat see on huvitav mõte. Mis siis, kui ta lootis otsekohe taasmoodustuda, aga võluilma soovimatus teda nime pidi kutsuda ajas selle plaani luhta?"

„Mina ütlen selle peale," ütles Harry, „et täname Merlinit väikeste teenete eest. Mis iganes teda luku taga hoiab niikaua kuni me ta üles leiame, on hea asi."

„Kust me teame, et neid on ainult kaks asja?" küsis Hermione.

„Riddle'i mõisas oli ainult kolm pilti," seletas Harry. „Päevik, urn ja hingekivist kirst koos nende hoidjatega. Kui ta oleks rohkem teinud, siis oleks tal rohkem pilte olnud."

„Pealegi on kolm samuti võimas number," lisas Snape. „Seitse varikätki ja kolm ülesäratajat. See kõlab küll tema moodi."

'Operatsiooniks proua Nokes' pani Harry Snape'i oma pähe. Ta sai otsekohe teadlikuks nende suhte muutusest. Snape'i isiksus oli nüüd võimeline peaaegu silmapilkselt aju ühest osast teise liikuma ja ei vajanud enam suhtlemiseks pause. Peale selle suutis Snape nüüd rääkida otse tema ajju ja lugeda Harry pindmisi mõtteid. Harryle tuli pähe, et kui Snape muutub veel tugevamaks, suudaks ta terve keha üle võtta. Harry polnud kindel, et talle see mõte meeldiks. Või tõepoolest, talle ei meeldinud see mõte kohe sugugi.

Proua Nokes oli oma kabinetis otse ühise puhkeruumi kõrval. Harry pistis pea uksest läbi. „Kas ma võiks teid korraks segada?" küsis ta. „Mul on paar küsimust."

„Muidugi," vastas proua Nokes. „Tule sisse. Kuidas ma saan sind aidata?"

Harry astus kabinetti ha Hermione järgnes talle. „Ma tahtsin küsida ühe osa kohta tollest lahkumispeost…" ütles ta. „Ma nimelt mõtlesin selle üle, kas Voldemort on läinud…"

Niipea kui sõna 'läinud' oli Harry huulilt pääsnud paistis proua Nokes minevat transilaadsesse seisundisse. Ta tõusis toolilt ning liugles kontorist välja, vaatamata ei paremale ega vasakule, Harry ja Hermione tema sabas. Ta siirdus trepi poole, mille küljes oli väike uks trepialusesse konkusse, mis oli umbes samasugune nagu Harry vana konku Dursleyde majas. Taskus õngitsedes, tõmbas proua Nokes välja võtmerõnga ja avas konku ukse, mille tagant ilmus välja mitte konku, vaid uus trepp, mis viis allapoole.

_Pole ime, et ta piiras majas tehtavat võlukunsti_, kõneles Snape'i hääl Harry mõtetes. _Kui hoiad peidus midagi nii tähtsat ja nii potentsiaalselt ohtlikku, siis pole mõistlik eriti palju suvalist maagiat lasta ringi lennata._

Väike protsessioon liikus trepist alla väiksesse keldriruumi. Seal läks proua Nokes väikse ukse juurde vastasseinas, mis nägi välja seifi moodi ning avas selle järgmise võtmega.

_"Petrificus totalis!_" hüüdis Hermione, näidates võlukepiga selja tagant majaproua pihta.

Proua Nokes muutus kangeks samal ajal kui Harry ja Hermione kiirustasid edasi. Äsja avatud nišis oli etruski matuseurn kõige oma munakujulise kere ja vanast pronksist kergelt roheliseks oksüdeerunud graveeritud kaanega.

Hermione haaras urni. „Sigatüükasse," ütles ta Harryle ning jooksis leitud varandusega trepist üles. Polnud tähtis, et proua nokas oli teda kuulnud. Harry sai proua Nokesi liikumatna hoida veel pikalt pärast seda, kui Hermione on jõudnud urni direktori kabinetti McGonagalli kätte viia.

Ta laskis viisteist minutit mööda ning viibutas siis võlukeppi, öeldes _"Libera corpus!"_

Proua Nokes raputas ennast ja vahtis keldriruumis enda ümber ringi. „Mida ma siin teen?" küsis ta metsikul ilmel. „Siin on midagi, mille ma pean avama."

„Enam mitte," ütles Harry. „See on läinud. Ma arvan, et me peaks üles tuppa minema, nii et sa saaks maha istuda. Ma pean sulle midagi rääkima." Ta aitas proua Nokesil, kes tundis end pisut ebakindlalt, trepist üles minna. Kui ta uuesti oma kabinetis laua taga istus, ütles ta „See puudutab Tom Riddle'it."

„Ma mäletan," ütles proua Nokes. „Ta tahtis, et teda kutsutaks Lord Voldemortiks. Imelik nimi. 'Põgeneb surma eest'. Ma mõtlesin Sigatüüka ajal, et see on totakas. Aga pärast olin ma selle unustanud."

„Kas sa mäletad seda asja, mida ta tahtis, et sa tema jaoks valvaksid?"

„Jah. Imelik väike asi. Nagu peaga muna."

„Kui sa kunagi seda asja näeksid, mida sa sellega siis teekid?"

Proua Nokes vaatas Harryt uskumatu pilguga. „Teeksin selle lahti, muidugimõista. Selle jaoks ta ju ongi."

Harry proovis uuesti. „Tom Riddle oli Lord Voldemort."

„Ära nimeta seda nime, härra Potter. Hirmus nimi hirmsa inimese jaoks. Jumal tänatud, et ta on läinud." Proua Nokes värises.

„Aga sa saad aru, et ta oli Tom Riddle ja et tema oligi see, kes jättis sulle selle väikse naljaka urni."

„Muidugi. Igavene kuri mees – õel mees."

„Kui see asi oleks sul praegu käes, mida sa sellega siis teeksid?"

„Teeksin selle lahti muidugi. Selle jaoks see ju ongi."

Harry ohkas ja läks ära, tänulikuna selle üle, et Hermionel oli õnnestunud ohutult urniga eemale jõuda. Ta läks üles tuppa, et Snape oma peast välja võtta, et siis pärast koos portfelliga tagasi alla tulla ja Sigatüükasse ilmuda. Hermione ootas koos urniga McGonagalli kabinetis ja ta polnud üksi. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout ja Hagrid olid samuti seal. Ja Dumbledore vaatas portreelt.

Mõttesõela ja pudeli välja võtnud, avas Harry smaragdkirstu ja laskis mälestusnirel välja voolata, kuni Snape seisis nende ees mõttesõelal. Ta vaatas teiste nägusid ja pani tähele, kuidas McGonagall ja Flitwick vahetasid pilke ja Dumbledore oli sünge näoga.

„Kas see on meie käes?" küsis Snape niipea kui ta moodustus. „Kas ta jõudis sellega ohutult siia?"

„See on siin," ütles Hermione.

„Ma arvan, et Ginny peaks ka siin olema," lisas Harry.

„Miks?" nõudis Snape. „Mis temal sellega tegemist on?"

„Kui sa mäletad, Severus," tuletas Dumbledore talle meelde, „siis oli see just preili Weasley, keda päevik kõige rohkem mõjutas ning see on siinse urniga kõige sarnasem asi, mis me oleme leidnud. Tal võib olla väärtuslikke ideid."

Snape nõustus argumendiga ja nad ootasid närvilises vaikuses, kuni McGonagall saatis Gryffindori puhketuppa Ginny järele. „Mis see on?" küsis ta kabinetti astudes ja urni märgates.

„Me arvame," ütles Harry, „et see on midagi samasugust nagu päevik. See sisaldab arvatavasti Voldemorti essentsi, mis on uuesti elluäratamise ootel."

„Ma ei taha siin olla kui see peaks juhtuma," ütles Ginny. „Kas ma võin ära minna?"

„Preili Weasley," ütles Dumbledore'i portree, „meil on tunne, et meil läheb tarvis sinu ekspertteadmist. Meil pole aimugi, mis see on, mis sellest urinist võib välja tulla, kui me selle lahti teeme. Me tahaks valmis olla, nii et me suudaks selle vähemalt kinni püüda ja kui vaja, siis hävitada."

Ginny vaatas ülejäänud seltskonda ja kehitas õlgu. „Mina ei teinud midagi muud kui kirjutasin talle vastu. Päevikus, see tähendab. Ta oli hästi tore. Ja siis hakkas ta paluma mul talle teeneid osutada ja oli tunne, et mul polnud jõudu ei öelda. Ma ärkasin üles kriimustustega ja sain teada, et seinale oli verega kirjutatud sõnumeid jäetud. Või kuked. Kukkede tapmine. Ma leidsin suled, aga ma ei teadnud, et mina seda tegin sel ajal kui see juhtus."

„Mina kirjutasin talle samuti päevikusse ja jäin lolliks," ütles Harry. „Ma uskusin isegi natuke aega, et Hagrid oli Saladuste Kambri avaja. Aga mis iganes on selles urnis, pole kellegagi kontaktis olnud. See ei tea, mis juhtus Voldemortiga või mis sai päevikust. See ei tea, kes on tema sõbrad või vaenlased." Ta vaatas ringi. „Võib-olla peaks me petma ta endid usaldama. Mis sa arvad, kas see aitaks, kui me tooks proua Nokes'i siia seda meie eest avama? See on ju see, mida ta ootab. Ta ootab, et proua Nokes ta avaks."

McGonagall läks koos Harryga Avery Place'i tagasi. Tal oli hea meel, et teda mäletatakse ja arvas, et tema kohalolu võiks aidtata olukorda stabiilsena hoida. Proua Nokes oli endiselt oma kabinetis ja pisut sõgeda ilmega sellal kui nad sisse astusid.

„Nagu ma elan ja hingan," hüüdis McGonagall majaprouat märgates, „Elvira Prendergast! Miks mul ometi meeles polnud, et sa abiellusid? Harry on mitu korda sinust rääkinud. Sul on siin terve fännklubi." Ta patsutas Harryle õlale.

„Oh, armas aeg," ütles proua Nokes. „Ma pidin midagi tegema… midagi avama… McGregor? Minerva McGregor?" Ta tõstis oma monokli silmaette.

„Ja endiselt monokliga, nagu ma näen. Sina ja Amelia Bones." McGonagall pöördus Harry poole saladusliku ilmega. „Kui need kaks poleks olnud nii laialt eraldatud majades, oleks võinud mõnikord arvata, et nad on kaksikud. Kahju Ameliast."

„Kas sina tulid ka härra Potterile külla, Minerva? Tal on viimasel ajal nii palju külalisi. Teate, ma tõesti pean selle lahti tegema." Ta vaatas hetkelises segaduses ringi ning keskendus siis uuesti McGonagallile ja Harryle. „Kas ma võiks teile teed pakkuda?"

„Ära muretse. Tõttöelda tulime me sind kutsuma. Kas sulle meeldiks jälle Sigatüügast näha? Meil on seal väike kokkutulek ja kuna noorel Harryl siin oli aimu, kust sind leida… See ei võtaks rohkem kui pool tundi aega või umbes nii."

„Ma tõesti ei tea," pomises proua Nokes, küljelt küljele vaadates.

„Me võime selle seal avada, eksole."

„Tõesti?"

„Just nii. See on seal ja ootab sind. Slughorn tahtis seda ise teha, aga noor Harry ütles, et see peaks tema meelest sina olema. Pole muud kui hops ja minek."

Proua Nokes oli nõus ja nad kolmekesi ilmusid Siganurme, Harry kõigepealt, siis proua Nokes ja McGonagall viimasena, et kindel olla, et teine naine ikka ilusti pärale jõudis. Natukese aja pärast olid nad McGonagalli kabinetis tagasi. Urn seisis laua peal nähtaval, mitte otse keskel, aga rahulikult ühe külje peal. Proua Nokes läks otsejoones selle poole. Kõik teised võlurid ja nõiad ruumis tõmbasid vaikselt oma võlukepid välja.

Täiesti pime selle tähelepanu suhtes, mida ta tõmbas, läks proua Nokes otsejoones laua juurde ja tõstis kindla käega pronksist mujakujulise keha pealt ära väikse pea-kujulise kaane.

Mitte midagi ei juhtunud.

„Nii," ohkas proua Nokes, rahulolevalt hinge tõmmates. „See on nüüd tehtud… Oh issake, kas sina oled see Gryffindori õpilane, kes kolmandal aastal välja visati, sest…" ta punastas. „Selle ebameeldivuse tõttu, teate küll. Oh, anna mulle andeks."

Hagrid naeris heatahtlikult. „Ei ole vahet. See juba vana asi."

Kuna midagi ei juhtunud edasi, uuendas proua Nokes tutvust oma endise loitsude õpetajaga ja oma endise muundamise õpetajaga, vastavalt Flitwicki ja Dumbledore'iga („Ma olin väga kurb, kui ma uudiseid lugesin, härra. Ma ei mõelnud üldse portreede peale.")'Vabandasid' edastati professor Slughorni poolt („Midagi kiiret tili ministeeriumis ette. Tead küll vana Sluggy't. Ei saa ju inimesi mõjutamata jätta.") ning siis pakuti jooke ja suupisteid. Pärast kolmveerandtunnist viisakat vestlust proua Nokes lahkus ning Hagrid pakkus end talle ümbrust näitama ja välja saatma. Teised tegid samuti näo, et lahkuvad, aga niipea kui proua Nokes oli esimesest trepist alla jõudnud, olid nad kabinetis tagasi ja vahtisid urni.

Ginny oli nendega ühinenud. „Kus ta on?" küsis ta ja Harry rääkis talle viimati toimunust. Ilma et keegi oleks proovinud teda peatada, kõndis ta laua juurde, võttis urni ja pööras selle ümber. Peen, roosakas-beež pulber nirises välja. Seda polnud enam kui kaks supilusikatäit. „Kas see on kõik, mida see sisaldab?" küsis Ginny.

Kõrvallaualt kostis pisike plahvatuslik popsatus, kui smaragdkirstu punn mõne tolli võrra õhku lendas ja vaibale maandus. Hõbedane udu ujus välja ja Snape seisis mõttesõelas. „Paistab nii," vastas ta justkui oleks tema ilmumise viis olnud täiesti normaalne. „Paistab, et etruski matuseurnides pole midagi maagiliselt erilist."

„Üldiselt pole ka Vauxhall Roadilt pärit päevikus kah midagi maagiliselt erilist," juhtis Harry tähelepanu ja teised noogutasid. „Aga ometi püsis ta seal elus."

„Mis võib osutuda argumendiks selle poolt, et see oli siiski üheteaegu nii varikätk kui ka isiksusekonteiner," vastas Snape.

„Teiselt poolt," lisas Dumbledore, „võib erinevus tuleneda ka sellest, et loitsu looja on nüüdseks surnud. Pole loojat – pole loitsu."

Harry ei lasknud võimalust Dumbledore'ile vastu vaielda mööda libiseda. „Paljud loitsud elavad oma loojad üle," ütles ta. „Vaata või Sigatüügast. Ja pealegi, see pidigi ju olema varuvariant selleks puhuks, kui ta sureb. Sellest poleks ju kasu, kui see lakkaks töötamast sellepärast et ta surnud on. Töötaks eesmärgile vastu, eksole."

„Vihje," ütles Snape vahele segades, „ on arvatavasti pulbris. Kas on tegu viltu läinud loitsuga või millegagi, mis alles hakkab toimuma, võiks seda pulbrit analüüsides selgeks saada."

„Suurepärane mõte, professor!" hüüdis Dumbledore. „Nii praktiline. Me ilmselt saame selle ülesande sinu võimekatesse kätesse jätta."

„Kas sa püüad solvavalt mõjuda… härra?"

„Solvavalt? No kuidas, muidugi mitte! Nojah, natuke üleolevalt vist ainult. Aga see käib portreeks olemisega kaasas. Mind haaras pisike kahtlus, et sa arvad ikka veel olevat end võimeline käsitseda… kuidas palun?" Dumbledore vaatas ruumis ringi. „Keda sa sel puhul oma käteks soovid? Ma kujutan ette, et sa juhid seda uurimistööd. Ma olen alati pidanud preili Grangerit üsna võimekaks nõiajookide pruulijaks."

„Liiga traditsiooniline," ütles Snape Hermione suureks üllatuseks. „Seda pulbrit pole eriti palju ja me ei saa endale lubada midagi tulemuseta eksperimentideks raisata. Mul on vaja kedagi terava taibuga, loomuliku andega asju kokku segada ja kes ei karda tavapärastest kandilise kasti piiridest väljaspool mõelda."

„Sa oled pudelis," vihjas McGonagall , „mitte kastis".

„Tõelise Gryffindori sõnastus," vaimutses Snape vastu.

„Kas ma võiks siis soovitada Anthony Goldsteini või…" Dumbledore jäi vait, kui pisike Snape hakkas vaikses, kuid võimukas vihas mõttesõela pinnal ringi trampima.

„Kas ma olen," puristas Snape pärast seda, kui oli nende tähelepanu endale tõmmanud, „või ei ole ma mitte igaühte neist tolvanitest viimased seitseteist aastat õpetanud? Osuta mulle vähemasti nõnda palju austust oletamaks, et ma tean midagigi nende võimetest nõiajookide alal! Õpilane võib olla anekas, aga endiselt eksamitest läbi kukkuda! Eksamid on niikuinii ainult plädisevate Hufflepuffide jaoks. Meeldejätmine ei võrdu intelligentsusega."

„Kas sul on soovitusi?" küsis Dumbledore pehmelt, tehes näo, nagu ei paneks tähele, et Hermione oli läinud toanurka mossitama.

„Muidugi on," nähvas Snape vastu. „George Weasley ja Luna Lovegood."

„Oled kindel, et see on tark tegu?" küsisid McGonagall ja Flitwick korraga ja veetsid siis järgmised poolteist minutit teineteisele osutades ja jätkata paludes. Viimaks rääkis McGonagall edasi. „See tähendab, ma pean George'i väga kalliks ja Luna võib olla vägagi lõbustav, aga kas pole nad mõlemad lihtsalt natuke, noh, imelikud?"

„Just täpselt," ütles Snape. „Piiridest väljaspool. Ma eelistaks muidugi Fredi ja George'i koos, aga mis teha. Need kaks segasid ja eksperimenteerisid ebatavalisete nõiajookidega nende kolmandast aastast peale. Nad tegid tõmmiseid, pastille, pihusteid, pulbreid, kapsleid ja komme, mida keegi muu pole kunagi varem teinud, ja nad olid seejuures küllalt head, et edukas äri avada. Mis tähendab, et nad pole kedagi siiani veel ära tapnud, järelikult on nad ettevaatlikud. Lovegood ei lähene mitte millelegi otse, nii et tema vaatepunkt on hindamatu. Andke mulle need kaks ja vabad käed ja meil on see värk varsti analüüsitud."

McGonagall köhatas, Flitwick hirnatas, Sprout luksus ja Hagrid (kes oli nüüdseks oma saatja-kohuste juurest naasnud) säras uhkusest. Dumbledore otsustas ning töö oli Snape'i päralt. Harry saadeti Diagoni tänavale George Weasley järele ja Ginny läks Lunat kutsuma.

„Sa tahad, et ma va Snape'iga koos töötaks?" hüüatas George uskumatult kui Harry talle uudiseid rääkis.

„Ta küsis spetsiaalselt sind. Ta praktiliselt nõudis sind."

„Ausalt? Kas ta ütles, miks?"

„Ta ütles, et sul on kogemusi ja et sa mõtled väljaspoole piire. Ta ütles, et ta eelistaks sind ja Fredi koos, aga kuna ta seda ei saa, siis tahab ta sind."

„Sa ei saa minna," ütles Ron. „Meil sai just valentinipäeva kraam välja pandud ja sind on siin vaja, et rahvast jagu saada. Pealegi, millal enne on va Snape'i huvitanud, millega sa tegeled?"

„Vaat, väikevend," ütles George, „Fred ja mina olime kõige paremad, kes eales sealt nõiajookide klassist läbi käisid. Mina teadsin seda ja Fred teadis seda. Eksamitel pole tähtsust. Tähtis oli selle seguni jõuda, mida sul tarvis oli. Me ei arvanud, et va Snape meid isegi märkas; ta oli nii kange ja range. Ta oli geniaalne, muidugimõista. Suurepärase ande raiskamine, arvasime meie, geniaalne, aga reeglites kinni. Nüüd paistab nii, et ta sai asjast samamoodi aru kui meiegi – pani tähele ja jõudis äratundmisele. Sa arvad, et ma lasen selle võimaluse käest? Sa ju rääkisid mulle Printsist. See ongi Prints ja ma saan temaga koos töötada. Sellest loobuda? Unista aga!"

Harry ja George ilmusid tagasi Sigatüükasse kus Luna oli juba direktori kabinetis. Nad astusid otse kausis istuva uduse kääbuse peetavasse monoloogi.

„Ma ei saa muidugi," dikteeris Snape oma mõttesõelast, „ töötada nõiajookide klassiruumis või kabinetis. Need on õpilastele ja teistele kooli töötajatele liialt ligipääsetavad. Kuuenda korruse ruum sobiks hästi, vaatega järve poole. Mulle on alati järvevaated meeldinud. Ja varustus peab olema kõrgem klass. Kammige Slughorni varud läbi, kui tarvis, aga leidke meile kõige parem kraam, mis olemas on…"

Esimene samm olid kirurgimaskid ja beeži pulbri hoolikas ülekandmine steriilsesse nõusse, siis liikumine kuuenda korruse lõunapoolsesse tiiba. George kandis mõttesõela ja niipea kui nad olid end välilaboratoorimis sisse seadnud, lahkus Snape pudelist. George valis toeka laua, mille ta tõstis raamaturiiuli lähedusse, nii et Snape'i saaks tõsta kuhugi, kust ta saaks isasuguse katlas oleva segu pinnale alla vaadata, nõu anda või pudelis püsida.

Kuna nüüdseks oli juba lõuna aeg käes, saadeti Snape'ist, Georgeäist, Lunast, Harryst, Hermionest ja Ginnyst koosnevale väiksele seltskonnale toit üles. Noored sõid isuga ja George murdis möödaminnes väikseid tükke oma võileivast, et neid Snape'ile pakkuda, mille Snape vastu võttis ja nende kallal sama muretult nakitses. Harry ja Hermione vahetasid pilke.

„Kas teil on veel midagi muud vaja?" küsis Harry. Tema ja Hermione olid sebijad, termin, millest nad polnud teadlikud, enne kui Snape seletas, et see on keegi, kelle ülesandeks käia, viia ja tuua. George'ile meeldis see väga.

„Purustatud jääkaru hambaid," ohkas Luna vastuseks, kui ta läbi oma maski katseklaasis olevat pulbrit vaatas.

„Jääkaru?" ütles Ginni. „Nad tirivad jääkarudel hambaid välja?"

„Titehambad," seletas Snape. „Need kukuvad loomulikul teel välja, aga neid on väga raske leida, sest suurema osa neist neelavad noored karud alla. Ja peale selle valge valgel taustal… Granger, kas sa avaksid aknad? Kui me jääkaruhambaid kasutame, ei tohi temperatuur üle 40° Fahrenheiti tõusta. Väga hea, et meil on jaanuar."

„Oot," protesteeris Hermione isegi kui ta tõttas käsku täitma, „miks jääkaruhambad? See on meditsiiniline pulber elava koe surnud koest eraldamiseks. Ma ei usu, et teil on seal mingit elavat kude. See on kõik mingi tuhk."

„Preili Lovegood?" pakkus Snape Lunale võimalust esimesena vastata.

„Taevamanna." Teatas Luna. „Jumalate ambroosia, teatud taimetäide sekreet Kesk-Idast. See kuivab kleepuvaks pulbriks, mis on orgaaniline aga mitte elutu. Või siis võib see olla varipuhma eos – väljanägemiselt tolmune, aga samuti orgaaniline ja mitte elutu. Aga samas võib see olla ka üksnes doxikõõm. Aga me peame kindlaks tegema." Ta togis nõud eksperimentaarselt. „See on ju õigupoolest vaimustav kui lai kategooria on 'elus' ja kui kitsas on tegelikult 'eluta' kategooria."

„Vat, näed?" esitas Snape väljakutse. „Eluline või väljasurnud? Regeneratsiooniks võimeline, hingevaakuv või täiesti elutu? Jääkaruhammaste testi hea omadus on see, et see ei hävita näidises midagi. See on rohkem nagu magnet. Vaata järgi, kas Slughorni varudes on veel seda. Mul oli kabinetis tavaliselt väike varu."

Harry tõttas minema, et teha nagu kästud, aga läks kõigepealt üles, mitte alla. McGonagalli kabinetis teatas ta korraga nii direktrissile kui Dumbledore'i portreele „Ta sööb päris toitu," ütles Harry neile ilma sissejuhatuseta.

„Oled kindel?" küsis Dumbledore ja McGonagall nägi murelik välja.

„Kindel. Me olime just seal ja George andis talle tüki munavõileiba ja ta sõi selle ära. Ta oli mõttesõela kohal nitte mälestuse sees."

„See hakkab väga tõsiseks minema," ütles Dumbledore. „Siiski võib see pikas perspektiivis osutuda ohutuks. Meil pole paraku mingit pretsedenti, millest lähtuda. Tule ja räägi kohe, kui on mingisuguseid märke, et ta hakkab kasvama."

Harry noogutas ja jooksis trepist alla nõiajookide klassi. Snape oli talle paroolid andnud, Slughorn oli söögisaalis lõunal ja Harry jõudis pihustatud jääkaruhammastega tagasi kuuendale korrusele. Teda võttis vastu hingematvalt tuttav sõnavahetus.

„… ma panen juurde umbes kaks …"

„… supilusikatäit. Sellest peaks küllalt olema. Siis kuus korda…"

„… vastupäeva. Ja kolm…"

„… päripäeva. Peaks muutma pulbri…"

„… roosaks umbes nüüd kohe."

„Ruttu! Pane…"

„… salamandri silmad, juba panen, ja kolm…"

„… päripäeva ja valmis. See peaks muutma Flitwicki…"

„.. kulmud siniseks. Kuidas me ta seda…"

„… võtma saame? Tema hommikuses mangomahlas muidugi."

„Raske elu."

Ginny istus vaikselt ruumi nurgas, silmad kinni ja kuulas. Pisarad jooksid põski mööda alla, aga Harry oli küllalt tähelepanelik aru saamaks, et need ei tulnud ainult kurbusest ja kaotusest. Ta vaatas kahte kelmi paar minutit, toekat punapead ja tumedapäist kääbust. Korraga koitis talle äkki ja võimsalt, et see siin pole mitte Snape, kes George'iga räägib.

See oli Severus.

Harry nihkus Hermionele lähemale. „Kas ta muutub nooremaks?" sosistas ta. „Ma tean, et see tundub nagu rumal küsimus, aga ta on nii väike, et seda on raske öelda."

„See on nagu Gulliveri reisid," sosistas Hermione vastu. „Gulliver arvas, et liliputid on kõik väga noored ja kenad, sest nad olid nii väiksed, et ta ei näinud mingisugust ebatäiuslikkust nende nahal või näojoontes. Ja brobdingnaagid arvasid, et Gulliveril endal on millegipärast peened näojooned."

„Ma ei mõelnud seda," ütles Harry. „Ma mõtlen, et võrreldes nädalataguse ajaga samas mõttesõelas. Kas ta muutub nooremaks?"

Hermione astus katla ümber tegutsevale triole lähemale. Ta paistis segu uurivat, aga tegelikult uuris ta Snape'i. „Ma arvan, et sul on õigus," ütles ta kui Harry juurde tagasi jõudis. „Mida see tähendab?"

„Tugevamaks ja nooremaks," ütles Harry. „Ma tean, et Dumbledore on murelik. Kui see tuleneb pudelist, mõtle, mis see võib igasugu Voldemorti jäänukiga teha, kui see teises samasuguses on. Ma peaks sellele ka tähelepanu pöörama, kas ta kasvab või mitte. Ja kui ta nooremaks muutub, millal see peatub? Kahekümnendates? Teisme-eas? Lapsepõlves?"

„Lootena?" ütles Hermione vastu. „Rakuna? On võimalik, et ta nooreneb lõpuks mitte millekski ja siis pole meil probleemi, eksole?"

„Ma arvan, et mulle ei meeldi see mõte," ütles Harry vastu, olemata kindel, miks, aga sellegipoolest täiesti kindel, et ta ei tahtnud elluäratatud Snape'i kaotada. Ta värises kergelt ja süüdistas selles küllaltki külmaks läinud ruumi.

„Nii!" hüüdis George korraga, pannes Harry ja Hermione mõlemad hüppama. Ginny kargas samuti oma nurgast püsti ja lähenes töölauale.

„Mis juhtus?" küsis Harry.

„Vampiirikude," krooksus George käheda, hauataguse häälega. „Surematu."

„Rohkem küll liblikavastse nukk," ütles Luna. „Lihtsalt õige hetke ootel, et uuesti ellu ärgata."

„Loodetavasti mitte," ütles Severus ja tema hääl oli mõne noodi võrra tõusnud nagu sobib noorematele häälepaeltele. „Esimesel korral polnud ta just väga meeldiv, kui te mäletate."

„Mis. Juhtus?" nõudis Hermione, hakates üha ärritunum välja nägema.

„Umbes kaks kolmandikku sellest tuhast on endiselt elusaine," vastas Severus, „mis tekitab meile uue probleemi. Kas see 'eluta' aine oli esialgu 'elus'? See tähendab, et kas üks kolmandik Mustast Isandast on juba kadunud, nii et ta ei saakski täielikult enam tagasi pöörduda? Või oli se üks kolmandik eluta juba algusest peale näiteks riiete või käekella kujul? Ma soovitan kõigepealt 'eluta' osaga eksperimenteerida. Kui see on mineraalne või riidekiud, siis on meil tegemist tervikliku organismi ja mitte osalisega."

George sättis juba eksperimenti üles. „Tahaks teada, missugust loitsu ta kasutas, et niisugust tulemust saada," ütles ta.

„Meil olid mõned raamatud infoga varikätkide kohta," ütles Hermione. „Need olid Sigatüüka raamatukogus, kuni professor Dumbledore nad sealt välja võttis."

„Millal?" küsis Severus järsku.

„Kohe pärast tema matuseid kasutasin ma Accio loitsu ja…"

„Ei, millal Dumbledore nad välja võttis? Seitsmekümnendatel neid seal polnud. Või… üks oli, aga see ei pakkunud peale definitsiooni midagi ja ei mingeid detaile selle kohta, kuidas seda teha või hävitada."

„Nad olid arvatavasti erifondis," ütles Hermione.

Severus tõmbas silmad pilusse. „Ja see oleks mind takistanud… mismoodi?" küsis ta sarkastiliselt.

„Oot," sekkus Harry vestlusse. „Dumbledore nägi Voldemorti natuke pärast seda kui ta direktoriks sai. Ta näitas mulle seda mälestust. Voldemorti huvitas mustade jõudude õpetaja töökoht – või vähemalt nõnda ta ise ütles."

„Ja…"

„Noh, ta nägi juba siis imelik välja, poolel teel selles suunas, milliseks ta lõpuks muutus. Võib-olla sai Dumbledore siis juba aru, mida ta teinud oli ja võttis siis raamatud raamatukogust välja. Kas see oleks olnud enne sinu sõõlamist?"

„Arvatavasti," ütles Severus nüüd mõnevõrra rahunenult. „Kus sa neid raamatuid hoiad?"

„Ma ei arva, et oleks hea idee nad inimestele kättesaadavaks teha," ütles Hermione, käed rinnal risti.

„Olgu!" nähvas Severus talle vastuseks. „Me laseme siis sinul selle pudeli lahti teha, kui me selle leiame, ja sina võid tegeleda sellega, mis iganes sealt välja tuleb!"

Niimoodi esitatult suutis Hermione näha küsimusel rohkem kui ühte külge. Ta ilmus koju ja tuli tagasi koos raamatutega varikätkidest, mida ta oli peaaegu aasta otsa peidus hoidnud, ning osutas lehekülgedele _Kõige tumedama kunsti saladustes_, kus oli juttu varikätkide hävitamisest. Ginny hoidis raamatut üleval ja pööras lehekülgi, kui vähem kui lehekõrgune Severus oli nendega ametis otsekui ammuse armukesega. Mõne minuti pärast pöördus ta aga raamatu teiste osade juurde.

„Kas oled kindel, et tegemist ei ole varikätkiga?" küsis Hermione.

„Praegu?" vastas Severus. „Täiesti kindel. Ja kuna meil pole jälgegi, et see oleks kunagi hävitatud basiliski hamba või põrgutulega või mõne muu toreda siin mainitud meetodi abil, siis ei usu ma, et see oleks kunagi varikätk olnudki. Aga siin raamatus on peale varikätkide muudest asjadest ka juttu."

Luna oli pulbri kohale kummardunud. „Teate, nad on väga ilusad," ütles ta kõigile korraga ja ei kellegi poole pöördudes samal ajal kui George tegi tema selja taga nägusid. „Need küütlevad eredad sooned kiirgavad nende kehadest tiibadesse, aga tiivad on heledat fuksiatooni – aga seda ainult pealtpoolt, altpoolt on nad beežid. Ja need laigud. See on umbes nagu udukogu vaadata. Ma nimetaks neid pigem udukogudeks kui _rhetenor_ideks. Eksole, _rhetenor_id on vastikud ämblikud – loomulikult on nad mustad ja roosad – aga _morpho_d on kõige ilusamad…"

„Oled kindel, et see on liblikas?" küsis Severus, raamatult eemale vaadates.

„Oh, kindlapeale," ohkas Luna. „Aga see peaks siiski olema nekronukk ja kuni me leiame tema hingestaja…"

George lõpetas nägude tegemise ja tuli Luna kõrvale. „Need poloe päris, eksju?" sosistas ta, pulbrit põrnitsedes. „Zombid, ma mõtlen. Kuidas see saab sul olla zombi-liblikas?"

„Kas sulle on kunagi pähe tulnud," ütles Severus silmi pööritades, „et varikärk pole midagi enamat kui zombi hingestaja? Sa peidad tükikese hinge sinna sisse ja see hoiab zombi elus ja pärast on tal võime laipa ellu äratada. Oletades muidugi, et sul on võtta see laip, mida…" ta peatus, kui Luna pöördus talle otsa vaatama ja seejärel George'ile.

„Mugud tegid lamba teisest lambast," ütles Luna. „Siis suudab vist Voldemort ennast ka liblikast moodustada."

„Millest ta räägib?" küsis Harry.

„Kloonimisest," vastas Hermione.

„Mida nad musta isanda kehaga tegid?" nõudis Severus Harrilt infot.

„Kremeerisid."

„Pagan. See tähendab, et me ei saa DNAd testida. Me peame seda siin väga kindlalt hoidma, kuni me oleme sada protsenti kindlad, et tal pole veel ühte varikätki."

„Ma ei saa ikka aru," tunnistas Harry. „Sa ütlesid, et see pulber ei ole varikätk."

„Ei olegi," seletas Hermione. „Tal pole hinge. Aga siin on keha komponendid. Selleks et Voldemort saaks tagasi tulla, on vaja mõlemat, keha ja hinge. Või vähemalt tükikest hinge ja tükikest keha. Varikätkid hoidsid hinge tükke. See urn sisaldab keha kudet, mida on võimalik hingetükiga taashingestada. Sel juhul saaks need kaks osa ühendatud ja neist kasvaks uus Voldemort."

Harry vaatas ringi. „Mis sa arvad, kas tal on mõni samasugune asi veel kuskil ja sealt ta saigi selle imeliku väikse keha, mida Vänderjas ringi tassis?"

„Väga tõenäoline," vastas Severus. „Hermione, ma lähen korraks sellesse mälestusse. Kas sa tooksid raamatud sinna kabinetti, nii et ma saaks neid rahulikult uurida? Need loitsud, mida ta selle loomiseks kasutas, võivad väga vabalt neissamades raamatutes olla, ja me võim neist mõne vihje hingekivist kirstude kohta ka leida."

Hermione tegi nagu palutud ja pöördus siis tagasi laboratooriumiks muudetud klassiruumi ning Severus tõusis taas mõttesõela pinnale.

„Nii," kuulutas Severus teda ümbritsevale grupile. „Ma arvan, et me võime ülemisele korrusele minna ja oma tulemused esitada."

„Kas te ei hakkagi seda testima?" küsis Hermione.

„Milleks?" küsis Severus. „Meil on tegemist nekronuku tüübiga. Urnis olnud pulber on kehafragment, mis on mõeldud varikätkis oleva hingefragmendi poolt ingestamiseks."

„Aga te ei testinud seda!"

Severus ohkas ja muutus uuesti Snape'iks. „Preili Granger, kuigi ma olen veendunud sinu tehnilises osavuses, loodan ma, et isegi sina oled nüüdseks juba aru saanud, et nõiajoogi või loitsu võim ei tulene mitte mõõtmisest või vehkimisest, vaid selle võluri või nõia sisemisest jõust, kes seda nõiajooki teeb või loitsu lausub. Ma pole küll Sibyll Trelawneyga kõiges nõus, aga tüdruk, sul pole niisuguse töö jaoks sobivat hinge. Preili Lovegood on kõige intuitiivsem nõid, keda ma olen kunagi kohanud. Kui tema peab liikuma Lõuna-Ameerika liblikate kaudu, et jõuda teadmiseni, et Must Isand kloonis ennast… siis ei kipu ma temaga vaidlema."

„Miks sa meile siis ei öelnud, kui tähtis intuitsioon on?" kutsus Hermione teda välja. „Sellest oleks võinud kasu olla."

„Sellepärast, et õpetajaid hinnatakse eksamid positiivse hindega läibinud õpilaste protsendi põhjal. Intuitsioonil – ja heade nõiajookide valmistamisel – pole eksamitega midagi tegemist."

Dumbledore oli oma portreelt vaadates väga intrigeeritud kloonimise ideest. „See on ainult natuke anakronistlik, kas pole?" usutles ta Snape'i.

„Sa mõtled selles mõttes, et 1950ndatel ei saanud tal DNAst mingeid teadmisi olla? Ainult sellepärast, et terminoloogiat polnud olemas, ei tähenda, et seda poleks teha saanud. Loomulikult, ilma elujõulise varikätkita pole meil mingit võimalust teada saada, kas see katse oli edukas või mitte. Siin võib vabalt ka täiesti ebaõnnestunud loitsuga tegu olla. Võib-olla poleks see niikuinii üldse toiminud."

„Midagi niisugust, mida oleks väga rumal testima hakata," võttis Dumbledore kokku.

Seejärel võttis Harry sõna. „Me otsustasime, et urni ja pulbrit tuleks hoida valve all ja kindlas kohas, lihtsalt igaks juhuks, kui tal juhtub veel mõni varikätk olema. Me ei taha tekitada võimalus, et need kaks võiks kokku saada."

Dumbledore'i portree kehitas õlgu. „Ise teate," ütles ta. „Mina isiklikult pean sellist teguviisi ühekorraga liiga ettevaatlikuks ja samas liiga riskantseks."

George tõstis pilgu ühelt Dumbledore'i paljudest riistapuudest. „Seda peate küll täpsemalt seletama, härra."

„Kas teil on plaanis," küsis Dumbledore, „kehakude varikätkiga ühendada, juhul kui te peaks varikätki leidma?"

„Muidugi mitte!" hüüatasid mitmed hääled korraga. „See oleks rumalus," ütles Hermione.

„Ütlemata, et see oleks puhta lollus," lisas Harry.

„Siis miks mitte sellest kehakoest lihtsalt lahti saada? Sel juhul, kui te peaks leidma varikätki – mida ma isiklikult ei usu – siis pole enam kudet, mida hingestada. Probleem lahendatud."

Snape tõstis oma mõttesõelas käe, nii et kõik, kes olid tema pisikese kohaloluga harjunud, teda otsekohe märkasid. „Jah, severus?" ütles Dumbledore.

„Kas sa oskad pakkuda parimat viisi millegi niisuguse hävitamiseks? Kas me põletame selle ära? Matame maha? Puistame linnusöödaks ja laseme tuvidel ükskord ka midagi kasulikku teha?"

Snape'i selja taga hakkas George kihisema allasurutud naerust. Mõne hetke pärast leidis ka Harry end norsatamas ja itsitamas. Oli kuidagi rahustav kuulda Snape'i rääkimas niisuguse iseka lugupidamatusega isikust, keda ta oli 'isandaks' kutsunud.

„Ma mõtlesin rohkem küll kalade peale," ütles Dumbledore kergelt kulmu kortsutades. „Kas see pole mitte üsna tavapärane kadunukese tuhk merre visata?"

„Aga professor," segas Hermione vahele, „kuidas me saame kindlad olla, et isegi sel moel laialipuistatuna ei korja fragmendid ennast uuesti kokku või et isegi ühestainsast terakesest ei või uus Voldemort kasvada?"

„Sellega on asi suhteliselt lihtne, preili Granger. Selleks et keha ellu äratada, on ilmselgelt tarvis mingit minimaalset kogust füüsilist ainest. Vastasel korral oleks Voldemort rahul olnud väiksema koguse pulbriga."

„kriitiline mass," ütles Snape. „Ükskõik milline kogus alla selle ning reaktsioon ei toimu. Kas oled kindel, et tuumalõhustumise printsiibid on käesoleval juhul rakendatavad?"

„Ei ole," vastas Dumbledore lõbusa naeratusega, „aga ma olen ilma mingi kahtluseta kindel, et rohkem varikätke ei ole ning samavõrra kindel, et laialipillutatud osad ei koondu enam kunagi kokku, vähemalt mitte sel juhul kui ära kasutada ookeaniavarust, hoovuste suunda ja ja merefauna aplust."

Väike seltskond vahetas pilke. „Varsti läheb pimedaks," ütles Hermione. „Aga me võime seda homme teha. Parem puhkame täna ennast välja. See on päris pikk päev olnud."

„Kuidas me seda teeme?" küsis George. „Luuad on vist kõige parem variant."

„Mitte igaüks ei tunne end luua seljas hästi," tuletas Hermione talle meelde.

„Igaüks ei peagi tulema," oli George'i vastus. „Selleks pole tarvis tervet kampa inimesi, et tuhka laiali loopida."

„Me võime nii nagu enne, testralitega minna," ütles Luna.

George'i silmad sätendasid. „Super idee!" oli ta nõus.

„Ma ei tea," ütles Ginny. „Ma ei igatse just kangesti millegi nähtamatu seljas ratsutada. Ühest korrast oli küllalt."

„Ära ole rumal," ütles Luna talle sooja naeratusega. „Te kõik suudate nüüd testraleid näha. See saab tore olema."

Sellel kurval noodil siirdusid nad kõik oma kodudesse või magalatesse tagasi. Urn koos oma pahaendelise sisuga jäi McGonagalli kabinetti. Harry ilmus koos Snape'iga tagasi Londonisse just laupäevase õhtusöögi ajaks. Harry tahtis jälle proua Nokes'i näha ja arutles endamisi, kas võtta või mitte võtta Snape kaasa. Mõttesõela kätte võttes, hakkas ta hajameelselt sellest puru välja pühkima.

Mõttesõela prügikasti kohal kallutamise liigutuse juures ta peatus. _Miks siiin puru see on?_ Ta uuris seda lähemalt. Niipalju kui ta aru sai, oli selleks puruks pisikesed tükid munavõileivast. Harry oidis mehiselt naeruturtsatust tagasi, teades, et Snape on võimeline teda kuulma ning viis mõttesõela koos puruga oma magamistuppa, et seda lähemalt lambi all uurida.

Puru polnud mingil moel esialgsest võileivast erinev, välja arvatud see, et tükid olid väga väiksed.

_Ta ei saa seda süüa_, mõtles Harry. _Ta ei saa süüa, sest tal pole keha. Ta on ainult… misasi ta õieti on?Illusioon? Vaim? Hinge manifestatsioon?_ Tal oli hea meel, et Hermionet polnud kohal. See oli midagi niisugust, mille üle ta tahtis ise järele mõelda.

_Kui me päriselt ei ole mõttesõela mälestuse osad, kuidas me saame siis toolidel ja pinkidel istuda? Ma istusin pingil kohe kõige esimeses mälestuses, mida ma vaatasin, enne kui ma üldse teadsin, millega on tegemist. Ma näen, kuidas Snape saab sooritada võlukunsti mälestustest väljaspool, sest võlumine on vaimne, mitte füüsiline, aga kuidas tema hammustus saab võileiva väikesteks tükkideks muuta?_

Kõik mis läks füüsilisest maailmast mõttesõela paistis kaheks lahknevat. Füüsiline osa jäi väljapoole, mingisugusesse transiseisundisse kangestununa. _Kas mõistuseta asjad saavad transiseisundis olla?_ Elus, mõtlev, tundev osa läheb sisse, aga sellel pole füüsilist tuge. _Kui see, mis mõttesõela sisse läheb, on elusolend, siis püsib seos keha ja tehte vahel niikaua kuni püsib seos mõttesõelaga. Aga kui keegi tapaks väljaspool liikumatu keha ära, kas siis jääks 'vaim' mõttesõelas aktiivseks, nagu Snape on praegu, või sureks ka ära?_

Elutud asjad kaotavad midagi. See osa toidust, mille Harry mõttesõela kaasa võttis, ei toida füüsilist keha, aga Snape'il polegi füüsilist keha, mis vajaks toitu, niisiis pole sel tähtsust. See osa, mis on väljaspool, oma olemusest eraldatud, kaotab oma toiteväärtuse või isegi võime maitset stimuleerida. _Mis siis, kui ma viin toidu sisse ja toon selle tagasi välja? Kas see toit on sellega muutunud? Kui see on mul näiteks ühes taskus ja tõstan siis mõttesõelas ta teise taskusse enne välja tulekut? Kas need kaks osa toidust leiaks teineteist uuesti üles? Mis siis, kui ma viin toidu sisse ja annan selle näiteks Roni kätte enne väljatulekut? Mis sellega siis juhtuks?_ Mõtlematagi, mida ta teeb, hakkas Harry kujutlema terveid seeriaid eksperimente, et oma pooleldiformeerunud hüpoteesi testida.

Proua Purdy kutsus alt, et õhtusöök on valmis ning Harry suundus trepi poole. Ent ta peatus poolel teel alla ning läks tagasi pudeli ja mõttesõela juurde. Teised võivad tahta uuesti Snape'i näha ja Snape võib tahta nendega rääkida.

„Ma olen tahtnud küsida," ütles proua Nokes oma kabinetist välja astudes just sel ajal kui Harry trepist alla jõudis, „kas su vaimul on ka nimi? Ma tahaks teda kutsuda nagu, tead, mingis mõttes kui siinset asukat nagu kõiki teisigi, aga teda lihtsalt 'vaimuks' kutsuda tundub kohatu."

„Võib-olla peaksite temalt endalt küsida, mida ta eelistab, proua," vastas Harry. „Ta võib selliste asjade suhtes päris tähenärija olla."

Snape ühineski nendega õhtusöögiks ning proua Nokes esitaski talle oma küsimuse. „Ma oleks väga rõõmus, kui oleksid nõus meid valgustama ses suhtes, kuidas me sinu poole peaks pöörduma," ütles ta. „On nii kummaline lihtsalt 'vaim' öelda või siis üldse mitte midagi öelda."

„See on teist väga lahke minu tunnetega arvestada, proua Nokes," vastas Snape, kel oli mitu minutit aega olnud oma vastuse üle järele mõelda. „Minu nimi on Sevris. Meil pole perekonnanimesid."

„Vaat," ütles proua Nokes, „see teeb asjad palju lihtsamaks."

Terve õhtusöögi jooksul ei teinud proua Nokes mingit vihjet hommikustele sündmustele. Tundus, nagu poleks nende käiku Sigatüükasse üldse toimunud ning ammugi mitte urni paljastamist. Kogu sündmus paistis olevat kõige sügavamal tasemel tema mälust pühitud. Ei Harry ega Snape pressinud talle info osas peale.

Tüki aja pärast oli Snape haaratud üsna tehnilisse arutellu härra Uptoniga praktiliste igiliikuri leiutamise võimalikkusest. Härra Upton kinnitas, et see on võimalik, samal ajal kui Snape vastas argumentidega termodünaamikast, hõõrdumisest, entroopiast ning energia jäävusest, härra Upton suhtus kõigisse neisse põlastavalt ning pidas neid tühiseks. Snape hakkas vihaseks saama härra Uptoni võimetuse peale aru saada, et kaks pluss kaks ei saa viit kokku anda, nii et niipea kui härra Upton jätkas teemat 'mugumütoloogia' valdkonda siirdudes, tuli Harryl sekkuda, et verevalamist ära hoida. Mitte et seal oleks olnud palju verd, mida valada, arvestades Snape'i 'redutseeritud' võimega oma seisukohti maksma panna.

„Mina arvan," ütles Harry kogunenud seltskonnale, smaragdkirstu ka mõttesõela kätte võttes, „et on aeg magama minna. Palun vabandage meid. Meil on homme varane äratus."

Proua Nokes paistis kergendust tundvat. Upton nägi välja puhevil. Deirdre ja Arwella olid pettunud, sest nemad olid lootnud kaklust näha saada. Enamik ülejäänuid polnud vaidlusest niikuinii aru saanud ja jäid neutraalseks. Snape vahutas vihast terve tee trepist üles.

„vii mind sinna tagasi!" nõudis ta. „Sa ei saa lahinguvälja niiviisi selle tobu päralt jätta! Tal pole füüsikast vähimatki arusaamist! Ma vannun, Potter, et kui mul eales avaneb võimalus su nina meloniks muuta, siis teen ma täpselt seda! Eks vaata, kas su Weasley sõbratar suudab sind selle ümbert suudelda!"

„Meeldivaid unenägusid," ütles Harry, kui ta Snape'i halli, uduse niidi tagasi hingekivist kirstu tõstis. „Ma võtan mõttesõela magamistuppa kaasa. Nii et soovitan sul paigal püsida ja maha rahuneda, sest meil on homme palju tegemist. Pea meeles, me viskame homme Voldemorti merre. See peaks ometi parem olema kui lollide üle vaidluste võitmine."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pühapäev, 24. jaanuar 1999**_

Järgmine hommik algas uue vaidlusega.

„Ma ei saa sind kaasa võtta," ütles Harry seitsmendat korda, kui ta sokke ja kingi jalga tõmbas. „Ei mõttesõelas ega minu peas. Ma ei saa mõttesõelast ja testralist korraga kinni hoida ja ma ei saa riskida sellega, et sa võtad enale pähe näiteks mu käed ja suus üle võtta, kui me oleme paarisaja jala kõrgusel avamere kohal. Sul ei jää muud üle kui selle teadmisega elada; sa ei tule kaasa."

„Selle teadmisega elada!" karjus Snape vastu jõuetus vihas värisedes. Harry oleks tema vererõhu pärast muretsema hakanud, kui tal oleks mingit vererõhku mille pärast muretseda, olnud. „Sellega elada! Ma elasin selle teadmisega peaaegu kakskümmend kuus aastat ja siis surin ma selle eest ära! See kurjategija hävitas mu elu ja ma ei saanud isegi rahuldust teda suremas näha, sest mul oli liiga palju tegemist sellega, et kindlustada sulle võimalust kangelane olla! Sa oled selle mulle võlgu!"

„Sa hävitasid mälestuse temast."

„No ja siis! Vaata tõele näkku, imepoiss, mina lähen sulle korda ainult niipalju kui minust sulle kasu on. Vat, mul on sulle uudis. Ma olen inimene! Mul on tunded!"

„Ära ole rumal," ütles Harry naeratust tagasi hoides. „Kui ma tõesti sinu tunnetest ei hooliks, oleks ma siit pool tundi tagasi välja kõndinud ja su sinna kaussi praadima jätnud."

„Ja mina oleks su korteri pihuks ja põrmuks lammutanud sel ajal kui sa läinud oled! Vat nii!" Snape seisis vihast kangestununa, käed sirgelt külgedel, käelabad pisikestesse rusikatesse tõmblemas. Ta nägi välja, nagu tahaks ta Harryle virutada.

„Aitäh hoiatuse eest," vastas Harry. „Võib-olla peaks ma su katusele kajakate ja tuvide juurde panema."

Üks hääl hüüdis trepist üles – George'i hääl. „Harry, lkas sa oled üleval? Kõik teised on Sigatüükas ja ootavad sind!" Hetke pärast avanes uks ja George astus sisse. „Tulge juba teie kaks. Me ei saa päev otsa oodata."

Snape hüppas kohe nende sõnade peale püsti. „Näed! Isegi Weasley saab aru, et ma peaks kaasa tulema!"

„Oi ei!" hüüdis George naerdes. „Kas sul oli plaanis meie austatud nõiajookide meister niikauaks tuppa luku taha panna? Mina sinu asemel nii ei teeks. Merlin ise teab, mis sind siis tagasi tulles ees ootaks."

„Ma olen seda sellele kõlupeale siin seletada püüdnud," ütles Snape. „Kõik mu kodukaunistamise instinktid kerkivad pinnale."

„Ma ei saa," seletas Harry mõnevõrra ujedalt. „Mul on mõlemat kätt vaja, et teatralist kinni hoida ja ma ei taha teda oma pähe, kus ta saab minu tegevusele vahele segada kui midagi peaks juhtuma."

„Mul on idee. Miks me ei võiks teda koos mõttesõelaga panna mulli sisse, mis hõljuks testrali kõrval?" George naeratas ettepaneku lihtsuse üle.

„Ma ei tea," ütles Snape. „See mõte tekitab minus ebamugavust." Ta kortsutas kulmu. „Millegipärast meenutab see mulle madusid."

„mitte mingil juhul," sisistas Harry George'ile. „Ma seletan pärast."

„Me peame siis lihtsalt midagi muud välja mõtlema," ütles George. „Me ei saa teda maha jätta. See on rohkem tema kui meie hetk."

„Näed!" kires Snape. „Näed! Ainult selle pärast, et sina oled südametu, tundetu juhmard, ei tähenda, et ülejäänud maailm on samavõrra kalk. Ma olen kogu aeg öelnud, et Weasleyd kuuluvad parimate võluriperekondade hulka…"

George'i kulmud kerkisid kõrgele. „millal see küll juhtus?" küsis ta.

„Vahet pole. Mõtle nüüd sobilik idee välja."

„Noh, ausalt öeldes ei taha ma sind enda pähe samuti. Me võiks pudelit ja mõttesõela kotis kanda, aga lendamise ajal sind välja võtta poleks kuigi lihtne. Kas sa näiteks portree sisse ei saaks minna? Me võtame väikse Dumbledore'i portree kaasa, nii et ta saab vaadata. Kui sa saaks sinna…"

„Dumbledore saab kaasa!" Snape oli kokkuvarisemise äärel. „Tema läheb, ja sa tahtsid mind maha jätta?"

„Vaata," ütles George Harryle, „me võime ta vähemalt Sigatüükasse kaasa võtta. Võib-olla mõnel teisel tuleb hea mõte, kuidas teda transportida. Ma olen nõus, et ta peaks tulema, kui me suudame välja mõelda, kuidas. Ja tosin pead on iga kell parem kui üks pea."

„Tosin?" Snape'i hääl oli kurjakuulutavalt rahulik kui ta Harryle otsa vaatas. „Sa teadsid?"

„Jah," tunnistas Harri. „Või umbes nii."

„Sina, Potter oled sitajunn. Ja ma nii kujundan selle korteri ümber. Ei, oot. See poleks proua Nokesi suhtes aus. Võib-olla ma lihtsalt kujundan sinu ümber, Potter. Alustades ninast ja jätkates…"

Harry pistis Snape'i ruttu pudelisse ning nad koos George'iga tõttasid trepist alla, et Sigatüükasse ilmuda.

McGonagalli kabinetis olid kõik kohe nõus, et Snape peaks kaasa tulema, kui mingigi võimalus leitakse. „Mis sa arvad, Severus, kullake, kas sa saaks portreena liikuda?" oli McGonagalli panus arutelusse.

„Severus kullake?" kordas Ron hääletult Harry poole, mille peale viimane grimassiga vastas.

„Ma ei tea," vastas Snape, aga ilmselgelt oli ta Roni ja Harry sõnavahetust näinud ja vaatas neid tigeda näoga. „Ma ootan endiselt, et keegi mulle seletaks, miks minu portreed siin üleval pole. See pole aus."

„Hoolekogu…" alustas McGonagall, aga Snape oli kiirem.

„Kui ruttu pärast seda kui sa tornist alla lendasid, riputati sinu portree seinale," nõudis ta Dumbledore'ilt.

„Peaaegu otsekohe. Samal õhtul."

„Kes selle üles pani?"

„Keegi. Loss ise teeb seda." Dumbledore kortsutas selle mõtte peale kulmu.

„Enne seda kui hoolekogule sinu surmast üldse teada anti," puhkis Snape. „Loss tegi seda. Aga miks mitte mina? Ma töötasin kooli hüvanguks sama palju kui iga teine ja palju raskemates ja ohtlikumates tingimustes. Kuidas nii saab olla, et minul pole portreed?"

McGonagall tundis piinlikkust. „Me arvasime, et see oli sinu lahkumise viisi pärast, aga sest saadik kui me teada saime, et meie… tõlgendus asjadest oli… ekslik… Noh, ma tõesti ei tea, miks sa siin teiste kõrval ei ripu."

„On võimalik," ütles Dumbledore, „et loss ei tunneta sind surnuna. Võib-olla arvab see, et sa oled ikka veel elus. See osa sinu isiksusest, mis oleks portree sisse läinud, polnud ju kättesaadav, sest see oli pudelis luku taga."

„Isegi sel juhul," nõudis Snape, „kui Minerva oma kohale asus, olin mina eks-direktor. Kas need direktorid, kes pensionile lähevad, ei saa portreesid?"

„Ma kardan," ütles Dumbledore, „et sajandite jooksul on Sigatüüka direktoritel olnud murettegev komme oma ametipostil surra."

„Mina kaasa arvatud. Mis ei tõota sulle head, Minerva kullake." McGonagall põrnitses. Snape irvitas talle vastu ja järkas. „Nojah, kõiki asju arvesse võttes, olen ma parema meelega mälestuste purgis liikuv kui seinale pistetud. Aga ma olen valmis portree eksperimenti katsetama."

McGonagall otsis väikse portreeraami, mille siis Harry mõttesõela kaasa võttis. Tema ja Snape proovisid mitmel eri viisil alustades Harryst lihtsalt koos raamiga väljumas kuni raamini Snape'i taskus, kui ta mõttesõela astus. Mitte miski ei toiminud.

„Võib-olla," ütles Dumbledore, „ei saa ta lihtsalt hingekivist ja mõttesõelast lahkuda."

„See ei pea paika," ütles Harry vastu. „Professor Snape hävitas seestpoolt ühe mälestuse ja kui see oli lagunemas, ilmusin ma koos temaga välja. Ta oli ruumis mitu sekundit lahti.

„Tõesti? Kaaslasega ilmumine? Harry, lauasahtlis on minust väike diptühhoni portree. Kas sa võtaks selle mõttesõela kaasa?"

Harry võttis portree, kontrollis, et Dumbledore on seal kohal ning ühines Snape'iga tema kabineti-mälestuses. Nagu ennegi, seisis tema kõrval väga tõeline Dumbledore. Dumbledore läks üle toa, sinna kus Snape neid vaadates Seisis ja pani talle käe õlgade ümber.

„Mida sa enda arvates teed?" ütles Snape.

„Võtan su endaga kaasa," vastas Dumbledore.

„Oled kindel, et see ikka on hea mõte?"

„Kas sa ei usalda mind? Sa proovisid seda üksi teha."

„Mis siis kui midagi valesti läheb?"

„Siis korraldame sulle kauni mälestusteenistuse. Sulle meeldiks see kindlasti." Dumbledore astus sammu tagasi ja vaatas Snape'i üle prilliservade. „Kas sa jääksid parema meelega siia, kui meie Põhjamere kohale lendama läheme?"

„Ei," vastas Snape ruttu. „Proovime siis sinu moodi."

Dumbledore pani uuesti käe Snape'i õlgade ümber sellal kui Harry mälestusest välja läks. Kui ta oli taas McGonagalli kabinetis, võttis ta portree taskust välja ja avas selle. Sumbledore naeratas talle vastu. „Kas see töötas ilusti?" küsis Harry.

„Defineeri ilusti," ütles Dumbledore. Dumbledore selja taga oli selgelt kuulda Snape'i häält.

„Kebi eest ära, eksole? Siin on võimatult kitsas. Tead, sa oleks võinud vähemalt suurema raami valida!"

Dumbledore nihkus küljele. „kui see on liiga ebamugav, võid alati siia jääda, kas tead. See ei ole tingimata kohustuslik, et sa meiega kaasa tuleks."

„Miks sa ei võiks teise pilti kolida," nipsas Snape. „Miks me sellesama peal koos peame olema?"

„Me lahkume majast," seletas Dumbledore. „ma pean olema selle raami sees, kus on minu portree ja mul pole just palju selliseid väikseid."

„Aga siin on ruumi kahe erineva pildi jaoks," näitas Snape Diptühhoni teisele poolele.

„Ometi," ohkas Dumbledore, „pole sellel teisel poolel kunagi olnud minu portreed. Miks sa ise ei võiks sinna kolida?"

„Ma ei tea kuidas."

„Võib-olla kui meil oleks sinu portree, siis saaksid sa sinna kolida."

„ma ei usu, et minust on mingeid portreid olemas."

Korraga ütles Ginny Weasley, „Oh!" ja jooksis ruumist välja. Sel ajal kui ta läinud oli, proovis Harry portreed tagasi mõttesõela viia, nii et Dumbledore saaks proovida Snape'i kõigepealt tühja raami sisse viia ja siis ise oma kohale tagasi minna. See ei töötanud.

Kui kogunenud seltskond arutles selle üle, mida teha, tuli Ginny tagasi. Tal oli käes kingakarp šokolaadikonnade kooartide koguga. „Aga mis te neist arvate?" küsis ta Dumbledore'ilt. „Kas sa mitte ei käinud konnakaardil Lunale nõu andmas Gryffindor'i mõõga järele minna?"

„See oli minu idee," ütles Snape. „Mis sul teises kastis on?"

„Need on Colin Creevey tehtud pildid. Tal oli esimesel aastal fotoaparaat ja ta pildistas absoluutselt kõike. Teda vaimustas, et võluripildid liiguvad. Ma lihtsalt mõtlesin, et kas ta äkki juhtus kunagi ka professor Snape'i pildistama."

Nad andsid pilte käest kätte ja sortisid nad läbi. Seal piltidel oli hulk Gryffindori õpilasi ja mõningad teiste majade õpilased. Mõned olid isegi erinevatest õpetajatest, aga mitte ühtegi…

„Olemas!" hüüdis Luna, hoides käes fotot õhtusöögiaegsest saalist. „Vasakul professor Lockhartiga rääkimas! Ja professor Dumbledore on keskel."

Aga tuli välja, et fotod ei ole samasugused nagu portreed. Mitte ainult Snape ei saanud fotole astuda, samuti ei saanud ka Dumbledore. Lõpuks otsustati, et Dumbledore kolid šokolaadikonna kaardile ja sõidab loitsuga Flitwicki rüü külge kinnitatuna. Sellest vaatenurgast sai Dumbledore kõike näha. Ja Snape tuli kaasa diptühhonil.

„Mina võtan ta," teadustas George, tõmmates taskust välja pika nööri. Ta sidus selle diptühhoni hingede ümber ning tegi siis suure aasa ja pani pildi endale kaela. „Niiviisi saame me rääkida ka."

„Vaata ainult ette, et sa mind ookeani ei pilla," hoiatas Snape.

„Kas see polegi siis see, mille jaoks Accio loitsud on välja mõeldud?" naeris George vastu.

Harry käes oli urn pulbriga. „Mõelda vaid," pomises ta endamisi, „kui me paneks selle varikätki hingefragmendiga kokku, siis ärataks see ta ellu." Ta vaatas George'ile otsa, või õigemini George'i kaela ümber rippuvat portreed. „Kui meil oleks natuke sinu DNA'd, mis sa arvad, kas me saaks sinu ka ellu äratada? Tead küll… juuksed, küüned."

„Võta teadmiseks, et ma olin kogu aeg väga korralik," nähvas Snape. „Kust sa ikka minu DNAd saak?"

„Me võiks keha välja kaevata," pakkus Luna ja George toetas seda ideed ohkega, „Vägev."

„Mulle see mõte ei meeldi," katkestas Snape ja sellega oli teema lõpetatud.

Trepist alla minnes ühines nendega Neville ja siis, vestibüülis Hermione. Hagrid oli samuti seal, aga tema ei olnud kaasa tulemas, sest ta oli lihtsalt liiga suur, et testrali seljas sõita. Harry mainis vaikselt Hermionele Snape'i laibalt tema DNA saamise mõtet.

„Mina seda ei teeks," vastas ta. „Kirstus on muid asju ka peale laiba ja pärast kaheksat kuud, oleks iga proov, mille sa sealt saad, rikutud."

Kujutluspilt, mis sellega Harry silme ette kerkis oli ebameeldiv ning ta loobus sellest otsekohe. Ta sai aru, miks mõttesõela Snape vaimustuses pole.

Seltskond liikus karges jaanuariõhus lossimäest alla ning suundus metsa poole, kuhu Hagrid oli kogunud väikse testralite karja, mis nad Põhjamere kohale viiks.

See pidi olema tõsine ettevõtmine ja suuremas osas see ka oli. Professorid ja George polnud kunagi varem testraliga sõitnud, aga abi ja nõuannetega rühma nooremate liikmete poolt said nad hakkama. See tekitas suure erinevuse, et seekord olid testralid kõigi jaoks nähtavad ning kui tiivulised ratsud majesteetlikult õhku tõusid, tundis Harry saavutuslusti. Järjekordne peatükk pikas saagas oli lõppemas.

Põhja-Šotimaa laius nende all, igav oma talvistes pruunides ja männirohelistes värvides lumelaikudega kõrgemates kohtades. Nad siirdusid loodesse ja nii möödusid nad Aberdeenist, sest nende eesmärgiks olid Kinnairds Headi sügavamad veed. Dumbledore ja Snape olid mõlemad otsustanud, et vaja oleks vähemalt sajameetrist sügavust, sest kuigi pulber jääb alguses hõljuma, siis vajub see lõpuks ikkagi, kui ta just lkalade poolt ära söödud ei saa, põhja.

Üks asi, millega Harry polnud arvestanud, oli see, et testralid ei saanud oma tiivaulatuse tõttu üksteisele väga lähedal lennata. Ja kuigi ilm oli vaikne, tegi nende liikumisest tekkiv tuul omavahel rääkimise peaaegu võimatuks. Kui maa oli silmist kadunud ning nende all laius hall Põhjamere laotus, viipas Flitwick Harryle, et on paras aeg, ning ta võttis võlukepiga urnist väikse koguse pulbrit, suunas selle testralitest eemale, nii et see kogemata nende kehade või sõitjate riiete külge ei kleepuks, ja lasi sel langeda. Teistelt kostis kärisev rõõmuhõise, vaevu kuuldav ja ruttu tuules eemale kantud, kui pulber kadus.

Tükk aega hiljem, ning poetatud sai järgmine näputäis pulbrit, siis veelkord ja veelkord. Rohkem kui sada ruutmiili ookeani pinnast oli see ala, kuhu Lord Voldemorti tolm sai laiali pillutatud, kuni viimaks oli urn tühi isegi pisemast terast. Harry hoidis urni pea kohal teiste rõõmuhõisete saatel ja laskis siis sellel samuti merre kukkuda. Kui selle urni munaja kuju küljes oligi veel mingit jäänukmaagiat, oli see nüüd igaühest liiga kaugel, et midagi kahjustavat korda saata.

Testralid pöördusid laias kaares ning liikusid tagasi Šotimaa kõrgendikualade suunas. Kuna jutuajamine oli võimatu, kasutas Harry oma aega mõtlemiseks. Esimene ülesanne oli muidugi rääkida Deirdre Dowdiga ja teise hingekivist kirstu asukoht kindlaks teha. Kas see osutub sama lihtsaks, nagu urnist jagu saamine või sama raskeks kui Lord Voldemorti endaga võitlemine oli olnud, oli midagi niisugust, mida ei saanud enne teada kui asjade käigus. Harry lootis kangesti, et see osutub lihtsaks.

Harry mõtetes kasvas ka teine ülesanne. Osa temast tahtis nüüd väga Snape'i tagasi tuua. Kui Tom Riddle'it sai DNA ja hingefragmendi ühendamise teel ellu äratada, miks siis mitte äratada Severus Snape samal moel, ühendades DNA vaimu ja mälestustega, mida sisaldas smaragde pudel?

Testralid maandusid metsas, kus Hagrid neid juba ootas toore liha tükkidega tehtud töö eest premeerides. Inimesed, nüüd juba koos Hagridiga, kõndisid tagasi mäest üles lossi, kus nad suundusid otsejoones McGonagalli kabinetti väljateenitud pidu pidama.

Pärast tund aega kestnud lustimist, kui Neville tantsis professor Sproutiga, George imiteeris järjest kõiki õpetajaid ning Snape paiskas oma võlukepist õhku väikseid ilutulestikke, leidis Harry hetke, et ühes nurgas McGonagalliga sosinal rääkida.

„Mis sa arvad, kas tal on õigus, et ta oli liiga korralik ja et temast pole mingisuguseid isiklikke jäänuseid alles?" küsis ta. „Politsei suudab ju alati kuriteopaigalt igasugu asju leida. Juukseid, sõrmejälgi, nahaosakesi…"

„Harry, kullake, sa unustad, et siin käib koristamine majahaldjate abil. Ja Severus tõepoolest oligi nii korralik ja metoodiline. Ma ei usu, et sa leiaks midagi kõige väiksemagi kübeme."

„Aga tema kodus? Need asjad, mis tal seal olid? Seal ei koristanud majahaldjad."

McGonagall mõtles hetke. „Kõik tema raamatud ja paberid pandi raamatukokku, Proua Pince sorteerib neid. Ma ei usu, et sa sealt midagi leiad. Isiklikud asjad on hoidlas."

„Kus see hoidla on?" küsis Harry.

„Meil on arhiiv ja asjade hoidla kuuendal korrusel. Seal on mõned kastid. See oli üks väga vaene elamine ja seal eriti polnudki mingeid muid asju peale raamatute. Mööblit me ei hoidnud alles."

„Kas ma võiks neid asju vaadata?"

„Kas sa ei peaks luba küsima?" ütles McGonagall mõttesõela ja selle päkapikusuuruse elaniku poole noogutades. „Need on ikkagi tema asjad."

„Peaks küll," tunnistas Harry, „aga ta on praegu palju haavatavam kui ta varem oli. Ma mõtlen, emotsionaalselt. Ma ei taha ta lootusi üles kütta."

McGonagall noogutas nõusolevalt.

Peo muusikaline kvartett mis koosnes Dumbledore'ist, Hagridist, George'ist ja Flitwickist oli just hakanud laulma 'Sinilinnud on Doveri valgete kaljude kohal…' nii et Harry ja McGonagall pääsesid märkamatult välja. McGonagall juhatas ta kuuenda korruse ukse juurde, mis avanes mööblit, koolivarustust, igasugu kaste täis laotud riiulite ja alustega ruumi. See oli väiksem ja palju paremini korras kui tarvilik tuba oli olnud. McGonagall näitas riiulite poole.

„Seal on kümme kasti," ütles ta Harryle. „neil kõigil on tema nimi peal. Osa sisaldavad riideid või majapidamistarbeid. Seal on ka mõned isiklikud paberid ja raamatud, mis pole Sigatüükaga võlukunsti uurimistööga seotud. See polnud suurem asi kolmkümmend kaheksa aastat elu. Ei tohiks kaua aega võtta."

McGonagallil oli õigus. Sellest hetkest alates, kui Harry avas esimese kasti, teadis ta, et tema otsing ei võta kaua aega. Ta leidis riideesemeid, aga need olid muguriided, osa olid naisteriided. _Ta ei visanud kunagi oma vanemate asju ära. Suurem osa sellest olidki ilmselt tema ema ja isa asjad._

Riided olid kulunud, korralikud ja puhtad, aga nõelutud ja paigatud. Polnud mingeid ehteid, isegi mitte paari kõrvarõngaid või mansetinööpe. Ei mingeid ülikonde ega lipse, ainult tavalised töötava inimese riided ja lihtsad töölisklassi naise kleidid. Teistes kastides olid omavahel kokkusobimatud nõud, potid ja pannid ja paar odavat nipsasja. Tuletades Dursleyde kodu asju meelde, tundis Harry imelikku kurbust. Tal oli meeles mõttesõels mälestus väiksest poisist üksikute pliiatsitega. Harry enda kehv lapsepõlv tundus korraga rikkalik. Vähemalt oli tema söönud terviklikku serviisi kuuluvatelt taldrikutelt ja vaadanud telekat omaenda kodus.

Teises kastis olid raamatud ja … ajakirjad. Vanad ajakirjad. Mõne hetke veetis Harry lehitsedes kõige esimesi Sherlock Holmesi lugude köiteid. Ta vaatas ka teisi raamatuid. Vanad kooliõpikud, mõrvamüsteeriumid, Shakespeare'i kogutud teosed – seda külge Snape'ist poleks ta kunagi ette kujutada osanud. Uudishimulikult kaevus Harry sügavamale kasti. Põhjast leidis ta midagi raamatute kõrvalt. See oli pakk kirju, mis olid ikka veel ümbrikutes, paelaga kokku seotud.

End väga süüdlaslikult tundes, sest et sellel siin ei saanud küll DNAga mingit pistmist olla, sidus Harry paela lahti ja lappas ümbrikuid. Mõned olid väga väikses kirbukirjas Snape'i isalt tema emale. Pilguheit sisule näitas, et need olid kirjutatud enne nende abiellumist ja Harry pistis nad ruttu ümbrikutesse tagasi, häbenedes oma teiste eraellu tungimist. Teised suurema ja avatuma käekirjaga olid Eileen Printsilt Tobias Snape'ile. Need olid kulunud ja räbaldunud ja paistis, et neid on palju kordi loetud ja üle loetud. Kolmandad paistsid olevat Snape'i vanaemadelt. Paki keskel oli ümbrik ilma aadressita. Harry tegi selle lahti.

Selle sees oli teine väiksem ümbrik ja tükk paberit. Paberil olid Eileen Snape'i lohakas käekirjas sõnad 'Russi esimene juukselõikus'. Harry jõllitas hetkeks ja avas siis väiksema ümbriku. Selle see oli lokk pehmeid süsimusti juukseid. Armastava ema mälestusese; taassünni võimalus tema poja jaoks.

Harry pistis väikse ümbriku ja sedeli tagasi suuremasse ning siis mõlemad oma jakitaskusse. Ta tõstis raamatud tagasi kasti ning kastid tagasi riiulile. Nüüd täis lootust ja missioonitunnet, läks sisemuses juubeldav Harry tagasi direktori kabinetti. Ainult McGonagall pani tema naasmist tähele; teised olid keskendunud maadlusmatšile Hermione ja Ginny vahel.

„Leidsid midagi?" küsis McGonagall.

„Võib-olla," vastas Harry, aga ei öelnud midagi enamat.

Kulus veel tund aega, enne kui pidu otsa lõppes. Sigatüükas hakkas õhtusöögi aeg kätte jõudma, nii et professorid läksid kõigepealt oma ruumidesse end värskendama enne õpilaste sekka ilmumist. Ginny, Luna ja Neville läksid oma magalatesse ja arvatavasti otse voodisse, vajadusega mitte enam õhtust süüa, vaid äsjasest peost välja puhata. Ron, Hermione ja George läksid tagasi Diagoni tänavale. Harry naases Avery Rowle, aga mitte enne kui oli pisikese Dumbledore'i portree taskusse pistnud.

Oma korteris tagasi, Snape ööseks pudelisse pandud, läks Harry oma magamistuppa ja tõmbas väikse diptühhoni välja. „Professor Dumbledore, kas me võiks natuke rääkida?" küsis ta tühjalt raamilt.

„Muidugi, Harry," vastas Dumbledore korraga raamist vastu naeratades. „Ma arvasingi, et sa tahad, kui ma nägin sind seda raami oma taskusse pistmas. Kas midagi on juhtunud? Sa olid kabinetist päris tükk aega eemal."

„Professor McGonagall laskis mul tema Lancashire'i kodust pärit asju läbi vaadata."

„Oh aeg. Selle üle tal küll hea meelei ole. See on tõsine tungimine tema.."

„Eraellu. Jah, ma tean. Neil paaril viimasel päeval on tal olnud selline emotsionaalne ameerika mägedel sõit, professor… Ma ei taha ta lootusi äratada ja siis pärast neid võib-olla purustada."

„Sa leidsid midagi?"

„Tema ema hoidis alles ühe juukseloki sellest saati, kui tal esimest korda juukseid lõigati."

Dumbledore naeratas õrnalt. „Tundub küll imelik mõelda Severusest kui väiksest lapsest, tema esimese juukselõikuse ajal, eksole? Minu jaoks muidugi see nii imelik ei ole. Mina tundsin teda üheteistaastasest saati."

„Ja mina olen teda näinud mälestuses, kui ta oli umbes viiene." Harry peatus. „Professor, kui ma kasutaks neid juukseid DNA jaoks, et teda tagasi tuua, kas ta tuleks siis tagasi iseendana või kahe-aastase lapsena?"

„See on oletades, et see üleüldse toimiks," juhtis Dumbledore tähelepanu. „See ei pruugi nii lihtne olla. Ja nii palju asju tuleb arvesse võtta. DNA on väga noorelt lapselt pärit, aga hingekivi on tugevdanud tema täiskasvanud hinge. Sellega võib tulemus vägagi seotud olla."

„Ma lugesin kuskilt, et kui midagi kloonida, siis hakkab see embrüost peale, siis loode, siis vastsündinu. Me saame niiviisi tulemuseks ju beebi, eksole?"

„Beebi täiskasvanu mõtlemise ja mälestustega. Ära unusta, Harry, et me ei tegutse siin mugumaailmas. Võukunstiga tuleb samuti arvestada." Järnud Harry selle üle järele mõtlema, naases Dumbledore Sigatüükasse ja Harry läks magama.

Vara järgmisel hommikul võttis Harry direktor McGonagalliga ühendust, kes omakorda kontakteerus Gawain Robardsiga, kes aindis Harryle loa võtta töölt puhkust teenena Sigatüükale. Harry ja Snape läksid sel hommikul alla hommikusöögile teadmisega, et neil on vabadus tegelda Dowdi õdedega.

Preili Arwella oli söögitoas oma peekonit ja mune ning hommikust _Prohvetit _nautimas, aga Deirdre'it polnud kohal. Samuti polnud proua Nokesit. „Ta tundis end eile kehvasti," ütles Arwella oma õe kohta. „See hakkas peale umbes keskhommikul. Ja läks järjest hullemaks. Täna on tal juba parem, nii et ilmselt ei olnud asi väga tõsine." Proua Nokesi olukorra kohta tal infot ei olnud.

„Mis sa arvad, kas see on kuidagi meie eilse tegevusega seotud?" sosistas Harry Snape'ile kui ta preili Arwella suhtes laua kaugemasse otsa istus. „Võib-olla tunnetavad nad teda paremini kui me oleks arvata osanud."

„See on võimalik," ütles Snape. „Mis sa arvad, kas sa võiks natuke seda apelsinimoosi saiale panna ja üles kaasa võtta? Sellest on terve igavik kui ma viimati moosi sõin."

„Sa võiks natuke aega mitte ainult iseenda peale mõelda," kommenteeris Harry tema soovi täites.

„Ütleb keegi, kes lõpetab omletti, peekonit, küpsiseid greifruti, röstsaia, apelsinimoosi, teed ning vahib vahvlite suunas," puhkis Snape. „Ainus erinevus on see, et sina saad võtta mida tahad ja mina pean küsima."

„Kas sa tahaks võimalust asju ise võtta?"

Snape kallutas pea ühele küljele ja vaatas Harryt pilukil silmade vahelt. „See on rumal küsimus," vastas ta. „Muidugi ma tahaks. Kas sa varjad midagi minu eest?"

„Mis siis, kui sa ei saaks päris iseendana tagasi tulla? Mis siis, kui sul oleks uus keha?"

Kui Snape'il oleks võimalik olnud silmi veel rohkem pilukile tõmmata ja endiselt nägemisvõimeliseks jääda, siis oleks ta seda teinud. „Oleneb kehast. Tänan väga, aga ma ei tule tagasi Springeri spanjelina."

„Miks mitte? Nad on targad. Nad on armsad."

„Vat see on hea mõte," ütles Snape jäiselt. „Kumba sa rohkem eelistad? Armas olemist või eneseohverdust? Loodetavasti pole sa liiga kindlalt 'armsa' poolt, sest ma võin su alati endaga kaasa võtta."

„Defineeri 'armas'," ütles Harry.

„Beebid ja pärdikud on armsad. Beebipärdikud on eriti armsad. Parem kui sa beebipärdikute peale ei mõtleks."

„Ei mingeid Springeri spanjeleid ega beebipärdikuid," kinnitas Harry.

„Ja selle asemel…?" ärgitas Snape.

„See on kõik mida ma lubada saan," ütles talle Harry.

„Ma ohverdan sinu koos iseendaga," ütles Snape. „Olgu Merlin mulle tunnistajaks, sina tuled minuga kaasa."

„Ma olen selliseks lõpptulemuseks üsnagi valmis," vastas Harry.

Pärast hommikusööki Harry korteris tagasi, sai Snape oma moosiküpsise. Samuti sai ta kohvi ja natuke peekonit munadega. Harry ühines temaga ta mõttesõelakontoris nõupidamiseks.

„Mis sa arvad, kas preili Deirdre tuleb lõunasöögiks alla?" küsis Snape, kui ta isuga oma hommikusöögi kallale asus.

„Preili Arwella paistis arvavat, et tal on juba parem. Ma arvan, et küllap ta tuleb. Probleem on selles, et meil pole täna Hermionet abiks. Kui Deirdre proovib pudelit avada, kas me siis suudame ta peatada?"

„Parem ole selleks valmis, Potter," ütles Snape, suu poolenisti peekonit täis. „Mina ei tule sellel tasemel loitsudega toime."

„Või vähemalt me ei tea, kas tuled," ütles Harry.

Lõuna ajal panid kõik Harry kohalolekut tähele. „Ega sa haige ole, ega ju?" küsis proua Nokes, sest mõlemad, nii tema kui Deirdre Dowd olid kohal.

„Ei, proua," vastas Harry. „Mulle anti eriülesanne. Selline, kus on tarvis välitööna uurimist. Mul pole tükk aega tarvis tagasi kontorisse minna."

„See on tore," ütles kinnisvaraagent Sugarman. „Mulle meeldiks kah, kui ma ei peaks nädal või paar kontoris käima." Erinevalt Harryst käis ta iga päev pansionaadis lõunal, sest see aitas tal restoranide pealt raha kokku hoida. Jutud liikusid, et ta on ainuüksi lõunasöökide arvelt terve varanduse kokku korjanud.

„On jah päris mõnus," tunnistas Harry. „Ma pean ikkagi tööd tegema, aga ma saan ise otsustada, kus ja millal ma seda teen." See kus ja millal tulid kohe pärast lõunat. Preili Arwella läks üles tuppa. Harry lähenes preili Deirdrele väitega, „Kuna Voldemort on läind…" mispeale too tema juurest kohe sisehoovi tõttas ja kohalt kadus.

Oli väga hea, et Harryl oli portfell käes ja et portfellis oli Snape. Ta tõttas Deirdre Dowdile jäele ning kuulis köögiuksest selgesti tema lahkumise popsatust. Peatumata mõtlemiseks, kuhu ta võib sattuda, kihutas ta üllatunud proua Purdyst mööda sisehoovi ning järgnes ilmumisjäljele. Tal polnud ülearust sekundit, et Snape'ile teada anda, mis toimub.

Harry ilmus rohtukasvanud teerajale metsatukas mäe laugel nõlval. Kui ta aeglaselt ümber pöördus, värises ta kergelt, sest igivanade puude metsik rägastik, taltsutamata võsa, roomav ja kõikekattev luuderohi ei suutnud varjata, et ta oli keset surnuaeda, mille poolenisti peidusolevad hauatähised, tõsise ilmega kujud ning kirstudega hauad olid korrapäratult tema ümber laiali pillutatud. Oli külm ja rahulik. Inimesi polnud näha. Tal polnud aimugi, millises suunas preili Deirdre võis minna.

Oma portfelli ühe haua kõrvale maha pannud, võttis Harry pudeli ja mõttesõela välja, nii et Snape saaks talle nõu anda. „Mis sa arvad, kus me oleme?" küsis ta, kui hõbedane udu kuju võttis.

Snape'il kulus ainult paar sekundit ringi vaatamiseks ja ta vastas, „Highgate. Lääneosa. Kas kaotasid ta silmist?"

„Mitte kedagi ei paista," ütles Harry ringi vaadates.

„Esmaspäevasel päeval jaanuarikuus pole siin loomulikult kedagi," ütles talle Snape mõttesõelal pöördudes, kui ta püüdis oma ümbrust hinnata. „Siia pääseb ainult ekskursiooni liikmena sisse. Sellepärast oligi meil võimalik seda kasutada. Väga vähe segajaid. Sinnapoole!" Ta näitas Harryst vasakule suunduva teeraja suunas. „Egiptuse avenüü!"

Harry haaras pudeli ja mõttesõela ja jooksis, Snape püüdis ühekorraga tasakaalu hoida ja talle teed juhatada, kuni nad jõudsid külgedel obeliske täis ja lootosekujuliste sammastega vaaraode stiilis võlvkaareni. Endiselt polnud märkigi Deirdre Dowdist. „Siit läbi," kamandas Snape. „Ta tuli paar korda meiega kaasa ja see on see koht, kuhu ta läks."

„Mis seal on?"

„Kust mina peaks teadma? Sa ei arva ometi, et ma oleks nii loll olnud, et teda jälitama hakata?"

Egiptuse avenüü oli puuokstest varjutatud katuseta tunnel. Mõlemal küljel olid seintes nelinurksed süvendid, ilmetute ustega nišid. _Hauakambrid_, mõtles Harry. Rada suundus uste vahelt ülespoole ja oli lühem kui Harry oli esialgu arvanud, sest korraga leidis ta end lagedal õuel, tema vastas oli hiigelsuurt seedripuud ümbritsevasse ringikujulisse seina ehitatud veel rohkem hauakambrite uksi. Selle ringi vastas väljaspool oli poolringikujuline sein veel enamate ustega, nii et nende vahele moodustus kitsas tänav. Nüüd liikus Harry hauakambrite vahel ettevaatlikumalt. Ühe ukse kohal olevasse kaunistusse oli graveeritud sõna 'Columbarium'. Uks oli poikvel ja Harry läks sisse, võlukepp välja tõmmatud.

Seal, hämara ruumi põrandal maas kägaras oli Deirdre Dowd. Ta oli avanud ühe niši, aga see oli nüüd tühi. Polnud märkigi hingekivist kirstust. Polnud näha ka mingit urni ega isegi ühtegi kirstu ja preili Deirdre ise paistis olevat täiesti oimetu. Kui Harry sisse astus, vaatas ta üles ja ütles, „Ma pean selle lahti tegema. Mida sa sellega teinud oled? Kuidas ma saan selle lahti teha, kui ma ei tea, kus see on?"

Harry ulatas talle Snape'i smaragdse pudeli. „Kas see on see, mida sa otsid?" küsis ta.

„Ei… see… see pole õige. Kus sa selle pannud oled? Ma pean selle lahti tegema."

„Ma viin su selle juurde," ütles Harry. Snape'i mõttesõela kivipõrandale maha pannud, aitas ta Deirdre jalule. „Kas sa võiks seda minu asemel hoida?" küsis ta, pudelit tema kätte andes. Puiklemata võttis ta selle vastu.

„Mida sa teed?" nõudis Snape.

„Me peame ta saama kuhugi, kus ta abi saaks," seletas Harry. „Ta toimib endiselt mäluloitsu toime all. Ma arvan, et Sigatüügas oleks kõigew parem variant. Tal võib isegi mingit infot olla, mida me saaks kasutada." Mõttesõela kätte võtnud, balansseeris Harry sellega ühes käes, samal ajal Deirdrel teise käega käest kinni hoides ja teda juhtides. „Sa pead mind sinna tagasi juhatama, kust me tulime."

„Miks? Miks mitte otse Sigatüükasse minna?"

„Ma jätsin oma portfelli sinna haua juurde."

„Tagasitee võttis rohkem aega, aga Snape juhatas Harry tema portfelli juurde. Snape läks pudelisse, pudel ja mõttesõel portfelli, siis ilmusid Harry ja Deirdre Siganurme, kust Harry saatis kiire patronuse professor McGonagallile. Mõne minuti pärast ronisid nad juba mäest üles lossi poole.

Kohale jõudnud, võttis McGonagall juhtimise enda kätte ja saatis Deidrdre haiglatiiba, kuhu oli Dumbledore'i portree seinale riputatud, nii et tema saaks ka osa võtta. Samal ajal kui proua Pomfrey diagnoosis, missugune loits oli Deirdre'i peale pandud, oli tal ühtlasi Snape'ile paar kõvemat sõna öelda.

„Parem peida oma nägu sinna pudelisse, igavene tänamatu jõmpsikas. Pärast kõike seda, mis ma olen sinu heaks teinud, ole õnnelik, kui ma su kohvi siise lahtistit ei sokuta. Millal sul plaanis oli meelde tuletada, et mina ka olemas olen, va pöialpoiss selline?"

Rohelisel pudelil sööstis punn pealt ära ja Snape libistas ennast mõttesõela. „Kust sa teadsid, et see mina olen?" küsis ta, „kui keegi sulle kunagi ei öelnud, et ma siin olen?"

„Pomonal lipsas see eile välja, rääkis testralitega lendamisest. Ma tahaks teada, miks sa siit pole läbi astunud."

„Mina ei ole võõrustaja," porises Snape. „Minuga pole külaliste nimekirja suhtes nõu peetud."

„Usun ma jah." Pomfrey piilus Deirdre'i kõrvadesse. „Mida see loits pidi teda tegema panema?"

„Midagi leidma ja avama. Nagu posthüpnootiline sugestioon."

„Kas ta leidis selle üles?"

„Ei," vastas Harry Snape'i asemel. „Ta läks sinna, kus see pidi olema, aga seda polnud seal. Nii et ta ei saanud oma ülesannet täita."

„Kas asendajat proovisite?"

„Otsekohe. Ei toiminud." Harry osutas Snape'i pudelile. „See on unikaalne. Täpselt samasugune nagu see, ainult et punane. Ma proovisin teda saada seda pudelit avama, aga ta teadis, et see pole õige."

„Preili Dowd?" ütles Dumbledore ja Deirdre vaatas pisut klaasistunud silmadega tema poole. „Preili Dowd, kas sul on meeles, mis see pidi olema, mille sa pidid avama?"

„Džinn," vastas ta. „Ma pean džinni välja laskma."

„No on alles metafoor," pani McGonagall tähele.

„Ma pean teda tükk aega jälgimise all hoidma," ütles Pomfrey. „Vähemalt seni, kuni ma aimu saan, missugune loits see täpselt oli, mis talle peale on pandud. Seda valel moel eemaldama hakata võib talle kahju teha."

„Kas ma võiks talle veel mõne küsimuse esitada?" Dumbledore oleks ettepoole kummardanud, kui ta poleks kahedimensionaalne olnud. „Preili Dowd, kas sa tead, miks Tom Riddle pani džinnipudeli just sinna, kus see olema pidi?..." Ta vaatas Harry poole.

„Highgate'i surnuaia tuhaurnide hoidlasse," lõpetas Harry tema eest. „Miks sinna?"

„Päeval esiletulijate raamat," vastas Deirdre. „Sata."

„Ma loodan, et sa tead, mida see tähendab," ütles Snape Dumbledore'ile otsa vaadates, „sest mina ei tea."

„Ma pean tunnistama," möönis portree, „et mind on sellised asjad alati intrigeerinud. Kui ma õigesti mäletan, siis on sellel surnuaia osal Egiptuse motiivid. Teos, mida preili Dowd mainis, on üldiselt tuntud kui _Egiptuse surnute raamat_, kus on juttu sellistest asjadest, nagu hinge ja keha ühinemisest, nii et surnud saaks ellu tagasi pöörduda."

„See kõlab täpselt sedamoodi, mida meil tervis on," ütles McGonagall.

„See osa, millele ma viitasin, on tegelikult üsna lühike. 'Mina olen madu Sata, kelle aastad on lõpmatud. Mina heidan surnult maha. Mina sünnin iga päev uuesti. Mina olen madu Sa-en-ta, maa kaugeimate alade asukas. Mina heidan maha surmas. Mina sünnin, mina saan uueks, mina taastan oma nooruse iga päev.' Sellel võis oma rõhuasetusega maole Riddle'i jaoks eriline tähendus olla."

„See on midagi sellist nagu ta mulle Saladuste Kambris ütles," ütles Harry. „Ta ütles, et tema nimi on anagramm lausele „Mina olen Lord Voldemort," justkui see 'mina olen' osa oleks samuti tähtis."

„Ja Vol-de-mort tähendab surma eest põgenemist," lisas Dumbledore. „Surematu madu ussikeelsele võlurile. See paistab sobivat. Küsimu on ainult selles – miks seda enam seal ei ole, mis see on sealt ära viidud?"

„Professor Snape ütles, et Voldemort käis seal kohas." Harry pöördus mõttesõela poole. „Sa ütlesid ka, et sa polnud kunagi nii rumal, et talle järele minna. Siis kui 'meie' kasutasime seda surnuaeda, sest seal pole segajaid. Millest sa rääkisid?"

„Jah, Severus," pistis Dumbledore vahele. „See kõlab põnevalt. Millest sa rääkisid?"

„Me harjutasime," ütles Snape oma kätele maha vahtides. „Surmasööjad. Üks minu ülesandeid oli leiutada vaigistamise ja varjamise loitse ja agentidel oli tarvis neid metsasel alal harjutada. Surnuaed sobis selleks parajasti."

„Ja see juhtus millal?" ärgitas Dumbledore.

„Seitsmekümne üheksanda aasta lõpus, kaheksakümnenda algul." Snape kortsutas mõtlikult kulme. „Pärast seda kui ta sai teada… tead küll millest."

„Ettekuulutusest," ütles Dumbledore. „Nüüd võib sellest juba vabalt rääkida. Niisiis oli ta mures ja ta paigutas pudeli ümber. Ta võis seda ka uuendada. Huvitav, kas ta pöördus ka millalgi üheksakümne viienda aasta ja oma surma vahepeal selle juurde tagasi. Meil võib olla tegu vägagi kaasajaga kursis oleva ülestõusmisega."

„Aga kuhu ta võis selle pudeli viia?" küsis Harry murelikult.

„Ta polnud kunagi keegi, kes oleks juhuslikult tegutsenud," juhtis Dumbledore tähelepanu. „Võib-olla suudame me koha välja mõelda."

Nad alustasid mõttest, et sõnad võivad osutuda anagrammiks, kui võtta fraasiks 'Mina olen madu Sa-en-ta.' See oli küll väga kahtlane võimalus, aga vähemasti andis see neile mingi koha millest alustada. Neville, Luna ja Ginny jõudsid samuti haiglatiiba, kui nende viimased tunnid läbi said ning Luna moodustas õigetest tähtedest hulga pealkirju, justkui mängiks ta sõnamängu. Harry pani varsti tähele, et sõna 'tänav' oli tähtedes peidus ning hulk aega keskendus seltskond tänavanimede leidmisele. Harry võttis isegi Hermionega ühendust, et see nendega õhtusöögi ajaks ühineks ning samuti tähti ümber paigutada prooviks. Ometi ei õnnestunud neil ühtegi tänavanime leida.

Umbes kell seitse juhtis Snape väsinu ja pahurana tähelepanu, et neil on ka mõlemad, nii sõna 'Saint' kui ka lühend 'St.' See alustas terve uue tähtede ümberpaigutamise ürituse. Hermione tõi välja, et neil on olemas ka lühend Mt., aga pühakuid (Asaph, Theresa, Stephen...) leidsid nad tähekombinatsioonide hulgast rohkem kui mägesid ning Hermione oli sunnitud taanduma. Eriti kuna pühakud võisid viidata kirikutele.

Sellal kui kaks endist direktorit, praegune direktriss, kaks õpetajat, kolm õpilast, neli endist õpilast, medõde ning viimaks õpetaja/uksehoidja probleemi kallal pead murdsid, tiksus kell õhtusse. Umbes kell kümme ütles George, „Kas on olemas selline küla nagu Eastenham?"

Küsimus pälvis otsekohe kõigi tähelepanu. „Miks Eastenham?" nõudis Harry üle George'i õla vaadates.

„Sest kui seal Eastenhamis juhtub olema Püha Peetri kirik, siis on meil midagi, mis klapib," vastas talle George. „Vaata. 'Saint Peter, Eastenham' võrdub 'I am the serpent Sa-en-ta.'"

„Kas kusagil Inglismaal on olemas Eastenham?" küsis Harry kogunenud seltskonnalt.

Hermionel oli, nagu arvata võiski, Inglismaa atlas käepärast. Eastenham osutus Põhja-Yorkshire maakonnas asuvaks külaks Rievaulx kloostri ja Helmsley linna vahel. „Ja seal on olemas," informeeris ta seltskonda triumfeerides, „üks Püha Peetri kabel."

„Suurepärane," lisas Snape. „See on Rye jõe orus. Ryedale'i on peetud üheks perekonnanime Riddle allikaks. See klapib mitmest otsast kokku. Kas ma võiks soovitada, et kuna meil pole kusagil paremas kohas otsida, siis alustame Eastenhami küla Püha Peetri kabeliga Yorkshire'i põhjaosas?"

Varsti pärast seda läks seltskond õhtule, et järgmise hommiku varaseks stardiks valmistuda. Harry (ja järelikult ka Snape) said kuuendal korrusel külalistetoa. Snape ei raisanud aega, et oma rahulolematusest märku anda.

„Sa pead Londonisse tagasi minema," ütles ta Harryle. „Otsekohe. Enne kui voodisse lähed."

„Miks?"

„Preili Arwellale ütlema, et tema õde jääb ööseks Sigatüükasse. Mida ta võib mõelda, kui ta õde niiviisi ära kaob?"

Harry punnis vastu, aga Snape ei jätnud teda rahule. Nõudmine sisaldas ähvardust Harryt öö otsa ärkvel hoida nii et Harry andis juttu järele. Ta läks mäest alla, et tagasi Londonisse ilmuda, rääkis lühidalt preili Arwellaga ning ühines varsti taas Snape'iga kuuendal korrusel.

„Nii. Oled nüüd rahul?"

„Mitte päris, aga enam-vähem."

Tunnetatud solvangu peale vihaselt nõudis Harry, „Mida ma siis veel oleks tegema pidanud?"

„Peale selle, et Arwella siia tema õe juurde tuua? No ma ei tea… Sa oleks võinud selle peale näiteks ise tulla. Nagu sul poleks tervet armeed inimesi olnud, kelle pärast muretseda."

„Ja sinul on olnud terve armee inimesi?" vedas Harry pilgates ninaga. „On ta jah!"

„Armee? Seda mitte. Paar tosinat väljas võitlemas ja surma saamas. Seda küll."

„Minul oli samuti! Sigatüüka lahingus! Kus sina olid, kui Fred surma sai? Või Colin Creevey?"

Snape vuhises mõttesõela pinnal pead püsti hoides ja Harryle silma vaadates. „Võib-olla lasin ma mõnel nõiapojal ennast tappa, et üks teine nõiapoeg saaks varikätki hävitada," ütles ta. „Kas sina seda suudaks? Seal seista ja surmale vastu vahtida teades, et sa ei saa vastu võidelda? Suudaksid?"

Harry vahtis Snape'ile otsa ja hingas siis sügavalt välja. „Ilmselt mitte," ütles ta kontrollitud rahulikkusega. „Õnneks polnud see mina, kes seda tegema pidi. Ma oleks vastuvõitlemisega kõik ära rikkunud. Mina pole see tüüp, kes õrnalt öhe vaoks."

„Ja kõik teised endaga kaasa võtaks!" Snape praktiliselt tantsis ringi suurest meelehärmist. „Sina laseks tal võita! Sina hoiaks talle ust lahti!"

Harrylt nõudis suurt pingutust, et mitte oma Keelatud metsas toimunud vastuseisu Voldemortiga mitte mainida ning Snape'iga võitlemast loobuda, aga tal läks see siiski korda. „Mis sul viga on?" küsis ta. „Me astume homme võib-olla viimastele Voldemorti jäänustele vastu ja kõik mida sa teha tahad on kakelda? Kas sind ei huvita üldse meie eesmärgid?"

Vastamise asemel sukeldus Snape pudelisse ja kadus selle sees väänlevate udude vahele.

Harry ei läinud voodisse. Selle asemel istus ta umbes kümme minutit rohelist kirstu vahtides. _Mis ta niiviisi endast välja viis? Enne oli temaga kõik korras ja siis korraga muutus ta praktiliselt hüsteeriliseks. Ma poleks kunagi uskunud, et ta võib hüsteeriline olla – külm professor Snape – aga ta ütles ise ka, et ta on mõttesõelas teistsugune… Ta ei saa uksi sulgeda._ Harry mõtles viieaastasest poisist suletud, tundetute silmadega ning kuidas need avanesid ainult tema ema jaoks. Ja Harry ema jaoks. Ja Harry jaoks…?

Ta mõtles juba tagasi Londonisse minna ja vaadata neid mälestusi, mida Snape karahvinis hoidis, aga sai siis aru, et seda pole tarvis. _Seda, mida ma näha tahan, olen ma juba näinud. Need on minu mälestused samuti. Mul pole tarvis neid tema peast võtta._ Kuuenda korruse ruum oli väike sviit ning Harry läks mõttesõelaga sisemisse magamistuppa, et omaenda mälestusi uurida.

Esimene kord, kui Harry üldse Snape'i nägi, oli tema esimese aasta sõõlamine ja vastuvõtupidu pärast seda. Ta keskendus sellele sündmusele, tõmbas oma peast mälestuskiu ning sisenes elevil ootusega mõttesõela. Nüüd oli tal võimalus seda stseeni vaadata peaaegu täielike taustateadmistega. Fuajeed mööda marssivate esimese aasta õpilaste keskele jõudes jooksis ta neist mööda keskmise vahekäigu suunas, et saada selget pilti nii rongkäigust kui seda vaatavatest õpetajatest. Snape oli vasakul küljel Quirrelli kõrval – Voldemorti kõrval, kuigi Snape seda ei teadnud. Harry teadlikkus sellest faktist kõrgendas tema pinget, sest ta märkas, et Quirrelli kukal vaatas Snape'i suunas.

Harry nägi ära selle hetke, kui Snape identifitseeris tema enda üheteistaastase kuju tema nina ja suu kerge tõmblemise järgi, nagu oleks ta paha lõhna tundnud. _Ta vaatab James Potterit, mitte mind,_ mõtles Harry. Siis pehmenes Snape'i nägu lõpmatult. _Kas ta nägi minus ka mu ema?_ Järgmisel hetkel oli ta näol naeratuse vine. Harry astus ruttu Snape'i seljataha ja sai aru, et ta vaatas Draco poole. _Jää rahulikuks_, ütles ta endale. _Nad olid sõbrad, koolikaaslased, tema ja Lucius. Ta võis Dracoga juba tuttav olla._

Sõõlamine algas ja Harry vaatas, kuis ta sõbrad ja klassikaaslased astusid närviliselt ühekaupa Kübara poole. Seal oli Hannah, kes kaotab kuuendal aastal oma ema, Lavender, kes teeb Hermione Roni pärast armukadedaks, Justin, kelle basilisk kivistab ja Hermione ise, kes püüab kõigest väest enesekindel välja näha, aga paistab sellegipoolest närvilisena.

Korraga kummardus Snape ettepoole, keskendunu ja erksana, sest et McGonagall oli just nimetanud Neville'i nime. _Ta oli kindlasti teadlik, et Neville sündis samuti juulis,_ mõtles Harry. _Ta võis isegi arvata, et Neville on see väljavalitu._ Aga see, mis Harryt veel rohkem huvitas, et Quirrell oli just näoga Snape'i poole pöördunud. _Kas ta tegi seda selleks, et Voldemort saaks Neville'it vaadata?_ Pinna alt paistis rohkem, kui Harry oli oodata osanud. _Kumbki neist ei välistanud päriselt võimalust, et ettekuulutus võis käia Neville'i kohta!_

Kui McGonagall nimetas tema enda nime, nägi Harry Snape'i sama suure huviga ettepoole kummarduvat, aga seekord oli see Quirrell, kes vaatas Kübarat ja tema turban vaatas Snape'i. _Loomulikult. Voldemort teadis, et Snape armastas minu ema._ Harry mõtles tagasi mälestusele, mille mõttesõela Snape oli hävitanud. _Snape astus tollesse majja teadmisega, et ta oli takistanud Quirrelli mind tapmast, teadmisega, et ta oli Quirrelli ähvardanud ja aidanud tarkade kivi Voldemortist eemal hoida. Kas ta oli valmistunud surema?_

Pidu algas ja Harry pani tähele, et tema noorem mina vaatas õpetajate laua suunas… vaatas Snape'i. Ta kiirustas teisele poole, et Snape'i lähemalt vaadata. Snape vaatas üles, tema mustad silmad korraga Harry rohelistesse jõllitamas ning sealsamas oligi uste avanemise ja barjääride langemise tunne… Siis mõttesõela Harry võpatas kui Voldemort puudutas Quirrelli turbanist tema armi ning side oli katkenud.

Selles mälestuses polnud midagi rohkemat vaadata ning Harry lahkus mõttesõelast. Tal oli paljust mõelda.

_Ta ootas mind. Ootas, et näha, milline ma välja näen. Mina arvasin, et see oli samal põhjusel nagu kõik teised, kes mind vahtisid. Sellepärast, et ma olin kuulus. Aga see oli minu ema pärast. Ja ettekuulutuse pärast. Neid mõlemaid huvitas ikka veel Neville. Kas ma olin tõepoolest äravalitu või oli Voldemortil olnud plaanis meid mõlemaid samal ööl ära tappa? Mina kõigepealt ja Neville pärast. Ta arvatavasti ütles neile, et tal on plaanis minna Longbottomeid tapma pärast seda kui ta on Potteritega ühele poole saanud. Kas ta mitte ei öelnud seda pärast seda kui ta mu ära tappis? Et ma polnud kunagi midagi enamat kui poiss, kes lootis teiste ohverdustele? See oli Neville, kes talle siis vastu astus, Neville, kes tappis Nagini Gryffindori mõõgaga…_

See oli liiga segadusseajav. Harry tõstis mälestuse tagasi endale pähe ning avas vaikselt ukse teise tuppa. Smaragdkirst oli vaikne ja rahulik. Vaikselt läks ta kikivarvul laua juurde, kus see seisis ning asetas tühja mõttesõela selle kõrvale. Midagi ei juhtunud, niisiis pöördus Harry tagasi magamistuppa ning oli valmis voodisse minema. Linade vahele libisedes keskendus ta endisele mõttele.

_Miks ta nii endast välja läks? Temaga oli kõik korras kuni ta sai aru, et me jääme ööseks Sigatüükasse, selle asemel et Londonisse tagasi minna… Et preili Arwellal on tarvis teada, kus preili Deirdre on… Ja muretsemine selle pärast, et inimesed saavad surma…_

Korraga sai ta aru. _Mina ei muretsenud kunagi Fredi ja Colini pärast, sest mul ei tulnud kunagi pähe, et nad võiks surma saada. Ma leinasin neid pärast seda, kui see oli juhtunud, aga mitte enne. Snape reetis omaenda kaaslased Dumbledore'ile – ma tean, et osa neist said surma. Kas ta tunneb end mõrtsukana? Kas Deirdre Dowd peab meiega kaasa tulema? Kas ta saab surma? Kas see on see, mis teda häirib?_

Pärast seda mõtet oli Harryl üpris keeruline magama jääda.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Teisipäev, 26. jaanuar 1999_**

Siis oligi juba hommik ja keegi kõditas Harry nina sulega. „Pfff!" norsatas Harry. „Jäta järele!"

„Aeg on ärgata, äravalitu," vastas Snape'i hääl. „Sa peaks vääritumatele eeskujuks olema. See on ju ometigi sinu saatus."

Harry vehkis sule pihta ja pööras teise külje. Voodi kõrval oli öökapp ning Snape istus vanaaegse küünlajala serval. „Mina olen juba mitu tundi üleval olnud," järkas Snape.

„Mis kell on?" nõudis Harry.

„Kell on viis."

„Ma ei tule keset ööd üles!"

„See _pole_ keset ööd. Kui oleks juunikuu, oleks päike juba kõrgel." Snape tõusis püsti ja keerutas oma võlukeppi. Sulg hakkas uuesti kõditama. „Tead, ma võin muid trikke kah peale selle sule varrukast välja raputada," lisas ta.

„Olgu peale!" hüüatas Harry tekki pealt visates. „Ma tulen üles! Jäta ainult järele!" Ta viskas jalad põrandale ja istus üles, nii et tema ja Snape näod olid enam-vähem vastakuti. Ta põrnitses oma pisikest piinajat ja küsis siis, „Mida sa siin teed?"

„Püüan sind laiskvorsti voodist välja saada," vastas Snape. „Mida muud?"

„Ei, ma mõtlen, et mida sa minu magamistoas teed? Pudel ja mõttesõel on teises toas."

„Ah, see," ütles Snape. „Ma ilmusin. Ma proovisin McGonagalli kabinetti ilmuda, et teda üles ajada, aga see oli liiga kaugel. Siin oli lähemal."

„Misasja sa pudelist ja mõttesõelast eemal teed!" hüüdis Harry ise mõeldes, et kas Snape hakkab lolliks minema. „Sa ei tohiks seda teha suuta!"

„Kes seda ütleb? Võib-olla ma polnud lihtsalt enne proovinud."

„Sa proovisid minu toas Londonis igasugu asju. Siis sa küll ilmuda ei suutnud." Harry tõusis püsti ja hakkas riideid selga viskama. Snape popsas akna juurde, et viisakalt järve poole vaadata, kuni Harry riidesse sai. „Tead, see on hirmutav," jätkas Harry kinganööre sidudes. „Kui sa suudad igale poole minna, see tähendab. Alguses polnud sul piisavalt jõudu, et mõttesõelas mälestusest lahkuda."

„Ma olen kiire õppija," vastas Snape ärritunult. „Ei midagi enamat."

„Ma arvan, et siin on tegu paljugi enamaga. Ma arvan, et see pudel teeb sind tugevamaks. Ma kardan, et teine pudel on teinud Voldemorti liiga tugevaks, et me temaga võidelda suudaks."

„Ära ole rumal," ütles Snape, kuigi ta hääl polnud sama enesekindel, kui tema sõnad. „Võib-olla pudelil pole sellega midagi pistmist."

„Sa ainult loodad seda," ütles Harry. Ta vaatas Snape'i poole mõttes juhtunu üle aru pidades. „Kas ma sind puudutada saan?" mõtiskles ta.

„Ma eelistaks, et sa seda ei teeks!" nähvas Snape talle vastu.

„Paljun vabandust." Aga Harry ei kohkunud siiski tagasi. „Ma tegelikult ei küsinud, et kas ma tohiks sind puudutada vaid mõtlesin selle üle, kas sind oleks võimalik puudutada. Kui ma sind sõrmega nügiksin, mida sa siis tunneks?"

„Oma võlukeppi sinu kätt randmest saati otsast lõikamas," ütles Snape silmad kissis. Ja lisas siis kindluse mõttes, „Ära mitte mõtlegi katsetada."

„Miks mitte? Me peame ju teadma, millele me vastu astume."

See võttis mitu minutit veenmist, aga lõpuks oli Snape nõus Harry eksperimentaalse nügimisega. Aeglaselt, ettevaatlikult sirutas Harry oma parema käe Snape'i suunas. Tema nimetissõrm ei puudutanud midagi muud kui õhku, aga ometi oli see soojem kui õhk tema ümber. Ta tõmbas sõrme tagasi.

„Ja siis?" küsis Snape.

„Pole vaimu moodigi," vastas talle Harry, „aga samuti mitte hologrammi moodi. Sa ei ole tahke, aga sa oled soe, nagu keha ja mitte nagu vaim. Kas see on hea või halb?"

„Kust mina peaks teadma?" ütles Snape. „Ma pole seda kunagi varem teinud."

Kell oli pool kuus, niisiis liikusid need kaks McGonagalli kabineti suunas, Harryl pudel ja mõttesõel portfellis ja Snape tema õlal istumas. Nende ümber vahtisid ja näitasid näpuga unised portreed ning lahkusid siis oma raamidest, et teisi üles ajada ja neile uudist rääkida. Selle lühikese ajaga, mis Harryl kulus korrus kõrgemale direktori kabineti ukse taha jõudmiseks, olid Dumbledore ja McGonagall juba nende lähenemisest informeeritud ja valmis neid vastu võtma.

„Kas sa oled kindel, et see on tark tegu?" küsis Dumbledore Snape'ilt, kes oli Harry õlal püsti tõusnud, kui nad ruumi sisse astusid.

„Eks otsi mind läbi," viskas Snape talle vastu. „Mul polnud see just päriselt plaanis."

Aegamisi kogunes järgmise tunni aja jooksul ülejäänud meeskond. Selle aja jooksul üha intensiivistus debatt Snape'i ja Deirdre Dowdi teemal.

„Ma pole küll midagi öelda tahtnud," ütles McGonagall, „aga see on muutunud õige pisut segadusttekitavaks, see, kuidas sa siin ringi tõmbled, nagu oleks sa päris inimene."

„Ma olengi inimene," kinnitas Snape.

„Sul pole keha, noormees, ja seda üldiselt peetakse inimeseks olemise puhul kohustuslikuks komponendiks."

„Mul on rohkem keha kui Sir Nicholas'l või Parunil. Ma loen ajalehti ja joon kohvi. Ja vaata, ma suudan keskkonda mõjutada." Võiduka hoiakuga istus McGonagalli lauda mööda edasi-tagasi tammunud Snape maha väiksele lakitud karbile, mis oli mõeldud kirjaklambrite ja nööpnõelte hoidmiseks, aga sisaldas McGonagalli puhul piparmündipastille.

Vastuseks tõmbas McGonagall sahtli lahti ning võttis sealt nööpnõela. Ta asetas selle Snape'i ette ja ütles talle „Tõsta see üles."

„Käkitegu," vastas Snape püsti tõustes ja end oma täies viie tolli pikkuses uhkuses välja sirutades. Ta kummardus maha ja haaras nööpnõela. Või vähemasti üritas seda haarata. Tema käsi läks nööpnõelast läbi ning oli selgemast selgem, kumb neist kahest oli olemas ja kumb mitte. Pärast mitut katset pööras Snape ringi ja virutas ärritunult lakitud karbile jalaga. Tema jalg kadus ja ta ise kukkus inertsist pikali. Üldise vaikuse keskel tõusis ta uuesti püsti ja kloppis ennast puhtaks. „See ei tõesta veel midagi," ütles ta tähelepanuväärse väärikusega.

McGonagall toetas küünarnukid lauale ja kummardus ettepoole, lõug rusikatele toetatud. Siis tõmbas ta uuesti sahtli lahti ning võttis seekord välja suurendusklaasi ning suunas selle Snape'ile, kes astus ehmunult tagasi. „Tegelikult pole mul tarvis vaadata…" alustas ta.

„Sa muutud nooremaks," teatas McGonagall ning kordas siis tervele toale üle. „Ta muutub nooremaks. Vaadake ise. Mina pakuks talle kakskümmend seitse."

Ühekaupa vaatasid nad läbi luubi, aga Snape trampis üle laua eemale, kurtes kõva häälega õhku, et ta on inimolevus mitte mingi laborielukas luubi all.

„Näe, noormees," ütles McGonagall sahtlist käsipeeglit võttes, „vaata ise." Snape pööras hooga ümber ja jäi peegliga tõtt vahtima. Talle vastu vaatav pilt oli kõigile nähtavalt läbinähtav, peaaegu läbipaistev, natuke nagu vaim värvi poolest. Ja see oli kindlalt noorem. „See ei tõesta samuti midagi," protesteeris ta. „Mul on lihtsalt nooruslik hing."

„Eksole," ütles Hagrid ja kõik teised noogutasid diskreetses vaikuses.

„Me peame faktidele vastu vaatama, Severus," kinnitas Dumbledore'i portree seinalt. „Sa muutud. Sa muutud tugevamaks ja järjest iseseisvamaks. Lisaks muutud sa nooremaks. See, mida ei juhtu, on kasvamine või kehalisemaks muutumine. Meil pole mingit viisi kindlaks teha, kas need muutused on hea asi või halb asi. See ei ennusta head selles suhtes, mis meid ees ootab, kui me leiame Voldemorti tema pudelis."

„Võib-olla on teil siis mind vaja," vaidles Snape vastu. „Võib-olla olen ma ainuke, kes on temaga samal tasemel."

Sellega oldi nõus ning debatt liikus preili Dowdile. „Ta peab selle pudeli avama," oli proua Pomfrey otsus. „Niipea kui ta üles ärkab, on see ainus asi, millest ta mõtleb. Ta on sellest sõltuvuses. Ma ei tea, mis võib temaga juhtuda, kui tal ei õnnestu oma ülesannet lõpule viia."

„Sellega on samamoodi nagu proua Nokesiga," lisas Harry. „Ka tema oli urnile keskendunud kuni me lasime tal selle avada. Siis sai temaga kõik korda ja urn kaotas tema jaoks igasuguse tähtsuse. Ma arvan et me peame preili Deirdre kaasa võtma ja laskma tal hingekivist kirstu avada."

„Ta jääb meile ette," vaidles George vastu. „Me ei saa kõik Moldyvorti vastu võidelda, sest me peame teda valvama."

„Ei pea," ütles Neville. „Ta on nõid. Ta võib meid aidata."

„Aga mis siis kui ta on tema poolt ja võitleb meile vastu?" küsis Ginny. „Kas me oleme valmis talle haiget tegema või võib-olla teda tapma?"

„Ma ei usu, et nõnda juhtub," ütles Harry. „Proua Nokes'it ei huvitanud urni sisu pärast seda kui see oli lahti tehtud."

„Sellepärast, et sealt ei tulnud Voldemorti välja," osutas Hermione. „Me ei tea, mis ta oleks teinud, kui oleks tulnud."

„Ma arvan, et me peaks ta kaasa võtma," ütles Snape. „Hingekivi võib oodata, et preili Deirdre ta avaks ja me ei tea, mis võib juhtuda, kui seda teeb vale inimene. Lihtsalt määrake keegi teda liikumatuks muutma niipea kui see on tehtud, et me ei peaks temaga ka võitlema. Ma soovitan Flitwicki. Tema on kõige parem loitsude osas."

„Aga," ütles Hermione, „ta kolis pudeli ära. Mis siis, kui ta pani kellegi teise selle uue koha valvesse? Mis siis, kui Deirdre pole enam õige inimene?"

Dumbledore ohkas. „On mõned asjad, mida me peame lihtsalt lootma," ütles ta.

Õnn oli, et Hermione vanemad olid tahtnud, et ta oma kodumaa pärandiga põhjalikult tuttav oleks, sest et tema üksi oli kõigi nende hulgas varem Rievaulx kloostri varemetes käinud. Ta ilmus koos Harryga (Snape portfelliga kaasas), siis pöördusid nad koos kahe järgmise järele tagasi, siis neljakesi, kuni nad kõik olid kohal Põhja- Yorkshire'i külmas jäises koiduõhus. Kell oli juba peaaegu kaheksa.

„Kuhu poole Eastenham jääb?" küsis Harry aeglaselt tee poole pöördudes. Ilm oli lauspilves ja oli raske isegi seda öelda, mis suunast päike tõusis.

„Tähtsamad asjad kõigepealt," ütles Snape, kes oli pudelist ja portfellist lahkunud ja seisis kivimüüril Harry kõrval. „Preili Weasley, see olid sina, keda päeviku Voldemort üritas enda elluäratamiseks kasutada, eksole?"

„Mitte et ma oleks tahtnud olla," vastas Ginny natuke kaitsepositsiooni võttes.

„Keegi pole seda öelnudki. See mida meil on tarvis teada, on see, et mis tunne see oli. Ma mõtlen seda, et kui ta sinu elujõudu kasutas et iseennast taasluua."

Ginny kortsutas kulme. „Algul tundus mulle, et mul polnud oma tegude üle mingit otsustusvõimet. Nagu ma oleks teinud asju ilma igasuguse mõtlemiseta. Pärast seda tundus, nagu keegi teine kontrolliks mind. Siis muutusin ma lihtsalt nõrgemaks ja olin väga väsinud ja... ma minestasin."

„Mis sa arvad," küsis Snape, „kui sinu kõrval oleks olnud mõni teine inimene, kas sa oleks suutnud selle inimese poole pöörduda ja abi paluda?"

„Alguses," ütles Ginny hetke pärast. „Jah, päris alguses. Ma usun, et ma oleks seda suutnud. Aga pärast enam mitte."

„See on tähtis," ütles Snape grupile. „Kui keegi teist hakkab tundma nõnda nagu preili Weasley just kirjeldas, siis öelge kellelegi oma kaaslastest 'Appi'. Ja kui keegi palub teilt abi, siis muutke ta liikumatuks. Sel moel saame me nad isoleerida.

„See kahandab meie arvu," manitses Sprout ettevaatlikkusele.

„Parem nõnda kui üksteisega võitlema hakata," oli Snape'i vastus.

Kui kõik olid sellega nõus, näitas Snape Harryst vasakule. „Eastenham on selles suunas."

„Kust sa tead?"

„Ma vaatasin kaarti enne kui me tulema hakkasime. Pealegi jääb lõuna sinnapoole."

Kõndimine oleks asjatult aega viitnud. Harry pakkis Snape'i portfelli ja võlurid hakkasid ilmuma neisse kohtadesse, mis neile teelt kätte paistsid, iga kord kloostrist kaugemale ja külale lähemale jõudes. Sel aasta- ja päevaajal ei olnud Rievaulx's külastajaid ja üleüldse liikus väga vähe inimesi ringi. Nad olid sellegipoolest hoolikad, et neid ei nähtaks. Deirdre liikus koos proua Pomfreyga, kes tahtis tal silma peal hoida.

Eastenhami küla oli maha jäetud. Tundus, et asukad olid lahkunud kiirustades, umbes nagu _Mary Celest'i _kummituslaevalt, sest aknad olid lahti jäetud, voodid tegemata ja hommikusöögid endiselt laual.

„Kui ammu see võis juhtuda?" küsis Harry Snape'ilt, kes oli taas kord tal õlal. „Mitu kuud," hindas Snape. „Maasikate järgi otsustades millalgi kevadel."

„Aga mitte aastaid?"

Snape raputas pead. „Mitte selle kõdunemisastme järgi otsustades."

„Huvitav miks…" Harry võpatas, aga sel hetkel lajatas vastus teda jõuliselt. See oli õudustunne, kindlustunne, et midagi väga suurt ja ohtlikku oli teda ründamas. Pilk teistele ütles talle, et nemad tundsid sedasama, välja arvatud Snape, keda see tunne ei paistnud mõjutavat. Mitmed võluritest peatusid sammupealt ja ei tahtnud edasi minna.

„Mis teil viga on?" nõudis Snape.

„Kas sa ei tunne seda?" küsis George.

„Ei tunne mida?"

„Seda… tunnet. Nagu et midagi halba hakkab kohe juhtuma."

„See on hea," ütles Snape käsi kokku hõõrudes.

„Kuidas see saab…?" Harry vakatas, aga George sai rutem sõnasabast kinni.

„Igatahes! See näitab, et me oleme õiges kohas. Moldyvort on tõepoolest siin!"

„Kas sa kuulsid seda, Minerva?" hüüdis Snape McGonagallile. „Meie töö polegi asjatu olnud! Nad suudavad õppida!"

McGonagalli taga oli Pomfreyl raskusi Deirdre Dowdi ohjeldamisega. Ainukesena nende hulgast trügis Deirdre edasi, võideldes Pomfrey püüetega teda kinni hoida. Ta liikus neist mitmesaja jala kaugusel oleva väikse laguneva kiriku poole.

Korraga pääses Deirdre vabaks ja hakkas jooksma, Pomfrey ja teised tema järel, igasugune õudustunne unustatud vajadusega Deirdre't mitte silmist kaotada.

Deirdre jooksis läbi küla, selle ainsat tänavat mööda alla ja üle väikse platsi. Harryl oli alati jäänud mulje, et ta on mõnevõrra sportlik ja nüüd ta seda ka tõestas, tagaajavatest võluritest kindlalt ees püsides, isegi George'ist ja Ronist. Siis oli ta kirikaia väravaavast läbi ja tõttas läbi väikse surnuaia, surnuaia, mis vastas tema läbiminekule vägivaldselt.

Deirdre'i kannul värisesid hauad ja paiskusid lahti. Nende sügavusest tõusid guulid ja zombid ning luukered, et tema tagaajajatel tee blokeerida. George jõudis aiaavani esimesena, sööstis edasi ja sai tagasi visatud. „Mida paganat…?" hüüatas ta.

See oli mingisugune kilbiloits ning üksteise järel põrkasid võlurid ja nõiad sellega kokku ja olid peatatud. Harry, kes oli otse George'i taga, potsatas ilma igasuguse tseremooniata taguotsa peale, kakerdas jalule ja proovis nähtamatut barjääri kätega kobada. Snape lendas kokkupõrkes Harry õlalt maha, sööstis väravaava alla ja pöördus teisi takka õhutama endale järgnema. „Tulge nüüd! Tal on liiga suur edumaa!"

„Me ei saa!" karjus Harry talle vastu. „Kilp on ees! Sa pead ta peatama!"

„Oled sa arust ära?" kisendas Snape. „Ma ei ole piisavalt suur ega piisavalt tugev! Ma ei suuda isegi McGonagalli kabinetti ilmuda! Kuidas ma ta peatama peaks!"

„Sa pead! Sa oled ainuke, kes läbi pääseb!"

Snape'i vastuseks oli võlvi alt tagasi Harry juurde söösta. „Võta mõttesõel välja!" käskis ta. „Pane mind endale pähe!"

„See ei tööta!" ütles Harry peaaegu nuttes. „Mul on keha! Kilp peab mu kinni! Ta pääseb minema!"

„Mitte tingimata," kinnitas talle Snape. „See oleneb sellest, kuidas see on kalibreeritud – kas keha või vaimu järgi. Üks asi on kindel. Kui ma sinna praegu sisse lähen, siis teab ta, et me järgnesime preili Deirdre'ile ja ta lahkub ja ma ei saa teda peatada. Kui ta näeb ainult teda, võib ta end kindlana tunda ja oodata, et end koguda ja puhata. Võta mõttesõel välja. Pane mind endale pähe. Kui ta sind näeb, siis jääb ta paigale!"

Harry tegi nagu kästud, tõstes mälestuse mõttesõela ning siis koos Snape'iga tagasi. Ta kuulis oma peas häält kõnelevat, „Astu edasi. Proovi mitte midagi mõelda," ning ta kuulas sõna.

Barjäär lagunes tema ees. Harry tõmbas imestunult hinge, „Kuidas?" ja Snape pomises, „Pärast seletan." Elavad surnud kihisesid parvena nende ees, aga osutusid pelgalt illusioonideks. Harry pühkis neist mööda ning sisenes vanasse kabelisse.

Kabel oli väike ehitis ning suurema osa sellest võttis enda alla altar. Altari ees oli põrandaalune haud, mis oli olnud kividega kaetud. See haud oli nüüd lahti, preili Deirdre selle kõrval kägarasse kokku varisenud. Haua kõrval oli laiali punase hingekivist kirstu tükid. Nende taga seisis Lord Voldemorti ähvardav kuju.

„Mis see siis on?" ütles Voldemort, kui Harry lähemale astus, võlukepp valmis. „Äravalitu? Ja üksi? See tõotab lõbusaks osutuda."

„Jah!" hüüdis Harry. „Sama lõbusaks kui esimene kord, kui me su Sigatüüka suures saalis hävitasime!"

Voldemort kortsutas kulmu, oma lamedate sõõrmete puhkides ning punaste silmade kurjakuulutavalt välkudes. „Mind pole võimalik tappa. Ükskord sa juba said seda teada."

„Aga meil õnnestus," ütles talle Harry. „Me leidsime kõik su varikätkid üles. Me hävitasime nad, isegi su mao. Mis sa arvad, kas sa oleksid praegu siin, kui me poleks seda teinud?"

See pani Voldemorti hetkeks kõhklema. Ta vaatas Deirdre Dowdi kägardunud kuju poole, siis purunenud punast pudelit. See andis Harryle mõtte. „Mul on midagi, mida sa tahaks näha," ütles ta Voldemortile ja tõmbas portfellist rohelise pudeli. Ta tõmbas punni pealt ära ja laskis osa hõbedase udu sisust pudelisuust välja valguda.

„Veel üks võlukirst?" pomises Voldemort. „Oh kui mugav. Ära arva, et sa võid selle samamoodi ära lõhkuda nagu see teine purunes. Nad ei purune nii kergesti. Ainult minu olemuse väljapurskumine suutis nõnda palju survet avaldada, et seda hävitada. See jääb terveks ja ma jätan selle endale." Ta vaatas huviga pudelit, kui Harry selle põrandale asetas. „Mida sa seal sees kannad?"

„Mälestusi," ütles Harry talle. „Mälestusi, mis me ühe sinu leitnandi peast välja korjasime, kui ta suremas maas lebas. Mälestused, mis aitasid mul su üles leida."

„Ja missugune leitnant see küll olla võis?" irvitas Voldemort.

„Severus Snape."

Tekkis paus. „Nii et Severus on surnud," ütles Voldemort. „Kahju. Ma poleks arvanud, et ta nõnda nõrk on, et sinul ennast tappa laseb."

„Mina teda ei tapnud," ütles Harry. „Sina tapsid. Selleks et viirpuust võlukepi isandaks saada. Ma tean, ma vaatasin pealt."

„Viirpuust võlukepp? Jah, ma võtsin selle vanalt tobult Dumbledore'ilt, aga see ei töötanud korralikult." Voldemort mõõtis Harryt pilguga, otustades ilmselgelt, et informatsioon on tähtsam kui kohene rünnak. „Ma olin selle üle juba mõelnud, et see oli sellepärast, et Severus võitis astronoomiatornis Dumbledore'i ja oli teadmatult selle võlukepi isand. Ma imestan, et sa suutsid mind võita pärast seda kui ma võlukepi üle kontrolli saavutasin. Ja kui sina mind võitsid, miks sa seda siis praegu ei kanna?"

„Snape ei võitnud Dumbledore'i. Selleks ajaks, kui Snape torni jõudis, oli Dumbledore juba Draco Malfoy poolt relvituks tehtud. Mina võitsin Dracot kahevõitluses ja nüüd olen mina selle võlukepi isand." Harry naeratas laia suuga. „Me peitsime selle ära. Sa ei leia seda kunagi uuesti üles isegi sel juhul kui sa peaksid minu tapma. Kahju. Kui sa oleks ainult Snape'i mälestust astronoomiatornist vaadanud, oleksid näinud, et Dumbledore'il ei olnud enam oma võlukeppi. Siis poleks sa raisanud väärtuslikku leitnanti mõttetus mõrvas. Meil vedas. Me saime teid mõlemaid – kaks ühe hinnaga."

Harry proovis ruttu mõelda. See Voldemort oli uuendatud pärast võlukepi vargust Dumbledore'i hauast, aga tükk maad enne Sigatüüka lahingut. Harryl võib õnnestuda tema teadmatusele mängida.

Voldemort mõtles samuti. „Kuidas see juhtus, et sina Snape'i hukkamist pealt vaatasid?"

„See juhtus Huilgavas Hurtsikus. Mina olin teises toas ja piilusin läbi seinaprao. Tänu sellele ma teangi, kuidas sind nüüd tappa. Sa lahkusid liiga ruttu, Riddle. Snape ei olnud veel surnud."

Punased silmad vihast läikimas, astus Voldemort ettesirutatud võlukepiga edasi. Ta siiski peatus enne lööki ja kaalus oma võimalusi. „Severusel ei olnud neid teadmisi."

„Oli küll. Snape teadis õige paljusid asju. Lõpus teadis ta isegi seda, et sa tapsid ta võlukepi pärast kui kõik, mida sul vaja oleks olnud, oleks olnud teda võita. Ta vihkas sind oma surmaeelsel hetkel ja kui ma tema juurde läksin, siis ütles ta mulle saladuse."

„Pole mingit saladust!" üürgas Voldemort, võlukepist purskumas punane leek, mille Harry protegoga kõrvale juhtis.

„Väga hea!" sülitas Harry talle vastu. „Eks jää seda uskuma kuni kõik on läbi!"

Voldemort tõmbus tagasi. „Astu pudelist eemale," kamandas ta Harryt. „Astu eemale. Eks vaatame, mida see Snape'i mälestus meile ütleb."

„Seda pole siin," ütles Harry talle. „Viimast, suremise mälestust kunagi ei ole. Mina olen see, kel on sellest mälestus. Mina. Mitte keegi teine."

Kiire „_Accio'_ga" kutsus Voldemort Harry portfelli enda kätte. Sellesse küünitades tõmbas ta mõttesõela välja. „Eks vaatame, kas see on seal või mitte," irvitas ta.

Harry peas kõneles väike hääl. „Lõhu see ära. Purusta see. Kaota see ära."

Ilma nõuande hindamiseks peatumata hüüdis Harry „_Evanesco_!" ning mõttesõel haihtus õhku.

„Ei!" karjus Voldemort. „Sa ei varja seda minu eest! Kui see pole Severuse mälestus, siis saab see olema sinu oma!"

„Mitte iial!" karjus Harry talle vastu ja vaatas ringi, otsides kohta, kuhu rünnaku eest varjuda. Palju võimalusi polnud.

Voldemortil olid aga muud plaanid. Selle asemel, et Harryle lähemale astuda, pööras ta oma tähelepanu Deirdre Dowdile. „Sa annad mulle oma mälestuse Severuse surmast või ma tapan selle totaka naise ära."

Harry mõtles edasisest vastupanust, aga otsustas siis, et seda pole tarvis. „Olgu peale," oli ta nõus. „Ma lasen sul vaadata. Ära ainult teda ära tapa." Ta asetas võlukepi meelekohale ning tõmbas hõbedase linde välja. Ainult et sul pole mõttesõela, milles seda vaadata."

„Minul pole mõttesõela tarviski. Ma jätan selle mälestuse endale, et seda vabal ajal nautida. Aga kõigepealt tuleb mul seda testida." Ta pöördus teraval toonil Deirdre poole. „Ärka üles, naine. Ole kasulik."

Deirdre avas silmad ja need olid klaasistunud ning neist ei paistnud mingisugust mõtteselgust. Voldemort võttis mälestuse omaenda võlukepi otsa ning libistas naise pähe. „Mida sa näed?" küsis ta.

„Ma näen surevat meest," vastas see. „Igal pool on veri."

„Kuidas ta välja näeb?"

„Kõhn, kahvatu näoga, pikad tumedad juuksed…"

„Suurepärane," ütles Voldemort. „Ma võtan selle nüüd tagasi. Ta eemaldas helkleva lõnga Deirdre peast ning omaenda pead võlukepiga puudutades pani selle kohale. Siis ta naeratas. „Ah, jah. Severus Snape'i surm. Ma arvan, et rohkem pole mul sind tarvis, äravalitu."

Võlukeppi tõstes ja Harry rinnale osutades alustas ta, „_Avada_…" ning peatus siis keset needust kandgestunult.

Hüppeks valmistunud Harry püsis paigal, kui Voldemort sõnadega maadles. Tema süda tagus, aga lootused olid kõrgel.

„_Avada_…" Voldemort ahmis õhku. _Avada k… ko… kobakta…! Kobakta… grashack!"_ Ta haaras peast kinni, tirides kohtadelt, kus juuksed enam ei kasvanud. „Mis saadanas see on!" hüüdis ta Harryle. „Ma hävitan su läbi ja lõhki ja kõik mida sa kalliks pead!" Korraga pöördudes suunas ta võlukepi Deirdre'ile ja hüüdis, „_Avada kedavra!"_ aga viimasel hetkel ta käsi jõnksatas ning roheline valgusnool sööstis toonitud klaasaknasse, pillutades kilde igas suunas.

„Mis viga?" pilkas Harry. „Kas unustasid minu ära?" Nüüd seisis ta otse ja sirgelt. See võis olla turvalisem kui ootamatut kõrvaletõmbamist katsetada.

Voldemort ajas suust vahtu välja, nõnda suur oli tema raev. Kaks sammu edasi astudes suunas ta oma võlukepi ja kisendas, _"Avada...! Avada beewith...! Ka-nes! Wa-hi-nes!"_ Ühtegi loitsu ei purskunud võlukepist, sest niisugust loitsu polnud olemas. Tema pead katvad veresooned paistsid välja nagu sinised maod, Voldemort karjus, _"Avada k.. ko... go.. kao tagasi mu väiksesse rohuhütti Kealakekuas Hawail!"_ siis tõusis raskelt hingeldades püsti ja vahtis Harryle otsa.

Harry itsitas. „Paistab, et sa ei olegi nii võimas kui sa arvasid," ütles ta. „Äkki oleks parem millestki väiksemast alustada ja tasapisi areneda? Võib-olla näiteks üks Expelliarmus alustuseks?"

„Sa petsid mind," urises Voldemort. Siis hakkas tema hääl kustuma ja muutuma, tõustes ja langedes nii tooni kui sageduse poolest. „Sa petsid _Toimeta_ mind, sina _tema_ vastik väike rentsli _välja_ rott, aga _ma ei suuda_ koos sinu mälestusega, _teda kinni hoida_ saan sinu sekkumisest _lõpmatult_ samuti lahti!"

Harry liikus Deirdre'i poole, aga Voldemort oli lähemal ja kiirem. Ta haaras nõiasl käest kinni ja tiris ta jalule. Siis tõmbas ta võlukeppi meelekohal hoides mälestusniidi välja ja asetas selle Deirdre'i pähe. „Nii," kires Voldemort, Deirdre'it eemale lükates, „Nüüd olen sinust lahti!"

Vaevalt olid need sõnad ta huulilt lahkunud, kui tema võlukepp hakkas igas suunas sädemeid loopima. See tõmbles, väänles, pöörles, hüples ning sööstis peaaegu tema käest välja. Voldemort hoidis sellest kõigest jõust kinni, aga tema hääl hüüdis, „Jooksuga! Vii ta välja! Otsekohe!"

Harry haaras Deirdre'ist kinni ja tiris ta altarist eemale. Kabel oli väike, aga mõne jala kaugusel uksest sai Deirdre jalad alla ja jooksis koos temaga. Nad purskusid jaanuarikuu päiksepaistesse, luukerede ja guulide näitemäng nende ees õhku haihtumas. Ülejäänud Sigatüüka rahvast tagasi hoidev barjäär hakka pudenema. George pressis sellest läbi, karjudes „Ma tulen, Fred!" ning korraga raputas kabeli plahvatus, kõik aknad purunesid väljapoole ning nad külvati üle klaasikildudega.

Kui grupp peatus šokeerituna ja püüdis klaasi- ja kivikilde vältida, andis kabeli katus järele ning kukkus alla. Tolm ja prügi lendas pilvena välja.

„Snape!" karjus Harry, Deirdre'ist lahti lastes ja tagasi kaosesse sööstes. Üks suur kogu komberdas tema kõrval, milles ta uduselt Hagridi ära tundis.

„Me tuleme, poiskene," hüüdis Hagrid. „Pea aint vastu!"

Kabeli sisemus oli üks suur tolmupilv. Harry vehkis enda ees asjatult kätega, et sellest lahti saada, aga tema teekond altari ja põrandaaluse hauani käis rohkem käsikaudu kui nägemise toel. Ta proovis tolnust ja sodist läbi näha ja pani tähele, et Voldemort oli kadunud. Väga vähe muud oli eristatav. Ta võttis võlukepi välja. _"Residet pulvis,"_ ütles ta, aga tal oli väga vähe lootust alles jäänud. Esimene asi, mida ta langevas tolmus märkas, oli see, et smaragde hingekivist kirst oli purunenud, laiali pillutatud samamoodi nagu toonitud klaasist aknad, selle sisu põrandaplaatide kiviklibu ja muu sodi vahel laiali voolamas.

„Kus ta on?" hüüdis Hagrid Harry kõrval. „Kus Severus on?"

Harry nägi ainult ühte võimalust. Harry küünitas oma jakitaskusse ning võttis välja kokukese beebijuukseid. _"Accio Snape!"_ hüüdis ta hoogsa võlukepiliigutusega. Mälestuste kogum sulandus, nagu Harry lootis, kõigi võimalike osadega Snape'ist. Ta viskas pehme tumeda juukseloki nende keskele ja jäi ootama.

See ei võtnudki kaua aega. Vähem kui minutiga udud sulandusid, pöörlesid ning moodustasid kuju, inimkujulise kuju. Luud moodustasid skeleti, mis rüütasid end verevärviliste lihastega ning katsid end siis nahaga. Harry püüdis sellest kõigest sotti saada, kui Hagrid temast mööda pressis. Oma mutinahkset kuube seljast tõmmates, viskas Hagrid selle alles formeeruvale kujule ümber. Kui tolm settis põrandale, trügis ka ülejäänud seltskond kabelisse ja sai nõnda muundumise tunnistajaks.

Ta oli, nagu McGonagall tähelepanu juhtis, kahekümnendates aastates. Vähimatki tähelepanu Harry 'äravalitu' positsioonile pööramata, pani Hagrid oma tähtsuse maksma end põrandale maha toetades ning vastvalminud Snape'i oma kätte vahele haarates. „Kõik on korras," ümises ta. „Sa oled kindlates kätes."

„Ei!" hüüdis elluäratatud Snape, nägu Hagridi küljele peites. „Lily poiss! Ütle talle… ütle talle… aitab Mustadest Isandatest… ei mingeid uusi _isiksusi_ rohkem… see viimane… see olgu viimane! Ta tuleb… ära hävitada!" Ta sulandus valusalt nuuksudes Hagridi käte vahele.

Kuigi Harry oli kindel, et ta ei leia nende varemete ja rämpsu hulgast enam midagi, tegi Harry kiire ilmumisjälje uuringu. Ta ei leidnud seda. Voldemort oli jäljetult kadunud. Ta pöördus Hagridi poole. Snape oli nüüd vaiksem ja hingas raskelt.

See oli proua Pomfrey asi ning ta põlvitas Hagridi kõrvale maha, samal ajal kui McGonagall ülejäänud välja kupatas. Harry hakkas ka välja minema, aga Pomfrey kutsus ta tagasi, „Potter peaks siia jääma. Tema on Severust oma peas kaasas kandnud, tal võib olla kogemusi, mida meil tarvis läheb." Ta kummardas maha ja küsis vaikselt, „kust sul valutab?"

„Mu pea," sosistas Snape. „Igalt poolt. Aga põhiliselt pea."

Ettevaatlikult, õrnalt hakkas Hagrid Snape'i keha uurima ning laskis Pomfreyl keskenduda raviloitsule, et peavalu leevendada. Harry oli kindel, et tegemist on enama kui peavaluga, aga ta sai ka aru, et kõigepealt tuli Snape stabiilsesse olekusse saada, nii et nad saaks Sigatüükasse tagasi minna. Ilmumine ei tulnud praegu kõne allagi.

„Vaata ometi," pomises Hagrid Pomfreyle, kes vaatas maha.

„Oh sa mu meie," ütles ta kulmu kergitades ning siis oma loitsu jätkates.

„Mis viga on?" küsis Harry.

„Midagi pole viga. Tal lihtsalt pole enam arme." Hagrid vaatas üle liigeseid – randmeid, õlgu…

„Ma ei teadnud, et professor Snape'il olid armid," nihkus Harry lähemale.

„Polnd sinu asi teada. Nüüd pole kah sinu asi. See mees on eland sündmusrikast elu, ega ilma nende sündmuste tunnistusteta ei pääse. A siin on miskit, millest sa juba tead." Hagrid kergitas oma kuue hõlma, et Harryle Snape'i vasakut kätt näidata. Nahk sellel oli sile ja puhas. Sel polnud musta märki.

„Miks…?" alustas Harry, aga sel hetkel lõpetas Pomfrey oma loitsu.

„DNA ei kanna füüsiliste sündmuste efekte," ütles ta. „Ja ära ole nii üllatunud. Ma võin küll nõid olla, aga ma oskan muguraamatut sama hästi lugeda kui iga teine. Märk ja armid on sellel kehal, mille te eelmisel aastal maha matsite. See on uus keha."

„Aga miks ta täiskasvanu on?" nõudis Harry.

„Sest me oleme võlurid, mitte mugud. See pole kloonimine, see on midagi muud." Ta vaatas Snape'i poole, kes paistis olevat nüüd magama jäänud. „Ma arvan, et me võime teda nüüd liigutada. Viime ta Sigatüükasse."

Hagrid ilmus koos Snape'iga. Oli ikka alles keskhommik ja õpilased olid tundides, välja arvatud need vähesed, kellel oli parajasti vaba tund või kelle õpetajad olid selleks hommikuks juhtumisi koolist eemal. Et kindel olla, viis Hagrid Snape'i igaks juhuks oma osmikusse, kus kuhjas talle hunniku tekke peale ja tegi kaminasse möirgava tule. „Kas me hangime talle riided?" küsis Hagrid Pomfreylt, sest kõik teised peale tema ja Harry olid läinud McGonagalli kabinetti.

„Jah," vastas Harry. „Kuuenda korruse hoidlast. Ma tean, et seal on tema kodust pärit riided. Koolirüüde koha pealt pole ma kindel."

„Meil pole rüüd tarvis," tuletas Pomfrey talle meelde. „Tehniliselt pole ta enam õpetaja. Legaalselt on ta ikkagi surnud."

„See ei peata ju professor Binnsi," ütles Harry. Ta lahkus osmikust ja tõttas lossi poole, et Snape'i kastid uuesti läbi otsida. Sinna jõudnud, sai ta aru, et ta ei tea, millised muguriided on Tobiase omad ja millised, kui neid üldse on, on Severuse omad. Kõik paistsid enam-vähem ühesuurused. Et kindel olla, pakkis ta kokku kõik meesteriided, kahandas need kergema kandmise huvides loitsuga ning võttis Hagridi osmikusse kaasa.

Snape oli ärkvel, tekkidesse mähituna lösutas ta patjadele toetudes tule ees. Tal oli üks Hagridi suurtest tassidest käes ning ta rüüpas kerget puljongit. _Arvatavasti kanasupp_, mõtles Harry. Ta harutas kompsu lahti ja hakkas riideid voodile välja laduma.

„Kussa need said?" küsis Snape. „"Ned'n mu papsi omad." Tema aktsent oli samasugune kui tollel viieaastasel poisil, keda Harry oli näinud esimeses mälestuses, mille ta pudelist välja võttis.

„Kõik sinu vanast majast pärit asjad on nüüd siin koolis," ütles talle Harry. „Loodetavasti mõni neist sobib sulle."

„Kessul lubas minu asjades ringi tuustida?" küsis Snape. Ta ei kõlanud vihasena, aga hea meel ei paistnud tal kah olevat.

„Need oli valja ära kolida pärast seda kui sa surid. Linn võttis maja tagasi…"

„Loll oled või? Ma'i ole surnd. Surnd inimesed ei rüüpa kamina ees suppi."

Harry vaatas Hagridi ja Pomfrey poole. „Voldemort tappis su. See juhtus peaaegu üheksa kuud tagasi."

„Ah, ma'i mäleta seda," ütles Snape kindlalt uut supilonksu võttes. „Missa mõtled, et kui see tõsi oleks, siss ma ju mäletaks seda."

„Mida sa üldse mäletad?" küsis Harry. „Tükk aega oli nõnda, et sa ei mäletanud üldse midagi, kuni sa otseselt mälestuse sisse ei läinud." Ta pani tähele, et mõlemad, Hagrid ja Pomfrey kuulasid hoolega, aga hoidsid meelega vestlusest eemale.

„Oh jah," tuletas Snape meelde. „See oli see pudeli värk, onju? Igavene loll elamisviis niiviisi. Inimeste peades elamine." Ta vaatas maha oma tassi poole ja lõpetas siis pikalt neelates oma supi, sest see polnud enam eriti kuum. „Olgu, anna'nd siia siis. Näita, missul sääl on."

Harry astus kõrvale, nii et kõik riided olid Snape'ile näha. Ta oli natuke valiv. „Ei, mitte see. Viimane kord, kui mu papsil see seljas oli… Sa ei taha seda teada. Vat see on minu oma. Ma käin sellega vahetevahel pubis…" Üks asi teise järel käis vaatluse alt läbi. Lõpuks valis Snape korraliku paari töölisklassi teksapükse koos kahvatusinise särgi ja tumeda nahkjakiga. Ta valitud jalanõud olid madala saapa sorti.

„Tead, kelle moodi sa välja näed," kurtis Hagrid.

„Tõmba uttu," oli Snape'i sõbralik vastus.

Pomfrey ja Harry lahkusid osmikust selleks ajaks, kui Hagrid aitas ikka veel nõrgal Snape'il riidesse panna. Sellega valmis saadud, tulid nad tagasi ja leidsid Hagridi lõunasöögiks lauda katmas. Snape istus voodi äärel. Ta paistis olevat ühteaegu väsinud ja põnevil. Ta polnud sugugi Sigatüüka õpetaja moodi, vaid nägi välja nagu keegi… Harry polnud kindel. Võib-olla kusagilt kuuekümnendatest aastatest pärit.

„Sai mõtle ometi meile oma tehtud sööki pakkuda, ah?" küsis Snape. „Meil kõigil'i ole hiiglase seedimist, tead-sa-vä."

„Aint sina arvad niiviisi," vaidles Hagrid vastu. „Harryle meeldib minu tehtud söök, eksju Harry?"

„Noh… jah… äh…" alustas Harry, aga leidis siis pääsetee. „Professor Snape on rasked katsumused läbi teinud. Kas sa ei arva, et tal läheks tarvis midagi kergemini seeditavat? Midagi hästi mahedat."

„Just nii," ütles Pomfrey vahele. „Me peame ettevaatlikud olema. „Me ei taha ju tema organismi üle koormata."

See tähendas kolme ühe vastu. Niisiis kutsuti majahaldjad ning toit tuli nende poolt. Delikatesside valik oli piiratud Snape'i delikaatse olukorraga arvestades (mida Snape ise kirglikult eitas), aga kindlasti oli kõike piisavalt, et igaüks kõhu täis saaks. Sobivalt oma autoriteedipositsioonile jälgis Pomfrey Snape'i suutäisi.

„Ei. Ei mingit kräsupeakooki sinu jaoks. Ma ei kavatse terve ülejäänud õhtu sulle oksekaussi valmis hoida."

„Igavene sitapea," pomises Snape endamisi.

„Mida sa ütlesid?"

„Ah, ütsin, et oh kui hea," vaimutses Snape vastu. „Sinu õrn hoolitsus minu olukorra pärast tekitab sees sellise sooja ja rõõmsa tunde." Ta sonkis oma šokolaaditut toitu. „Va raisakull," lisas ta omaette juurde.

„Ma kuulsin küll!"

„Mulle paistab," pakkus harry teemavahetust, „et pärast sinu viimast muundumist on su iseloom samuti muutunud." Ta vaatas kinnituseks Hagridi ja Pomfrey otsa, siis vaatas suurisilmi ja süütu näoga Snape'i poole.

„Ma olen," vastas Snape väärikalt, „täpipialt niisamasugune nigu alati."

„Mida sa mäletad?" esitas Harry väljakutse.

„Igasugu asju."

„Mida sa ei mäleta?"

„Näh, kuidas ma tiadma piaks mida ma'i mäleta? Davai, loe _mulle_ nüüdsama kõik need asjad ütles, mida _sina_ ei tia!"

„Mina näiteks ei tea, kui palju maad on maalt päikeseni. Ma kunagi kuulsin, aga ma ei mä…"

„Üheksakümmend kolm miljonit miili, mõni siia- või sinnapoole, olenevalt aastaajast. Davai, veel midagi."

Pomfrey segas vahele. „Faktide loetlemine pole praeguses olukorras tähtis. Jaära ahvi mind järele, noormees, või ma löön su kõrvad kasti. Kas sul on meeles, et kuni tund aega tagasi olid sa ilma kehata isiksus, kes püsis elus hingekivi vahendusel?"

Snape põrnitses teda, aga tõmbas siis tagasi. „Jah, proua," vastas ta.

„Ja sinu viimane kontakt, enne seda kui sa uue füüsilise vormi võtsid, oli end Lord Voldemortiks nimetava võluri ajuga?"

„Just nii," vastas Snape korralekutsutud ilmel.

„Noh, siis söö oma kräsupea kooki ja aita meil välja mõelda, kuidas temast lahti saada. Ma saaks igatahes parema meelega temast lahti, kui et ma peaks sinust lahti saama."

„Just nii, proua" ütles Snape naeratuse varjuga, kui ta tordikahvli kätte võttis ja selle kräsupea poole suunas.

Esialgne plaan oli olnud Snape'i kuni õhtusöögini, kui terve koolitäis rahvast on suures saalis, Hagridi pool hoida, nii et ta saaks vaikselt McGonagalli kabinetti hiilida. Niikaua kui nad lõunat sõid ja toit nende tähelepanu endal hoidis, läks kõik hästi. Niipea aga, kui laud oli kraamitud, sai selgeks, et neil on probleem, sest järjest raskemaks muutus Snape'ist jagu saada. Ta oli võimetu enam kui minutiks ühelegi asjale keskenduma, laskis end vähimaistki segajatest kõrvale juhtida ning tema tujud vaheldusid nagu ameerika mägedel.

„Kui sa tema peas olid," küsis Harry, niipea kui vestlus liikus kõige tähtsama küsimuse suunas Voldemorti asukoha kohta, „Äkki sa juhtusid mingeid vihjeid üles korjama selle kohta, kuhu ta minna plaanis?"

Snape'i sõrmede närviline trummeldamine peatus. „Kuidas ma sain ometi seda mitte märgata? Mul ju ausalt polnud seal mitte kui midagi muud teha. Ega see vist polnud samal ajal, kui ma proovisin tal sind ära tapmast takistada, või oli?"

„Vabandust. Ma saan aru, et sul oli tegemist, aga me peame ta üles leidma ja meil pole eriti mingeid vihjeid, kust otsima hakata…"

Snape hüppas püsti, libises Hagridi kogust mööda ja läks üle toa tööpingi kõrval oleva riiuli juurde, kus ta hakkas pudeleid ja purke ümber paigutama. „Kussa selle said?" tahtis ta Hagridi käest teada, laia suuga purki mingi võidega käes hoides.

„Mis see on?" küsis Hagrid.

„Testrali kapjade salv. Kaane peal on kirjas, et sobib kandidoosi puhul."

„Sina tegid selle mulle."

„See on paganama vale. Ma'i tea mingitest kabjasalvidest midagi."

Snape pani purgi tagasi ja jätkas sorteerimist, asju mitu korda välja tõmmates ja ümber paigutades ning aeg-ajalt üht või teist kommenteerides. Pomfrey ja Hagrid paistsid murelikud.

„Sõltuv-kompulsiivne käitumine," pomises Pomfrey Harryle. „Ma tean, et tal on ennegi kinnismõtteid olnud, aga mitte nii väiksel skaalal. Ja niiviisi säbeleda…"

„Ja ta tegi need salvid," lisas Hagrid sosinal. „Mitu aastat tagasi ta analüüsis neid asju, mida ma oma elajate jaoks ostsin ja tegi ise paremad variandid. Ma pean tunnistama, et tavaliselt pole ta nii hullusti asjadest kinni hakanud."

„See tähendab," ütles Harry, „et meil on siin mõningaid mäluprobleeme. Mul on mõningad – see tähendab mälestused, halvad mälestused – Londonis karahvinis, aga arstirohtude valmistamine nende hulka ei kuulu. Ma loodan, et selles plahvatuses ei läinud liiga palju kaduma…"

Ta jutu katkestas Snape'i lahkumine tööpingi ja selle riiulite juurest, et jälle üle toa tuterdada ning uksest välja aeda minna. „Ei lähe sa kuhugi," hüüdis Hagrid püsti hüpates ja talle järele minnes. „Nii lihtsalt sa küll minema ei pääse!"

Aga Snape ei püüdnudki minema pääseda. Ta seisis aia servas segaduses näoga ringi vaadates. „Kus võrestik on?" küsis ta nukralt. „Siin kasvasid oad."

„Ei, poiske," vastas Hagrid õrnalt. „Ammu juba enam ei kasva."

„Ma arvan, et me peame su lossi saama," ütles Pomfrey.

„Haiglatiiba?" küsis Harry.

„Ei. Liiga avalik, kui mõni õpilane peaks haigeks jääma või vigastada saama. Parem direktrissi kabinetti."

Alguses ei tahtnud Snape nendega kaasa minna, aga natukese aja pärast hakkas tal pea uuesti valutama. Pomfrey kinnitas talle, et üleval lossis saab ta teda aidata, nii et ta järgnes talle üsna vaguralt mäest ja trepist üles seitsmendale korrusele välja. Harry jooksis ette, et McGonagallile ja Dumbledore'ile tulijatest teada anda.

„Kus direktor on?" küsis Snape kabinetti sisse astudes. Ta jäi seisma, seinal laua kohal olevat portreed jõllitades. „Missa seal üleval teed?" küsis ta, hääles peegeldumas kahtlus, siis vaatas ta ringi, ühelt näolt teisele ekseldes. „Mis te Dumbledore'iga teinud olete?" Ta meenutas Harryle puuris olevat looma – võib-olla leopardi või pantrit.

_Palun, ainult mitte paranoiat veel kõigele lisaks_, mõtles Harry. _Meil kulub kogu aeg tema rahuliku ja mõistlikuna hoidmise peale ja vahepeal pääseb Voldemort minema ja plaanib järjest rohkem õudusi._

„Ma kinnitan sulle, Severus, et ma tunnen end päris hästi," kõneles Dumbledore seinalt. „Keegi pole mulle midagi teinud. Ma lihtsalt leian, et niisugune suhtlusviis on palju pingevabam. Aga kuidas sina end tunned? Sa ei näe väga hea välja. Sul oli enne päris korralik peavalu; kas see on tagasi tulnud?"

See oli õige asi, mida öelda. Nüüd, mil jutt oli pöördunud tema enda tervisele ja heaolule, muutus Snape vähem agressiivseks. Tema käed liikusid meelekohtadele. „Ta ei lõpeta… tagumist," ütles ta portreele. „Ma ei mäleta pooli asju ja see, mida ma mäletan, on teistmoodi." Ta kõlas peaaegu hirmununa.

„Sul on tarvis puhkust," ütles Dumbledore õrnalt. „Proua Pomfrey saab valu suhtes abiks olla ja sul magada aidata. Palun ainult mitte liiga sügavat und, Poppy. Ma arvan, et tal on tarvis und näha. Unenägemine teeb imet, kui on tarvis oma mõtetest sotti saada."

Snape jäi diivanile magama. Teised – Harry, Hagrid, Pomfrey, McGonagall ja Dumbledore – jäid tema juurde vaiksel häälel kõneldes.

„Kas sa tõesti arvad, et unenägemisest on kasu?" küsis Harry Dumbledore'ilt.

„Kas sulle meeldiks, kui oleks?"

„Jah, muidugi. Vägagi."

„Kas selleks, et Voldemorti jäänustest lahti saada või tema enda pärast?"

„Kui sa oleks seda mult kuu aega tagasi küsinud, oleks ma teistmoodi vastanud. Usu või mitte, aga ta on mulle tegelikult meeldima hakanud."

„Selle väite peale poleks ma veel kaks aastat tagasi küll kihla vedanud. Või isegi kuus kuud tagasi. Ma olen uudishimulik. Meile ülejäänutele siin Severus meeldib, sest me mäletame teda üksildase lapsena ja me teame, millistest katsumustest tal on tulnud üle saada, ootamata mindagi vastu maailmalt, kus teda on harva omaks võetud. Mis see on, mis on sinu meelemuutuse põhjustanud?"

„Ma nägin mitut asja. Mõnda juba enne seda kui ma teada sain, et ta on pudelis teadvel. Teised pärast temalt lubaküsimist. Ma nägin teda lapsena samuti. Ja mõningaid asju, mis juhtusid nii öelda lava taga, asju, millest ma enne midagi ei teadnud. Nagu tema püüdlused meid ära arvama saada, et professor Lupin oli libahunt. Ja ta ei õhutanud Siriust surma minema, nüüd ma tean seda. Ma tean isegi seda, miks tema ja minu isa üksteist vihkasid. Mina tema asemel oleks arvatavasti samuti oma isa vihanud. Nad olid mõlemad armukadedad."

Dumbledore'i noogutuse peale tõi McGonagall välja mõdupudeli ja teed võileibadega, kuigi polnud veel sugugi teeaeg. Harry mugis mõtlikult võileiba. „Aga sa pole mu küsimusele veel vastust andnud," tuletas ta Dumbledore'ile meelde.

„Unenägemise kohta? Ma igatahes loodan, et sellest on kasu. Nagu ma aru saan, käis vaese Severuse elluäratamine mõnevõrra umbropsu. Katkine pudel, segamini mälestuste loik, vapustatud olekus psüühika ning juukselokk tolmuses sõjapiirkonnas. Mitte mingit pidi vaadates pole just ideaalne olukord. Pole miingit võimalust öelda, kui valesti ta kokku pandud sai. Unenägemine on aju võimalus oma kodu korrastada, asju paika sättida. Loodame kõige paremat."

Snape oigas unes kergelt ja Harry tõusis püsti, astudes üle toa, et teda vaadata. „Mis te arvate, kui vana ta praegu välja näeb?" küsis ta ruumilt üldiselt. Nemad olid ju varem Snape'i selles vanuses näinud.

McGonagall tuli tema kõrvale seisma. „Magades näevad kõik nooremad välja, kullake," ütles ta. „Unes mahenevad kõik pinge- ja murekortsud. Aga ikkagi… Albus, ta näeb umbes selline välja nagu ta oli siis, kui siin õpetama hakkas. Loodetavasti ei muutu ta iga kord, kui magama jääb, nooremaks. See võib õige ruttu imelikuks muutuda, kui meil kulub Voldemorti leidmiseks tükk aega."

Ainult mõni tund hiljem ärkas Snape üles. Ta peavalu oli läinud, ta kaebas nälga, nii et nad lasid majahaldjatel süüa tuua, sest õhtusöögiaeg oligi juba kätte jõudnud. Ometi oli neil tükk tegemist, et saada Snape maha istuma ja sööma. Ta trampis jälle ringi nagu puuris loom, asju üles korjates ja jälle maha pannes. Mõnest sõnast, mis ta neile nähvas, paistis, et ka provintsiaktsent oli kadunud.

Kui Snape viimaks istus, ei läinud asjad paremaks. Ta paistis olevat kaotanud käelise koordinatsiooni. Harry vaatas kurvalt, kuidas Snape kohmitses ja pillas maha kahvleid, nuge ja kuuma teed täis tassi. Hagrid proovis teda aidata ja Snape hüppas talle peale Hagridit käe pihta lüües. „Jäta mind rahule!" hüüdis ta.

Keegi polnud üllatunud, kui Snape korraga toolilt püsti hüppas ja ukse poole suundus. McGonagall võttis enda peale ta peatamise kiire _"Locomotor mortis!" _loitsuga. Siis tõusis ta koos teistega püsti ja nad aitasid Snape'i tagasi diivanile.

„Ei," hüüdis Snape käsi eemale tõugates. „Ma pean laboratooriumisse minema, nõiajookide ruumi. Palun, ärge hoidke mind kinni!"

McGonagall heitis pilgu Dumbledore'i poole, kes noogutas. „Olgu nii, noormees," ütles ta Snape'ile, „aga ma arvan, et seekord anname me sulle koolivormi selga. Praegu pole küll arvatavasti kedagi koridorides, aga parem on, kui sa näeks välja, nagu sa kuuluks siia." Ta kutsus oma magamistoast rüü ja heitis selle üle Snape'i õlgade ning laskis ta siis lahti.

Snape sööstis läbi ukse ja kihutas trepist alla, teised tema sabas, Harry kõige ees oma noorusest tingitud väledusest. Nad läksid otseteed nõiajookide klassiruumi, kus Snape paiskas valla kapiuksi ning hakkas riiulitelt koostisaineid haarama. Harry pani kohe tähele kummalist asjaolu, et ta ei vaadanud kordagi silte. Tema sõrmed haarasid purke ja potsikuid, nagu oleks tal silmad rõrmede otsas, mitte peas.

Tema endine kohmakus nüüdseks möödas, tegutses Snape välgukiirusel, nagu oleks deemonid teda tagant kihutamas. Ta süütas söepanni, hakkis, purustas ja mõõtis koostisaineid ning alati liikusid ta käed silmadest eespool, kuni katel oli rõõmsalt hauduma seatud ning tükk aega polnud midagi rohkemat teha.

Snape istus värisedes ühele lauale, õudustundega oma sõrmi vahtides. „Mis mul viga on?" ohkis ta.

Äkilise mõtte ajel haaras Harry võlukepi. Ettevaatlikult lähenedes ütles ta loitsu, mille abil mälestust väljutada ning puudutas Snape'i kätt. Snape'i sõrmeotstest koondus peen udu hõbedaseks lõimeks, mälestuslõngaks. Harry eemaldas terve lõime ning tõstis selle siis üles ja asetas Snape'i pähe. Snape'i värisemine lõppes otsekohe.

„Mis mälestus see oli, Severus?" küsis McGonagall vaikselt.

„Testralite kabjasalv," vastas Snape oma käsi vahtides.

Hagrid itsitas. „Näed siis. Ma teadsin, et sa oskad seda teha."

„Mis mul viga on?" kordas Snape. „Ma ei saa aru, miks see niimoodi juhtus."

Harry istus nõiajoogimeistri kõrvale maha. „Kas sa mäletad endiselt Voldemorti peas olemist?" küsis ta. Snape noogutas. „Ilmselt ajas ta su mingil viisil välja ja laskis osa kabelit lahkudes õhku. See pudel, kus su mälestused hoiul olid, läks katki ja ma ei teadnud, kuskohas sinu… sinu isiksus on, niisiis tegin ma Accio loitsu, et kokku kutsuda kõik, mis võimalik ja lisasin hulka sinu juukseloki ja sa said oma keha tagasi. See oli natuke ehku-peale tegutsemine, nii et ilmselt sattusid mälestused valesse kohta."

Snape oli kogu selle jutu ajal Harryle otsa vahtinud. „Kust sa mu juukseloki said?" oli tema esimene küsimus.

„See oli koos sinu vanemate asjadega siin hoidlas. Su ema hoidis selle alles sestsaadik kui sa väike olid."

Miks sa lihtsalt pudelit ära ei parandanud ja mälestusi sinna tagasi ei pannud?"

„Kui aus olla, siis ei tulnud see mulle lihtsalt pähe. Ma ei teadnud, kui kaua sa niiviisi elus püsid ja esimene asi, mis mul meelde tuli, olid need juuksed."

„George Weasley võttis pudelid kaasa," lisas McGonagall oma kohalt ukse juures. „Ta proovis Reparot rakendada, aga see ei töötanud. Ta kavatseb nendega oma poes eksperimenteerida."

Snape uuris oma käsi. „Kas see tähendab, et mul hakkabki nüüd näppudest mälestusi pudenema?"

„Ma ei tea," tunnistas Harry. „Kas tahad veel ühega proovida?" Ta tõstis võlukepi, mis oli tas senini ikka veel käes.

Snape paistis hetke kahtlevat, aga siis ta noogutas. Harry puudutas ta sõrmeotsi võlukepiga ning tõmbas välja uue mälestuslõnga. Kui see Snape'i pähe jõudis, hüppas too korraga toolilt püsti „Ei!" hüüatades.

„Mis juhtus?" küsisid talt mitmed hääled, kui Snape käed meelekohtadele surus.

„Mu vanemad," ahmis Snape õhku. „Surnud… autoõnnetus." Ta vaikis, kuni sai mälestuse kontrolli alla, siis vaatas Harry poole. „Kus mu võlukepp on?" nõudis ta. „Ma ei taha, et sina seda teeks. Ma tahan seda ise teha ja ilma pealtvaatajate bandeta."

McGonagall asetas käe Snape'i käsivarrele. „Me matsime su võlukepi koos sinuga Lancashire'i," ütles ta õrnalt. „Ma ei usu, et see enam kasutatavas seisukorras oleks."

„Mul on võlukeppi tarvis. Ma tahan ise võluda omaenda võlukepiga!"

Sellest soovist said nad kõik aru. Hagrid juhtis tähelepanu, et on vaevu õhtul kell seitse ning et Ollivanderi võlukepikauplus on arvatavasti veel lahti. Enamik Diagoni tänava poode olid arvatavasti veel lahti.

„Ollivander?" ütles Snape. „Kas ta on tagasi? Mis temaga juhtus?"

„Ta oli Voldemorti vang Malfoy mõisas. Ta… päästeti ära." Harry otsustas paremat aega oodata, et omaenda rolli selles päästmises valgustada. „Lähme nüüd. Lähme ja hangime sulle otsekohe võlukepi."

Nad mässisid Snape'i soojasse kapuutsiga keepi, nii et ta Diagoni tänavas silma ei paistaks, siis tõttasid tema, Harry ja Hagrid mäest alla Siganurme värava juurde ja kadusid, Snape ühes Harryga. Ruttu Lekkivast Katlast läbi lipsates astusid nad Diagoni tänavale ja suundusid Ollivanderi poole.

Ollivander oli poes ja sättis võlukepikarpe täis riiulit korda. „Tere õhtust," ütles ta, kui kell ukse kohal helises ning pööras alles hetke pärast ümber, vaatamaks kes sisse oli tulnud. „Ohoo, Hagrid? Härra Potter? Ma loodan väga, et kõik on korras ja et teie võlukeppidega pole midagi juhtunud. Või soovite te võlukeppi oma seltsilise jaoks?" Ta kirtsutas Snape'i suunas nägu. „Teile pole ma ilmselt kunagi võlukeppi müünud, härra…?"

„Prints," ütles Harry kähku. Snape vaatas üles, aga ei vaielnud vastu.

„Tõesti? Vabandage mind, härra. Te paistate mulle ühe teise võluri moodi, kellegi, kes on nüüd surnud. Kas te olete ehk mingil moel kadunukese Severus Snape'i sugulane?"

„Kaugelt," ütles Snape. „Ta oli mingis mõttes… onu."

„Ma olen intrigeeritud. Mul polnud kunagi võimalust temale võlukeppi müüa ja ma tunnistan, et ma olin uudishimulik. Aga me ei saa elus kõike, mida tahame. Kas teie olete samuti nõiajoogimeister?"

„Olen küll," vastas Snape, kapuutsi peast maha lükates. 'Sarnasus' tema vanemale minale oli nüüd ära seletatud ning tal polnud enam põhjust oma nägu varjata.

„No vaatame…" pomises Ollivander. „Ehk võiks sellest siin alustada. Jugapuu, ükssarviku sabakarva südamikuga…"

Snape tundis vastikust isegi jugapuust võlukepi proovimisest. Tal poleks tarvis olnud muretseda. Võlukepp näitas ruttu, et see polnud tema jaoks. Ollivander proovis vähese eduga siis mitmeid muid.

„Kui kaua on kõige rohkem kulunud, et võlurit ja võlukeppi sobitada?" küsis Harry, kui Ollivander pakkus Snape'ile vahtrakeppi lohekõõlusest südamikuga. Ka see polnud tema jaoks õige, niisiis pöördus Ollivander tagasi riiulite juurde.

„Mitte mina isiklikult," ütles ta Harryle karpe läbi otsides, „ aga umbes sada kaheksakümmend aastat tagasi oli meil üks noor mugupäritolu võlur, kelle peale kulus kolm päeva. See on arhiivis kirjas. Ta ise muidugi punnis ka vastu. Ta ei tahtnud võlur olla. Nii noor nagu ta oli, oli ta endale pähe võtnud, et mugumaailmas saaks ta kuulsaks. Ta võitles iga võlukepiga, mida mu vana-vanaisa talle pakkus. Väga imeliku nimega tegelane. Benjamin midagi. Ta oli hea segadusseajamise ja petteloitsudega, nagu ma mäletan. Ahah! No proovime seda!"

Võukepp oli pihlakast mandragoorajuure südamikuga ja tuksus eluga otsekohe kui Snape'i kätt puudutas. Harry luges Ollivanderi peo peale raha ja kuulis Hagridi äkilist hüüatust „Pean'd kinni!" ja pööras ümber parajasti selleks ajaks, et Snape'i keebisaba näha tema järel poeuksest välja libisemas ning tänavat mööda edasi sööstmas. Vahetusraha ootamata, tõttas Harry Hagridi järel poest välja õhtusele rahvast täis tänavale. Snape'i polnud kusagil näha.

„Vaata lekkivasse Katlasse!" hüüdis Harry Hagridile. „Kui ta läks välja ja ilmus, siis mine talle järele!" Kui Hagrid minema komberdas, hakkas Harry tänaval olevaid poode läbi kammima.

See polnud lihtne. Kõigepealt oli tänav muidugi rahvast täis. Teiseks, Harry pidi silma peal hoidma inimestel, kes tänavat mööda kõndisid, samal ajal kui ta igasse poodi sisse vaatas. Kolmandaks näitasid möödujad tema poole näpuga ja seletasid oma lastele, kellega on tegu või astusid talle juurde, et talle kõike head soovida, mis kõik oli omamoodi tore, aga see tekitas Harrys imeliku tunde, kui ta pidi kellegagi rääkima ja samal ajal üle õla vahtima.

Hagrid tuli tagasi ja kinnitas, et Snape polnud Lekkivast Katlast välja läinud. See tähendas, et teoreetiliselt oli ta endiselt Diagoni tänaval. Nüüd sai Hagrid vähemalt möödujatel silma peal hoida, samal ajal kui Harry keskendus poodide sisemustele. Otsing edenes siiski aeglaselt ning kolmveerand tunni pärast polnud nad korrakski Snape'i silmanud.

Eeylopi Öökullikaubamajast umbes viiendat korda möödudes komistas ta Hermione otsa. Ta oli teel Weasley WõluriWiledesse uurima, kas Ron tahaks kuhugi välja minna pärast poe kinnipanemist. „Mida sa siin teed?" küsis ta Harrylt. „Ma arvasin, et sa jääd Sigatüükasse ja hoolitsed professori eest."

„Ta ei ole enam Sigatüükas," tunnistas Harry üles. „Me tulime talle võlukeppi ostma ja nüüd lasi ta jalga."

„See nüüd küll tõsiseltvõetavalt ei kõla," ütles Harmione. „Nagu ma mäletan, proovisite te alles täna hommikul seda, mis temast alles on millekski tervikinimesetaoliseks kokku klopsida. Mis tal haiglast välja asja on? Kas proua Pomfrey oli nõus teda välja laskma?"

„See on pikk jutt," ohkas Harry ja seletas nii lühidalt kui suutis mälulünkade, peavalude ning tema sõrmedest välja tulevate mälestuste kohta. „See sattus olema üks eriti ebameeldiv – traagiline lausa – ja nüüd ta tahab rahulikult omaette oma mälestusi läbi sortida. Sellepärast me tulimegi siia. Ta tahtis oma võlukeppi, selleks et omaenda mõtteid korrastada."

Hermione voltis kulmud mõttesse jäädes kokku. „Ma ei usu, et see oleks eriti hea mõte, kui ta mälestused on nii segamini, nagu sa räägid. Ja peale selle on veel teine probleem. Nüüd, kui ta pole enam džinn pudelis, kus ta elama hakkab? Üldsus ei tea endiselt, et ta on elus. See tekitab kindlasti paraja reaktsiooni."

„Võib-olla üldsusel polegi tarvis teada saada. Ta muutub ikka veel järjest nooremaks. Me võime ta vennapojaks või millekski taoliseks kuulutada."

„Nojah, see võiks läbi minna küll, seda muidugi juhul kui see nooremaks muutumine kuigi pikalt edasi ei kesta. Kujutad ette, kui tutvustad kahekümne ühe aastast inimest ühel päeval ja nädala pärast on ta üksteist?"

„Selle peale ma ei mõelnud," tunnistas Harry.

Kõik kolmekesi – Harry, Hagrid ja Hermione – kõndisid pikkamisi Weasley pilapoodi ning leidid eest pulbitseva Roni. „Seal te oletegi!" hüüdis ta Harryt nähes. „Ma muudkui proovisin välja mõelda, kuidas sind kätte saada. Ta on peaaegu tund aega siin olnud ja George pole kogu selle aja jooksul mulle poodi appi tulnud."

„Snape on siin!" hüüatas Harry enda peale vihane olles, et ta enne polnud selle peale mõelnud. „Just nii. Nad saavad omavahel hästi läbi, eksole? Tagaruumis?"

„Jah, aga ära torma sinna elevandi moodi sisse." Ron naeris selle kujutluspildi üle. „Ma sain aru, et nad tegelevad mingi tundliku teemaga."

Harry astus ettevaatlikult tagaruumi uksele lähemale. Kõrva vastu uksepragu surudes kuulis ta George'i ütlemas, „Niisiis. Mul on siin seekel, mis kinnitab, et järgmine käib Sigatüüka nõiajookide tunni kohta. Neid pole siiamaani tulnud, nii et ammu oleks aeg."

„Mul pole tervet seeklit välja käia ja sa tead seda," vastas Snape'i noor, peaaegu teismeline hääl. „Siin on viis knutti, mis ütleb, et see on surmasööjate peakorterist."

Sügavalt sisse hingates lükkas Harry ukse lahti. George ja noor Snape istusid teineteise vastas laua taga. Snape'i võlukepi otsas väreles hõbedane mäluniit. Nende vahel oli mälestuse ootel mõttesõel. Kui Harry uksest sisse astus, valgus mälestus juba anumasse.

„Mida te siin teete?" küsis Harry nende mõlema poole pöördudes. „Me oleme sind tundide kaupa otsinud!"

„Seal sa oledki, igavene sadistlik kaabakas," kommenteeris George pehmelt. „Mida sa ometi mõtlesid tundmatut mälestust niiviisi teise inimese pähe toppides? Keegi peaks su kinni panema selle eest." Siis lisas ta takkapihta, „Ja minu meelest on läinud vähem kui tund aega, nii et sa võid lõpetada sellelt liinilt ründamise."

Harry tundis korraga vajadust ennast kaitsta. „See polnud ju midagi uut. Pagan võtaks, see oli tema enda mälestus."

„Tead, Sokrates," ütles George, „kui sul pole mingist asjast mingit mälestust ja siis keegi ütleb suule, on see nagu sa saaksid seda elus esimest korda teada. Sama suur šokk, sama suur valu. Aju ei ütle, et 'Ah jah, seda ma tean." Vaid ütleb, 'Mu vanemad on surnud? Millal? Miks?' Eks trambi niiviisi nagu laamendav ninasarvik kellegi ajust läbi ja tekitadki trauma."

„Mida te teete?" küsis Harry teemat muutes.

„Vabastame mälestusi paremini kontrollitud ja vähem ähvardaval moel. Me vaatame natuke algust ja kui tahame, siis vatame edasi."

„Oled valmis?" küsis Snape.

„Igatahes," vastas George. „Las lennata."

Snape puudutas võlukepiga mõttesõela pinda ning nende ees moodustus pilt – pilt noorest poisist trepil. Harry tundis ta otsekohe ära, sest see oli täpselt seesama poiss, keda ta oli näinud koos Lilyga improviseeritud sünnipäevapeol jõe ääres. _Üheksa aastane_, registreeris Harry aju samal hetkel, kui ta sai aru, et trepil oli teine isik, kes sööstis edasi – eksimatult oli see Snape'i isa ning sama eksimatult oli ta vägivaldselt purjus.

Külma hoiaku ja rahulikkusega mis kinnitas tema vanust, sirutas Snape välja võlukepi klassikalise liigutusega, mis oleks Flitwicki rõõmust minestama pannud, ja hüüdis _"Stupefy!"_ Enne kui sündmus jõudis edasi areneda, oli George püsti tõusnud ning selle peatanud. „Mõlemad arvasime valesti," ütles ta. „Kihlvedu läbi. Kas tahad edasi vaadata? Kas sa tead, mis edasi saab?"

„Ei," ütles Hagrid ning Harry pöördus üllatunult ümber, sest ta polnud Hagridi sisseastumist kuulnud. „Ta ei taha seda näha," jätkas Hagrid. „Mitte praegu ja võib-olla mitte kunagi. Kui sul on mingi koht, kus nei hoida, mida sa parajasti kasutada ei taha, siis pane see sinna."

„Sa ei saa teada, mida see sisaldab," ütles Snape. „Sa ei tundnud mind sel ajal. See oli enne seda kui ma sigatüükasse läksin."

Hagrid kutsus tooli lähemale ning istus nõnda ettepoole nõjatudes, et ta nägu oleks Snape'i omaga ühekõrgusel. „Tuleb tunnistada, et sind vaadata läheb õige segadusttekitavaks. Kes seal sees on, kas poiss või mees?"

„Ma olen kolmkümmend kaheksa aastat vana," ütles liignoor Snape närviliselt. „Ma mäletan enamikku asju. Ma tean, et ma surin ja elasin pudelis, kui see on see, mida sa mõtled. Ma tean, et meil on endiselt viimane osa Lord Voldemortist hävitada."

„Kas sul on meeles, et mul oli kombeks sinu eest hoolitseda ja jälgida, et sa korralikult sööksid?" Kui Snape noogutas vastuseks, sirutas Hagrid oma käe välja. „Kas tahad, et ma vaataks su selga? Teeks kindlaks, et sa oled heas vormis?"

Enne kui ta jõudis lause lõpetada, oli Snape jalul Hagridi eest eemale nihkudes, viha silmis välkumas. „See on eraasi!" hüüdis ta. „Sul pole mingit õigust…"

„See oli see kord, kui see juhtus," jätkas Hagrid vaikselt ka ise püsti tõustes ja mõttesõela poole noogutades. „Su emal olid väga selged veendumused muude peal võlukunsti kasutamise kohta. Sa rääkisid mulle ja Dumbledore'ile sellest ise."

Harry meeltes väreles arusaamine. „Aga seda pole nüüd enam, eksole, Hagrid? Seda proua Pomfrey mõtleski." Ta pöördus Snape'i poole. „Sul on uus keha. Vaata oma vasakut kätt. Seal pole isegi musta märki."

Võukeppi lauale asetades libistas Snape nahkjaki seljast ning rullis varruka üles. Käenahk oli puhas ja sile. Ta vaatas Hagridi poole. „Mis sa vahid?" ütles ta.

„Sinu jalgu. Mulle tundub, et sul pole luude pehmenemist samuti. Sa näed palju tervem välja kui ma olen sind kunagi näinud. Hambad?"

Snape hoidis kätt näo ees ja paistis keelega kontrollivat. „Sirged," ütles ta Hagridile. „Miks?"

„Sest lõualuu oli seekord nende moodustumise ajal piisavalt suur," ütles Hagrid. „Aga kui sa peaks veel palju noorenema, siis hakkad varsti kahanema ja siis meil on probleem."

Hermione, kes oli samuti ruumi sisse astunud, küsis vahele. „Kas võib juhtuda, et ta väiksemaks muutub? Noorenemine on ühte tüüpi maagia, aga sellega pole seotud massi kahanemine. Selle jaoks on hoopis teistsugust loitsu tarvis. Professor, kas sa mäletad, kui vana sa olid, kui oma täispikkuse saavutasid?"

Snape vahtis tema poole nagu ei saaks ta küsimusest aru, niisiis oli Hagrid see, kes vastas. „Seitseteist," ütles ta Hermionele. „Ja ma ei usu, et ta oleks sestsaadik ainsatki kilo juurde võtnud. Ta on kogu aeg selline kõrend olnud."

„Ma nõiun su ära," pomises Snape.

„Hiiglasi ei saa nõiduda. Ei hakka külge," tuletas Hagrid talle enesega rahulolevalt meelde.

„Ma arvaks siis," jätkas Hermione, „et seitseteist on loomulik peatuskoht. Sinu aju ei muutu vähem küpseks ja kui su keha peatub, siis peatub kogu noorenemisprotsess."

„Ma igatahes loodan seda," ütles Snape. „Väljavaade beebigeeniuseks muutuda pole kugi ahvatlev."

George oli püsti tõusnud ja tuhnis sahtlites. „Siin on üks sobilik purk." Ta näitas ruumile tiheda kaanega merevaigukarva apteegipurki. „Kui sa ei taha vaadata seda mälestust, kui ema sulle peksa annab, siis võime me selle siia pista."

Snape oli nõus ning mälestus läks purki. Tema ja George istusid uuesti maha, Snape'il võlukepp uuesti käes.

Kust sa tead, millal seal mälestus on?" küsis Harry, oma tooli vasakule Snape'i kõrvale asetades. Hagrid oli juba paremal ja Hermione oli tagasi poodi läinud.

„Mu sõrmed hakkavad surisema. Tead, see pole üldse naljakas. Oleks lihtsam, kui mul oleks aimu, kui palju mälestusi läks valesse kohta, aga sa ei saa kuidagi hinnata seda, mida sa ei mäleta."

„Kui palju te olete juba välja võtnud?"

„Umbes tosina. Ma pole lugenud."

„Häid? Halbu?"

„Põhiliselt neutraalseid. Tavalised, igapäevased asjad. Millest suurem osa meie mälestusi ikka koosneb?" Snape'i sõrmed tõmblesid ning ta vaatas korraga George'i poole. „Jälle tuleb üks. Tahad kihla vedada?"

„Noh, kui su panus pole suurem kui paar knutti, siis ei panusta mina kah rohkem. Ma ütlen, et see on lendluudpallimatš."

„Ja mina ütlen… et see on kusagilt Lancashire'ist."

„Olgu nii."

Mündid langesid lauale ning siis tõmbas Snape mälulõnga sõrmedest ning asetas selle mõttesõela. „Valmis?" küsis George.

„Lase käia," ütles George.

Võlukepikoputus ja Snape'i kuju tõusis mõttesõela kohale. Tal oli seljas valge laborikittel ning ta valas parajasti mingit lahust peekrisse. Laboratoorium tema ümber säras poleeritud tööpindadest, helkivatest metalltööriistadest ning sätendavast klaasist. Snape ise nägi välja rahulik ja keskendunud, ta oli täiesti oma tegevusse süvenenud. Harry pakkus talle vanuseks umbes kolmkümmend viis, aga see keskendumistunne tema näol oli samasugune, nagu poisil pliiatsitega ning see tegi ta nooremaks.

Nagu ennegi, peatas George pildi. „Jälle mõlemad valesti," ütles ta. „Mäng läbi. Tahad edasi vaadata?"

Snape kallutas pea ühele küljele. "Croydon," ütles ta ja peatus siis. „Malfoy on elus, eksole?" küsis ta hetke pärast ning rahunes siis, kui sai kinnitust, et Lucius, kuigi arreteeritud ja kohtuistungi ootel, on elus ja terve. „Seal oli Fideliuse loits," ütles ta neile seletuseks.

„Vaimustav," ütles George ja hüüdis siis, „Hermione! Tule siia ja kuula seda! Sulle peaks see meeldima!"

Hermione tuli, kuulas ja jäi mõttesse. „See peaks olema selle pärast, et sa surid," spekuleeris ta. „Tema ajus on informatsioon alles, aga Fideliuse loits kammitses vana keha. Huvitav, kui palju muid loitse ei tööta kellegi nõndamoodi elluäratatu peal."

"Locomotor Mortis töötab," pakkus Harry välja. „Me pidime seda tema peal kasutama."

„Nii et mis vahe on Locomotor Mortisel ja Fideliusel?" mõtiskles Hermione. „Kas see on selles, et üks hõlmab ainult keha ning teine toimib keha ja vaimu kokkupuutepunktis? See on uus keha. See on teistsugune kui vana. See vaim ei kuulu siia kehasse…" Ta kõndis eemale, endiselt probleemi üle mõtiskledes.

Snape pistis laboratooriumi mälestuse pähe ja ootas siis uut surinat sõrmedes. Selleks ei läinud kaua aega. Veeti kihla, mälestus läks mõttesõela ning Snape puudutas selle pinda võlukepiga.

Seekord keerdus mälestus paksuks auruseks tossuks. Otsekui läbi uduse eesriide eristas grupp ülespuhutud ududes keerlemas varjukujusid, mida valgustasid aeg-ajalt tuhmid energiavälgatused, mingisugune tuhm välk. Seltskond vaatas lummatult. George unustas kihlvedu lõpetada. Ka Snape'il endal kulus tükk aega, et reageerida, aga siis tõusis ta püsti.

„See on Musta Isanda peas, kui ma kabelis sinna sisenesin," teatas ta neile. „See mälestus ütleb meile, kuhu ta läks!" Enne kui keegi jõudis liigutada, haaras ta mälestuse võlukepi otsa ning tõstis selle pähe.

„Professor!" hüüdis Harry. „Kas sa oled kindel…?" Ta jäi vait, kui Snape viskus korraga ettepoole laua kohale, käed meelekohtadel. Kõik kolmekesi, Harry, Hagrid ja George hüppasid püsti ebakindlana, kuidas reageerida.

„Poiske!" hüüdis Hagrid. „Poiske! Kas sul on valus?" Tema suured käed haarasid Snape'il õlgadest ja professoril paistis hingamisega raskusi olevat.

Harry tõmbas oma võlukepi välja ning hoidis sellest kõvasti kinni. See oli mälestus Voldemorti ajust, see pidi olema see, mis Snape'ile haiget tegi. Hirmuga, et Snape võib päris ära lämbuda ning lootuses, et viimati pähe pistetud mälestus on endiselt kõige pindmine, puudutas Harry Snape'i meelekohta võlukepiga, pomises vabastusloitsu ning tõmbas tumehalli mõttelindi Snape'i peast välja ning asetas selle kähku mõttesõela. Snape reageeris otsekohe – ta kukkus lõdvaks kühmuks kokku nagu läbi lõigatud nüüridega marionett.

„Pagan! Kas ta on surnud?" hüüatas George, kui Hermione ja Ron häälte peale ruumi tormasid.

„Pange ta pikali," kamandas Hermione ning kutsus patju ja tekke, et põrandale hädapärast aset teha. „Sättige ta mugavalt. Hagrid, kuidas ta hingamisega on?"

Hagrid asetas Snape'i keha tekkidele. „Paistab korras olevat. Ta hingab nüüd aeglaselt ja kergelt nagu magaks. Harry, mis sa temast välja võtsid?"

„Ma arvasin, et see oli see mälestus, mille ta just endale pähe pani. Ma olen kindel, et see oli kogu selle valu põhjus ja ma arvasin et võtan selle välja…"

„… et probleem oleks lahendatud," jätkas üleolev hääl nende selja taga. „Tüüpiline kõva käega Gryffindorlik reaktsioon." Kõik ruumis olijad pöördusid laua poole. Seal, mõttesõela kohal hõljus pisike sale mõttesõela-Snape'i kuju, kellega Harry oli viimase kuu jooksul üpris tuttavaks saanud.

„Mida sa seal teed?" hüüdis Harry, võimetuna välja mõtlema, mida muud öelda.

„Räägin sinuga," vastas Snape. „Sa tõstsid mu minu peast välja, kui mäletad. Koos ühe väga vastiku mälestusega. Kas see ongi see keha, milles ma olen nüüd elanud? Oi, oi. Mul tuleb nõustuda, et sul oli õigus mu noorenemist märgtes. See on siis kui palju? Üheksateist? Kakskümmend?"

„Umbes sealkandis jah, tundub mulle," ütles Hagrid. „Sa ehmatasid meid ikka kõvasti." Ta vaatas põrandal pikutavat kuju. „Kas temaga saab kõik korda?"

„Ma ei saa aru, miks mitte," vastas väike mõttesõelakuju. „Tormakas ja kiirustatud nagu see oligi, seekord võis selline Gryffindorlik käitumine õigustatud olla. Sa ütlesid, et see hingab. Kui süda on tugev, siis ma ütleks, et see lihtsalt magab."

„Miks sa iseenda kohta 'see' ütled?" küsis Hermione, käed puusadel. „See kõlab väga pahasti."

„Mida sina siis ütleks?" vastas Snape. „Ma ei saa öelda 'mina', sest et mina olen siin. Ma ei saa öelda 'tema', sest et sel pole omaette identiteeti või isiksust. Ja igatahes ei hakka ma seda 'temakeseks' nimetama. Eks paku parem asesõna välja, eks ma siis kasutan seda."

„Kas sa oled seesama nagu see Snape, kellega me oleme selles kehas rääkinud?" küsis George. „See peaks ju seesama mõistus olema, eksole? Aga temal oli mäüluprobleeme ja tema isiksus polnud kah päris seesama."

„Rääkisid jah minuga, eksole," vastas talle Snape. „Ja mis mälulünkadesse puutub, siis kõik mälestused on endiselt seal. Aga mul ei paista ühkti teadmist puuduvat. Teiselt poolt, kuidas ma saakski öelda midagi millegi kohta, mida ma ei tea? Aga ikkagi, see asi testralisalviga… Huvitav, äkki jäi keha vaimule kuidagi jalgu… piirav faktor…"

„Sa käitud, nagu te kaks poleks üldse seotud." Hermione hääl kõlas pahaselt. „Te oleks nagu kaks eri inimest, kes peavad bussis sama istekoha peale ära mahtuma. See seal oled _sina_ mitte mõni võõras!"

„Nojah, tuleb tunnistada, et ma sellest ikka mõnevõrra hoolin," ütles Snape. „Oli väga tore sinu juurest niiviisi eemale joosta ja minna kuhu ise tahan. Ja mulle meeldis söömine ja magamine. Ära saa minust valesti aru, ma ei kavatse seda maha jätta. Ma kavatsen seda täiel määral kasutada. Ainult et peale pealiskaudse sarnasuse pole see ju tegelikult mina. See on uus keha."

„Võibla sul põle muud tarvis kui temaga ära harjuda," arvas Hagrid. „Sul oli ju ometi kolmkümmend kaheksa aastat aega eelmisega ja kaua sul see on olnud? Kaksteist tundi?"

„Kas see ongi kõik?" ütles Snape. „Tundus küll kauem. Noh, olgu kuidas on, igatahes oled sa mu sellest koos väga huvitava mälestusega välja tõmmanud. Kas tahad sisse astuda ja järele vaadata? Pole just iga päev, kui saad Musta Isanda ajus karistamatult ringi jalutada."

Kõik peale Hagridi olid nõus, et nad tahavad tõepoolest mõttesõela pilgu heita. Harry, Hermione, Ron ja George kogunesid anuma ümber. Snape lipsas tagasi mälestuse sisse ning teised järgnesid talle.

Nad alustasid huilgavas hurtsikus, kus Snape lebas suremas ja verest tühjaks jooksmas. Teised olid seda enne näinud, aga George oli löödud õuduse ja kaotusvaluga, nii et teda tuli kinni hoida. Neil ei tulnud kaua oodata esimest ülekannet Deirdre'i ajju ning siis Voldemorti omasse.

„Ettevaatust," hoiatas Snape neid ette. „Nüüd hakkab loksutama."

Loksutama oli selle kohta liiga vähe öeldud. Pead segi ajava kiirusega leidis seltskond end heidetuna aju nägemiskeskusest kuulmiskeskusse, siis kõnekeskusse, motoorsesse kontrolli – seda kõike hulluksajavas muutuvas kaleidoskooplikus liikumises, haarates silmapilke Harryst kabelis seismas ja fragmente katkendlikust havai keelest, mis blokeeris Voldemorti tapmisneeduse, samal ajal kui aktiveeriti refleksid, et tema sihikut kõrvale juhtida. Viimane asi, mida nad nägid, oli Harry Deirdre'it kabelist nii ruttu kui võimalik välja tõmbamas, samal ajal kui Voldemort ründas omaenda aju väljaviskamise ja lahustamise needustega ning Snape keksles erinevate aju osade vahel nagu vilkvalgus.

Ning siis plahvatas kõik võnkuvateks värvideks ning lahustus pärlhalliks uduks ning kõik oligi läbi.

Neli kehalist vaatlejat heideti mõttesõelast peaaegu vägivaldselt välja ning Harry leidis end põrandal pikali. Ta kobis püsti ja vaatas laua poole, kus mõttesõela-Snape'i elegantne kuju hõljus mäluanuma kohal.

„Sa lahkusid nõnda äkitselt," ütles Snape. „Ma loodan, et said ikka kõik kätte, mida tahtsid."

„Mis pagan," puristas Ron, aeglaselt püsti tõustes, „see küll Merlini nimel oli?"

„See on umbes nii nagu siis kui me lapsed olime," tunnistas George, „ja kui Fred ja mina sind ringiratast keerutasime nii et me saaks vaadata kuidas sa oksele hakkad. Nii nunnu."

„Need olid närviühendused," teadis Hermione. „Me ei käinud üheski mälualas. Ma ei saa aru, mis kasu sellest võiks olla."

„Ma võitlesin," turtsus Snape. „Ma proovisin meie ilueedi tapmist ära hoida…"

„Keegi ei süüdistagi sind," ütles Harry, „aga… Midagi pidid sa ju ometi nägema. Kui sa inimeseks kujunesid, just enne seda kui sa kokku kukkusid, ütlesid sa, et see Voldemort, keda me kabelis kohtasime, oli viimane tükk temast ja et me peame ta hävitama."

„Ma ütlesin nõnda?"

„Ütsid jah, poiskene," kinnitas Hagrid. „Ma'i tea, mida te seal mõttesõelas praegu vaatasite, aga seal sa ütsid jah, et rohkem Musti Isandaid pole. Ütsid et see on viimane. Sa pidid seda ikka kuskil nägema."

Snape mõtles hetkeks, siis kadus mõttesõela pinnalt. Ta oli kadunud mitu minutit ning udu keerles mõttesõelas metsikult. Kui Snape naases paistis ta olevat optimistlikum.

„See on seal. Seal lõpus on üks koht, kus mind pühiti pealiskihi mälestustest läbi. Raskem küsimus on, kuidas seda teile näidata."

„Kas ma ei saaks seda lihtsalt mõttesõela pinnale tuua ja pausi peale panna?"

„Sa ei saa seda ja mind ühekorraga pinnal hoida ja ilma minuta sa ei tea, kuskohas…" Snape vaatas oma noorema mina teadvusetu kuju poole. „Pane mind koos mälestusega temasse tagasi . „ („Oh, see on nüüd juba 'tema', niipea kui temast kasu on, eksole," sosistas Hermione Ronile) „ – ja ma proovin vaatamiseks ainult selle mälestusosa isoleerida. Siis saad sa meid mõlemaid jälle välja võtta ja me saame seda vaadata. Sul on tõesti tarvis seda näha, eriti seda teist võlurit."

Mõttesõela Snape kadus uuesti udusse. Harry korjas mälestuslõnga üles ning tõstis selle Snape'i kehasse, mis korraga aevastas, raputas pead ning avas silmad. Ometi ei istunud ta üles. „Oot üks hetk," ütles ta sõrmeotsi pea mõlemal küljel hoides ning mälestusele keskendudes. „Nii. Võta se."

Kui Harry mälestuse välja tõmbas ning Snape tagasi teadvuseta olekusse lipsas, hoidis Hagrid noormehe üht kätt oma suurte kämmalde vahel. Ta nuuksus kurvalt. „Vaene poiss, niiviisi ennast kellelgi teisel kontrollida lasta. Miks ta ei võiks sul lihtsalt sina ise lasta olla?"

„Hagrid," ütles Hermione õrnalt, „see on tema ise. On ainult üksainus vaim. Üks vaim ja üks keha. Nad on aeg-ajalt lihtsalt lahus."

„See pole aus," ütles Hagrid.

Seekord läksid nad mõttesõela kolmekesi, sest Ron oli kaotanud igasuguse huvi Voldemorti sisemuse suhtes. Hermione huvi oli intellektuaalne ja George poleks mingil juhul nõus olnud sellest ilma jääma. Hari valmistus enam kui midagi muud peatseks võitluseks.

Mõttesõela Snape kohtus nendega Egiptuse Avenüü lõpus Highgate'i surnuaial. Oli metsik, tormine öö äikesemölluga puude ladvus. „See on 1971. Aasta," ütles ta neile, „Ta on tagasi ja värskendab pudelis olevat essentsi. See on kohe enne Yorkshire'isse kolimist."

Harry ja teised ei näinud kunagi stseeni lõppu, sest korraga heideti nad teise surnuaeda ja seda mäletas Harry päris selgelt, sest see oli Riddle'ite surnuaed, kus tema enda mõttepilt võitles mälestuse Voldemortiga. „See on see kui Cedric…" hakkas ta ütlema, aga pilt oli juba muutunud.

„Legilimensi aju," ütles Snape, kui ilmus uus pilt ning Voldemor kõndis öösel Sigatüüka territooriumil, „töötab vabade assotsiatsioonide kaudu." Grupp hüppas avatud valge haua kõrvale ja nägi, kuis Voldemort varastas Dumbledore'i võlukepi. „Sageli võetakse kiiret mõttepiltide vahetumist intelligentsuse pähe." Järgmine mälestus liikus lossi, kus Voldemorti tähelepanu keskendus kurjakuulutavalt tema kõrval seisva Snape'i mälupildile.

Snape'i nägu muutus piltideks teistest nägudest – surmasööjate nägudest, oletas Harry, sest et nende seas olid kesksel kohal Bella Black ja Lucius Malfoy. Tellistest laohoone ning rida igavaid maju tööstuslinnas tulid ruttu selle järel, seejärel galeoonide kuhi. Sealt edasi olid nad korraga Diagoni tänaval, otse Gringottsi ees. Noorepoolne kahekümnendates Tom Riddle astus panka koos ühe teise temaga samavanuse võluriga.

„Miks me siin oleme?" küsis George. „See pidi ju ilmatu ammu juhtuma."

„1940ndate lõpus, täpsemalt," andis Snape teada ning kadus, kui mälestus lõppes. Harry oli taas mõttesõelast väljas ning raputas segaduses pead. Tema kõrval paistis George sama segaduses olevat ning Hermione püüdis juba keskenduda assotsiatsiooniahela tõlgendamisele, et mingile loogilisele järeldusele jõuda.

Snape ilmus mõttesõela kohale ja andis George'ile võimaluse nende mõttevahetust jätkata. „Kuidas sa tead?" küsis George.

„Erinevalt sinust olen ma puhas mõte. Seal on nähtamatuid ja kuuldamatuid asju, mis ma üles noppisin, kui ma sealt esimest korda läbi käisin. Mälus, mul on nad meeles."

„Okei," ütles George, „siis kes need kaks tüüpi on? Üks tuletas mulle Marcus Flinti meelde. Mäletad Marcust, eks, Harry?"

„Sul on õigus," ütles Harry, tuletades meelde oma esimesi lendluudpallimänge ja koledat irvitavat Slytherini lendluudpalli kaptenit. „Kas see on Marcuse isa?"

„Vanaisa," vastas Snape.

Hermione katkestas teda. „Tema esimene mõte käis selle kohta, kust ta tuli ja miks ta seal kabelis on," ütles ta. „Aga see surnuaed meenutas talle teist surnuaeda ja duelli Harryga. Siis tuli talle meelde võlukeppide probleem, mis viis Dumbledore ja viirpuust võlukepi mälestuse juurde – ja muidugi sinu kui arvatava võlukepi valitseja juurde. Sinust mõtlemine pani ta teiste surmasööjate kokkukutsumise peale mõtlema. Ja pärast seda pole ma enam kindel."

„Need kaks hoonet, mida te nägite olid meie peakorterite hooned," ütles talle Snape. „Aga peakorteri ülesseadmine ja otsast alustamine nõuab raha. Tal on vaja raha juurde pääseda."

„Niisiis mõtleb ta Gringottsist!" hüüdis George. „Mis te arvate, kas tal on seal galeoone pungil täis hoiulaegas?"

„Peab olema," vastas Harry. „See mees koos Marcuse vanaisaga oli Voldemort ise. Selline nägi Tom Riddle välja enne kui varikätkide tegemine ta välimust muutis. Huvitav, miks ta härra Flintiga koos oli."

„Ma oletan," ütles Snape, „et kui ta varikätke uuris ja juba plaanis võlurimaailma üle võtta, siis võis talle pähe tulla, et võib kätte jõuda selline hetk, kui tal endal pole võimalik Gringottsi sisse astuda. Tavaliselt kasutas ta Bella varahoidlat."

Hermione noogutas. „Jah, seda ta tegi. Sealt me leidsimegi karika-varikätki. Mis te arvate, kas tal on veel mõni teine hoidla? Näiteks Marcus Flinti vanaisa nimel?"

„Vean kihla et on!" hüüdis Harry. „Sealt me ta kätte saamegi! Ta saadab Flinti Gringottsi raha järele ja meie järgneme Flintile otse Voldemorti juurde!"

Hermione nägi õnnetu välja. „Mis siis, kui ta on seda juba teinud? Tal oli terve pärastlõuna aega. Kui ta on raha juba välja võtnud, siis me ainult raiskame aega samal ajal kui tema uut organisatsiooni üles seab."

„Me saaks Gringottsist järgi uurida, kas Flinti hoidlat on avatud," pakkus Ron.

George kummardus lähemale ja saisis Roni juukseid. „Nojah. Ja härjapõlvlased muidugimõista annavad meile täpselt nende klientide tegevusest teada."

„Ei," ütles Snape. „See on tegelikult hea mõte. Nad muidugi ei ütleks mingil juhul meile, aga nad võivad ministeeriumi ametlikule nõudmisele reageerida."

Harri nägu venis naerule. „Ja mina mõtlesin, et sa vihkad ministeeriumi."

„Vihkangi, aga kui kõik teised teed on kinni, siis tuleb oma tunded alla neelata ja kasutada kättesaadavaid vahendeid."

„Kellega me siis ühendust võtame?"

„See, kes tunneb mind kõige paremini ja on alati minu vastu õiglane olnud, on Gawain Robards." Snape osutas oma kehale, mis lamaskles hoolitseva Hagridi kõrval. „Ja mina liigun võluri kujul, tänan väga. Aga võta mõttesõel ikkagi kaasa. Igaks juhuks."

Tänu harry enda positsioonile pääsesid nad sel hilisel tunnil ministeeriumisse ja Võluõiguskaitse osakonda sisse, aga töölolev valveohvitser ei tahtnud ainult Harry ütlemise peale Robardsit segada. Eriti kahtlustav paistis ta olevat Snape'i suhtes, kel oli nüüd seljas osa tema nägu varjava kapuutsiga keep.

„Kuule," rõhutas Harry oma sõnu tema laual kätele toetudes ja ettepoole nõjatudes, „kui hull see ikka olla saab? Kell on alles kümme. Kas sa arvad, et ta läheb kell kaheksa magama? See võtab ainult paar minutit aega. Ütle talle, et asi on pakiline. Kui ta tahab minuga rääkida, siis ta tuleb. Kui ta tahab mu pikalt saata, siis teeb ta seda. Aga mõtle, mis sinuga juhtub, kui sa talle tähtsa asja ütlemata jätad."

Valveohvitser pomises vihaselt omaette, aga läks kõrvalruumi flooühenduse juurde. Järgmisel hetkel pistis ta pea ukse vahelt välja. „Ta tahab su kaaslase nime teada."

"Richard Snape," ütles Snape otsekohe, mis pani Harry kulme kergitama, kuigi ta ei kommenteerinud.

Hetk hiljem kästi neil Robardsi kabineti ukse taga oodata. Ta tuleb mõne minuti pärast floo kaudu.

Kaks 'teismelist' istusid mitu minutit vaikides ning siis avanes kabineti uks ning Robards astus koridori. „No seda ma pidin nägema," ütles ta Harryle, „sest et ainuke Richard Snape, keda ma tean, on surnud." Ta pöördus Snape'i poole. „Noh?"

Snape lükkas kapuutsi tagasi ja laskis Robardsil ta nägu näha. „Ma ei usu seda," ütles auror. „Sa näed isegi noorem välja kui sinu kohtuistungi ajal. Tead, pärast kõiki neid aastaid on see endiselt kõige selgem pilt, mis mul sinust on – sinu nägu sel hetkel kui ma ulatasin sulle selle foto ja sa said teada, et sinu loodud loitse oli selle väikse tüdruku tapmiseks kasutatud. Sel hetkel olin ma kindel, et sina ei olnud tegelikult surmasööja."

„Me kõik teeme vigu," ütles Snape.

„Tule sisse. Sa pead rääkima, mis juhtus ja miks… kuidas sa siin oled. Ma võin kohvi ja millegi söödava järele saata."

Ei Harry ega Snape olnud õhtust söönud, niisiis võtsid nad toidupakkumise vastu, kuigi Snape oli rohkem kohvist huvitatud. Harry võttis mõttesõela välja ning asetas Robardsi lauale, samal ajal kui seletas, kuidas Snape suri ning rääkis mälestuste kinkimisest. „Ma tahaks seda näha, kui sul midagi selle vastu pole," ütles talle Robards.

„Sa ei saa seda vist näidata?" küsis Snape Harrylt. „See mäletus jäi preili Dowdile."

„Ei, ma sain selle pärast väljas tagasi, enne kui Ginny ja Neville ta tagasi Londonisse saatsid." Ta võttis mälestuse oma peast välja ja laskis Robardsil seda mõttesõelas vaadata. Snape tõusis arusaadavalt püsti ja läks ruumi teise otsa seinal olevaid pilte vaatama.

„Hämmastav," ütles Robards. „Terve isiksuse säilitamine _post mortem._ Mis kehast sai?"

Niisiis tuli Harryl seletada kuidas mõttesõela Snape muutus üha nooremaks ja tugevamaks ning rääkida juukselokist, DNAst ning nende Voldemorti-jahist. Jutt läks rääkides sassi, aga Snape aitas tal segaseid kohti selgitada ning selleks ajaks kui ta oli lõpetanud, oli Robards vägagi murelikuks muutunud.

„Näita mulle seda Voldemorti mälestust," nõudis Robards ning Snape viskas põrandale pikali ning laskis Harryl korraga nii mälestuse kui tema isiksuse välja tõmmata. Robards veetis pisikesest mehikesest vaimustuses olles tükk aega mõttesõela Snape'i uurides. Harry arvates oli Snape kogu asja suhtes imetlusväärselt rahulik.

„Nad ei ole ühevanused," osutas Robards – midagi niisugust, millele Harry polnud tähelepanu pööranud.

„Mis sa sellega mõtled?"

„Keha on umbes kaheksateist," ütles Robards. „Isiksus paistab olevat kakskümmend kaheksa. Ja sa ütled, et mälestused on surnud professorilt, kes oli kolmkümmend kaheksa. Kolm erinevat kümnendit." Siis jättis Robards Harry selle anomaalia üle mõtlema ning läks koos Snape'iga mälestusse vaatama, kuidas Voldemort muretses raha saamise üle, et oma uut võimuletulekut finantseerida.

„Ma arvan, et sul on õigus," oli Robardsi otsustus pärast seda kui ta mõttesõelast väljus. „Kui sa pahaks ei pane, kutsun ma Kingsley siia. Kõik mis meilt Gringottsi läheb, peab tema kaudu käima."

Loodi flooühendus, Shacklebolt jõudis kohale ning ta viidi asjadega kurssi ning Grtingotttsile esitati formaalne nõue küsimusega, kas on toimunud hiljutist tegevust Quintus Flintile kuuluvatel kontodel. Ministeerium vabandas nõude hilise tunni pärast, aga asi oli pakiline. Gringotts vastas tund aega hiljem, et juba enam kui aasta aega pole pole ühelgi niisugusel kontol mingit tegevust olnud.

„See on kõik," ütles Shacklebolt Robardsile kui umbes kell üks öösel vastus pärale jõudis. „Me seame Gringottsi ümber varitsuse välja. Hankige fotod Quintus Flintist ning jagage need auroritele laiali. Ma tahan, et Diagoni tänavas oleks patrull väljas, kui pank ja poed lahti tehakse.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Kolmapäev, 27. jaanuar 1999 ja edasi_**

Harryl kui tulevasel auroril lubati varitsusest osa võtta, samuti teismelisel Snape'il konsultandina, kuna tema on Voldemorti mõtlemisega kõige rohkem tuttav. Ülejäänud auroritele tema identiteeti teatavaks ei tehtud, kuigi mitmed neist sosistasid isekeskis tema kummastavast sarnasusest kadunud nõiajookide professoriga ning spekuleerisid võimaluse üle, kas nende lahkunud õpetajal võiks poeg olla. Teda koheldi viisakalt ning teatava respektiga.

Umbes kell kümme hommikul astus Quintus Flint Gringottsi panka. Pangas sees valvavad aurorid raporteerisid, et ta esitas hoiulaeka võtme ning soovis raha välja võtta. Ta juhatati alla Gringottsi tunnelitesse ning sealt tuli ta tagasi raske kotiga. Keegi ei teinud mingit katset teda takistada ning ta lahkus pangast midagi kahtlustamata.

Erinevad aurorid võtsid jälje üles ning Quintusele järgneti kuni ilmumiskohani. Nad ootasid natuke aega ning järgnesid siis ilmumisjäljele. See viis avarale rabamaastikule. Sealt hakkas grupp autoreid otsima korrapäraselt oma raadiust kasvatava mustri alusel, kuni leiti järgmine ilmumisjälg, mida siis omakorda järgiti. Flint tegi kokku kolm pettehüpet, enne kui viimaks teda ootava Voldemorti juurde läks.

Flinti viimane ilmumine viis Ullswaterisse järvepiirkonnas, kus järvest sai alguse Eamonti jõgi. Jaanuarikuus oli see piirkond küllaltki mahajäetud. Väike seltskond leidis peagi väikse onni, mis paistis olevat okupeeritud. Snape ühines auroritega piirkonda alarmide ja loitsude suhtes läbi kammides ning siis liikusid nad lähemale. Flint ja Voldemort olid tõepoolest seal sees. Neli aurorit positsioneerusid kompassipunktidesse, ülejäänutega seespool tihedas ringis ning Robardsi käsu peale seati üles ilmumistõke, mis kattis nii onni kui kogu ümbritsevat ala.

Onnist kostev vastus oli vihane raevuhüüe. „Lollid!" kisas Voldemort. „Teil pole aimugi, kellega teil tegemist on! Ma põrmustan teid kõiki!" Selle sõna peale onn plahvatas ning prügi lendas igas suunas. Harry, Snape ja aurorid viskusid pikali ning heitsid enda kohale kilbiloitsud, et end lendava puidu ja klaasi eest kaitsta. Osa rämpsust lendas läbi ilmumistõkke kilbi ning seda ülal hoida üritavad aurorid nägid kõvasti vaeva.

Voldemort pöörles koha peal ning saatis Robardsi suunas sööstva lõhkamisloitsu. Robardsi enda kilp pidas vastu, aga kokkupõrge tõstis ta maast üles ning viskas ta hooga suurema kilbi vastu. Maha langedes lebas ta liikumatult.

Robardsit, kes teda enam ei ohustanud, ignoreerides ründas Voldemort ülejäänud kaht aurorit ning viskas ka nemad vastu kilpi. Siis pööras ta oma võlukepi ühe välimist kilpi toetava aurori suunas. Tulemüür sööstis selle mehe suunas, sundides tema kaaslasi teda kaitsma, et välist kilpi alal hoida. Voldemort pööras ümber, et kaitsjaid noaloitsudega üles noppida ja kuigi Harry ründas teda tagant juhmistusloitsuga, panid Voldemorti enda kilbid loitsu temalt ohutult eemale põrkama. Snape kiirustas vahepeal noaga lõigutud auroreid ravima. Oma käeliigutusega muutis Voldemort kolm ülejäänut liikumatuks.

Siis tuli Harryl meelde, et neil on tegu Voldemortiga, kelle essents oli hingekivi abil peaaegu kümme kuud tugevnenud. Võimsus, mis nende ees raevutses, oli pudeli mõju abil mitmekordistatud ning see kasvatas tema võitlusvõimu mitmekordseks. Harry tuletas meelde segaverelist Printsi ning heitis Sectumsempra Voldemorti pihta. Kõik, mida see teha suutis, oli Voldemorti kätt kriimustada ning see suunas Voldemorti fookuse Harry kohalolule.

„Nii…" sisistas ta. „Et siis äravalitu arvab heaks mind välja kutsuda. Nagu näha, on sul käes fööniksi-võlukepp, aga mulle öeldi, et see oli purunenud. Kas sa siis ei tea, et niisugune võlukepp pole isegi pärast parandamist enam kunagi endine?" Ta tõstis omaenda võlukepi ning sihtis. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ hüüdis ta võlukeppi viibutades, et saata loits ühe kilpihoidva aurori pihta.

Harry luges selle liigutuse välja Voldemorti silmist ning reageeris otsekohe. Ühele küljele kallutades saatis ta samaaegse loitsu, et auror kõrvale lükata. Tapmisneedus läks kilbi pihta, mis kukkus sädemetulvaga kokku. Voldemort ei pööranud sellele tähelepanu. Selle asemel pöördus ta kaitsetu Harry poole. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ hüüdis ta uuesti.

Küljelt, kust ta oli tasapisi lähemale nihkunud, hüppas Snape ettepoole. Tema inerts lükkas Harry pikali ning sulis neid mõlemaid maad mööda edasi, aga mitte enne seda, kui Voldemorti loits tabas Snape'i otse selga. Kui Snape'i keha kukkus maha, siis rullis ta koos Harryga küljele ning jättis Harryle nõnda liikumisvabaduse.

„Ei!" hüüdis Harry ning saatis otsekohe püsti hüpates Voldemorti pihta järgmise Sectumsempra, kes heitis selle üleolevalt kõrvale ning astus Harryle lähemale.

Aga Snape oli kiirem. Enda istuma keerates saatis ta omakorda Voldemorti suunas loitsu hüüdega _"Holocaustum!"_ Põrgutuli haaras Voldemorti endasse. Nende ümber lasid aurorid langeda viimastel kilbijäänustel ning sööstsid oma kaaslasi raevutseva leegiga lõõskavast Voldemortist eemale tirima. Harry tõmbas Snape'i jalule ning üheskoos põgenesid nad hävitusringist. Ohutu vahemaa tagant pöörasid nad ümber. Voldemortist oli saanud kisendav tõrvik, kes vehkles hävitatud onni varemetes, tulesammas, mis kukkus viimaks kokku suitsevaks hunnikuks ning põles tuhaks.

Harry pöördus Snape'i poole. „Mis?" ohkis ta. „Kuidas?" Ta pidi Snape'i katsuma – tema riideid, tema juukseid – et endale kinnitada, et Snape on elus. „Miks sa surnud pole?"

„Ma olen surnud," ütles Snape Harryle näpu pihta napsates. „Ma surin eelmise aasta maikuus. Kas sa pole kunagi huvi tundnud selle vastu, kuidas tapmisneedus töötab? See ei vigasta keha. See eraldab vaimu kehast ning keha sureb. Minu vaim juba ongi kehast eraldi. Tapmisneedusel pole enam midagi teha."

Päeva lõpuks tuli võluõiguskaitse osakonnal kõigile aurorite agentuuri töötajatele esitada kohtutõkend, mis keelas neid mainimast fakti, et ajutiselt meeskonnaga liitunud välisagent elas üle tapmisneeduse. Shacklebolt küsitles isiklikult kõiki kohalolnuid, alustades Harryst ning Snape võeti tema enda kaitseks vahi alla. Robards oli kehvemas olukorras, sest et tema oli sel ajal olnud teadvusetu ning pidi sündmuse detailide teadasaamiseks toetuma Harry mõttesõelamälestusele.

**_Teisipäev, 28. jaanuar 1999_**

„Nii," ütles Shacklebolt õrnalt, kui Harry sisemiselt pulbitsedes ministri kabinetis diivanil istus. „Ma saan aru, et sa oled vihane, aga tegemist on pretsedenditu juhtumiga ja me peame seda korralikult käsitlema. Meil on siin olend…"

„Ta pole mingi olend. Ta on inimene!"

„See pole veel otsustatud. Ta on eneseteadvusega ja enesemotivatsiooniga olend…"

„Nimetamata, et vägagi iseteadlik," lisas Robards.

„Ja vägagi iseteadlik. Tema eksistents on kehast sõltumatu. Tal on keha, aga ta liigub selles niisugusel moel nagu teised inimesed kasutavad luudasid. Ta saab elutseda mõtetes ning saab märkamatult pugeda teise inimese pähe. Kui ta tahab, saab ta isegi teise inimese kõnet ja tegevust kontrollida. Praktiliselt saab ta teise inimese mingis mõttes robotiks muuta. Tapmisneedus teda ei tapa… Ja sa tahad mulle öelda, et ta ei ole ohtlik?"

„Ta ei teeks eales midagi niisugust," kinnitas Harry. „Ta ei ole seda sorti inimene."

„Ta oli surmasööja. Ta oli võimeline Dumbledore'i tapma. Tema moraalitunnetus on rangelt isiklik. Kes teab, mida ta võib teha otsustada." Shacklebolt pöördus Robardsi poole. „Missugune on praegune olukord?"

„Praegu on ta auroriagentuuri kongis vahi all. Ta on olnud seal eile pärastlõunast saati. Ta elutseb kloonitud kehas, mille vanuseks on umbes kaks päeva, nii et me ei tea kui stabiilne see on. Fakt, et tapmisneedus teda ei mõjuta on õiguslik tunnistus, et keha ei kuulu õiguspäraselt talle. Legaalselt on ta surnud. Tema originaalkeha maeti kümme kuud tagasi ja kuigi seda pole üles kaevatud, võib oletada, et see ei sobi enam kasutamiseks. Mul on juristide meeskond uurimas, kui mitut seadust härra Potter siin rikkus teise inimese surevat isiksust vastu võttes, seda ilma võimusid informeerimata alles hoides, kasutades võlukunsti, et seda elus hoida ja tugevdada ilma selleks eelnevalt litsentsi hankimata, kasutades seda teise inimese eraellu tungimiseks ning illegaalset klooni luues. Me anname käiku dokumendid Wizengamoti istungi jaoks, aga see võtab aega."

Harry hüppas püsti. „See on naeruväärne!" hüüdis ta neile kahele. „Loomulikult on see keha tema oma! See on tehtud temaenda juukselokist. Kõik, mida teil tarvis teha on, on talle otsa vaadata, et aru saada, et see on tema! Pealegi olete te talle võlgu. Kui poleks teda, poleks me olnud võimelised Voldemorti viimast jäänust hävitama."

„Teiselt poolt," märkis Shacklebolt, „kui poleks olnud sind ja teda, poleks see viimane jäänus eales valla pääsenud. Sa tahad, et me premeeriks sind su enda põhjustatud ohu kõrvaldamise eest."

„Preemiatest kõneldes," ütles Robards vabandava köhatusega, „siis on küll üks. Mul on vaja ka teada, kellele see anda."

„Millest sa räägid?"

„Voldemort ei pühkinud Quintus Flinti mälu. Ta mäletab, mis juhtus. Ta ütleb, et see Gringottsi hoiulaeka sisu polnud tema oma ning ta ei taha mingisugust õiguslikku menetlust. Ta andis kõik üle ministeeriumile. Seal on asju, mille kohta saab tõestada, et need on varastatud ning tagastatakse õiguslikele omanikele. Aga ülejäänul pole õiguspäraseid pärijaid, nii et see jääb ministeeriumile. On olemas standardne kümneprotsendine autasu inimesele, kes paljastab niisuguse olukorra ja…"

„See on ju Harry, eksole?" ütles Shacklebolt.

„Ei," vaidles Harry vastu. „See pole sugugi mina. See oli Snape."

„Kelle suhtes pole veel otsustatud, kas ta on üldse õiguslik inimene."

„Aga kes oli õiguslik inimene," jätkas Robards, „ning kellel võib olla õiguslikke pärijaid."

Shacklebolt tõmbas pisut tagasi, ja vaatas Robardsit kavala pilguga. „Kas sa tead mõnda sellist?"

„Võib-olla," vastas Robards täiesti muutumatu näoga. „Ma olen vennapojast kuulnud – mugu – nimega Richard. Ma võin lasta minu osakonnal selle välja uurida."

„Tee seda," käskis Shacklebolt. „Ma arvan, et me oleme nüüdseks nõnda kaugel kui võimalik. Hoia mind kursis."

„Just nii," ütles Robards ning tema ja Harry lahkusid kabinetist.

Shackleboltist eemale jõudnud pöördus Harry Robardsi poole. „Vennapoeg? Mida sa teha kavatsed?"

„Proovin aidata," ütles Robards ohates. „Tule kaasa. Meil on tarvis Severusega rääkida."

Snape'i kongi jõudes ütles Robards valvuritele, et nad võivad puhata, mida need ka tänulikult tegid. Harry ja Robards astusid siis ruumi sisse. Snape pikutas naril ja vahtis lakke. „Kas mul lastakse nüüd minna?" küsis ta.

„Pole lootuski," vastas harry.

„Miks te siis siin olete?"

Robards istus ainsale toolile, toetas selja vastu seljatuge ning viskas parema jala üle vasaku põlve. „Ministeerium sai mõningase omanikuta varanduse jälile," ütles ta. „Selle eest on autasu. Sinu nimi kerkis üles, aga meie tähelepanu juhiti sellele, et sa oled legaalselt surnud."

„Ma oleks võinud arvata, et niisugune tehniline probleem tekib," ütles Snape. Ta ei vaadanud nende poole.

„Jah," ütles Robards, „aga see kehtib ainult sinu kohta. Mitte sinu pärijate kohta."

„Mul ei ole pärijaid."

„Tõesti? Ma olin kindel, et mäletan sind vennapoega mainimas. Või oli see onupoeg. Keegi Richardi nimeline."

Tekkis paus ning siis viskas Snape jalad narilt maha ja istus üles. „Richard on päris tavaline nimi," ütles ta.

„Mugude hulgas võib-olla tõesti," ütles Robards. „Võlurid eelistavad mõnevõrra ekstsentrilisemaid nimesid kasutada nagu näiteks Severus."

„Miks sa mind aidata tahad?"

Robards kummardus ettepoole. „Ma sain sinuga tuttavaks oma elu ühel halval hetkel. Minu ümber polnud midagi muud peale kurjuse ja küünilisuse. See oli depressiivne ja demoraliseeriv. Siis kohtasin ma kedagi, kes oli tõepoolest naiivne, kes oli tõepoolest jahmunud selle peale, mida ta oli teha aidanud ja ma hakkasin mõtlema, et võib-olla mõned teised ametnikud ja ravitsejad tõepoolest ongi üksnes ametnikud ja ravitsejad. See andis mulle uue eluvaate."

„Kas tead, et ma tapsin Moody?"

Robards jäi vait ja tõmbas tagasi. „Ei," ütles ta. „Miks sa mulle midagi niisugust ütled?"

„Ma mõtlesin, et kui sa kavatsed sentimentaalseks muutuda, siis sa peaks seda teadma."

„Kas see on midagi niisugust, mida sa tahaks mulle näidata?" Kui Snape noogutas, tõusis Robards püsti, läks ukse juurde ning palus abilisel talle mõttesõela tuua. See tehtud, vaatasid tema, Snape ja Harry mälestust Alastor Moody surmast. Kui see läbi sai, toetus Robards toolile tagasi.

„Hea, et sa seda mul näha lasid. See teeb tunde tegelikult paremaks."

„Ma ei tahtnud, et sa arvaks, et ma sinu eest saladusi hoian."

„Niisiis, kas sa saad anda meile infot, et panna töösse autasu jõudmine sinu pärija kätte?"

„Miks ka mitte."

Seejärel Robards lahkus ning jättis Harry ja Snape'i omavahele. „Mida see tähendas?" küsis Harry. „Kõik, mida ma olen näinud, kinnitab, et sul ei ole pärijaid. Või õigupoolest mitte mingisuguseid sugulasi."

„Tõesti? Võib-olla olen ma ise enda pärija." Snape asetas käed rinnale risti ja vaatas Harry poole. „Kas tead, et mul on mugu sünnitunnistus? Mu isa perekond registreeris minu sünni otsekohe kui ma olin sündinud. Neil ei tulnud kunagi pähe, et võlurid võiks ses suhtes muudest erineda. Nii et mugumaailmas olen ma legaalne isik, nimelt Richard Severus Snape. Või nagu see arvatavasti pangakontolt paistab, Richard S. Snape. Ma ei saa ometi teisiti kui imestada, mida Robards vastu tahab saada."

„Kas sulle poleks kunagi pähe tulnud, et ta ei pruugi midagi tahta?" küsis Harry.

„Ta pole ainult võlur," ütles Snape, „aga ka auror. Midagi peab ta tahtma."

**_Veebruar 1999_**

Enam kui nädal oli möödunud sellal kui ministeerium arutas Snape'i legaalse staatuse üle ning käitles samal ajal pabereid, et tema 'onupoeg' saaks preemia pärida. Esmaspäeval, 8. veebruaril palus Robards jälle Harryl endaga vanglasse kaasa tulla Snape'iga kohtuma.

„Nad on otsustanud, et sa oled liiga kasulik, et sul minna lasta," ütles Robards neile kongi privaatsuses.

„Mida see tähendab?" küsis Snape.

„See tähendab, et sa oled agent, keda ei tapa tapmisneedus. See tähendab, et isegi kui mõni muu needus tapab su keha, saavad nad ikka su vaimu kätte, panevad selle uude kehasse ja kasutavad seda. Mõtle kogu sellest põrandaalusest tööst, mida sa teha suudaks – mõne kahtlusaluse peas."

„Ma ei taha ministeeriumi heaks töötada," ütles Snape.

„ma saan aru. Vahepeal olen ma korraldanud, et sind lubatakse Potteri vastutusel välja, et korraldada rahaülekannet sinu 'onupojale'. Aga ma arvestan sellega, et sa tuled tagasi."

„Nõus," ütles Snape.

Snape käis mitmel korral ministeeriumist Harru vastutusel väljas. Esimene käik viis Barclay panka Londonis, kus Harry avastas, et Snape'il juba on mugu pangaarve Richard S. Snape'i nimel. Ainus võlukunst, mida tal teha tuli, oli ajutine vananemisloits, et olla lähemal oma kolmekümne üheksa aastasele vanusele, nagu ta olema pidi. Üks pangaametnikke isegi tundis ta ära ning nad pidasid lühikese sõbraliku vestluse. Snape mainis, et tal on noor sugulane, kes pärib üsna suure rahasumma ja kes võib õige varsti läbi astuda, et kontot avada. Ta oli kindel, et pangaametnik saab kohe aru, et nad on sugulased.

„Miks ma kunagi varem sinu elu sellest küljest midagi ei teadnud?" tahtis Harry teada, kui nad uuesti väljas olid.

„See polnud sinu asi," ütles Snape. Ta oli tõmbunud kõrvaltänavale, et vananemisloits kõrvaldada ning nüüd nägid nad välja nagu paar teismelist.

„Kas Dumbledore teadis?"

„Jah, ja mul tuli ta ükskord koguni endaga kaasa võtta. Pangas mõtlesid kõik, et ma olen väga tubli, et nii hästi oma vana seniilse vanaisa eest hoolitsen."

Teisel käigul läksid nad koos Lancashire'i, väiksesse külasse, mis asus umbes viie miili kaugusel sellest linnast, kus Snape ja Harry ema olid üles kasvanud. Poolemiilise jalutuskäigu kaugusel külast põhja poole võtsid neid vastu ammuilma maha põlenud maja varemed, mida ümbritses hoolitsemata vohav taimestik, mis oli arvatavasti kunagi moodustanud maja ümbritseva suure aia. Snape peatus, et tudisevale tarale toetuda ning tema hingeõhk tekitas külmas õhus aurupilvekesi.

„Kas sa teadsid seda kohta?" küsis Harry.

„See oli mu vanaema maja. Siin õppisin ma oma esimesed nõiajoogid ja loitsud."

Mööda ilusat külatänavat sõitis lähemale auto ning aeglustas võõraid nähes käiku, möödudes taas kiirendades. Snape vaatas möödujale järele. „Varsti tuleb meile seltskona," ütles ta. Kumbki ei liikunud tükk aega paigast, Harry laskis Snape'il rahus meenutada.

Siis, ettevaatlikult lagunenud väravat avades, astus Snape aeda, möödunudaastasest pikaks kasvanud närtsinud rohust läbi sumades ning võsa kõrvale lükates. Maja kõrval oli midagi, mis paistis olnud olevat aedviljaaed, sest selle keskel ilutses suur sõlmiline rosmariinipuhmas, mis oli Snape'iga peaaegu ühekõrgune. Ta kummardus maha, korjas väiksemalt taimelt paar kuivanud lehte, purustas need sõrmede vahel ning laskis Harryl nuusutada.

„Oregano," ütles Harry. „Mis siin juhtus?"

„See on pikk lugu," ütles Snape ringi vaadates. „Võib-olla ma kunagi räägin sulle."

Väljas tee peal peatusid kaks autot, üks neist oli politseiauto, kust astus välja noor kohalik konstaabel. „Tere õhtust, härrased," hüüdis ta neile, „kas ma tohiks küsida…" Ta peatus Snape'i vahtides. „Oh, kas sa oled pereliige?"

„Minust oleks rumal seda eitada, eksole?" vastas Snape.

„Kas sa tundsid teda?" küsis politseinik aeda astudes ning kahele noormehele lähenedes.

„Eih. Ta suri enne kui mina sündisin." Snape vaatas ringi. „Keegi pole seda ära ostnud?"

„Mõned on proovinud. Nad ütlevad, et siin kummitab."

„Võib-olla kummitabki."

Jutus oli pikk paus, mis oli kuidagi rahustav ja mõnus selle asemel et imelikku tunnet tekitada. Konstaabel vaatas igivanas metsikuks kasvanud aias ringi ning Harry tegi sedasama, pannes tähele, et suureks kasvanud taimede all olid endiselt peidus võrestikud ja renamentide kujud. Ta pani ka tähele, et juba paistis kohati uue taimestiku helerohelist ning et mesilased sumisesid varajaste sibullillede õite ümber – krookused ja lumikellukesed. Kuigi aed oli mahajäetud, paistis see elavam ja hingavam kui kogu ümbritsev maastik.

Konstaabel köhatas kõri puhtaks. „Ega sa juhuslikult selle perekonna annetest pole osa saanud?" küsis ta.

„Võib-olla."

„Siin mäletavad paljud proua Printsi. Ta oli väga tore daam. Meil poleks midagi selle vastu kui tema perekond tagasi pöörduks."

„See on midagi, mille üle järele mõelda. Sinn oleks muidugi palju tööd teha."

„Noh, kinnisvaraagent on Colne'is." Konstaabel pöördus oma autosse tagasi ning mõlemad masinad sõitsid minema.

Harry uuris tükk aega Snape'i profiili. „Kas sa kavatsed seda osta?" küsis ta.

Snape ei vastanud küsimusele. „Lähme Londonisse tagasi," ütles ta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Üks hea asi võluõiguskaitse osakonnas töötamise juures oli see, et Harryl oli võimalik järgmise mitme nädala jooksul peaaegu iga päev Snape'i vaatamas käia. Ta oli kohal aprilli algul, kui Snape'i informeeriti, et Wizengamot on valmis tema juhtumit läbi vaatama. Istung oli planeeritud järgmiseks päevaks.

„Kas ma advokaati ei saagi?" küsis Snape.

„Sul pole advokaati tarvis," öeldi talle. „Sulle pole kuriteosüüdistust esitatud."

Harry palus luba ja sai selle istungi ajal galeriis istumiseks. See anti tingimusel, et ta istub seal vaikselt. Ta oli just istet võtnud, kui Snape toodi sisse ning juhiti ruumi keskele sellele toolile, mille juurde kuulusid köidikud.

„Ei," ütles Snape kindlalt, seisma jäädes, ning selle tühja boksi poole pöördudes, kus tavaliselt istus nõukogu president. „See tool on süüdistatute jaoks. Mind pole milleski süüdistatud."

„Me tõesti tahaks, et sa istuksid," ütles Kingsley Shacklebolt, kes ise istus ühel küljel. „Me tahame, et sa end mugavalt tunneksid."

„Seal ma ei tunneks end mugavalt. Kui te ei kavatse mind milleski süüdistada, siis ma parem seisaks."

Tiberius Maddox tõusis oma kohalt Shacklebolti kõrval. „Kui sa nõnda soovid, siis on küsimus illegaalsest inimolendi kloonimisest kontrollimata geneetilisest materjalist…"

„Mina seda ei teinud. See oli tehtud ilma minu teadmise ja nõusolekuta."

„Sina saad sellest kasu. See on natuke nagu varastatud kraami vastuvõtmine."

„Rahune maha, Tiberius," ütles Shacklebolt. „Ma arvan, et me saame selle probleemi lahendada lihtsalt teise tooli sissetoomisega. Ma saan aru, et teisel toolil oleksid sa nõus istuma?"

Snape oli nõus, kuna tal polnud mingit põhjust keelduda, ning istung jätkus sellega, et kõigepealt seletas Maddox, et tegu on komitee nõupidamisega mitte kohtuistungiga ning et küsimuse all on ainulaadse surmajärgse kognitiivse elu juhtumi uurimine koos autoriseerimata klooni produtseerimise juhtumiga – Juhtum CZX 1-3875.

„Kas sul on nimi, mida me võiks kasutada?" küsis Maddox.

„Severus Snape," vastas Snape.

„Sünniaeg?"

„9. jaanuar 1960."

„Ma kardan, et seda ei saa me kasutada. See on teadaolevalt surnud võluri identiteet. Võluri, kes on mitmetele temaga Sigatüükas nõiajookse õppinud komitee liikmetele vägagi tuttav. Nad on tunnistanud, et sa oled sarnane nende nõiajookide õpetajale, aga et sa oled ilmselgelt palju noorem."

„See on sellegipoolest minu nimi."

„Mul on kahju, 3875, aga kui sa pakud mõne muu nime, mida me saaks kasutada, siis võtab komitee selle arvesse. Nii, vaatleme nüüd esimest küsimust, milleks on, et sinu kognitiivsed võimed on õigupoolest lahkunud Severus Snape'i omad, mis eemaldati tema ajust pisut enne tema surma, tegevus, mida võib õigupoolest pidada surma kiirendavaks asjaoluks."

„Ma olin juba suremas…"

„Kust sa tead? Kas sa mäletad seda intsidenti?"

Snape peatus ja Harryl tuli meelde, et see mälestus oli endiselt karahvinis tema toas Avery Row'l. „Ei," vastas Snape hetke pärast, „ma ei mäleta seda."

„Miks mitte?"

„Ma arvan, et see mälestus on mujale pandud."

„Meil tuleb seega tähele panna, et see olend, 3875, omab kognitiivseid funktsioone, mis asuvad vahel samas kohas ja ajas, kuid mida saab eraldada ning poetada eri kohtadesse, mille tulemuseks on osaline isiksus. Kas see oleks õige otsustus?"

„Ei. Minu mälestusi saab eemaldada, aga isiksus jääb samaks ja muutumatuks."

„Kuidas saad sa selles kindel olla, kui sa kõike ei mäleta?"

„See pole aus!" hüüdis Harry, galeriis püsti tõustes ning oma Robardsile antud lubadust unustades. „Tema pole süüdi mälestuste eraldamises. Seda tegin mina."

Maddox naeratas. „Ma kardan, et teid tuleb istungi katkestamise eest ruumist välja eskortida, härra Potter. Ma tahan teid sellegipoolest tänada teise väärtusliku abi eest. Meil tuleb arvesse võtta ka fakti, et 3875 mälu ja kognitiivsed funktsioonid on teiste inimeste poolt ilma tema nõusolekuta ja võimalik, et ilma tema teadmata manipuleeritavad…"

Rohkem sellest istungist Harry ei näinud, sest tal paluti lahkuda.

Komitee otsus oli ettearvatav ning Robards tuli Harryle sellest teada andma enne kui Snape tagasi tema ruumidesse viidi. Juhtumit CZX 1-3875, kognitiivne olend, mis sisaldab osa kadunukese Severus Snape'i psüühikast kunstlikult moodustatud kehas, ei tunnistatud täiesti õiguslikuks inimolendiks ning see asetati Võlukunsti ministeeriumi hoole alla. Ministeeriumi kohuseks oli tagada olendile mugavad tingimused, hoolitseda tema tervise ja heaolu eest ning anda talle stimuleerivaid vaimseid ülesandeid, et säilitada tema funktsioneerimise efektiivsust. Mitmed Wizengamoti liikmetest soovisid juhtumit edasi uurida, et kindlaks teha, kas sellele olendile ei võikse tema õigusliku vastutuseta olekus omistada alaealise lapsega sarnast staatust, mis lubaks sel kohtusse pöörduda juhul kui tema vajadusi ei rahuldata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pole tarvis öeldagi, et Snape oli depressioonis.

„Tead mis," ütles Harry narrimisi, „mõnes mõttes on see sulle paras. Kas sa mitte ei viidanud ise mõne nädala eest oma kehale asesõnaga 'see'?"

„ha, ha," vastas Snape. „Vaata kuidas ma suurest naerust väänlen. Väga lõbus." Ta istus laua taga väikses kahetoalises sviidis, mis oli tema mugavustega vanglaks. Robards oli toonud lõunaks kohvi ja võileibu ning saiakesi. Snape oli kohvi vastu võtnud ning kinnitanud, et ta pole näljane, aga hakkas siis ikkagi võileibu mugima. „Mis edasi saab?"

„Eks ootame järgmist istungit, mis peaks olema umbes nädala pärast," seletas Robards. „Sa ilmselt jätsid kellelegi sügava mulje, muidu poleks nad nõus seda otsust edasi uurida laskma."

„See ei muudaks ju midagi, eksole?" küsis Harry. „Ministeerium jääks ikkagi teda kontrollima."

„See hoiaks neid… meid temaga eksperimenteerimast või teda nagu mingi tööriistana kasutamast. See on kah midagi."

„ma tahan oma võimalustest rääkida," ütles Snape. „Praegu, kui küsimus on endiselt nõukogus käsitlemisel, millised täpsemalt on minu võimalused? Kas mul on endiselt näiteks lubatud ministeeriumist välja minna kui mul on valvur kaasas?"

„Ma tahaks, et sa ei nimetaks mind valvuriks," kurtis Harry. „Ma olen sinu poolt."

„Praegusel hetkel," tunnistas Robards, „on sul palju tegevusvabadust. Sinu staatuse kohta käiv otsus on endiselt arutamisel ning võib paraneda selles mõttes, et sul on võimalik nõuda teatud kohtlemise reegleid. Üldiselt, mida vähem õigusi sul on, seda õnnelikumad on aurorid. Nad arvavad, et praegu peaksid sa päris optimistlik olema."

„Missugune on sinu positsioon, kui sa ei pane küsimust pahaks?" Snape küünitas ühe saiakese järele ning kallas endale teise tassi kohvi.

Robards paistis piinlikkust tundvat. „Ametlikult toetan ma teisi ja loodan, et me saame sinu hooldusõiguse. Omavahel öeldes arvan ma, et kogu see lugu on mäda. Ma püüan meelde tuletada, kas sinu elus on kunagi üldse olnud sellist aega kui sul on olnud vabadus ise oma elu üle otsustada: laps, õpilane, surmasööja, katseajal kogu ülejäänud elu – vean kihla, et isegi sel ajal kui sa olid direktor, kamandas tegelikult too portree."

„Selles on sul õigus," ütles Snape. „Ja igavene diktaatorlik vana toriseja oli ta."

Õhtu edenedes arutasid nad nad Snape'i võimalusi järjest detailsemalt…

Kaks päeva hiljem, anti Juhtumile CZX 1-3875 luba minna Cornwall rannikule vetikaid ja karpe ning teatud väikseid kevadlilli korjama nõiajookide valmistamise eesmärgil. Tal ei lubatud kasutada võlukeppi ning tema saatjateks olid auror intern Harry J. Potter ning auroriagentuuri direktor Gawain Robards. Talle meenutati, et istung tema legaalse staatuse parandamise kohta on nelja päeva pärast.

See piirkond, kuhu nad läksid, oli kallakuga lagendik, mis viis mere kohal kõrguvale järsule kaljule. Lained purunesid merepiiri hoidvatele teravatele kividele, aga nad kolmekesi astusid kaljust eemale, et otsida varjulisemat muruga kaetud nõlva. Snape näitas ülejäänud kahele, missuguseid taimi korjata. Umbes kahekümne minuti pärast ütles ta neile, et läheb ja uurib mõningaid äärele lähemal kasvavaid põõsaid.

Harry ja Robards jätkasid hoolega veel mitu minutit oma taimede korjamist, siis tõstis Robards pisikese kollase õie lähemalt uurimiseks üles. „Ega ta sinu meelest liiga kaugele ei lähe?" küsis ta.

Mõlemad pöörasid ringi. Snape oli kaljunuki lähedal ja vaatas nende poole. Niipea kui ta nägi, et teda on märgatud, pööras ta ümber ja kõndis ülespoole. Harry karjus, „Professor!" ja hakkas jooksma, Robards tema kannul. Nad polnud piisavalt kiired.

Snape jooksis paar viimast jardi kaljuservani ja viskus ettepoole. Selleks ajaks, kui Harry ja Robards kohale jõudsid, oli kõik, mida all näha oli, veest välja tungivad kivid. Oli mõõnaaeg.

See, mis Harry paugupealt vallandamisest päästis, oli Gawain Robardsi kohalolek sündmuskohal. Harryt ei saadud vastutavaks pidada, kui olukord oli tema ülemuse kontrolli all. Sellegipoolest veetsid nii Harry kui Robards tunde Wizengamoti ees, kirjeldades ja seletades, mis juhtus.

Põhitunnistajaks oli selle juhtumi puhul mõttesõel. Mõlemad mehed olid nõus lubama nõukogul oma mälestust sündmusest läbi vaadata ja detailselt uurida. Kaks mälestust olid igas suhtes identsed. Robards, Harry ja Snape – nüüd, mil ta oli läinud, näis piirang Snape'i nime kasutamise suhtes samuti kadunud olevat – olid läinud Cornwalli ja hakanud taimi koguma. Snape'i käitumine oli tundunud täiesti normaalne ning ta polnud ei öelnud ega teinud midagi, mis oleks teisi probleemist teavitanud. Ta paistis liikuvat aeglaselt, kuni teised võlurid tähele panid, kui lähedal ta kaljuservale on, ning pistis siis jooksu. Teised agentuuri tunnistajad astusid üles ning kinnitasid, et ta oli paistnud heas tujus olevat oma juhtumi ülevaatamist oodates ning et ei Harryl ega Robardsil polnud mingit erilist põhjust arvata, et ta võiks enesetappu üritada.

Shacklebolt oli tulivihane, aga kõik, mille Harry ja Robards said, oli märkus nende toimikus selle kohta, et nad polnud olnud piisavalt ranged Snape'i enda läheduses hoidmisega. Arvestades tõusu ja mõõna liikumist oli arusaadav, et keha pole võimalik leida.

Kokkuleppele jõuti isegi selles, et pole põhjust Snape'i sugulast teavitada, sest et too onupoeg, kellele preemiaraha oli läinud oli juba teadlik sellest, et Snape on surnud. See oli kahetsusväärne, aga juhtum suleti.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kaks nädalat hiljem, mai alguse reedesel pärastlõunal astus Harry enne kojuminekut Robardsi kabinetist läbi. „Ma tahtsin lihtsalt öelda, et ma satun sel nädalavahetusel Lancashire'i. Kas on midagi, mida ma saaks sinu heaks teha kuni ma seal olen?"

Robards vaatas oma laual olevatelt paberitelt üles. „See on sinust kena," ütles ta. „Tervita minu poolt ja anna pärast teada, kui on mingeid probleeme."

„Olgu nii," ütles Harry ning läks koju proua Nokesi pansionaati.

Kõik oli siin jälle tavapärane. Proua Purdy pakkus õhtusöögiks meriahvenat, Dowdi õed arendasid elavat vestlust ja proua Nokes vahendas härraste vahel kulgevat poliitilist diskussiooni. Harry ei võtnud jutuajamisest eriti osa, kuigi kuulas hoolega.

Järgmisel hommikul ilmus Harry Lancashire'sse, kaasas keskmise raskusega pakk. Kõigepealt läks ta linna, kus Snape ja tema ema olid üles kasvanud ning kõndis siis viis miili külasse. Sealt pööras ta põhja poole väiksese maja juurde. See oli hämmastav, kui palju parandustöid on võimalik mahapõlenud majas lühikese ajaga korda saata ning see näitas, kui hästi Constantina Prints oli kohalike seas tuntud olnud, et keegi ei pööranud sellele imeasjale tähelepanu. Tara oli parandatud ning aed oli suuremast osast umbrohust puhtaks tehtud, puud ja põõsad piiratud.

Tarale toetudes hüüdis Harry aias töötava kuju poole, „Vabandust, aga ma otsin Richard Snape'i. Mulle öeldi, et ta peaks siin elama."

Süsimustade juuste ja silmadega noormees tõusis taimi istutamast püsti. Ta pühkis oma mullased käed rätikusse puhtaks. „Mina olen Richard Snape," ütles ta mõlemas suunas kitsa maantee poole vaadates ning kedagi nägemata. „Sa oled laupäeva kohta varakult üleval."

„On keegi, kellega ma tahtsin rääkida," vastas Harry. „Robards saadab tervisi."

„Ega ta ei tea, kus ma olen?"

„Ei tea ja pole küsinud ka. Keegi teine pole ka küsinud, aga ma tean paari inimest, kes kibelevad teada saada, Hagridiga eesotsas."

„Võib-olla kunagi hiljem, kui ma olen kindel, et asjad on maha rahunenud. Kas see on mulle?"

Harry ulatas talle paki. „Päris minu inimest nägid selle kallal vaeva," ütles ta. „Loodetavasti see sobib."

„'See' oli kaks pudelit, üks roheline, teine punane. Nad olid identse kujuga, umbes nagu Egiptuse sarkofaagid või kirstud ning nad olid tehtud klaasitaolisest kivist.

„Väga kena," ütles Snape. „Kas tahad sisse astuda?"

„Hea meelega," ütles Harry ning astus tema järel majja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siin lõpeb jutt.

Järjeloo pealkiri on _Elementaarne, mu kallis Potter_


End file.
